


Love Gently

by cjjade



Series: The Power of Love [4]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Callum is a good step-dad, Callum's Past in the Army, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Implied Jay Brown/Lola Pearce, Implied Mick Carter/Linda Carter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Callum, Love Story, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Past Eastender Characters Return, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 100,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: Callum and Ben navigating their life together while dealing with Callum's vengeful mother, family drama, and how the past never stays in the past.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Johnny Carter/Original Character(s)
Series: The Power of Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508435
Comments: 26
Kudos: 168





	1. Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy so many people loved Love Purely. As I was writing this I felt like something was missing, there were aspects that just couldn't be explained--the flow was wrong. Then I wrote Love Purely for a friend's birthday and it all kind came together so naturally. 
> 
> So many people have messaged me, telling me it was such a great add on. So thank you, all your words have been such a great inspiration. The EastEnders Fandom has got to be one of the greatest, kindest, most accepting Fandom I have encountered in a long time. So Thank You! 
> 
> I have no idea how many chapter this will be, Love Hopeful was supposed to be five, then I went up to seven, then eight, and it ended up being nine lol. So I'm just writing this one, I know how I want it to end, so I am just going to let myself write until we get there. 
> 
> Jacey Thank You!

**Love Gently: Idiots in Love**

Callum remembered growing up, remember all the taunts, all the hits, all the names he was called. Recalled as he grew taller his plump body began to even out, but he still had some chubby to him. Lee would always poke him laughing. He remembered the first girl he kissed. It had been awkward, gross, and she smelled like a candle shop, Callum hadn’t much like it, and neither did she. Lee still didn’t let him live that down. Callum had cried for days afterwards, not knowing why he couldn’t just be like any of the guys he knew. Just an average bloke, why did he have to be different. Why couldn't he just like it?

Then he walked in. Christopher Kennedy. Chris was about as tall as Callum, only just a pinch shorter, but the way he walked made him seem taller--larger. His warm brown eyes, coco colored skin, and bright as the sun smile. Callum had been gone before he ever spoke to Chris. Callum’s heart beat faster, his head spun round and round, and he just knew he had to know this mystery man. The moment Chris introduced himself, the moment their hands touched, Callum knew he was special. No one had ever made him feel that way, no one until Ben.

Ben was everything that Chris wasn’t and vise versa. Chris was honest and good, he believed in people and fighting the good fight. He was honorable, when Chris told him something there wasn’t a reason to believe it wasn’t the truth. His eyes were honest, his voice smooth. There had been times he would just listen to Chris talk, didn’t matter what he was saying, as long as he didn’t stop. Callum fell asleep more than once just listening to him talk about home or cars or whatever thing he was going on about. Sometimes he thought Chris knew it too, because he’d go on these long rants or storytelling sessions that seem to span hours. 

Ben was like that child you always knew would get into trouble. The way he smile, the way his blue eyes would twinkle as he smiled so innocently at you. You knew you were being conned but somehow you didn’t care, not when someone looked at you like he did. Ben didn’t believe in most people for the most part. Always assumed the worst, he didn’t believe in love or honor. He saw the bad before he ever saw good, whether it be in a person or a situation. Callum loved watching him though. He just had this way of making Callum feel. Whether it was anger, happiness, lust, or even safety. Ben made him feel, more than anyone else. 

XOXO

Ben groaned as Callum spoke, because how in the hell was he with someone like Callum. He knew there was a reason Callum hadn't brought up February Story session but this...

“How did this happen?” Ben demanded looking at his boyfriend, who looked so innocent and sweet that it almost hurt Ben to snap at him. “All I asked of you was to switch your stupid story time Saturday from the second Saturday to the third for February since you can't cancel it.” Ben hissed aggravated. “Not agree to host an evening session…there’s like seven of them.”

“Eleven,” Callum corrected watching Ben’s eye wide in horror at the idea of eleven seven year old in their flat again, this time for several hours on a Saturday night. “I already talked to Kathy, it’s going to be more like a tea party,” Callum assured him weakly feeling like he overstepped his boundaries. He didn’t know why Ben was angry, but he'd been emotional the last week or so. “We’re decorating the tables, and each child is bringing either a doll or stuffed animal. We are going to serve tea and…”

“Callum,” Ben snapped closing his eyes trying to hold in his...irritation. Callum didn't want to disappoint Lexi. 

“Would it make you less mad if I told you each parent already paid,” Callum asked his voice sad and shaky. Ben looked up feeling like a jerk the moment their eyes met. 

“I’m not mad,” Ben told him trying to even out his voice, not knowing why he was reacting so harshly. Ben dropped his head as Callum nodded walking away from him clearly not believing him. Sometimes Ben forgot just how deep his childhood scars went. “I’m sorry. I’m losing my temper over nothing. I don't know what's wrong with me this week.” 

“No, I should have ran this by you first,” Callum mumbled weakly, Ben could tell he was holding back tears. Ben honestly didn’t even know why he was so angry, Callum was just doing what Callum does. “I’ll call the parents and cancel. We’ll just skip February.”

Ben was not prepared for the punch in the gut hearing Callum’s broken voice would do to him. Callum’s back was turned to him, but his tone was clear. Before Ben could open his mouth again Callum was walking off to their bedroom. He heard the door shut, which was Callum signal that he needed to be alone. When he needed space or time to compose himself, he’d lock himself in the bedroom or bathroom. Occasionally he’d go for a run when it was too much. Ben wished he could bottle up his insecurities, wished he knew why he had been snapping so bad this week.

Ben didn’t even know why he was so angry about this or anything else this week, he shouldn’t be. Lexi loved the last story time event that Callum did. The event last week went over wonderfully. Callum and Lexi spent the night before making mint brownies and cupcakes. Lexi giggled the next day calling them Hulk Smash brownies because the green was “smash” throughout. Callum had spent two or so hours reading them Robin Hood and answering questions on his folklore. Even brought up a few featurettes for them to watch. Callum answered every question, even had a list of books they might enjoy if they liked Robin Hood. It had been above and beyond anything Ben could have done. 

Ben face dropped, Ben knew exactly what was wrong. Donald Greene. He was one of the fathers, a single father, and they knew that because he mentioned he was a window at least seven times. He went on and on about the storytelling event, how Callum must have spent hours on the sweets, then he started on Lexi’s skirt Callum had made. Ben walked in towards the end of the event to see old Donald laughing at Callum’s not funny pun as Lola made her way towards them. Lola has warned him and Jay both to behave, that these were Lexi's classmates before they made it three steps past the door. Today Donnie as he prefers, had called Callum to offer to volunteer for February.

“Don’t cancel the tea party story thing,” Ben told him trying to make it light but his heart breaking as he watched Callum wipe his tears away.

“Clearly you don’t want me hosting it,” Callum sniffled with a pout, Ben laughed softy walking towards him. 

“It’s not that,” Ben swore taking a seat next to Callum on the floor. How did he explain that he knew Callum could do better? Donald Greene was a success. He had a large home, two cars, and more money than Ben could make in a lifetime. “It’s Donald.” Callum looked at him confused, especially with the way he said his name.

“Are you jealous,” Callum laughed then rolled his eyes before leaning his head on Ben’s shoulder laughing.

“He wants to make little sandwiches in shapes of hearts,” Ben exclaimed his face crinkled up, Callum laughed harder leaning up to kiss Ben's temple.

“One he’s straight,” Callum giggled watching Ben give a “yeah right” look. “Two I am not the person Donnie is trying to seduce away from their boyfriend.” Callum assured him watching Ben look up confused, he knew he should but he needed Ben to know. “He’s interested in Lola. According to the mom gossip squad at Lexi's school, she looks just like his late wife.”

Callum wanted to laugh hysterically, Donald Greene was arrogant, selfish, self-centered, and spent a large amount of time going on and on about his beach house in the states. At first Callum didn’t mind him, he can usually get along with just about anyone. He for a time thought Donnie was nervous. He and his son, August, just moved to the area, and August was extremely shy. But after the ninth time he went on about his vacation homes Callum done. He apparently had one in Paris and one in California. Lola kept rolling her eyes when he'd try to flirt, he was bad at it. Callum kept having to move Lexi back because she was Ben’s child, and he knew when she was just itching to make a remark. Not that he honestly blames her, maybe next time he'll let her. 

Callum picked up right away Donnie's eyes were on Lola, and Callum did not like his look. He had asked a few questions about her and gave a sneer when he discovered what Jay did for a living. He quickly recovered once he found out Callum worked with Jay. Donnie seemed like he a...okay guy, and it was clear he was devoted to his son. It was also clear he was used to his money getting him whatever--and maybe whoever he wanted. The idea that Lola would not be interested in him did not register. Then Ben and Jay walked in. 

Callum started putting himself between them because Lola was so close to slapping him Callum could already the harsh sound of hand on tender skin. Callum knew Lola’s facial expression pretty good by now, and the ones she was sending him were clear. So Callum tried his best, to the point he pulled Donnie aside at the end to tell him he was cross a line. That was when Callum realized he probably had never been told no before, because he looked genuinely confused and hurt. Like he didn’t understand how someone like Lola would not want him. Callum was not looking forward to seeing him again.

“Excuse me,” Ben stuttered making Callum laugh even more, Callum loved this man.

“That’s why she told you and Jay to behave, he kept making advances at her,” Callum explained watching Ben replay the entire scene he saw in his head. Callum smiled as he watched a blush creep across Ben’s face as it all seem to hit him.

“That’s why you kept moving between them,” Ben mumbled embarrassed now seeing it as it was, Callum trying to help Lola from unwanted attention. “And why you went on and on about Lola’s romantic week with Jay for Valentine’s day.” Ben sighed dropping his head against Callum who was still laughing. Ben lifted his head, his cheeks hot and red. “I thought you were upset Jay was going all out and we aren’t really doing anything but probably watching Frozen with Lexi. Then Donnie kept going on about his late wife and…”

“You’re an idiot Ben Mitchell,” Callum told him watching Ben nod laughing, Callum pulled him close connecting their lips. “I thought maybe I was crossing a line, doing too much stuff with Lexi.”

“Why would you think that,” Ben asked confused on how Callum would jump to that conclusion. “Did Jay say something?”

“No,” Callum sighed with a soft humorless laugh realizing now he should have talked to Ben instead of just playing scenarios in his head. Especially given who put them in his in the first place. “Yesterday I finalized the plans for the tea party with Kathy and Ian…”

Ben did not hide the hiss that came out of his mouth, he was going to find his brother and they were going to have a few words. He didn’t care if it upset their mother, they obviously needed to talk. But Ben had this feeling it would not upset her too much, she loved Callum and Ian was well he was Ian. Ever since it got out that Callum was Mick’s son, he had been acting weird. No one else really treated Callum any different than they had before, except for Ian. He always had these little digs and comments, he'd toss these looks, and Ben knew Callum caught them. Now he was putting thoughts in Callum's head, thought about Lexi. Thoughts that Ben wouldn't stand for. 

Callum loved Lexi, would give his life for that girl if he had to. Lola and Ben didn’t doubt it, and god the Carter family just adored her. Nancy had already named her the flower girl, there was no debate or question about it. Lexi was over the moon Linda was already planning a special flower crown for her. Mick was buying her a dress that Ben thought was too much but it's their money. Callum and Lola still couldn’t decide on how to do her hair. Tamwar’s parents were coming from Pakistan, Kamil would be the ring bearer. Christian and Syed were going to try to come with Yasmin. 

Ben just could not fathom a reason that Ian would have to dislike Callum being Mick’s son. It didn’t hurt him any, it affected him none. It wasn’t like Callum being a Carter changed anything. He should be happy; Ben had moved out and Lexi spent half her time here. Because of that Jay had asked Lola to move in with him. The plan was to wait until Spring, they had both begun saving and planning. Keeping an eye out for a flat big enough. Ben was waiting for Jay to ask what he thought about proposing, it was there. Ben could see it in his brother’s eyes.

“Don’t listen to anything Ian says,” Ben told him gently, Callum noticed Ben’s defensive posture. He didn’t want to be the reason they argued but then Ian made enemies out of people easier than he made friends. “Ian’s only joy in this world is making others miserable.” Ben sighed, giving Callum his best smile that always had Callum grinning.

“I know,” Callum admitted his head falling back against the bed, wiping the wetness off his face. “You’ve just been…” Callum started then looked over to Ben who looked at him puzzled. “Since our dinner with Jay and Lola last week you’ve been acting…off. Like you didn’t want to be here.” Callum saw Ben’s hurt expression, now making him feels like a jerk. “You know what never mind.”

“It wasn’t about you,” Ben signed feeling his heart hurt, because of course Callum noticed. He always noticed when Ben wasn’t feeling himself. “Sometimes being in this flat…I think I feel Paul. Like I turn around and just expect him to be in the doorway watching me. Then I feel bad because I’m happy, and I’m here with you…”

“You feel guilty,” Callum finished watching Ben nod, then look at him brokenly. “Is that why you haven’t let me touch you?” Ben looked away he didn’t want to hurt Callum. He wanted to be with him but being here sometimes was hard. “Did you want to move out?” Ben close his eyes, because there it was. Callum shifting away from him as he spoke the broken sound of his voice filling the room.

“Now you’re being an idiot,” Ben told him not caring if it hurt Callum’s feeling, because he needed Callum to accept he wasn’t going to leave. 

“You just told me you feel bad about being with me,” Callum mumbled the tears falling again.

“That’s not what I meant,” Ben whispered brokenly, god they were bad at this, or at least he was. Turning to look at Callum Ben smiled; Callum’s eyes were red, his face flushed, nose red, bottom lip swollen from chewing it too hard, and he looked utterly perfect. Ben reached forward wiping Callum’s tears with his thumb, tilting his head so Callum had to look at Ben. “I feel bad because…because sometimes I think he’s still here with us. Then I think…” Ben stopped, Callum watched his facial expression go from blank to miserable, his own tears falling, “God what Paul must think to see me so happy with someone who isn’t him.” Ben lips trembled as the tears fell, Callum had never seen him look like open. All the walls, the guards, everything was down, it was just Ben. This was the little boy who never thought he was strong enough or good enough, Callum was looking at the broken little boy. “We had these dreams, these big plans, and…and it's like he’s here watching me live them with someone else.”

Callum didn't think twice he pulled Ben to him, Ben went without a fight. Ben head dropped on his shoulder as his knees hit the floor and Callum's arms went around him, Ben taking in his scent. Lifting his head Ben kissed Callum, he needed to feel him. Callum groaned into his mouth, his hands slipping underneath his white t-shirt. Ben's skin was warm, he tasted sweet and spicy, and Callum would never get enough of him. They quickly stood up, pulling their clothes off. 

Ben pushed Callum down on the bed, he didn't want Callum to take his time they could do that later. He needed the sting, he needed to feel that he was alive. Ben didn't know what was wrong with him, but he felt numb. Callum opened his mouth but Ben swallowed his arguments, "please" Ben begged so soft Callum barely heard him. Callum nodded allowing Ben to grab the condoms and lube. Callum fell back with a moan as Ben took him into his mouth. Ben too moaning as he took Callum deep in his throat needing just the small bite of pain. Ben needed to remember he was alive, Callum was alive, and he wanted him, needed him. 

Callum's hands went to his headboard as Ben sank down on him slowly. Ben closed his eyes as the burn sent tingles throughout his entire body. He knew he should have used a little more lube but he craved the pain, he needed to know that he was really here. Ben felt like a part of him had left, he couldn't explain it couldn't put it into words. It was like something had shifted, he didn't know what but he knew he was different--empty. Moving up and down, the pain blurred into pleasure, Callum's hands going to his thighs then moving to his hips back to his thighs. The assurance he was here, the promise that he would take over when Ben couldn't handle this anymore. The stretch was so good, the way Callum hands squeezed his thighs tightly, but Ben couldn't get an angle he liked. None of this was enough. 

Suddenly Ben was on his back, "YES" he cried out grabbing at the sheets as Callum hips snapped forward hard. Callum's hands went to the back of Ben's thighs lifting them and bending them forward as Callum thrust hard and fast into Ben's welcoming body. Ben's hand went started to move towards his leaking cock, but Callum stopped "hands down." Ben's hands dropped back down as Callum started this time a little slower as punishment then his speed started up Ben hand moved slowly without thinking. Ben yelped when Callum leaned forward nipped at his thigh hard, Ben's hand dropped again. When Ben's hands moved a third time, Callum released him, "on your knees, hands on the headboard." Callum snapped, Ben quickly followed.

Callum leaned forward kissed Ben's shoulder, then gave a small nip to where his shoulder met his neck. "Is this okay," Callum ask softly, he needed to know he wasn't being too much for Ben. Sometime's Ben moods were hard to read, and when Ben though he wanted this he really just wanted Callum. "Yeah," Ben gasp nodding, this was everything, "You are so good," Ben mumbled as he felt Callum's lips on his skin. Callum laughed learning towards Ben's ear "but you aren't being good for me Ben." Ben moaned as Callum smack his butt once, then twice, then a third time, "Callum." Ben's voice was shaky and needy, they rarely did this. Neither much liked spanking but every once in awhile it was like they needed it, Ben needed someone to take him apart. Ben had admitted more than once, no one had ever taken him apart better than Callum. Ben had never trusted anyone like he trust Callum. 

It was always on Callum's tongue to ask, "then why won't you let me bottom." But he never did. 

Moments later Ben was being smashed into the mattress as Callum fucked him hard, going deeper than he had all night. Ben twisting the sheets not making the same mistake again because god he was sensitive now. Ben cried out in triumph when Callum's hand wrapped around his painfully hard cock. The moment Callum bit down on his shoulder Ben lost it, screaming Callum's name as his orgasm smashed into him like a tidal wave. Callum followed soon as he did, falling on top of Ben. He tried to move he really did but it was like someone or thing was holding him down. So instead he kissed Ben's neck, murmuring I love you as he felt Ben relax as his body gave into the nap it wanted. 

When Ben woke up a few hours later he felt like he was hungover, to be honest he felt worse than a hangover. These emotional Paul hangovers were enough to kill him. Turning to his side Callum was gone, which wasn’t shocking, he rarely took naps. One day Ben was going to have to try to tire Callum out to the point he took a nap with him. Ben didn’t know what was with him. He knew at time he felt Paul here, he knew at time the memories got to be too much for him. Sometimes this flat got to be too much for him. He thought what stung worse was that Paul wouldn’t hate Callum.

Ben knew Callum realized he didn’t say he loved him, and he knew Callum wouldn’t mention it. Ben knew he was getting to where he wanted to say it, where he felt like he could say it, and mean it with everything inside of him. He didn’t want to say it as a way to apologize for something he’s done, he didn’t want to say it when Callum was sad, so he’d believe Ben was staying. He wanted to say it, he wanted Callum to know it was coming from Ben for no other reason than because he truly without question felt those feeling. 

Rolling out of bed Ben felt weird, his head was spinning, and he felt light. Falling back on the bed he wanted to laugh, opening his eyes felt couldn’t really put into words what he felt but he felt like he was floating. Ben started laughing he didn’t know why he was laughing, but for some reason he felt bubbly inside. Sucking in a deep breath as he stood up, this time bracing himself, but nothing happened. Ben couldn’t explain this sudden euphoric feeling that was enveloping him. Looking down he figured he should also probably put on pants. The last time he thought no one was here Nancy was on their couch crying over Tamwar’s parents not coming. It took Callum an hour to calm her down, then she started again when Tamwar arrived later to tell them, he misunderstood his parents were coming.

The flat was quiet, which was unusual. Callum was always doing something, sometimes he wondered if Callum ever just stopped. He had to always be doing something, whether he was cooking, cleaning, sewing, even playing his video game she was always moving around. Right now their flat was quiet and dark; there was also no note. This was also unlike Callum, he always left a note. Ben felt like the air had been sucked out of him, Callum never just left. Even when he went on a run to clear his head, he left a note, he never just got up and left. Ben couldn’t help as his good mood seem to be turning sour.

“Where have you been,” Ben demanded the moment Callum walked through the door an hour later. Ben had been worried sick, right now he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He started by calling Lola who asked Jay, then he called Mick. Then Lee called him, then Johnny, and now he walks in like normal.

“I told you this morning I was going over to see your mum about the tea party,” Callum told him walking past him like he was the crazy one.

“You never leave without leaving a note,” Ben told him the hurt clear in his voice, Callum turned around to see how shaken Ben was.

“You told me to stop leaving notes,” Callum reminded him, then watched Ben face crumbled as he walked off. “Ben.” Callum had no idea what was going on, he had never seen Ben act so emotional. He walked back into their bedroom to see Ben climbing back in bed to hide under the covers, which was his sign he was upset. When Ben got too upset he hid away. Usually rolling himself into a ball on their bed refusing to come out. “I didn’t mean to worry you.” Callum bit back a laugh when he could hear him mumbles into his pillow. At time he was reminded just where Lexi got some of her traits from. “I’m sorry, next time I’ll leave a note.”

“if you don’t want to leave note that’s fine,” Ben grumbled flipping his body over to face the opposite way, Callum groaned internally. Sometimes dealing with Ben was like dealing with a child, especially when he got upset because you were battling his embarrassment for showing he was human.

“Can you please look at me,” Callum asked gently, smiling as Ben rolled on his back, biting his lip to stop laughing as Ben fought with the blankets as he tried to free himself. “Do you need help.” Callum didn’t suppress his laugh when Ben grunted annoyed, Callum helped him the best he could.

Ben knew he was acting like a child but _seriously_! Ben honestly did not care one little bit how childish Callum thought he was acting, because this was on him. Callum for months now has always left a note when he left or was going to be late, or whatever other stupid insane reason his big dorky head came up with. But today, today of all days he decides that no he is going to forgo the note and for once listen to Ben. He does not care what he said in the past. That after all was the past! The point was that Callum did it on purpose, even if he didn't realize it and Ben was angry. 

Callum had never seen Ben act like this, he was acting like a child, he was acting like Lexi. Sure, he had seen him pout, he had seen him complain, but this was a new side of Ben, and Callum liked it. He liked that Ben was actually annoyed at him, and not just pretending it was fine. He was angrily fighting with the blankets and sheets, shooting glares at Callum because he had not left a note. Ben had spent hours going on and on about how stupid his notes were, it made no sense. Yet here he was upset because Callum not written him a note, god he loved this man. He fighting the smirk.

The truth was he had been running behind, because he had to shower. Callum didn’t think it would take as long as it did, so he just left. He assumed it would be at top half an hour but Ian had been there. When Ian gets involved things go from good to worse in about 2 seconds. Kathy spent as much time yelling at Ian to shut up as she did talking plans with Callum. Every time Callum would come up with an idea Ian would snicker, then offer some ridiculous idea instead. It was clear what he was trying to do, and neither Kathy or Lola were pleased. This was for Lexi.

Two hours later Kathy finally snapped. This event was for Lexi, and Callum had gone above and beyond to accommodate Ian’s wishes to keep this business related not family related. Callum had signed the silly contact Ian had made up, paid half up front plus an extra 10 percent for a deposit in case of damages. He also promised the rest would be paid no later than two hours prior to the event starting. Callum even agreed to let Ian keep the full 10 percent deposit plus 25 percent of what was already given if the event was cancelled. Callum recalled watching Ian sink lower in a chair when Kathy yelled to either shut up or leave. Callum was his client and as a so called businessman Ian should be treating him with respect.

“What,” Ben pouted out of breath, his face flushed from his fight with the blankets.

“Are you really this angry about me not leaving a note,” Callum asked curious, because Ben went on for an hour last week about how he didn’t need a note every time he left. “Or is there something else?”

“No one had seen you,” Ben told him brokenly, for a moment Ben had thought he had done it. He had lost Callum. “Except Nancy who spent the time telling me how I should be lucky you even looked at me twice.” Callum watched him quickly wipe away tears looking away.

"You thought..." Callum said then stopped closing his eyes. "We really need to work on better communication." Callum sighed standing up, pulling his clothes off climbing into bed, smiling weakly as he straddled Ben who still had his upset pouty face on.

"I'm just bad at...," Ben told Callum who looked at him then gave a nod. "I want to be better, but I just can't."

"We'll work on it," Callum whispered leaning forward kissing his lips gently. "I'm not doing so great at this either, but we'll get there." Ben leaned up connecting their lips, he felt that euphoric feeling start to envelope him again. A voice telling him it would be okay, they would get there.

Callum kissed him softly, licking his way into Ben's mouth. This part they were good at, Callum could pull Ben apart in minutes, a shift of his hips he'd have Ben begging. Callum was learning very quickly that sex was easy, especially with Ben. He liked having sex with Ben, okay if he was being honest it went way above like. Watching Ben fall apart in front of him, watching his usually confident cocky boyfriend with his polished movements and even smoother words stumbled and stutter was hot. 

Callum wasn't Ben. He didn't have smooth words, if one could actually fall over air that would be Callum. Yet Callum and Ben realized during sex Callum was different, and Callum didn't understand it. Ben swore it was because during sex he shut himself off. He went off his instincts, he was acting on his primal nature not what he thinks he should be doing. Callum was an alpha, he may seem like he would be beta or even an omega but Callum was an alpha. Ben loved it. 

"How about I call your mum," Callum mumbled against Ben's mouth, his hands pressing into the bruises from earlier on his hips. "Make an excuse why we can't come over tonight." Callum went on kissing to the bruise on his shoulder giving it a playful nip, smiling as Ben moaned softly. "And watch one of your musicals."

"Seriously," Ben grinned giddy wrapping his arms around Callum, eyes happy and bright.

"I won't even make you wear pants on the couch," Callum added laughing as Ben pulled his forward kissing him playfully on the lips.

"I promise I'll pick a more modern one this time," Ben swore placing kisses on Callum's face and chin. "Can we eat the last of the ice cream with no bowl." Callum and Lexi both hated when Ben would just eat it out of the container. It was getting to the point they wanted to buy their own.

"Since there's only enough for tonight sure," Callum laughed as he rolled off Ben, who was so happy he bounced out of bed. "But remember you promised Lexi this time you would get mint chip ice cream."

"It's on the list," Ben smiled leaning forward, Callum laughed meeting him for a quick kiss.

Callum laughed as Ben skipped out of the room, he always loved how much Ben loved musicals. He thought Ben's favorite movies would be action filled, something with too much violence and nude scenes just because with no main plot anywhere to be seen. But no Ben loved musicals. Callum was pretty sure Ben had seen and read every musical, that he knew every score, because he knew a lot about them. Watching them with Ben he saw a new Ben, a different one. Honestly it was why he didn't mind watching them, because Ben loved sharing this with him. Of course when Ben was mad he picked the most boring ones to show Callum, and poked him hard to keep him awake. 

Sitting on the couch, they ate the last of the ice cream as Les Miserable began to fill the room. Lola liked this one, Jay made fun of it, while Ben had told him he would probably enjoy it as it had more recent actors. Once the ice cream was done Ben's head went to his lap. It was pretty normal during movies, Ben hummed as Callum fingers played with his hair. Callum looked down laughing lightly as Ben was fast asleep, as the movie ended Callum sent Ben to bed. 

It had been an emotional day, Callum knew they needed to talk. They needed a way to open up to each other but he knew that opening up was hard for Ben. Years as Phil Mitchell's son did not come without a price. Ben was not used to people wanting to know him. People assumed they knew who Ben was, what kind of man he was, they never thought he could be different then his father. Callum decided he was going to find a new way to get Ben to open up, and for him too. Because it wasn't easy for Callum either. 

Slipping into the bed, Ben automatically curled up to Callum. Callum closed his eyes, he knew they had time. He knew Ben would not leave, and he wouldn't leave Ben. But Mick told him it was better to get things out now, to not let stayed buried. When you pushed something down it didn't go away, instead he lingers collecting it's strength then would pop out worse than before. Shifting Callum made a decision, he would ask Lola. She knew Ben as well as anyone, and she knew him, so together they would be able to find something.

TBC


	2. Never Have I Ever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum play Never Have I Ever on their weekend away, then have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally the ending of the first chapter but Jacey and I both felt it didn't belong. I also didn't like it as the beginning of the next chapter, so it became its own chapter. So what should have been chapter two is now chapter three lol. It may seem like a short silly smutty chapter, but it's actually setting up some major events, but emotional and sexual (hint-Callum as a bottom). And you know what, sometimes you need a silly chapter. 
> 
> I am so honored by everyone's kind words, I am blown away by the love for this series. It started out as a simple write Mick as Callum's dad but be inventive. So it fills my heart, that so many people are really loving and relating to this story. I am over the moon that people think my past for Callum could easily be canon. To answer the question I do not know if I am going to bring Sam into this story. It's undecided at this point. 
> 
> Jacey Thank You!

**Love Gently: Never Have I Ever...**

Callum looked around the room, for so long now he had been thinking about their miscommunication trend. It was not his fault any more than it was Ben’s fault. Callum knew he was dealing with a lifetime of abuse, just like Ben had been dealing with his. They both had wounds that weren’t seen by anyone else, scars that went so deep that at times Callum felt like it was all that was there. There were smells or sounds that would take Callum away from this world putting him back in that one. Where he was just a scared little boy. 

He had been thinking of way he could allow Ben to open up and himself as well, without Ben feeling like he was exposing himself. Ben didn’t deal with emotions very well. His first instinct was to deflect the situation by making you feel uncomfortable. Callum had seen him do it more time than he could name, the only person he wasn’t that way with was Lexi. When things got to be too much he would distract her, he never wanted her to feel like she couldn’t come to him. 

Callum knew that Lola had been joking, but Callum had taken her seriously. Over lunch yesterday Lola had joked they could play twenty questions, and the idea stuck with him. Not playing twenty questions but maybe some sort of other game. A game that he knew Ben would enjoy, one that if things got to serious Ben would have the control to shift it. So that was why right now he was getting a game of “Never have I Ever” ready because Ben loved this game. He loved making people squirm and having them admit things they have done that people wouldn’t assume they have. Honesty anyone who thought Ben would hate this game knew nothing about him.

Callum decided to wait until they were on their weekend away. Well he didn't but each time he tried to bring it up someone would call or drop by. He was starting to think maybe Ben was right. maybe they did need to set more boundaries. But then he liked it. He liked that Mick called just to check up on him because he hadn't been in, he liked that Linda popped in with a outfit she just couldn't say no to for Lexi. He liked that Lee and Johnny called. That Johnny was moving back home, Lee too. But he also liked to fuck his boyfriend until he screamed, and he couldn't do that when he thought Lola would pop in with Lexi. He still wasn't comfortable having sex with Lexi around. 

“Are you serious,” Ben laughed looking at the table knowing how much Callum did not like this game. “I remember Whitney coming into the Vic going on for hours on how you ruined a good night out by refusing to play.” Callum grumbled, he had not ruined the night, no one else cared that he wanted to sit out.

“It’s just you and me,” Callum told him smiling softly motioning for him to sit down. “We said we needed to work on ways to communicate and open up about our feelings. This just seemed like a way we could do it and have a little fun at the same time.” Ben gave him a nod; it did make sense. “But you can’t purposely pick things to shy away from the hard topics.”

“I’ll agree if we can pass on a question we don’t want to answer,” Ben replied taking a seat watching Callum think then felt a wave of uneasiness as Callum went away then came back and smiling--an evil smile.

“Here is how we are playing,” Callum smiled as he placed two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey he bought yesterday on the table. Before Ben could ask, Callum was passing him a beer. “I have made cards with classic Never Have I Ever statements plus a few I found offline.” Callum started Ben laughed lightly because there in front of him ha to be a hundred small cards, he was placing them in stacks, by color. “We have five colors, there’s no specific order but if you chose black then you can’t choose it again until you’ve picked the other four. Before you ask the darker the color the worse the statement.” Ben watched Callum with a smile, of course he would have everything planned out. He really adore this man.

“Are the rules the same,” Ben asked smiling fondly as Callum laid out each stack of cards after shuffling them good. He was such a dork, even when it's just them.

“Basically,” Callum told him with his class goofy grin. “Pull a card, read it out loud. If we’ve done it then we drink, if we haven’t, we don’t.” Callum instructed pointing to their pints of beer, Ben’s eyes went to the shot glasses. “The board here is where we will keep track. Each time we drink we get a point, the one with the most points wins.” Ben smirked, Callum really did know him because he knew Ben wouldn’t play if there was no chance to win. He held up six little figures that looked like the poker chips they found in the drawer when they arrived. “You can pass on a card three times with no punishment or losing points. You can keep your token to be used at any time.” Ben took his three placing them near him. “Each token is one point so at the end if you have token left it’ll be added to your score.” Ben nodded. The rules so far didn’t seem to bad or crazy but his eyes kept going to the shot glasses and whiskey. Finally Callum's hand pointed to the shot glasses. “If you want to pass and have no token or want to save your tokens for later in the game, you have to take a shot _and_ you lose one point.”

Ben wanted to tell him this was silly, this was their holiday. Plus if there was something Callum truly wanted to know Ben would happily tell him okay maybe reluctantly in some cases. As Callum had explained to him this morning he wanted them to play a game this was not his first idea. It may shock people to their core, and maybe change his imagine but Callum very much like role playing. Ben had found that out on Halloween night when Lexi had forced him to dress up as a puppy. Since then whenever he found something he thought Callum would wear or would like him to wear he bought it and put it in their lock chest in the closet of their bedroom. 

The issue with role playing was getting time to, well to play. It seemed more and more Lexi was over on weekends, not that Ben minded that. He loved having Lexi over, and Callum enjoyed having her over. Watching Callum and Lexi warmed his heart. It just always felt like the weekends they both had free were Lexi’s weekends. He knew that was on purpose, everyone always put Lexi first. That was how it worked Lexi was their priority always. The weekdays, well they tried that once, and Ben needed a day to recover, Callum stamina was insane. Ben had been curious and shocked that Callum had been that open about playing a game, but now it made sense.

Ben could not fault him they both tend to stray away from emotional conversation until it was too late. Usually by too late it involved crouched on the floor crying, thinking Ben was going to leave him because his childhood had convinced him people didn’t stay for him. Ben did like the game, and the idea that he could get Callum to admit some silly stuff did have it appeal. He was very closed mouthed about his past, he barely knew anything. Callum looked excited, so why not. Callum pointed at Ben to start, he groaned internally as he picked up the purple card which was assumed was the middle. Since the colors where White, Blue, Purple, Dark Red, and Black. 

“Never have I ever stolen a police car,” Ben read giving a shrug as he tossed it, well he could say a lot but he hadn’t done that—yet. His eyes go wide when Callum turns that pretty shade of pink as he drinks. Ben blinks several times. “Excuse me.”

“Let’s just say,” Callum sighed groaning as he though back to Dublin. “That Sammy and I had an extremely long stressful trip to Dublin a few years back.” Ben eyes were still wide, as images of those four days popped into Callum’s head. Oh, the trouble they got themselves into, how they didn’t get arrested was beyond him. Ben marked down a point for Callum, as Callum picked up a white card. “Never have I Ever ruined someone else’s vacation on purpose.” Ben sighed taking a drink laughing as Callum gave a knowing look shaking his head.

“You knew what you were getting when you picked me,” Ben warned picking up a white card, crinkling his face. Now confirming Lola helped him with these. “Never have I ever danced in an elevator.” Ben frowned while he drank, but Callum did not. “You haven’t ever danced in an elevator?”

“Why would I dance in an elevator,” Callum asked him laughing, going for a blue card, clearly proving he was going to go in easy to hardest. “Never have I Ever jumped off a roof for fun.”

“Now who would do that,” Ben asked then groaned as Callum took a drink.

“I was eight, Lee dared me too” Callum started Ben put his hands up to stop him trying not to laugh but couldn’t help it. He could not imagine Callum just climbing on a roof and jumping. “Linda about killed us when she came out to find his mattress in the backyard.”

“Mattress?” Ben questioned confused until it click, Ben's eyes went wide. “You jumped from the roof to a mattress.” Callum nodded laughing with him as Ben picked a blue card. “Never have I ever been to Asia.”

Ben wasn’t too shocked to see Callum drink to that one, he was in the Army and he knew he had been all over the world. Lexi had grilled him for hours one night on some of the places he had been and what he had seen. He had even brought out some old photos for her to look at, that was how he found out what Sam looked like. Sam was well he was gorgeous, brown hair, green eyes, skinned perfectly tanned from the sun. Ben wanted to hate him, but it was clear Callum didn’t have any feeling for him other than friend feelings. But at times Ben knew something was off, like they shared some secret that Ben didn't know about. 

Samuel Lewis was more than a mate, but not in the way Ben had wondered one night. Lee had been his best friend all his life, and now he was his little brother. Chris had always just assumed he took Lee’s spot, he was Callum’s best friend no room for question. But there were questions, so many questions. No one called him Sammy but his family and Callum, no one but Lee and Sam knew why Callum hated his birthday. Why the smell of lavender made him nauseous. Sam shared his family recipes with him, but Sam also got him into more trouble than should be allowed by law. From high speed chases, to stealing a police car, to that time they did a cage fight in Thailand. No one in this world knew Callum like Sam, and no one knew Sam like Callum. 

As the questions went on Ben would agree this wasn’t a bad idea. The questions were funny for the most part, but he could say he was learning a lot about Callum. Like how he hates fruit on pizza, he thought it was just pineapple. He learned to sew from Linda as a child, he doesn’t like white chocolate, and he can start a fire on his own. He was pretty sure Callum was learning about him, there were a few questions that he was shocked Ben didn’t drink to. But the more they played the more he could see the questions go in a different direction. 

"Never have I ever used a strippers pole," Ben laughed, this was Jay's handwriting. Callum closed his eyes sucked in a deep breath and took a drink, Ben laughed. "Did Whitney make you take one of those classes." Ben laughed because he recalled Whitney mentioning a couples dance class once to loosen Callum up. 

"No," Callum mumbled shaking his eyes looking away bright red. "It's...Sammy has this bad habit of getting us into bad situations."

"What kind of situation involves a stripper pole," Ben shrieked, then looking him up and down. "Did you..."

"No!" Callum laughed then sighed with a shrug. "Well I mean not all my clothes. Dublin was a complicated... _adventure_." Ben eyes were still wide as Callum picked a black card, Callum knew he would have to explain it some time. He wanted Ben and Sam to meet first, he didn't want Ben to hate Sam before they ever got to meet officially. "Never have I ever had a threesome." Callum face stayed passive when Ben drank, he knew Ben's reputation. Hell their first time started in a child's park and ended in a car, that still to this day he's not sure was Ben's. "I know you have a past Ben, there's no need to worry it'll hurt me."

"I guess I'm just not used to someone being so accepting," Ben mumbled looking to see Callum soft smile. "Hearing possible rumors is one thing, but having it confirmed is another." 

"It would be a lie to say it doesn't bother me from time to time," Callum admitted watching Ben nod, sometimes it did sting. When the random guy would come up kiss Ben with no regard that Callum was next to him. The only saving grace of it all would be when Ben turned red and started to stutter. He looked so cute. "When we bump into them, or someone makes a comment about a guy from the past. _But_ I get you in my bed every night. I get the Ben who wears glasses, burns eggs, and can't cut in a straight line to save his life." Ben laughed lightly as Callum kisses his hand.

"Never Have I Ever," Ben starts then stops looking at Callum then the card. Lola totally wrote this one. "Never Have I Ever wore a vibrator in public." Ben puts the card down, he took a deep breath looking up to see Callum watching him. "I haven't done that." Ben states laughing not knowing if he should be insulted or not.

"Are you blushing," Callum laughed, Ben looked away nervous, maybe he should have passed on this one. "You'll have sex in a child's park but wearing a vibrator in public is a no." Ben head snaps up eyes wide his blush spreading, he was thinking this question would make Callum uneasy. 

"Are you saying you would," Ben asked eager to know, then an idea pops in his mind. "Or would you be okay with me wearing one...maybe that one I just bought with the controller."

"I'd be willing to discuss it," Callum admits his cheeks turning a rosy color at the idea of Ben wearing a vibrator that he could control. Image of Ben trying to control himself when Callum know how loud and needy he can be with just a little stimulation.

They're back to white, a simple question but Ben wanted to go back to purple and black. He had learned two things about Callum that he needed to learn, like he didn't know he needed but he did. One was that his boyfriend could apparently use a pole to dance. He had used a pole to dance. That gave him so many images of Callum dancing for him. It was also clear he took some of his clothes off, and the idea of Callum in front of a crowd of strangers taking off some of his layers made Ben feel hot. He knew he should be jealous maybe a little angry, but damn he wanted that. He wanted Callum to strip for him. Maybe he could get him to as a birthday present next month. 

But the most shocking was the fact that Callum wanted him to use a vibrator in public. As they played the game he wondered what other questions he could ask him. Ben had been avoiding questions in real life because he didn't want to make Callum uncomfortable. Ben felt bad because he just assumed Callum wouldn't want to talk sex. Ben's body was tingling as he thought of being across the room at The Vic or The Albert talking to Jay or Lola, with Callum talking to Whitney or Mick on the other side. Then suddenly vibrations hit him in just the right spot. Or how about the other way around, biting his lips he looked at Callum who was innocently smiling at him. 

God Ben wanted to ruin him.

"Can we put a pause on the game," Ben asked softly rubbing his hands on his jeans watching Callum look at him with a mix of worry and confusion. "We rarely talk about sex, like things we'd like to try things we don't like." Callum nodded knowingly, Ben looked away then back at him. "I think after I said I needed time at the idea of topping, it scared us both from talking about sex."

"Ben I told you I'm okay with waiting as long as you need," Callum told him gently, but Ben could hear the pained tone. He knew how much he wanted it, how much it hurt that Ben refused to share that part of him. But Ben was getting there. 

"But there's other thing right," Ben stated picking the card up, that got him thinking. "Like I wouldn't have thought you would be open to this. So I want to talk, I need to talk." Ben explained watching Callum smile. "I just don't know how to start to."

"All the black cards are sexual," Callum advised watching Ben laugh softly. Ben could do this, if this was how Callum wanted to do this he could do this. Ben slowly went towards the card watching Callum's eyes get wider, his teeth chewing his bottom lip.

"Never have I ever let my partner watch me masturbate on purpose," Ben read watching Callum obviously watching Ben to see if he took a drink. Ben smiled, "You let me watch you that one time."

"Bu you walked in on me, it wasn't on purpose," Callum told him, Ben gave him a nod because that was true. Ben had bought a new toy, and then days later walked in to Callum using it on himself. "But I would be up for doing that." Callum knew his voice was shaky and dry.

"Letting me watch you," Ben questioned feeling like his mouth had gone completely dry, his hands were shaky. "Or wanting to watch me?"

"Both," Callum admitted Ben felt his entire body heat up, the idea of Callum in their bed getting himself off. Ben couldn't touch him, he could only watch, he really liked that idea.

"Can we go to bed now," Ben begged done with this game, he needed Callum naked pressed against him.

Callum laugh but gives him a nod, the room they are in is nice, like Ben went above and beyond. There aren't a lot of couples here yet, the place getting ready for next weekend. Callum starts to undress watching Ben literally tearing his clothes off, Callum smiles then laughs. Walking behind Ben, bending down to kiss his shoulder gently, moving slowly to his neck then up his jaw sucking a mark, he can feel Ben start to melt. Callum wants to take his time. Callum knows the game got Ben all hot and needy, which he does like. But Callum wanted to take his time tonight, wanted to savor not having anywhere to go tomorrow or even in the next few hours. 

Ben turned around connecting their lips moaning as Callum invades his senses, his large callused hands help him out of his clothes. Ben gasp as Callum lifts him up like he's nothing. Ben always forgets how strong Callum really is. Ben's back gently hits the cool sheets, which is a contrast to how hot his body feels. Callum starts to kiss down his body, he's being so gentle tonight, it's driving Ben's body up a notch. Callum enjoys the taste of skin, of sweat, of Ben. Callum loves the sweet spicy taste that was Ben Mitchell. Loves how quickly he can sucks mark into his ivory skin, marks that Callum had learned would stay for days. Ben was very conscious about his body. If he thought he so much as gained a pound he would spend a week at the gym. Ben hated when Callum bit at his stomach but Callum couldn't help it, and Ben finally gave up trying to stop him. Callum loved every inch of him, and it felt so good.

"So are we using condoms tonight?" Callum asked pulling the lube out. Ben was very much an advocate for getting tested on a regular basis. He knew that Callum had only been with him and Whitney, and used protection every time, but he still wanted Callum to know the importance. Ben had learned his lesson, but he also wanted to not have to use condoms all the time. So Ben mentioned them getting tested together. They got the results a few days ago, Callum obviously came back clean and so did Ben. They had yet to not use one, Callum was leaving it up to Ben. Ben shook his head no, he wanted to feel all of Callum. 

Callum smiled bending his head forward sucking marks into his delicious thighs, Callum just loved Ben's body. He was literally walking perfection. Ben moaned loudly as Callum took him into his mouth, Callum had gotten very good at this. Ben's cock was gorgeous, long thick with the perfect reddish mushroom head. The harder he got the redder the head got, the sweeter is tasted. Callum loved the taste. Ben's slit was wider than Callum's. The perfect little opening for Callum's tongue to collect all the precum as it leaked out before wrapping his lips around the head tightly. Callum's hand went to Ben's thighs spreading him wider apart as Callum mouth moved lower. 

It had been awhile since Callum has done this part though. Spreading Ben's cheeks apart, "baby" Ben moaned as the pad of his slick finger pressed at the tight little hole rubbing circles as Callum mouthed at his balls. "God you are so good at this," Ben mumbled, sometimes shocked by how quick Callum learned his body. "Yes" Ben cried out as Callum tongue slipped past the tight ring, this was something that Ben let Callum know was his thing. Hand through Callum's hair, Ben was so happy they took a shower. Ben's fingers met silky blond hair without any product, got he loved Callum's hair. Moving his mouth back up Callum slipped two fingers into Ben's hole as Callum let Ben's cock slide down his throat. Curling his finger Ben arched his back, Callum letting him move slowly in and out of his tight mouth. 

Ben opened his eyes to watch his hard cock move in and out of Callum's welcoming warm wet mouth, spit and cum sliding down his chin. Ben's head falls back with a low whine as a third finger slipped into his body. Callum scissoring them apart enough to get the bite of pain Ben always craved. Then soon Callum start to speed up his thrust, his mouth a hard suction and his fingers fucking him relentlessly. Callum tongue going to play with the head of Ben's cock. Callum learned on his knees at the Albert months ago that Ben loses it when he uses the flat of his tongue right under the head. Moving his fingers just a little to the right, Callum smiled as Ben cried out as he came hard. Ben opened his eyes tears falling down breathing erratic blood pounding in his ears. It was going to be one of those night, god he loved these nights with Callum. 

"You are beautiful Callum Highway," Ben told him truthfully, his face was flushed, eyes dark grey, lips red and swollen, licking his fingers. Callum smiled bending down kissing Ben hard, moaning as Ben raked his nails up and down his back, Callum moved his lips to Ben's jaw. "You know I deeply care about you right," Ben stuttered, needing Callum to know. Callum smiled nodding his head, it wasn't I love you but Ben was getting there. This meant more than an I Love You he didn't want to say yet. "I couldn't be the father I am without you."

"Ben," Callum mumbled eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"I can't bake mint brownies, or make designs out of frosting on cupcakes. Or spend days making her goofy outfits" Ben tells him one hand cupping Callum's face looking at him with such wonder. Sometimes the way Ben looked at him stole Callum's breath away. "I am better with you."

Callum pressed in slowly watching Ben's eyes go wide his mouth opening up in a soundless gasp as Callum's heated slick skin pressed into his tight heat. Callum kissed him gently licking into his mouth as he moved his cock out almost all the way then back in, repeating this until he was all the way in. Ben was overwhelmed, he was not expecting to feel so much. Callum kissed his face as Ben's nail dug into his back. Ben was tight and hot around him, his head was spinning. "Are you okay," Callum whispered into Ben's ear pressing a kiss on his mark he made from earlier. Ben nodded, Callum grinned. Ben being unable to talk was usually a sign he was feeling too much. 

Shifting up Ben moaned arching his back, smacking Callum's hip to give him the okay to move, he needed him to move. Callum moved slowly, every movement felt amplified from any time before. Callum had never had sex without a condom. It was ingrained into his head by Sam and then Ben, no condom no sex. Ben grabbed the sheets twisting them as he realized they didn't have a headboard. Callum's hand grabbing Ben's thigh spreading them wider as his speed increased. 

Ben didn't look flexible, but Callum had learned he could pretty much bend like a pretzel. Shifting his hips "CALLUM" Ben shrieked as he started hitting the right spot eyes wide hand trying to grab at skin. Lifting Ben up, Ben's legs went around his waist as Callum slammed him against the wall. Ben crushed their lips together hand gripped Callum's face as Callum fucked into hard, Ben didn't care if they woke who was ever next door. Ben screamed nails digging into Callum's flesh as he was close. "Please" Ben begged.

Turning them around Callum pinned Ben down moving in and out of him hard, going deeper, biting at Ben's neck. "Oh...oh god" Ben cried squeezing his legs tightly around Callum's waist, as tight as Callum was squeezing their together. Ben came untouched under Callum, then whimpered moments later as Callum came inside of him. Feeling his warm come fill him up, then slide out of him as Callum slipped out was intense. Callum was still inside of him, all around him. He felt more claimed in this moment, then the hundred of marks Callum feels the need to place on his body. He was Callum's, from this night and until the end of time. Ben opened his eyes to soft kisses on his face .

"I love you," Callum told him, eyes dark and wild, but filled with wonder. Ben opened his mouth but only a sob came out as two fingers slipped inside of him. "I think we need a shower." Ben could only nod, he didn't trust himself to speak. He just knew he needed to recover from this. Which was why he didn't know how not twenty minutes later he was wrapping his legs around Callum's shoulders. Callum's his tongue slipped back inside of Ben's body after going to his knees in the shower. Ben just knew no one would believe him if he told them it was Callum who couldn't ever get enough. Not that Ben was, this was his Callum. No one needed to know how much Callum loved sex with him. 

XOXO

Callum moaned as his body started to come back awake, he sunlight streaming through the windows of the hotel they were staying at. The bed was warm, and smelled so much like Ben that Callum never wanted to leave it. His game last night had gone over better than he had expected, Ben had even agreed they could do it again. Mainly because he won, and Callum promised he could pick not only when they could do the vibrator but which one would wear it. Even though they both knew Ben would be the one wearing it. 

Rolling over Callum smiled Ben lad left a note, he had started to do that now. It just said be back soon, getting food. Sitting up Callum rubbed his eyes, they returned tomorrow. They had to go shopping today Callum had promised Lexi they'd pick her up something. Looking around Callum noticed a box on the table, a small box that had not been there when he went to bed. Pulling on his joggers Callum walked slowly to the table to see another note. "Do not open me!" It was Ben's handwriting. They had agreed no presents, obviously Ben had not listened. 

"Good morning," Ben greeted walking in with a few bags.

"Thought we agreed no presents," Callum stated trying to mock a stern look while pointing to the two small boxes on the table. His face fell when he saw Ben had his serious face on. 

"We did but...this is something I wanted to do for us," Ben explained motioning for him to sit down. Callum sat down hoping this wasn't what he thought it was. "You can calm down this isn't a proposal, when I proposal it won't be a straight person's cliché." Callum laughed, as much as he loved this man, he wasn't ready. They weren't ready. "But I meant what I said last night. I am a better man, a better father with you," Ben restated softly taking a seat next to him, holding Callum's hand in his. "I feel...so much for you at once that I can't put those feelings into words right now, but I trust you more than anyone else ever. You are my partner and it's time I truly let the past go."

"Ben, I don't need a present for that," Callum told him attempting to hold back his tears, these words were enough for him.

"Maybe I need to do this," Ben remarked smugly picking the box up. "Maybe I need everyone to know that you are my boyfriend, that I am in this for good." Ben's voice was steady and low, the voice he got when he was working. "Maybe I need every guy I fucked or kissed to know I am taken." Callum couldn't help the genuine smile on his face or the laugh when he revealed a ring--a ring he knew.

"Is this...," Callum asked in complete shock, he hadn't knowing Ben was paying attention. "How did you?" It was the simple black tungsten ring he and Lola had been looking at. Lola had stated it would make a good promise ring. 

"What do you say Callum," Ben asked shaking the box with that classic Ben Mitchell smirk. "Will you wear my ring." Callum laughed taking it out of the box, watched Ben open the other box to show an almost identical one but it was slightly thicker. Callum couldn't help the grin as he slipped it on his finger. "Happy Valentine's." Callum sighed contently, Ben always surprised him.

"I love you," Callum laughed bending forward to kiss him gently, then looked down at their hands. "Does this mean you want to get married" Callum's blue eyes met Ben's blue eyes. "You know...one day." Callum recalled Ben telling him and anyone who would listen that no one would ever catch him getting married. It was a trap. 

"Yeah," Ben whispered unable to believe he just admitted that, but as he looked into the eyes of the man who owned his heart. Ben found he couldn't lie or make a smug joke. "One day."

TBC


	3. In Sickness and....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea Party, Ben and Whitney talk, and Ben gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so overwhelmed by the responses to the last chapter, thank you all. You will get more of a glimpse of Sam, and his time with Sam I promise. I still unsure if I will bring his character in this story, but I am considering writing a fifth one. It'll depend on where I am at after writing this one. 
> 
> This chapter is not what I envisioned, it is better. As I began to write things happened that I had not planned but that's how it goes. Unlike Love Always and Love Hopeful, this story is not mostly written when I began to post the chapters. So chapter are taking longer because I am writing them currently.
> 
> Thank You Jacey!

**Love Gently: In Sickness and.....**

Ben stopped when he heard giggling, Lexi had been with them for the week now and she and Callum were planning something. At first Ben thought it was something to do with the tea party that was happening tomorrow night, but something tingled inside of him. Callum had been very invested into making this a special event for all the children, Lexi especially, and the other children's parents were excited too. They all got four hours free on a Saturday night, Callum had even agreed to let some siblings join in if they wanted. A few of the older teen siblings had begun to call offering to help in the planning. It was becoming a big thing.

Kathy said if all keeps going on schedule they'll might make more than they would have if Callum had not rented the cafe out; which made Ian cranky. Ian had pitched an idea out about an Anti-Valentine's Day event there, and Kathy shut him down. So he was doing his own event, and so far it wasn't projecting the numbers in the way of profit. Bobby was even helping out, he had attached himself to Callum. Sometimes Ben wondered if that was Ian's problem. Bobby would talk to Callum, would seek him out for advice, then go to Ian once Callum told him he should. It wasn't Callum's fault or even Bobby's, Ian just had this way of making people feel small. 

Ben stepped inside the flat, something was up, he could almost smell it in the air. Turning around he could hear Linda downstairs talking to someone, most likely on the phone on her way up. It was Valentine's Day, she had mentioned she made some sweet for everyone but probably mostly Lexi. Linda was happily taking on the role of step-grandmother with pride. She, Sharon, and Kathy spent two hours the other day going over flower crowns with Nancy for Lexi. Ben was happy. Sometimes it floored him at how much had changed since this time last year. 

Shifting towards the door Ben stopped dead in his tracks. He heard the shuffle of movements, the small giggle of his daughter, the shushing of his boyfriend, then more shuffling. Oh yeah they were up to something, Ben couldn't help but grin. Just as he opened his mouth he turned to feel something hit his forehead. A arrow, a suction arrow that had a heart on it. "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY" Lexi jumped out tossing up heart shape confetti at him. Ben literally started to laugh because his daughter was dressed as cupid, then he laughed harder as he saw so was Callum. He was the one holding the bow, how he shot it without Ben seeing was a mystery. 

"You are ours now Daddy," Lexi jumped up and down giggling clearly on a sugar high. "We caught you."

"Oh my goodness you two look adorable," Linda gushed coming inside with Mick who was laughing as hard as Ben had. "Don't take that off yet Ben, get together I want a picture." before he could say no Lexi was pulling Ben to them laughing. Ben picked Lexi up, and there he was sandwiched between two cupids with a small heart arrow on his forehead and small hearts and glitter all over him. They were talking about this.

"Lexi we brought you something," Mick told her happily giving her a small bag, Ben rolled his eyes. Seconds later he groaned as she pulled the present out. A Valentine's Day themed snow globe.

"Thank You!," Lexi shrieked lifting it up to show Ben who laughed and clapped with her, then shot a look to Callum. Pretty soon her room was going to be nothing but snow globes.

"When did you..." Ben asked pointing to all of him and his ridiculous outfit, then stopped. "You know what don't tell me." Ben sighed going for his phone and hissing looking at Linda who was handing Lexi a box of candies. "I'm going to go try and de-glitter myself."

Ben can't help the grin on his face as a laughing Lexi jumps into Callum's arms saying they really surprised him. He wanted to be annoyed but the pure innocent laughter of Lexi's voice, the love in Callum's eyes were his undoing. Watching him lift her up hearing her laughing, seeing her so happy was enough for him to deal with this. He heard Linda say she wanted one more picture of them together. Closing the door he sucked in a deep breath. How did Lexi get so much glitter on him? 

Groaning he took the arrow off his forehead, he really wanted to know how Callum made that shot. Callum would probably just say he was lucky but sometimes he believed his boyfriend had more skills than he let on. Ben looked at the arrow to see there was a piece of paper. He rolled it out to see it was a note. "A special treat for my Valentine. Look on the bed." Shaking the rest of the glitter off, he poked his head out to see Callum dealing with his parents. He snuck into their bedroom to find a small bag on his side of the bed. He knew Callum loved his ring but it did upset him that Ben had not stuck to their no present rule. Plus he was a hopeless romantic. 

Ben smiled it wasn't anything special, just his favorite treats, and then Ben stopped. He picked up a token, he knew where this token was from, Joe's Tavern in Colorado. Ben closed his eyes as he recalled that night from so long ago. Sitting at that bar, not really noticing the guy in the hat next to him, but also seeing him. It still felt strange that he could have met Callum years ago, but he also knew he wouldn't have been ready. He was have seduced Callum and then left him, he would have broken him. Rubbing his fingers over the token he wondered where he got it.

"Lexi and I ordered pizza," Callum announced as he walked in their bedroom, starting to take off his costume. "We figured we owed you that much," Callum laughed going for some clothes. Ben for the first time seeing all the glitter on his skin.

"Where did you get this," Ben asked holding up the token.

"From you," Callum smiled walking towards him softly. "I heard this guy talking to what I now know is his daughter." Callum started his hands cupping Ben's face. "Chris wanted to leave but before we did I found this token where he stood." Callum leaned down kissing Ben gently on the lips. "I picked it up all intent on giving it back to this guy but Chris starting pulling me and I realized I had no idea where he went."

"I won it," Ben whispered, he had forgot all about it. Placed it in his jacket the night before and spaced it off. "I forgot about it until now."

"Same," Callum admitted then frowned. "You feel a little warm."

"I'm fine," Ben laughed pulling Callum back down for another kiss. "Why don't you shower why Lexi and I wait for the pizza."

It felt weird to think a part of Ben had always been with Callum. Callum did forget about the token, tossed it in his bag meaning to take it back before they left America. Then when they got back Callum remembered about it and Chris told him to keep it for memories. So it got tossed in a box, Callum had found it weeks ago. The memory came alive, it was like the more he thought about it the more he recalled. Ben had been so close to him. He could even remember hearing his voice now. 

Ben had been right though, them meeting back then would not have been good. Ben was on a path a destruction and Callum was so far in the closet he should have been in Narnia. Chris would have fought him too, would have made a big scene. The moment Ben would look at him in that way that Ben does to those he finds attractive. The moment Ben would have leaned forward flirting testing the water to see what would work. The moment Callum would have looked away with that blush, because Ben loved to see Callum blush. Chris would have pounced on him in a second, and Callum doesn't think Chris could have handled Ben. 

Sure a physical fight, Chris would most likely win. Chris like Callum, like Sam like all their friends was military combat trained. Callum could handle himself and a weapon. But Chris didn't have Ben's way with words. Ben could slice you open with one statement that left wounds for years. Chris didn't have that ability. Callum had learned from his childhood how to handle that, how to deal with that, how to fight that--Chris hadn't. Chris came from a good family, a good childhood, he just wasn't prepared to fight someone like Ben Mitchell. Sometimes Callum wondered if that wasn't one of the things that attracted him to Ben.

XOXO

Callum looked himself in the mirror, Ben and Whitney had both agreed this would be the perfect outfit. He liked that they were getting a long, but he didn’t like they were conspiring together against him. He had packed this suit away fully intent on getting rid of it but never got around to it. Mainly because he knew how much Whitney loved this hideous thing. She had picked it out, she had decided what colors, it was more hers than his. It was for some event they never went to. Whitney had decided he should wear it tonight. Callum resisted, when she pushed he fought her hard but then Lexi’s gave him that look. He wasn’t starting to not like his ex.

Lexi’s blue eyes going all puppy dog, something she inherited from her father. Ben brought it out smiling, and she laughed clapping her hands, it was the exact same shade of neon vibrant purple as her dress. Mick tried to help him he really did, but then Linda popped in. He sunk. There was no way Callum was going to break Lexi’s heart, she looked so happy so hopeful. So here he stood in some hideous suit that he knew Ben wanted him to wear because he thought it would throw off his good looks. Ben was still convinced Donnie was after him, and if not Donnie then obviously some other father had to be. It blew Callum’s mind sometimes that utter lack of faith Ben had in people.

Lexi patted down her dress as she twirled herself around and around, she was so delighted. Her dress was absolute perfection, everyone was going to be jealous. She looked just like a princess. Callum had spent the last hour on her hair, pining it up in the perfect bun. Making sure the sparkly silver tiara that Linda had picked out for her fit perfectly on her head. Lola had left jewelry that matched the color of her dress and tiara. Looking at herself she looked over at Callum smiling at his matching suit. 

Lexi had struggled which toy to take with her, she had finally decided on her Spiderman plushie. Everyone else was taking their dolls, several even had matching dresses. Linda had offered to make one for her doll, but Whitney came up with a better idea. Looking over she saw Callum rolling his eyes as Ben yelled something from the bedroom. Lexi didn’t know what her dad said but it was most likely a sarcastic remark. He never handled being sick well. Lexi tried not to giggle but she couldn’t help it as Callum let out a harsh breath. Walking towards their bedroom she peered at her dad who was tucked into the bed against his will. 

Ben had woken up this morning not feeling so good for whatever day in a row. Callum had been worried, but Ben brushed him off--again. Now after running around all morning with no coat because he couldn’t wait two minutes for Callum to help him find it, he was burning up. Ben had tried to argue that it was a low-grade fever but Callum reminded him he had Army first aid training. He did not have a low-grade fever. 

Callum was not pleased with Ben. Lexi had watched amused as Callum forced him into taking a cool shower. Then heard Ben grumbling as Callum made him change into his night clothes. Holding back a giggle as Ben yelled while being tucked into bed. Callum was now making him drink tea after giving him some medicine. Lexi held back several giggles as Ben fought him on it. Claiming he didn’t need medicine, Lexi told him it would make him better. With a wounded look Ben finally took it. Lexi started to giggle walking towards him, only to have Callum stop her shaking his head.

“Lexi you should stay out there,” Callum ordered her gently coming back in with more tea. “No reason for you to catch what he has.”

“It’s a cold,” Ben snapped looking at his daughter who quickly left the room. Ben looked at Callum grumpily, “Callum this is stupid, I feel perfectly fine.” Callum gave him a look as another coughing fit started. “Fine I’m a little tired, but it’s just the common cold.”

“Ben you’ve had a headache and that cough for three days,” Callum reminded him handing him the cup of tea, disgusting tea. “Now you have a fever and I know you told Kathy your throat was itchy this morning,” Callum stated hands on his hips giving him a death glare. Ben cursed his mother she was supposed to be on his side. “Lexi and I will be at our tea party, so why don’t you take this opportunity to get some sleep.” Ben grumbled something Callum could not understand, but he laughed anyways. “I cooked up a batch of your mum’s soup, it’s in the fridge. I also picked up your favorite orange juice and ice pops.” Ben wanted to glare but his face softened, why did Callum have to be so good.

“Sweet dreams daddy,” Lexi yelled at him from the door, he smiled at her then looked up at Callum trying to look threatening. Which was hard with his rosy sore runny nose, flushed cheeks, fluffy hair, and fixing his glasses as he sniffled.

“Remember to have Whitney send a picture to Lola,” Ben told him as Callum tucked him in putting his contacts away. Ben sighed but he was staying in for that night. He didn’t want to admit his body was starting to feel heavy and his body a little achy. 

_Maybe_ a small nap wouldn’t be so bad.

Ben hated to admit this, it had been a tough week for him. He and Callum were both working for two people since Jay had been gone all week, he hadn’t been icky, then you add on Lexi. It wasn’t that she was a bad kid or that she added too much stress it was just -- well she was seven. There was taking her to school, picking her up, after school activities, preparing her meals, help with homework and all the other parental duties. Lexi was extremely independent but no matter what having a child added a certain level of stress. 

Callum had been wonderful throughout it all, he truly was meant to be a parent. Before they even had her for the week, Callum had a schedule for them to follow. Ben had walked in to find a dry eraser calendar board placed in their kitchen. He literally had their entire week planned out before Lexi even stepped for in the flat. From the days she went in early to the days she stayed late for activities. Her dentist appointment on Thursday, Ben’s meetings, Callum’s trips out of town, to when Kathy agreed to pick her up because they both had meetings. It was all there on the board, neat and organized for all to see. 

If that wasn’t enough, on the bathroom door he included a shower schedule. On the fridge Callum put what he was making for dinner each night. When they were out of items he instructed them to write the item down, Ben had been shocked when Lexi followed that rule. Giving him a look when he hadn’t, she was his daughter. Like clockwork every night when Ben walked in after work dinner was almost done, and Lexi was finishing homework. The only exception was Valentine’s Day, but they ambushed him, so Callum rewarded him with pizza. 

Callum even had their laundry down to a science. He knew what could be dried, what needed delicate wash, and matched all of Lexi’s outfits up. Lexi had been helping with dishes and cleaning up her own messes. The teachers loved Callum. Ben had him taking her to school all week because they just ate out of his hands. From the way he matched her hair ribbons to her outfits, to bringing in treats for all the children on Valentine’s Day. Ben watched rolling his eyes as a woman who was literally old enough to be his grandmother laughed at his pathetic attempt at a joke. But they liked him, which meant they weren’t being overly judgmental towards Lexi while Lola was gone. 

How did Ben end up with someone like Callum? How did some as good and pure as Callum love someone like Ben?

XOXO

Lexi’s eyes widened as they came to the café, it looked so different. The doorway now had an arch that was all flowers and fairy lights, Bobby and Dennis stood at the door in their nice clothes letting people in. Lexi giggled at her cousins, then gasp when she walked in. Everything that proved this was a café had been covered, the tables covered in pretty tablecloth and nice plates. Lexi looked to see a few of her friends walk in, Callum motioned for her to go ahead to greet them. 

Callum watched her run to them laughing, soon a group the little girls were giggling over teacups and heart shaped food. Callum watched as Lexi twirled around as each one admired her dress, their eyes wide and full of envy as Lexi told them Callum made it. Lexi was pointing to Callum who waved, he watched them all blush and giggle. August soon came in, then Olli followed him. Lexi had invited him, Linda of course was unsure, but Mick said yes. He ran to Lexi once he saw her. 

Whitney touched his arm smiling up at him minutes later, she wanted to say sorry. She knew how much he loathe that suit she had created it for him because she was angry at him. There was never an event, and well she was being petty. She had laughed when Ben agreed, then Lexi fell in love with it. She had come to the realization that after what he did to her, he can wear the suit. It almost felt freeing in a way, to watch him in it, watch Lexi with him. She felt like she was finally free. Like for the first time in a long time, she owned herself.

“Oh Callum,” Kathy gushed as they watched Lexi with her friends at their tables. Lexi giggling with the group, then turning to see Olli frowning sadly. “I hope you know they’ll never forget this night.”

“I don’t know about that,” Callum laughed blushing as he felt Linda squeeze his arm her face full of emotion, so full of pride.

“Kathy is right Callum,” Linda told him tearfully watching Lexi help Olli with his tea, then giving him her last biscuit after he made a face at the taste. “For one night you let them be princes and princess.” Linda smiled fondly at her son, knowing this night came from his own pain. “In twenty years when they walk in here or by here with their own children, they’ll tell them about the time they had a royal tea party.”

“You did good son,” Mick announced patting him on the back as Lexi look up at Callum, her eyes bright with wonder and admiration. 

Later Kathy was pushing Callum to the corner they set up for photos. Ian's event got cancelled so Kathy had put Ian to work on taking photos, with the promise to the parents they’d get emailed copies. Linda watched happily as Olli and Callum took photos together then Lexi and Olli. Linda couldn’t hold back her tears any longer as all three of them stood together. Mick and Linda both had been scared that Olli would be overwhelmed, but Callum had made sure he wouldn’t be. Talking with teachers about how to set this place as inclusive as possible for all. 

Callum even got a couple of the teachers from Lexi’s school as a volunteer tonight, they had been running interference for some of Lexi’s classmates. One little girl had issues with sensory processing, so sometimes sights, sounds, and even smells could cause her to have an episode. So far everyone was having a magically wonderful time. It helped the guest reader had all the children entertained and enchanted during the story telling. He came dressed up as a royal jester. This month’s theme was fairytales. It started off with Callum telling them what fairytales were and their early origins. Then the jester came in mixing his reading with juggling and basic magic tricks that had all the children clapping.

“Where did you find him,” Bobby asked his own eyes full of amazement after he finished an act.

“His name is Henry Ellis, he’s a teacher at Lexi’s school,” Callum told him laughing then clapped with everyone else. “Apparently his grandfather was a trained Magician, taught him a few tricks.” Callum looked over to Bobby and Dennis who both looked enthralled. “Henry volunteers at Children’s Hospitals.” Callum explained as he began another story, Sharon looked at Callum smiling. “He heard about this from Lexi’s teacher Ms. Williams and offered his services.” Callum motioned for Bobby and Dennis to take a seat.

“You are just full of surprises Callum,” Sharon told him laughing, she hadn’t seen her son this quiet in ages.

“Magic is something that no matter your age you are fascinated by,” Callum sighed recalling a few shows he and Sam went to. “You know logically it can’t be real, but watching it with your own eyes,” Callum whispered as Henry did another trick as he went on about Wonderland. “You can’t help but wonder, does magic really exist.”

“For tonight,” Sharon smiled widely looking at her son then he step-granddaughter. “It does.”

Ben did not feel good at all, and it made him a little annoyed Callum had been right. But he wanted to peak in on them and see how their party was going. He knew Callum had put a lot of time, money, and effort into making this thing a success. The other parents as well had also helped out, donating money and items that could be used. He knew there was some guy from Lexi’s school coming to help with the reading. He apparently also had a nice sound system they could use for music. Ben wanted this night to be everything, for Callum and Lexi’s sake.

Ben saw the people outside looking in amazed, it was such a shock to see the placed closed down. Ben smiled at the look of it outside. He could only imagine the look of complete wonder on his daughter’s face as she walked up to the doorway. The fairy lights flicking a mixture of light pink, violet, and white lights for all to see. The red roses and some other flower that he assumed were paper decorated the archway. Nancy was inside taping something. Ben could see her smiling as Tamwar dressed up in his own suit helped instruct some teenagers around as they poured tea. The inside looked like a fairytale come to life. It shook Ben to know Callum had done all this, for Lexi.

Ben’s heart stopped when he saw what Nancy and everyone else was looking at. Callum was showing the children how to properly dance. Lexi looked up at him with such fondness and trust as he twirled her around showing them the basic waltz steps. Linda was holding Olli, while the other children danced trying to follow Callum example. It was honestly a sight to behold. Everyone dancing with everyone, no care about skin color or sex or religion, they were just dancing and giggling. Ben had his own phone out, unable to put to words what was going on in his head—or heart. 

“Callum will kill you if he sees you out,” Whitney warned a smirk on her face, then frown he did not look good. “Maybe he should.”

“I just wanted a quick look,” Ben told her softly, the sight inside almost making himself forgot how horrible he felt. “He has been working so hard on this…I had to see it.”

“He loves children,” Whitney smiled looking at him as he now had Olli while Mick was dancing with Lexi making her giggle uncontrollably. Whitney’s voice turning low and sad, “He was always scared he’d turn out like Jonno, he never wanted any child to know that life.” Whitney looked down then back up to Mick who was tickling Lexi then back to Ben. She knew he understood. “You gave him hope he could be a good dad.” 

“You two discussed having children,” Ben inquired looking down at the picture he took moments ago of Callum and Lexi. They hadn’t. Did Callum think since he had Lexi he didn’t want anymore.

“We both knew we wanted children at some point,” Whitney replied thinking back to their conversations. “But we never sat down and discussed us having a child together. We were always very careful.” Ben nodded Whitney looked at him watching as he looked away.

A year ago Ben would have told you no way, he didn’t want any more children. The idea of having another son or daughter did not appeal to him. Why have another one when he already had perfection. Lexi was his baby girl, his pride, why did he need another. Even now he didn’t know if he did, well maybe a little. The idea of having a child in the future with Callum did seem nice. He could imagine them going through the process, could see how excited Callum would be for them having a child together. Could see Lexi picking out everything after they do, telling them they were wrong. 

Callum was wonderful with Lexi, but Lexi was not his daughter. A part of him knew that it was possible Callum would want a child of his own. Or maybe not. Looking up to the stars Ben also knew that Whitney had been right. He had voiced more than once that he didn’t think he’d ever be a good dad. When Lexi came to him in the middle of the night scared from a sound. Or called him because she had a question that only he could answer. When she drew him pictures of superheroes and villains, rolling her eyes at Ben’s musicals. He could almost understand Callum not wanting children.

But Ben couldn’t help his mind wondering, especially hearing Lexi inside. To a child maybe two, running around a house they made a home together. He couldn’t help his mind going to Lexi older with friends running to Callum yelling that they’re being annoying. He couldn’t help but want a child he could raise with someone he loved. A child that would grow to love musicals. That would want to read and hear about the Greek tragedies, cry as Juliet took her last breath. He could see that, he could see Callum and Lexi groaning in mock pain as the first score of West Side Story began, while they smiled in anticipation. Maybe he did want another child? 

“I think back now, and I want to smack myself for being so blind, the signs were all there.” Whitney gave a forced laugh leaning against the building standing next to Ben. “Callum just has this way of making you feel so important, like only you exist in his world.” Ben understood, it was his best and worst quality.

“Sometimes it’s infuriating,” Ben admitted with a laugh watching Whitney laugh with him. “Like how can someone be so good, especially with all that’s he’s seen? How does someone like him…” Ben stopped but Whitney knew where he was going, because she had wondered it for a time, everyone had.

“Love someone like you,” Whitney finished watching Ben nod, frowning as he started coughing. Whitney didn’t like how he sounded. “I won’t lie because I am sure you know, but I didn’t think you two were right…I didn’t think you were right for him,” Whitney sighed looking up towards the sky then back at Ben who gave him a blank look. “You two are like two sides of the same coin. You work somehow, you shouldn’t but you do. Somehow you make each other better. Because of you he’s happy. Hell, even Phil Mitchell likes him.”

“That still weirds me out,” Ben admitted watching Whitney laugh, then turning as another cough hit him. “You do know he never wanted to hurt you, Callum did love you.”

“As a friend maybe but it wasn’t even close to what he’s feeling right now,” Whitney countered holding her hand up when Ben went to talk. She knew he meant well. “I’m serious Ben, when Callum looks at you there’s no doubt in anyone mind what he’s thinking or feeling.” Whitney smiled looking into the café where Callum was now jumping up and down with all the children to some pop song. “I was angry then I was hurt, then jealous but now I so happy he finally get to be Callum.”

“Even if it’s with a Mitchell,” Ben joked watching Whitney laugh again leaning her head back.

“Well you know,” Whitney smirked looking at him. “I’m a hard act to beat.” Ben laughed until he started coughing, then wheezing. “Let’s get you home.”

XOXO

Callum was exhausted, he was grateful as Mick opened the door to his flat for him. Lexi had crashed a bit ago, Ian being his usual charming self Callum denied letting Kathy take her with him tonight. Callum knew that Ian meant well, or at least he hoped Ian meant well. He was just a hard person to connect with. Who was Callum kidding Ian knew exactly what he did when he did it but he was Ben’s brother. So that meant that Callum was stuck with him if he liked it or not. Mick carried the few boxes inside as Callum carried Lexi to the bathroom. He had prepared for this. 

He smiled as she grumbled as he forced her into pajamas, she wanted to wear her dress. Mick watched smiling as Callum got her ready for bed, wiped off her face, brushed her teeth then carried her to her room. Callum tucked her in kissed her forehead before turning on one of her snow globes she loved so much. Mick watched as she curled up into a ball falling instantly asleep. Callum softly walked out of her room shutting the door as gently as he could. 

Mick watched him as he walked over to his room to find Ben in the bed fast asleep himself. He smiled despite the fact he didn’t want to, since he knew Ben came out. Ian had made sure to comment on it several times, even making comments about checking The Vic. To everyone’s shock it was Whitney who defended Ben. Callum smiled as Whitney went on about him just wanting to see Callum’s hard work. Pulled Callum aside to swear she saw him home. Callum was overjoyed, but he also was worried. He hadn’t thought what happened if Whitney and Ben became friends?

Mick said his goodbye soon. Callum felt like he could sleep for weeks, he had been so busy the last month it was like it was all crashing down on him. The boxes were the extra food that he put away, the decorations they didn’t use. He and Ian got into an argument over that. Kathy agreed that since Callum paid for them they belonged to Callum. Kathy smirked and Mick looked proud when Ian face fell the moment Callum stated if Ian wanted to reimburse him, Ian could gladly keep the decorations and food. Because as Ian put in the contact Callum was responsible for purchasing all decorations, food, and beverages. Honestly Callum didn’t know what he was going to do with them, but Ian wasn’t getting his greedy little paws on them unless he paid for them.

“Callum,” Lexi whispered walking up to him rubbing her eyes.

“What’s wrong sweetie,” Callum asked worried, Lexi was usually a pretty sound sleeper like her father, the only time she woke up was a nightmare or if someone made a noise. 

“I can’t find Miles,” Lexi explained looking around, her voice sad and trembly. “I know I had him.” Callum stood up trying to think back hoping they didn’t forget him. Then he recalled Mick picking him up, as they were walking out handing him to Lexi. “What if he’s lost?” Lexi sounded so defeated but then Callum knew exactly where he was.

“Here he is,” Callum smiled poking his head out of the bathroom, watching Lexi face brighten. “He was hiding in the hamper.” Lexi laughed taking him from Callum as Callum lifted her up. 

Placing her back in the bed, he kissed the top of her head playing her snow globe before walking out of her room softly gently shutting the door--again. He went back to sorting the decorations, thinking of places that could use them. Callum was dead set on Ian not getting them, and he knew it was petty. Like he was being so petty, but the idea of letting Ian have anything from this event left a sour taste in his mouth. Ian had done whatever he could to stop this event. The fact Kathy asked him to come irritated Callum, but he understood. She was his mother, plus she also wanted him to see how much a success tonight was.

After all the decorations were sorted and put away, after the food was put into new containers and stored Callum was ready for bed. His feet hurt, he did not have the energy level of a seven or even a ten year old, hell he’d settle for sixteen year old. At some points he didn’t think they would ever tire out; they were like that bunny. They just kept going and going and going. Then as the parents came, as Kathy went over what they had been doing, the children walked with their parents tiredly. Putting Lexi to bed felt worth it. To see her face tonight, to see everyone so happy we enough for him. This had all been worth it. But Ian could still go to hell, he wasn’t getting anything for free.

Walking towards Lexi’s bedroom he saw the dozens of messages from Lola, she was super excited to see all the photos and videos. He knows she had a good time away Jay had made sure everything was perfect, but she missed her daughter. The one thing that no one could say was that Lola and Ben were not dedicated loving parents. Everything they did was for Lexi. Peaking inside her room one more time he smiled, shutting the door then heading to his own bedroom. He checked on Ben again, had already woke him up earlier to take more medicine. Still upset that if Ben had listened he wouldn't be this sick.

Callum knew he should shower but he barely had the energy to walk to his room. He grabbed what boxers he could slipping them on after fighting with the remainder of his suit, then climbed into the bed. Releasing a deep sigh he felt his body relax in the warmth of his bed. The sweet spicy scent of Ben overwhelmed him, he felt himself being taken to that place of content bliss. He felt like this was the first time in over a week he finally got a moment of silence. 

First dealing with Coker and Mitchell by himself. Dear god was that a nightmare. Pam must have called him three times a day to make sure he was doing fine. He knew she was trying to help but it did the opposite. Then dealing with sick Ben, which he wouldn’t have If he had listened to him, but to no surprise to anyone he didn’t. Ben had laughed at him when he put up the calendar, but it saved them a few times this week. Lexi had an insane schedule with school and activities. Normally it was one or two days they had during the week, and they always had Lola as Lola always had them. Doing it on their own had been a challenge, especially when everyone hates Ben. Somehow Ben just knows how to rub people the wrong way. 

Ben didn’t care if Lexi was late, it was like he didn’t think it mattered. When Callum started taking her to school instead of Ben and picking her up on Tuesdays the teachers had been grateful. When Ben asked him to do it this week he gladly agreed. Lexi was well liked by her teachers and classmates Lola had a good relationship with them as well, but Ben on the other hand. Sometimes Lola and Callum wondered why Ben had to be so extra. It was like he had to do it, the idea of being liked was just too much for him. Maybe it came from years of being Phil Mitchell’s son, people just assuming he was up to no good.

XOXO

Ben opened his eyes, looked at the clock thinking maybe he was seeing things or maybe he went to bed earlier than he thought. He felt like every hangover he had ever had at once, turning over he grumbled his entire body ached. Callum was going to enjoy being right, well maybe not now but in a week or so. Forcing himself to sit up Ben looked down at himself, he was not wearing this when he went to bed a few hours ago. He now had on one of Callum’s shirts instead of his joggers. Then it hit Ben that the sheets were different too; these were their backup sheets, the sheets Callum hated. 

Slipping out of bed Ben sucked in a deep breath as a wave of nausea hit him hard. He should just climb back into the bed and sleep more but he felt weird. Walking towards the door he stopped when he heard movements, Callum and Lexi were not due back for at least another hour. Opening the door he peaked his head out to listen, it was Callum’s voice. Walking slowly he saw that Lexi’s room was dark and he couldn’t hear her voice.

There stood Callum on the phone with who he assumed was Lee because Lee had this thing with calling him almost every single day. Lexi was at the table waiting as Callum was getting her plate ready. As Lexi started eating happily, Callum went to folding clothes, but this could not be right. His head felt all cloudy, his mouth felt like cotton, and his skin felt tight and sticky. Callum turned around shaking his head gently as he took in Ben’s appearance. He looked like but Ben did look better. Ben was confused. Callum quickly said goodbye, Ben looking up when he heard his mother’s name. Why was Callum talking to his mother? Why were they here?

“What are you doing back,” Ben asked rubbing his eyes walking towards him to see their sheets and blankets folded.

“Do you not remember anything?” Callum asked gently looking at Lexi who looked worried. Walking towards him putting his hand to Ben’s forehead. “Feels like your fever broke finally.” Ben looked at him confused, then at the wide-eyed expression on his daughter's face. Ben felt dizzy like his mind was trying to recall events it didn’t want to. Callum helped him to a chair, going to get him a glass of water. “You should have stayed in bed.”

“Why aren’t you two at your party,” Ben asked accepting the glass of water, watching Callum laugh gently.

“Ben the party was last night,” Callum told him watching Ben’s eyes go wide. Callum could not help but think how much he looked like Lexi. “You woke up around 1am with stomach pains then proceeded to get sick all over yourself and our bed.” Ben scrunched his face in disgust, as Lexi made eww sounds, Callum looked at her and she stopped. “Once I got you showered and changed, I put you on the couch while I cleaned up our room.” Ben frowned at the idea of Callum cleaning his sick up. "It's nine in the morning, not at night love."

“You should go back to bed daddy,” Lexi told him crossing her arms over her chest, Ben smiled at her, for once he might listen to her.

“Lexi is right,” Callum told him giving her a smile, then looking at Ben. “Why don’t you go back to bed, I’ll heat up some soup and bring you some more water.” Ben wanted to argue but his eyes went to Lexi who was nodding at him. “Go on, best thing for you now is sleep.”

Ben felt Callum help him up, he hated how this felt but looking at Lexi made all the fight just go out of him. He walked slowly back to his room climbed back into the bed, looked at his phone. He couldn’t recall the last time he checked any of his messages, and he honestly didn’t care. Looking up at the ceiling he felt like death. Ben could not recall the last time he had been this sick. It kind of worried him that he had no memory of the last day but he also kind of did not want to. He felt so much shame for getting sick everywhere, but he also knew Callum would never bring it up. To him this was a part of loving Ben.

He heard hear Lexi now, Ben smiled, hearing his daughter filled him with more joy than words could say. He felt bad Callum shouldn’t have had to watch her, but he also knows that Callum loves Lexi. He stretched his arm out picking up his phone to see so many missed messages he had. Jay had been worried, Lola had been scared, but then they sent back a “Callum text us feel better” text. Jay had not proposed like Ben had suspected him to, but he knew it was coming. Jay had admitted that was his goal with Lola, but he also knew it wasn't time. Ben could understand that feeling. 

He started to look through his work messages when Callum walked in with Lexi by his side. She listened to every word he said, Ben grinned as a bowl of soup was placed in front of him. He honestly was not hungry, and the idea of swallowing did not sound pleasant. But he also knew from taking care of Lexi that you had to eat, your body needed it. Lexi moved forward placing a bottle of water and a bottle of Gatorade next to his soup. He did not miss the paper flower that Lexi placed down next to a plate.

“I made you plain toast,” Lexi told him pointing to the plate, Ben's smile grew wider. She looked so proud. “Callum said it’s good for when you have an upset tummy.”

“I don’t want…” Ben grumbled seeing Callum coming in with more medicine.

“No arguments,” Callum snapped at him sternly, Lexi covering her mouth. Ben frowned but took the medicine, Lexi still biting her lip to stop the laughter. “Now I want you to drink this water and eat as much as you can but don't push yourself.” Callum instructed opening his water and Gatorade for him. “When you are done just put the tray to the side, I’ll come grab it after I finish helping Lexi pack.” Lexi groaned. "Your mum and Jay will be here in a few hours." 

Ben wanted to argue but Callum left nothing up to debate. As soon as he was done talking Callum kissed Ben on the forehead and walked off not listening to one sound Ben made. Lexi skipped after him humming some tune that Ben didn’t recognize, or maybe it was one of her own. Ben wanted to not eat to make a statement but now that the food was in front of him, he was a little hungry. This was his mother’s soup, yes Callum made it but he knew where the recipe was from. He ate slowly, going back and forth between the toast and soup. Of course Callum would even know what Gatorade he liked when he was sick. Why couldn't he just let him be grumpy.

Before Ben knew it the food was gone, and his stomach didn’t feel like it was going to reject it. Callum seem to know just how much to give him so he didn’t overeat. Honestly his stomach now felt slightly better with food--damn him. He could hear Lexi giggling, and Callum was probably chasing her around. Ben smiled as he reached for his phone, pulling up the pictures and video from last night apparently. Lexi looked so happy. He wondered if Callum truly understood what he did for those children last night. Or what any of these story time telling sessions were doing for those children? Probably not. He wished Callum knew how much his goodness meant to people. 

Closing his eyes Ben wanted to stay awake, he and Callum needed to talk. He wanted to say goodbye to Lexi he felt bad he had been ill her last days with him. He had spent most of this week in meetings, running errands, and finishing a few deals. Before Ben knew what was happening, he fell asleep--fast and hard. Lexi peaked in blew her dad a kiss, Callum told her to not get too close or touch him. No one wanted her ill. Jay gave Callum the next day off. This had been an overwhelmingly busy weekend, on top of the week too. Closing the door Callum felt like he could sleep for days but there was more work to be done. He knew hat Ben would sleep most the day--and he needed to deep clean and disinfect.

Ben woke up again the next morning, he felt disgusting, and he realized the sun was brighter than it was before. Looking at his phone--it was Monday. He had slept all of Sunday away. Walking out of his room Ben did feel a lot better. His heads still hurt a little, and he felt a little woozy but other than that he felt so much better. The aches were gone, his stomach didn't hurt, and he could almost breathe again. The only thing that would make him almost ninety percent was a long hot shower. How he wanted a shower, he felt like he hadn’t had one in days. He saw no signs of his boyfriend but there on the counter was a note. Ben giggled as he saw the nicely written piece of paper. 

_Ben,_

_Went to grab a few things be back soon. Love You_ ♥

_Callum_

Placing down the note Ben knew he should be annoyed at the note but it did feel him with such love. Walking back to the bedroom he couldn't help the feelings that were coursing through him. Seeing Callum being Callum always made him feel more than he wanted. He wondered if this was what Lola was talking about. She once told him seeing any man with a baby being all paternal was a big turn on. He laughed and she said yes maybe it was sexist but it was true. He wondered if that was happening to him now. Was he turned on by how paternal Callum was, or was it just Callum. 

Climbing inside of the shower, Ben let out a hiss as the hot water hit his skin. he made the water slightly hotter than usual. He had no idea how tense he was until this moment, almost two days in bed sleeping had stiffened his body. Normally when he stayed in bed for two days it was for better reasons. Ben could honestly feel himself scrubbing off the sickness with each flick of his wrist. Just for good measure he might have scrubbed his body twice, he just felt disgusting. It was like he could feel all the sweat and dirt clinging to him, he could smell the sickness on his skin being rinsed off.

Pouring the shampoo in his hand he began to wash his hair. At first he let out a revolted groaned, his fingers could feel the slick oils of two days of sweat and probably other fluids. He again washed his hair twice, and then his body a third time. He knew he was being ridiculous. But the idea that the dirt, sweat, and sickness that was in his hair flowed down his body that he just cleaned made him cringe. So he needed to wash that off again. He had no desire to be sick ever again, anytime soon. 

Stepping out of the shower Ben sucked in a deep breath as the last of the steam faded. He feeling so much better, like the last of his illness just needed to be washed away. Ben was surprised by how much the shower had helped him. The steam aided in clearing up his airways, his head was no longer foggy, and he was hungry. Drying himself off he walked to the bedroom smiling as he saw the sheets and blankets had been stripped and changed. He could hear Callum banging around. He found a clean pair of his joggers on the bed and a shirt nearly folded, Ben fondly shook his head. He didn’t even recall Callum coming to bed last night, wondered if he did. He wouldn't blame him for sleeping on the couch.

“How are you feeling,” Callum asked from the table, it looked as though he was doing paperwork.

“Not dead,” Ben told him walking towards the kitchen smiling as Callum laughed with him. He went back to his work. 

“You still have soup left,” Callum told him pointing to the refrigerator. Ben nodded, though he was feeling like he wanted more than soup. “I also picked up more of your jam if you want toast.” Ben nodded again, Callum frowned Ben looked in a dazed. “Are you okay? Do we need to see a doctor?”

“No doctor, I’m still a little woozy I guess,” Ben sighed shutting the door watching Callum walk over to him concerned. Ben closed his eyes as Callum felt his forehead. "I'm a lot better."

“Why don’t you go relax on the couch,” Callum told him, rolling his eyes as he covered Ben’s mouth with his hand when he tried to argue. “Don’t!” Callum pointed to the couch Ben gave him a glare but they both knew it held no heat. "Couch now." 

Callum gave him a gentle push towards the couch and he wanted to fight him, he wanted to argue. Callum had spent the last what two days waiting on him, cleaning up his sick, making him food, and taking care of his daughter. He knew in Callum's mind that meant nothing, in his mind he was being Ben's partner, his boyfriend. Sure Ben would do the same thing. That thought made Ben stop then look at Callum as he moved about their kitchen. Ben would have done the same thing, but he knew it would not had been as good or selfless. 

Callum loved with his whole heart, he was genuine and pure to a fault. Ben would have made jokes about Callum owing him afterwards. They of course both would know it as a joke but others would not have. They would have glared at Ben, made comments on his being a Mitchell. Sometimes he wondered if Lexi would ever get those comments, would people look down on her. He hoped not. He hoped she always stayed good and honest, that maybe Callum would rub off on her. Show her scams and cons weren't the only way. He wanted more for her, he wanted her to have the world. 

Ben sat on the couch taking in a deep breath, laughing when he could smell the lemon scent of cleaner. Of course Callum would have been cleaning, he could imagine him all day yesterday scrubbing every corner of their flat. Rubbing his eyes Ben sucked in a deep breath, he didn't know what was going on with his head. Was it the last of his illness. He just knew that something had changed, something inside of him was clinging to something he couldn't put a name to. No one had ever loved him the way Callum loves him. 

“Did you clean the entire flat,” Ben asked looking up to Callum who was carrying a plate of toast and orange juice.

“You may not remember but you kept getting sick everywhere,” Callum reminded him placing the plate in front of him handing him the juice. Ben crinkled his face at the idea of Callum once again cleaning up after him. “Did you want to watch a movie?” Ben just gave him a nod. Callum picked up the remotes and flicked through. Ben watched Callum put on The Wizard of Oz that was playing on some station. “Oh, Lexi would be jealous of this.”

“Lexi hates musicals,” Ben grumbled picking up his toast wondering how a child of his could hate something so beautiful. “Which I am blaming you and your comic for by the way.” Callum laughed at him rolling his eyes. "I am serious, I am enforcing that our child will grow up watching musicals not cartoons." Callum looked at Ben wondering if he knew what he said, but just smiled.

“Lexi and I just got done with the first three of the Oz books,” Callum explained looking at Ben who looked confused. Callum decided to ignore the statement--for now. “You did know there were books?”

“Yes," Ben snipped at him. "I knew the movie was based off books,” Ben took a bite of his toast annoyed, watching the screen for awhile he slowly look at Callum his face softening. “I guess I didn’t realize there were more than one, I never really looked into it.”

“There were fourteen written by L. Frank Baum, the last one Glinda of Oz was published after his death in 1920,” Callum told Ben casually like it was some commonly known fact. “There have been others written by other authors though. I prefer the original fourteen.”

“After you two are done reading we should do a movie night,” Ben sighed taking the last bite of his toast. “You two can dress up, I’ll sing off key to all the songs while you tell annoy us with what is completely inaccurate about the movies compared to the books.”

“Lexi likes my commentary,” Callum argued watching Ben roll his eyes, but she really did. She was a traitor of a child. "But sounds like a plan." Callum smiled as Ben cuddled into him, as black and white turned to color on their TV. 

TBC


	4. A Mother's Plan...Times Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elenore has a plan, but then so does Linda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Jacey!
> 
> Sorry for the wait, I couldn't get this one to come out right for the longest time. Hope you all like it. I got a couple surprises for you in the next chapter.

** Love Gently: A Mother's Plan...Times Two **

Ben had everything planned, and that’s where everything went wrong.

Ben called Mick a couple days ago, groaned when he got Nancy. She was not exactly his biggest fan for some reason. He understood she was uber protective of Callum, even before she discovered he was her big brother. Now it was like she was stuck to him for some reason. Whenever she got upset, whenever Linda got too overwhelming, or Nancy just needed to hide she ran to Callum. He thought Lee’s calling everyday to check up on Callum and talk with him for over an hour about nothing was annoying. Nancy had him beat.

It took Ben almost twenty minutes of Nancy screeching on and on about something until finally he got Mick. The only reason Ben did not lose his temper with her was Callum. If he snapped at her or she thought he did, she’d call Callum upset. Then Callum would call him, somehow Lola or Kathy would find out, suddenly he was the big bad wolf. There had been a time or two Tamwar had told her she just needed to relax, the wedding would be was fine. Nancy was obsessed about his mother, and Ben couldn’t blame her honestly. What Ben could remember of Zainab, she wasn't an easy person to deal with on a normal day. But her son's wedding. If she didn't agree with you, he'd heard stories from Roxy.

Ben just wanted to do something nice for Callum. He took care of him, he cleaned him up, waited on him, never once complained. He took care of Lexi, not just those days but also the entire week. Lola argued that Callum loved Lexi and he was in all ways that counted her stepfather, they were family. But Ben wanted to do this, he wanted Callum to know how much he meant to him. Seeing Callum and Lexi dancing, seeing how much Lexi loved him, had moved Ben in a way that he could not put into words.

"This looks nice," Callum sighed looking at the table at the restaurant, but Ben could see the excitement didn't meet his eyes. He had been off the last few days.

"I wanted to do something nice," Ben told him softly watching Callum sit down, giving him his best smile. "Mick told me you really loved this place."

"I do," Callum agreed taking his hand, then noticed Ben didn't have his ring on. He saw Callum's expression.

"I was doing some work on a few cars," Ben explained laughing, he always took his rings off when he worked on cars. To many stories. "Must have forgotten it." Callum nodded, but Ben didn't miss the sadness in his eyes.

From there the night just got worse, something was wrong with Callum. Callum took his hand away and proceeded to not attempt to touch him anymore. He faked a smile, laughed at all Ben's jokes, but there was no light in him. The dinner went just as Ben had planned. He ordered all of Callum's favorites, with each order it was like someone was sucking the life out of Callum. By the time the check came he was barely talking. When they walked out he didn't go for Ben's hand, he always went for his hand. 

Ben was going to say they should take a walk, but he needed to get Callum home. He needed to find out what was happening, because there was something not right. Ben knew what it was the moment he saw her face smirking. Elenore. She had popped in a few days ago, Jay had thrown her out with an order not to return. Callum had been shaking by the time Jay had shown up, unable to talk. Callum wouldn't even tell Ben what she said. Mick had tried, but told Ben when Callum gets like this it is best to let him open up on his own. Elenore had done something, then he had to help Tubbs.

Sometimes Ben wonders how bad the abuse went. It was clear Jonno and Elenore mentally abused him, he knew that Jonno must have hit him, but what else. It was like even now Elenore still held this power over him. He knew Callum had a temper, had seen it come out. Sometimes he would run so long and so fast he wasn't able to breathe. He'd seen him push himself to pain before they dated just to cope with his secrets. Callum had hinted at the type of missions he took, he knew there was a side of Callum Ben didn't know. A darker side. 

Ben told him he was going to go grab his ring, he saw Callum's face break before he walked off. Callum ignore him when he called after him. He quickly grab his ring slipping it on his finger, wondering what the hell was going on with his boyfriend. He saw Elenore walking past laughing at him, like she knew some big joke that he did not. Running as fast as he could he got this bad feeling. It was like something inside his head was screaming "Callum Callum Callum" over and over again. Running up the stairs he walked in to hear the shower, but he could also hear whimpers. Callum was crying.

"You're back," Callum stated seeing Ben sitting on the bed. Ben could see that Callum looked surprised to see him.

"Why wouldn't I be," Ben asked confused, this was his home.

"You've spent the last two nights away," Callum reminded him going for clothes, the tone of his voice not missed on Ben.

"I was out of town for my dad," Ben told him confused standing up, Callum gave him a nod. "I know something is not right, so I need you to tell me what is going on."

"Your dad told me he didn't send you anywhere," Callum said watching Ben's eye go wide, as Ben opened his mouth. "My mother said she saw you leave with that guy who kept hitting on you last week." Ben was going to kill Elenore Highway. "You refused sex with me for over a week, took off your ring." Ben holds his hand up.

"This looks bad it does but it's not what she's making you think," Ben promised, his heart shattered as he saw Callum's face. "That guy is Tubbs, and he wasn't flirting."

"Tubbs," Callum repeated arms across his chest. "He should invest in a new name." Ben wanted to laugh, he loved when Callum got jealous. "Why did you leave with him for two days and lie to me."

Ben swore to whatever deity was listening he was going to make Elenore Highway pay for this. He had hoped that she would go away but he knew that she had not. He had been waiting for her to do something. He had expected something bigger if he was being honest. But this actually made sense. She wanted Callum back under her thumb. She wanted the boy who she could crush, who would break just by the look of her. This new Callum, the one that stood his ground she couldn't deal with. This Callum was beyond her control, and she needed control. 

Ben didn't want Callum involved in this, he didn't want him to have to lie to anyone. Tubbs was calling him soft, and maybe he was now. He had been telling himself he hadn't been lying, not really, but not telling the whole truth is still a lie. That's what he told Lexi a dozen times. Lexi who was in every way his daughter. Now he stood here in front of the man he loved, and god he did love this man. A man who would give up everything for him, hell he had given up things for him. A man who had a vile mother set on destroying him. Ben just never wanted Callum to hate him, to look at him like he wasn't worth it.

Callum knew Tubbs, or at least the name but he didn't care. Lola had talked about him few times, and she was not a fan of this Tubbs. Mentioned Tubbs and Ben went way back, and not in a good way but in a crime world way. He was someone that always got Ben into trouble, into situations that always escalated out of control. Ben stopped mentioning him after Christmas, and Jay stopped saying stuff too. Callum assumed he moved on, but apparently not. Now Callum wondered just how much Jay knew. He knew Jay was loyal to Ben, but he had asked Jay if he knew anything and he said no. Now he wondered if that was true.

"He got himself into a bit of..." Ben started not really wanting to tell Callum more than he needed to know. "There was a situation he needed my help in." Ben wanted to protect Callum from this side of his life.

"By situation you mean something illegal," Callum remarked watching Ben open his mouth then close it. "I almost wish you had cheated." Ben let out a relived laugh, but stepped back when Callum shot him a glare.

"I just connected him with some old...," Ben swore trying to think of what to call these guys. "Associates." Ben cringed when Callum face turned to ice and his body went stuff, yup here is Army Callum. "I'm sorry Cal, next time I'll tell you the whole truth." Ben would too, he never wanted Callum to think he was with anyone else. " I just didn't want you to worry."

"But having my mother send me videos of you tightly hugging and kissing another man before driving off for two days was much better," Callum yelled rubbing his eyes. 

"You know I should be the angry one," Ben replied back, watching Callum head shoot up. "How could you think I would cheat." Ben didn't know where this was coming from.

"No one stay forever," Callum whispered falling on the bed.

"Callum," Ben sighed walking towards him softly.

"You kept turning down sex, working later and later, making hushed phone calls," Callum sighed rubbing his ring. "Tonight's the fifth time in two weeks you forgot your ring. You say you trust me but obviously not enough to bottom" Ben closed his eyes, watching Callum break. "Then my mother brought me that video from a guy who bought you a drink and...and" Callum wiped his tears away.

Ben was an idiot, he wanted to make a grand declaration of love. He wanted to show Callum with actions what he couldn't say with his mouth. So he kept calling around asking people what they knew about Callum, and of course Callum picked up on it. They haven't been sexual since their weekend away almost a month ago. Damn Lola, told him to make it special. So he though a little waiting would do them good, he hadn't meant it like a rejection. Ben's mind kept going to his father and Sharon. He was sure she was up to something. He almost wanted to laugh because his father's reasons was, hushed phone calls and meetings she never told him about. 

Ben didn't know how to make Callum believe him that he was worth it, that he wasn't going to just leave him again. Ben wanted Callum to know just how much he loved him, how much he meant the world to him. he needed Callum to know he wasn't going to change his mind. Callum was goodness, he was something that Ben did not deserve. He deserved the entire world, Ben wanted to give that to him. So he stepped forward bent down to his knee to get between Callum's. Wrapping his arms around his waist he leaned his forehead on Callum's thighs. How did he make this better? How did he make Callum believe?

Elenore wasn't getting away with this. Callum wanted to forget she had not left, he wanted them to just separate themselves from her but not after this. If she had a video then she had been following Ben or had someone following him. If she wanted to come after him that was fine, but it was clear her target was Callum. It was clear she wanted Callum to think once again he wasn't worth anything. That would not do. If Elenore wanted a war, she just got one. 

"I'm an idiot aren't I," Callum mumbled putting his fingers through Ben's hair.

"No I have been deceiving you," Ben admitted looking up to him. "Tubbs and I...we communicate through drinks and shots...it was never sexual it was business...illegal business." Callum nodded, Ben could see that he believed him, but could also see he was disappointed. "I didn't want you to be disappointed in me, I didn't want you to hate me." Callum's face softened.

"I do wish you would stop," Callum admitted cupping his face. "But I knew what I was getting in to when I asked you over for dinner. I love you Ben Mitchell, past and all."

"I wish I could be that good guys," Ben admitted brokenly. "For you and Lexi."

"Ben I don't want you to be the _good_ guy," Callum argued leaning forward to gently kiss him, smiling when Ben chases his lips. "No one had a right to ask anyone to change anything about themselves." Callum voice was stern. "And honestly what fun would you be if you were all good and honorable all the time." Callum smirked nipped Ben's lower lip, before capturing them in a deep hard kiss that left Ben breathless. "But maybe think about being more than what you think you can be." Ben eyes closed as he gave him a nod. "Not for me though, for yourself."

Before Ben could say anything Callum was capturing his lips, pushing them into standing. Callum quickly undid Ben's jeans as Ben pulled up his shirt, he needed Callum right now. It had been too long since they'd been like this. Ben wanted their next time to be after he said the words, after he told Callum he wanted to top. He wanted Callum to know he was loved, but Ben ruins everything. Soon Ben was on h is back reaching for Callum who was kissing up his body.

Lips on lips, Ben gasped as Callum's hand wrapped around their cocks, nails dragged down Callum's back as Callum's teeth sank into Ben's shoulder. Ben used all his strength, god he wanted to come he really did but he needed to give Callum pleasure right now. He flipped them over, Callum's eyes widen Ben rarely took the lead in their sex. Callum was a nature at it. Always knew what Ben wanted, he always made sure Ben was taken care of. But tonight was supposed to be Callum's night. 

Moving down Callum's body Callum moaned as Ben took him into his mouth. Callum had the perfect cock. Ben loved everything about it. The size was perfect the thickness drove Ben crazy, whether it was in his body or mouth. It was always the prettiest shade of rosy and purple. The harder Callum got the rosier it got, and Ben loved it. Callum's head fell back with a long moan as Ben's thumb massages the head as Ben kissed his thighs. Callum loved Ben's thighs but god Callum's were wonderful. He loved them wrapped around his shoulder when he sucked him off, they were sigh thick and ivory. "Ben" Callum gasped as one slick finger slide inside of him. 

"You look so pretty like this." Ben told him in awe as a second finger entered him, watching Callum arch with a grunt. Callum's hands twisted the sheets as he felt the simple burn as Ben spread his fingers apart bending his head to lick at the opening. "oh god." Callum gasped then begged "Ben please." Ben hummed moving his finger inside slowly but released Callum's cock to place on his hip to keep him in place. "You are doing so good baby." Callum moaned then whimpered as Ben curved his fingers just a little but not enough to give Callum the friction he needed. "Oh Callum you look so perfectly like this." Callum whined low. Ben wondered if he could get him off like this one night, just telling him how good he was. 

Callum moaned a deep "yess" when Ben entered a third finger, spreading them apart giving Callum the sting he wanted, but Ben was barely moving. Callum was grunting, hissing, wanting to move but Ben told him to stay still so he was. "You are being such a good boy." Ben cooed kissing along Callum's thighs taking the crown of his cock into his mouth listening to Callum's whimpers, then whines as he released him. Fingers slipping out of his body as Ben climbed up him so their eyes met. Ben moved forward connecting their lips, his hands going to Callum's thighs keeping them apart. "Ben" Callum mumbled into his mouth.

"I want inside of you," Ben whispered, he was tired of waiting for the perfect moment, he needed to be in Callum now. "Can I?" Callum eyes went wide, he nodded handed him back the lube. "Do you want me to use a condom?" Callum shook his head no, unable to speak. "Keep your eyes open until I say you can close them" Ben ordered. Callum gave him a nod, Ben felt pretty proud. Callum was bossy in bed, so the fact he made him speechless, made him just obedient was something he would cherish.

Callum's sucked in a deep breath clinging to Ben as he pushed inside of him slowly. It wasn't pain like Callum had been expecting, more like a pressure that wasn't comfortable at first, but also it felt good. It was different then the times he used the dildo. Ben was careful, he would slide a little then stop, then slide forward a little more than stop allowing Callum's body to adjust. When he was halfway in, he slide almost all the way out then back in. Callum moaned deep at that, he liked that. His eyes never left Ben's, Ben had to bite his lip and then pinch him when his eyes would flutter shut. Soon he was all the way in. "Tell me when I can move." Ben's voice was ragged and bliss out, this was good better than good.

"Okay," Callum mumbled all his strength going to keep his eyes open. Ben began to move slow at first watching Callum's eyes widen, they were a deep grey, his favorite color. Callum was losing himself in this, and Ben loved it, loved him. "God you are perfect Callum Highway." Ben told him before leaning forward to kiss him as he sent faster, this time letting Callum close his eyes. He wanted Callum to enjoy this, he wanted Callum to know he was loved, that he was everything that Ben could never ask for.

Soon Ben lost himself in Callum's tight heat, going faster and faster, harder and harder until Callum was a mess under him. Callum screamed out "Ben" when Ben shifted just a little catching that spot he had waited to hit. Bending forward Ben bit into Callum's flesh marking up his side and chest as he drove Callum high and higher. Callum nails now dig into Ben's back as one of Ben's hands started to jerk him off. Ben didn't care about his own released he wanted Callum to go first, he needed Callum to explode. He needed to watch Callum experience this. It was a sight to behold. Callum crying out Ben's name as his body shook with the intensity of his orgasm. Slipping out of Callum's body, Ben rubbed Callum's thighs and side until he calmed down kissing him all over.

Ben was suddenly on his back, "CALLUM" Ben screamed as Callum took him into his mouth. Hands combed into Callum's fluffy hair, god Callum loved sucking Ben off. It helped that Callum had gotten good at it, like to the point that he barely recalled any of his past blow jobs. A few he could, but Callum had taken the spot of the best long ago. Ben cried out as he came hard and fast down Callum's throat without Callum even having to try to get him off. 

"Hell," Callum moaned falling next to Ben on the bed.

"I didn't hurt you did I," Ben asked worried, as Callum laughed. "Don't laugh at me." Callum smiled laughing some more. "This was your first time?"

"I am so good," Callum assured him sleepily, Ben finally let himself smile.

"I was trying to wait," Ben mumbled moving Callum's sweat damp hair out of the way. "I wanted it to be perfect, you know candles, flowers, music...I wanted it to be everything."

"All I want is you," Callum laughed leaning over to kiss him softly. "I don't need grand gestures or weekends away, I just want you like this."

"I love you," Ben told him softly, watching Callum smile.

"I know," Callum smirked giving him a quick peck. "I love you too." Ben smiled, this felt right, this felt like it should. No pressure, no need for speeches or pretty words just the truth. "How about we shower, and I'll let you pick a movie since I kind of ruined our date night."

"Your mother ruined our date night," Ben grumbled not forgetting about this, he may need to speak with his father.

"Shower then movie," Callum started looking over at Ben with a grin. "And I'll some Chinese"

"God I love you," Ben told him again, Callum smiled brightly, he could get used to hearing those words. "And because I was also at fault I'll make a compromise and not pick a musical." Ben laughed as Callum climbed into his lap kissing him all over the face.

XOXO

Sometimes life isn't fair, Elenore learned that early in life, she learned how to survive. She knew what she wanted and she went for it, and people like that made enemies. People were jealous of those who didn't allow themselves to settle. Looking herself in the mirror she smirked, everything was working according to her plan. Leaning forward fixing her lipstick she was surprised how on plan she was. She figured by now she would hit a snag or two. Especially considering she was dealing with Linda Carter, but if anything she was helping in ways she never knew. By the time Elenore was done Linda would regret the day she got in her way.

Turning around she signed contently as she tried to hold in her enthusiasm at the idea of winning big. If there was one thing she learned in her life it was never celebrate early. That was just asking for hell. Walking away from the mirror she recalled the dozens of times Callum had blown her plans. She could recall every time he had ruined her chance at finally having what she deserved. He was ungrateful, she had given him life, she had endured because of him. Despite that agony, all he ever did was ruin her, was give her more pain. She was merciful, she could excuse her own child for many things and she had. A mother's love was unconditional, but this was unforgivable. 

Walking towards her kitchen Elenore sighed. She had done everything for her children. She had given up her youth, her body, her future for them. She had endured torment so they could live in blissful harmony. Yet her sons were ungrateful for all she had given them. Stuart had disappeared, even Jonno hadn't heard from him. He just up and left no word to anyone. Elenore it had to do with the druggie he was following around like mutt in heat. Not that she cared about him, he had not betrayed her. She'd help him later.

Stuart had not humiliated her in a ways she could never forget. Stuart would never have chosen that blond life-stealing banshee over his own flesh and blood. Though she couldn't blame that, Linda Carter was good. After all Linda had tricked then trapped her poor Mickey into a mundane life of nothingness. Stuart would never have allowed himself to be tricked by the double crossing Mitchell clan. She didn't really want to hurt Callum, she didn't. He was her baby boy but as his mother she had to teach him. It was her duty, her job as a good mother.

"Mrs. Highway," she heard her "assistant" Bart say from his room. He emerged looking up a smile on his young face. "The Three are on their way." Elenore smiled softly, no one was better. It would cost more than she would like, but good results usually did. 

"Remind them it's shadowing only," Elenore sighed leaning against the counter her face losing its smile. She was paying extra for them to take orders, The Three never took orders. "They aren't dealing with amateurs." Elenore voice ice cold as Phil Mitchell's face came to her mind. "The Mitchells are rats." Elenore voice vile, face scrunched up disgusted. "They can smell when a storm is coming."

"They know to wait for your orders," Bart assured her looking down at his tablet, he looked up at her frowning. "Callum and Ben were just seen kissing at his mother's cafe." The plan hadn't worked.

"Perfect," Elenore laughed, giggling as Bart looked taken back by her comment. "Oh my dear sweet naive Bartholomew." Elenore smirked walking towards him slowly. "I didn't want them to break up." Bart nodded as he felt her hands on his arm moving to his back. "The plan my darling pumpkin was to rock their little love boat," Elenore giggled as images of her son's broken face came to her mind. "We need Ben to suspect fowl play." Bart went back to looking down at his tablet while Elenore put her chin on his shoulder. "This way he'll run straight to Daddy Lion."

XOXO

Callum looked down at his paperwork, something wasn't right. He was glad that Ben was being honest with him, they talked before breakfast today. Callum would never expect Ben to change, and honestly he wouldn't want Ben to change. He liked how rough and gruff Ben was, he liked when his voice went low and deadly. Sometimes he wondered if it said something about him that he actually did get turned on by seeing Ben being all alpha. Lola joked it was because Ben wasn't that way with him. One look from Callum and Ben crumbled, Callum held the power. 

Leaning back Callum knew she was right. He almost felt silly for making such a big deal out of Ben topping him. He spent the morning watching Ben sleep, watching him shift back and forth. Watched his rub his eyes as the alarm went off, listen to him grumble and moan. Callum watched him go for his glasses, then his hearing aid. Ben hated the way it felt being deaf. Made him feel like that little boy who couldn't protect himself. Ben gave him the power to destroy him. 

Callum hated that he for a moment believed that Ben would betray him. Ben understood, kept going on about Callum instincts knowing he wasn't being truthful. But Callum couldn't let it slide, Ben wanted to forget it. Turning his chair he looked towards the door, Callum couldn't explain the nagging feeling. His mother was up to something. She was trying to distract him, nothing would have worked better than him bending a broken heart. Because if Ben had betrayed him he would have left, he wouldn't have stayed.

"Callum," Linda yelled walking in making him laugh, her voice was panicky.

"I already called Tamwar's brother," Callum assured her watching her stop. "He does have a few photos and stories he would be happy to share."

"Excellent," Linda grinned releasing the breath she was holding. "What's wrong? Is it Whitney?"

"Mum," Callum groaned moving his chair away from her, something was up with Whitney. But she wasn't talking, and Callum didn't want to push. "I think Elenore is having Ben followed." Linda's face turned sour at the mention of that woman's name. "She had a videos of Ben."

"Why," Linda asked moving to sit in front of him.

"She wanted me to believe he was cheating on me," Callum explained watching her roll her eyes. "I didn't even think about how she got the videos."

"And you aren't now either," Linda snapped at him, Callum opened his mouth but she raised her hand. "No Callum! This is what she wants. She wants you squirming, she wants you to come to her." Callum's head fell back, why did he have to be her son. "You aren't her son anymore, you are mine."

"What do I do?" Callum brokenly asked looking down to his ring feeing lost.

Callum could feel his heart beating faster and faster, could feel his mind spinning and spinning and spinning. Nothing would stop, all he could think about was the fact he could have lost Ben. He let his own insecurities allow his mother to climb into his head and nest there. He had spent days imaging Ben with that Tubbs, imagined him with so many different men. He didn't let Ben know there was more than one video. Jay had smacked him, they had all been clients. He was stupid, maybe he should have just talked with Jay in the beginning.

He had been sitting here wondering what his mother had got out of this. She had to want him gone, or maybe she thought he would come to her for help. Did she think he would come crawling to her asking for her to help him seek revenge? All Callum knew was that he could not stop his mind from going in all the directions. It was like he could not stop his thoughts. It was almost like they had thoughts of their own, once he started they would not stop. All he could think of was, what if he hadn't listened. What if he had listened to Elenore? Her advice was just to break up with Ben, that he didn't deserve anything from Callum. What if he ruined the best thing in his life?

He had come clean with Jay, and he felt small when Jay gave him a look. After showing Jay the videos he felt stupid. Jay smacked him upside the head, explained who each of the men in the vides were. Jay also understood. Ben had a past, and he is sure that at times it can get rough. Callum didn't have any experiences to relate to. But how could he for one moment think Ben would cheat? He and Ben really did need to work on communication. They keep saying that, but it really is something that they lack. Maybe they should try some couple classes. 

Linda watched Callum look at her, watch him start to break apart. This would not do, this would not do at all. She looked at his desk, his desk of papers that she could see needed to be finished and filed. She thought of Nancy who was going off on something about Ben. Tamwar jumping to his defense, reminding her that Callum doesn't need to talk to her every day. He and Syed don't talk daily, was his defense. Linda's mind then went to Ben. Ben who had been Elenore's prime target for some reason. Or at least a means to an end. Linda wasn't going to allow this to happen. 

"First you are going to finish this paperwork," Linda ordered pointing to the piles of papers. "Then you are going to call your sister." Linda sighed standing up patting down her pants. "You haven't talked to her in three days, she's thinking she did something." Callum nodded rubbing his eyes. "Then you are going to make dinner for your boyfriend, and forget about Elenore." Callum couldn't help the broken look on his face. "The best way to defeat that woman, is to show her how strong you are. She isn't ever going to hurt you again."

Callum felt the tears fill his eyes as Linda cupped his face gently kissing the top of his head. She held on to him for just a little longer than she needed to. Let the kiss linger just a few more seconds than she would if she was just there for a normal visit. Linda needed Callum to know Elenore was not going to win. It would be a cold day in any hell when Linda let her win. This was her plan. Elenore wanted Callum to squirm, wanted him to feel helpless, feel hopeless. She wanted him to think only Elenore Highway could help him, protect him. She wanted Callum right in the middle of whatever stunt she was pulling. Mick called her paranoid, told her to let go, to move on. But she couldn't, that woman was like an infection that needed to go.

Callum knew Linda was right, he needed to finish this paperwork. After ruining the dinner date Ben went to so much trouble to plan he deserved a special meal. So when Linda released his face, he smiled at her genuinely. He gave her his nod, let out a deep breath as he picked up his pen. Linda smiled softly walking out giving one more look to Callum as she saw him picking up his phone. She gave a small laugh as he apologized for not calling in a couple days. 

She was not going to let Elenore ruin her family. 

Callum was her son now. If Elenore had been honest all those years ago Callum would have always been her son. She would have raised him, he would never have had to run off to war to escape the abuse of being Jonno Highway's son. It made her hurt when she thought of the missed years, when she thought of all the times he could have been with them. The memories that used to bring her comfort now brought her pain. Sleepovers, camping trips, the holidays Lee would sneak Callum inside. They were bittersweet before, but now they just broke her heart.

Then there was the fact he spent over a decade running. She tried not to think about it, but it was hard. Especially when she would get glimpses of scars every now and then. Linda had seen various burn marks, knife wounds scattered, small scars she assumed were from various bullets. She had seen the scar tissues on his knuckles, one on his left hand that was from something sharp. She had no disillusion, he had been a soldier. A soldier who rarely to never spoke about his missions. They got little tales here there, but nothing real, he would just shrug and change the subject. It still haunted him.

She was his mother now, her job was to protect him. She had to protect him, because god knows Mick just couldn't. Mick finally accepted who Elenore really was, and not the image he held of her. That she had betrayed him in a way that should be unforgivable. But Linda could still see the looks in his eyes. Mick wanted to believe in her, wanted to believe that some horrific event had changed the woman he knew. Maybe it was Jonno, maybe years with him had turned her like this. Linda knew that wasn't true but Mick kept saying it. 

Oh Mick, he wanted to give her a chance at redemption. He wanted to still believe in her. Callum nor she could fault him. His heart was what she loved most about him. She couldn't ask him to not believe in people. She loved that he believe that for the most part people could learn, could change. She loved that he loved with his whole heart, he could forgive, and he always held hope. She could not ask him to not believe that maybe in time Elenore would change. Maybe in time she would see what she did and maybe be his mother. Or at least maybe give Callum some peace. She couldn't fault him, but there was no way Linda was allowing that. Elenore Highway would never change.

"Linda," Phil greeted opening his door with a huff. Sharon and Dennis were gone, Louise was with Keanu. "Sharon isn't here."

"I'm here to see you actually," Linda told him sternly her eyes looking down to the ground then back up. She had no choice, she had to do this. "I have a problem I think only you can help me with."

"Find Mick and Whitney in the backroom did you," Phil laughed smugly as Linda face turned angry.

"Elenore Highway is having your son followed," Linda snapped watching his smug face turn blank then angry. She gave a smile of her own when he moved out of the way to let her inside. Everything inside of her was screaming NO! but she couldn't listen to that voice. Nothing was more important than her children.

TBC


	5. Birthday Crisis Take One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum's Birthday Celebration Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not what I was expecting to write but something took over me. The next chapter has the special surprise that was planned for this one but couldn't happen. But I will tell you it is something you all have been begging me for.

**Love Gently: Birthday Crisis Take One**

Growing up birthdays had not meant much to Callum, it was just another day. Mick and Linda would make him a special dinner when he stayed over, maybe get him something extra like that jacket he had been eyeing. But there ere never parties, no cake with candles, no pile of presents to unwrap. It was just a reminder of when Elenore left, since she left right before his birthday. He had waited and waited for her to return. She wouldn’t miss his birthday, she wouldn’t. Mums don’t miss birthdays—but she did. 

That was why the idea that people were actively trying to celebrate his birthday felt wrong, he didn't celebrate. The idea that Nancy picked up decorations, that Lee and Johnny were coming in, that Mick had talked to Kathy about food, that Ian had agreed to make a cake. It was all surreal. He had just sat there as Linda and Kathy went over their plans for his birthday. Ben had been holding Peggy at the time. Lola putting in a few comments every now and then. 

It was his and Ben's weekend to have Lexi but Louise, still reeling from her breakup with Keanu, had happily offered to babysit. Ben had been excited, thanking her right away. Callum on the other hand had tried to argue. The last couple time she had stayed there Dennis had terrorized her. Ben saw them as helpless pranks but Callum disagreed. Dennis promised as a gift for Callum’s birthday to be nice to Lexi. The look on his face though had reminded him of Ben. 

Ben who was talking an mile a minute since they say down. It wasn't that Ben didn't talk, he talked, but when he talked like this he was nervous. Lola had tried to stop him a few times but he talked over her. Going on and on about the plan. Lola job had been to help Callum pick out an outfit. They had all agreed Callum wasn't good at fashion. Callum had just shrugged while Lexi had given him a hug telling Ben to be nice. Lola had laughed, and Callum had let Lola drag him off. Now they were listening to Ben go off and the finalize plan.

“Wait you aren’t coming with me,” Callum frowned looking at Jay who was just as confused, as to why Ben had told him to bring Callum.

“I need to pick up your present,” Ben grinned ear to ear.

“You can’t pick it up earlier,” Lola sighed taking a seat next to Callum.

“Trust me,” Ben promised Callum who couldn’t help but smile back. "When you see the present, you'll understand."

Ben had been closed mouth about Callum’s present. Lola knew it must be something special because he refused to even let Jay in on what it was. Ben had sworn that it was what he had been wanting to get Callum for Valentine’s Day, but it didn’t work out. Callum had no idea what Ben could have possibly wanted to get him that was so limited it sold out and was back on the market. Lola had sent Lexi more than once to get information, but Ben wouldn’t budge. Lola only hoped it lived up to the hype. 

Ben had wanted to get him something special for Valentine’s Day, but it wasn’t possible. Ben knew how much Callum hated his birthday. Knew that he didn’t want a party or fuss made over him, knew that he would rather stay him and order a pizza or Chinese. So when he got word that his possible Valentine’s Day gift would be an option for his birthday he jumped on it. Callum will never know how much he was spending to make this possible, but Ben didn’t care. Callum deserved something special, and no one was going to top this. Only one person knew his plan, and that was Linda. 

Linda had been going on and on for weeks on what Ben should get Callum. Then the whole faux cheating video fiasco with Elenore happened, and Linda would not stop. In a moment of desperation, and because he was going to need help hiding it while everyone arrived, he told her. That was a mix of good and bad, because now she wanted to help. Not in a way that would make her a part of this, but in the “this is for my son so please let me help” kind of way. That was worse, she was helping out of kindness and love for Callum, Ben didn’t know how to handle that.

Ben groaned as he saw his mother look at him and smile. Lola kissed Lexi head as she Jay went off. It was Thursday, so Callum took her to school. Jay patted Ben on the back as he walked away from the table. He went back to eating his food, hoping she would leave them alone. Callum just wanted to get this weekend over, and Ben just wanted everyone to leave him alone. Between Kathy and Linda trying to be all mother like on making this a special day, and Callum trying to get out of this party he was maxed out.

“So Callum,” Kathy started looking over at Ben, who was stuffing his mouth with food. “What are your plans for your actual birthday tomorrow,” Ben looked up at her seeing she was eyeing him.

“Lexi and I are going to watch The Hobbit Trilogy,” Callum smiled looking at Lexi who grinned taking a big bite of pancakes.

“And order way too much Chinese,” Lexi told her giggling. Kathy looked at Ben with what he knew was a fake smile.

“If you boys want a special night out,” Kathy replied as Ben watched Lexi’s face fall. “I don’t mind watching her.”

“Thanks mum but I think Callum's good,” Ben told her looking at Lexi who gave him a small smile. 

“Let me know if you boys change your mind,” Kathy smiled kissing Lexi on the top of her head as Ben gave Kathy a nod.

Ben had been trying to explain to everyone that Callum didn’t want a big celebration. He didn’t want Ben to take him out to some restaurant, flood him with flowers and gifts. He didn’t want to spend his birthday in a crowded bar or club with music he probably didn’t like. Not that Callum didn’t like it, sometimes he did. Sometimes that was what Callum needed, but he didn’t need this. He didn’t need or want Ben to spent money on a night that would be forgotten by next month.

Callum wanted a night in. He wanted to lock the door, bake goodies, order too much Chinese and fight with Lexi over who gets the last dumpling while Ben steals it. Or maybe they’d order a bunch of different foods. Lexi would love that, she loves eating mash potatoes with almost anything. Especially if they were Callum’s garlic mash potatoes, or anything Callum made for that matter. If he made it, she would try it. Ben knew they’d love a night with food from various places. 

Callum did not want this party. He had tried and tried to get out of it, but no one would budge on it. On Saturday he was going to wear the clothes Lola made him buy, let Jay drag him down the street to The Vic. He would walk in all smiles and pretend that all the attention wasn’t killing him. It took him back to Chris, who always made him celebrate and it always ended up in a disaster. The only years he actually tolerated the day was the ones he was on a mission or the ones Sam planned because Chris wasn't able to. 

Soon Ben was needing to rush off, he had two clients this morning. Callum smiled as he stood up, watched Ben smooth down the pants of his suit. Callum would not lie seeing Ben in a suit was probably his favorite thing about the morning. Especially this one. It was all dark grey and black with a deep red tie that just seem to make his skin glow. He happily accepted the kiss goodbye but did not miss Lexi’s frown nor how she had stopped eating. He did not miss the frown and very Ben-like glare she was giving. Leaning back, he watched her play with her pancakes that she had insisted on ordering. The pancakes she had been devouring just moments before. He watched her push her plate away from her, glaring at the door, as her face dropped to her hand sulking.

“Going to tell me what ruined your good mood,” Callum asked watching Lexi perk her head up all wide eyed. “Don’t even try saying nothing.” Callum told her after she gave him a shrug. “Ten minutes ago you were bouncing out of the chair, and right now you look like you want to blend into it.”

“Daddy doesn’t want to spend time with me anymore,” Lexi mumbled her face falling into her tiny hand again as her pout became more evident.

“What are you talking about,” Callum asked confused. When she turned away from him Callum moved her chair so she had to look at him. “What makes you think your dad doesn’t want to spend time with you? Did someone say something?” Lexi face squished up, Callum let out a harsh breath. “Was it Dennis again?”

“Uncle Denny didn’t say anything,” Lexi grumbled, then looked up at Callum giving him a tired sigh. “He never takes me to school anymore.” Callum nodded, Ben and Lexi’s teacher didn’t get along. They thought him a criminal, so if Lola didn’t take her Callum did now. “He never watches movies with us.” Callum frowned, Lexi had discovered the fantasy genre and Ben well he wasn’t a fan. “He told Grandpa he didn’t want me to be a Mitchell.” Callum held back his groaned, Phil still hated Lexi’s last name got changed to Pearce. “And he doesn’t want to stay home tomorrow night.”

“Come here,” Callum sighed watching her wipe her tears away. Lexi moved towards Callum slowly, he picked her up putting her into his lap. “You are the most important person in your Daddy’s life, no one comes close.” Lexi nodded but her frown was still there. “Daddy doesn’t watch movies with us because he’s not a fan of Star Trek or comics.”

“But we still watch his movies with him,” Lexi argued, Callum opened his mouth then shut it. She was right, though she usually fell asleep. “Timmy says when a Daddy move away, they forget about the kids they leave. They have new ones and you just don’t matter anymore.”

“Timmy is wrong,” Callum told her sternly.

“Why does he play with Peggy and not me,” Lexi asked folding her arms across her chest in a huff. 

Callum wanted to yell “I WAS RIGHT” but that would be childish, and he wasn’t happy about being right in this case. Callum knew Lexi had been feeling left out, she had been showing all the signs he read about. Ben had made fun of him for reading up on bringing a new baby into the family. Lola and Ben had told him no, he was being paranoid. They insisted Lexi goes through these phases where she just doesn’t want to do anything or talk to anyone. Lola had talked to Lexi about the baby, had explained how things would change. Lexi loved Peggy, whenever she was around the baby she’d kiss her little head and give her cuddles. Because of that Ben agreed with Lola, that Lexi was just wanting some time by herself.

Callum thought maybe he was wrong. Sharon had laughed sweetly telling Callum he was new at parenting. While books can be a good reference from time to time nothing matches life experience. Yet here Lexi was in his lap crying because simple things that they didn’t think about were noticed by her. Callum taking her to school and picking her up instead of Ben, Ben always trying to find a way out of movie night when it’s not his turn, the way Ben loved the cuddle his niece. Callum saw the way she looked up when Kathy offered to take Lexi tomorrow night so they could go out. 

Last weekend had been the Storytelling Hour, and the children had gone nuts. Henry had gotten them use of the school library, since it seemed more children were attending. Some of the teens volunteered for class credit. Callum was wondering if maybe next month they should do a story on different families. He knew he could find one out there, because he knew Timmy. Timmy was somewhat of a bully, and someone Ben had made a play date with. Apparently he picked up on Lexi’s fears. 

“You both need to talk with Lexi,” Callum ordered not even playing nice, it had been a rough day.

“Did something happen,” Lola asked worried looking over at Ben who shrugged.

“She thinks Ben doesn’t want to spend time with her,” Callum explained looking at Ben who looked shocked. “And she thinks when you and Jay move in together you are going to leave her.” Ben laughed shaking his head, but before he could speak. “Thanks to your _mate’s_ son Timmy, who told her how when a Daddy moves away they make new children and forget about their old ones.” Lola shot Ben a glare, who suddenly looked uncomfortable. “She then overheard you and Jay talking about a one bedroom flat.”

“For Nancy and Tam,” Lola sighed rubbing her eyes then looked at Ben. “Nancy mentioned to me the other day she wasn’t finding any flats close." Ben nodded, she had gone on for two hour last week to Callum too. "Jay’s mate is moving in with his girlfriend, he asked if I thought they’d want to take a look.”

“She’s also quite angry at the idea of Dennis getting to be a real Mitchell,” Callum went on watching them frown. Dennis was taking Phil's last name. “Ben not wanting to watch The Hobbit with us tomorrow night.” Lola hitting him on the arm. “Lola giving Peggy Lexi’s blanket.”

“She never uses it,” Lola snapped back, then look at Ben. “It has sat in her dresser since we moved here.”

“You told us Lexi wanted to give that blanket to Peggy?” Ben stated watching Lola open her mouth then close it. Lola hadn’t seen the harm it was just sitting in the drawer collecting dust. “I’m going to call my dad explain I can’t make the afternoon trip." Ben pulled out his phone then looked at Callum. " I’ll pick her up from school today,” Ben also knew he needed to call about Timmy. “You can meet us at the flat, and we’ll sit down with her and talk through this.” Lola nodded, looked at Callum.

“Thank You Callum,” Lola smiled at him squeezing his hand.

Lola was overwhelmed. She didn’t think that Peggy arrival would affect Lexi all that much. Phil hadn’t treated her any different. He had taken Lexi aside to make sure she understood that. He had even gotten her a special gift. Sharon had refused to learn the sex of their baby and had admitted how much she wanted a little girl. Both Lexi and Louise had shot her a dirty look, Callum and Phil had both seen it. Thus, why he gave them each a special gift.

Lexi because she was seven and half years old, and she was his first grandchild. She still looked up to him like he saw something special, she wasn’t old enough to understand what kind of man he was. He wanted to keep that, he wanted her to believe he was important for as long as he could. He knew it was sad, he knew it was pathetic, but he made his choices long ago. He was Phil Mitchell, and that came with a reputation that he lived up to. He wanted to preserve Lexi’s innocence of the harsh realities for as long as he could.

Louise was his little girl. No matter what happened between them, no matter what she did, he would always take care of her. She was also having a hard time. Sharon had warned him that she could slip into depression fast. No one knew why she broke it off with Keanu, just that she did. Keanu had tried several times to contact her. One time to the point where Callum had actually told him to leave. She had been at the café and he corner her. Callum had been there and reminded him of Christmas, everyone watched in sock. Last thing Phil needed was for her to think she could be replaced as his daughter.

Lola didn’t know what to do in all honesty. Things were changing. Ben was with Callum, they were living together, starting their lives together. She and Jay had begun to look around for flats, and he had hinted at possibly proposing at some point. She wanted Lexi to know that every decision they made they all made with her in mind. No one, not Peggy, not Sharon’s new baby, not Dennis taking on the last name Mitchell would ever change that. She just didn’t know how to do it, she didn't know what to do right now. That hurt more. 

XOXO

Ben hated being him sometimes. Looking himself in the mirror he could not see why people just did not understand, he was with Callum. The last almost six months had been crazy for him. If last August someone told him he would be in a committed relationship with Callum Highway, he would have thought them mental. The idea of being with the same guy, the idea of trusting someone that much, of giving himself over to someone. It wasn’t in his plans. He was the master of every gay app; he knew how to walk into any bar and pick the one he wanted. He had perfected the art of hook ups, and he wasn't ashamed of any of it.

Frowning, then turning around that was how he met Larry. He was one of his hookups from whatever app he had been using at the time. They ran into each other again, and it was fun. Larry was bisexual, didn’t ask questions, didn’t want to know more than when and where. They formed a small friendship when they realized their children went to the same school. Timmy was just a couple years older. It was nice, and it was convenient. Until they bumped into each other when he went with Callum to pick Lexi up a couple weeks ago. Until Ben feeling on the spot had agreed to a play date, a play date that both Callum and Lola were against. Callum didn’t even know about their past at that point, he just had an instant disliking for him. Then he told him, and Callum went silent about the whole situation.

Now he had to tell Callum he and Lola were right. Why did he have to be so perfect? He was right about Lexi feeling left out, replaced, and now he was right about Larry. Ben had explained to Larry several times, he and Callum were in an exclusive relationship. He loved Callum, but Larry didn’t seem to understand that. Walking towards the kitchen Ben thought of five ways to tell Callum that Larry kissed him. They all ended with Callum in tears looking broken. Ben had pushed him away, but he knew Callum would not understand that. He got very sensitive about these situations, about is past. Ben thought about waiting until after his birthday, but he knew how badly that could be. That Callum might think he was hiding something. Ben fell on the couch. 

Ben wasn't ashamed of his past, he just hated how much it always hurt Callum. Ben looked up as Callum walked in.

“How did your conversation go,” Callum asked walking to the kitchen seeing Ben slouching on the couch. This was usually a bad sign. 

“The one with Lexi went good,” Ben confirmed sitting up shaking his head when Callum offered him a beer. This was also a bad sign. “Until she asked why she didn’t have my last name.” Callum nodded, Lola had told him bits and pieces of what happened back then. “We managed though.” Ben sighed, Callum knew how much it bothered Ben she didn’t have his name. “Lola thinks your idea of a family night would be good. The five of us once a week.” Callum nodded taking a drink as he walked towards Ben smiling. “Sharon mentioned to Lola about wanting to do a monthly Mitchell dinner too.”

“What’s wrong,” Callum asked, Ben's tone was up and down, his hands were shaking, and he looked on the verge of tears. "Talk to me." Callum voice was soft and sweet. "Ben I know when something is bothering you, please just tell me."

“I talked to Larry before I picked up Lexi,” Ben started rubbing his jeans hard, which Callum knew wasn’t a good sign. “He is going to talk with Timmy about what he said…”

“But,” Callum stated sternly setting his beer down eyes narrowing.

“We don't have to make this a big deal, because it meant nothing,” Ben assured him softly putting his hand on Callum's leg, squeezing it. Ben stopped when Callum gave him his icy soldier stare. “Larry kissed me.” Ben frowned as Callum pushed his hand away and stood up. Maybe he should have waited. Tomorrow was his birthday, oh god his present. “Callum you have to believe me I ended the kiss very quick giving him a hard shove to the ground, and I told him…”

Ben was shut up by Callum grabbed him by the shirt and crushing their lips together. This kiss was hard and filthy, Callum was biting licking into his mouth. God he missed this. It had been too long since Callum had tried to devour him. Ben had been slow and easy since he topped Callum. Sweet kisses and soft touches. Callum was a bundle of nerves and heat. Ben had taken over, Callum liked it. Liked that Ben was inside of him, like that he could feel Ben the next day. Liked that Ben trusted him, needed him. But this was their world. This was what they craved.

Ben head was spinning as Callum pulled his pants down shoving him back on the couch, "Oh." Ben closed his eyes as Callum bites his thigh hard as he flings Ben's jeans away. Ben breath hitched as Callum takes him down his throat. Ben grabbed whatever he could to try and stop himself, he was going to come at a embarrassingly quick rate. Everything felt too good. Callum's mouth and throat wet, hot, and tight around his cock. His large callused hands squeezing his thighs apart as his head bobbed. There would be hands prints tomorrow, there was no way there wouldn't be. Just as Ben was about to come Callum releases him. "Turn around." Callum order voice low and rough, Ben blinks. "On your knees, shirt off," Callum ordered smacking his hips. 

"Oh" Ben thought, Callum was taking out his jealousy this way, god he looked good. Lips red, abused, hair messy, face flushed, voice sounded deep. This was so much better than tears and cuddling to some movie he would fall asleep to. Ben cried out, he had though for a moment he was going to get spanked. Sometimes that happened. When their emotions ran high. When Ben needed to feel something, something no good. When Callum needed to released something dark inside of himself. But this time Callum's mouth lightly attached to Ben's puckered hole. It was there, but not giving him any friction. "Callum" Ben begged, he needed something more.

Kissing up his back Ben whined as small sounds blurred. Ben sucked in a deep breath as he felt a slick finger slide inside of him as teeth attached themselves to his neck. The finger were slow, just barely moving, before he felt a second slowly enter him. That was better. That was more of what he wanted, but still not enough. Ben moved his head so he could kiss Callum. He needed to kiss him. He needed to taste him. He needed more than this. He needed Callum to take mercy on him. But Ben knew Callum, he wouldn't he would drag this out, he would make Ben suffer. 

Ben gasp as Callum's other hand went to Ben's cock. Ben wanted to beg, he wanted to plead, he was so close just a little bit more. Then Callum was pushing him forward removing his fingers. Callum laughed kissing Ben's back while removing his shirt. Standing up he removed his pants. Ben's entire body felt like it would explode, he just wanted to come. Suddenly Ben felt his body being moved roughly. Ben was on his hands and knees, grabbing the side of the couch he braced himself.

Callum entered him slowly, "God Callum" Ben moaned raspy, he missed this. Part of him almost was scared he would never get this again. That now that Callum had tasted being a bottom he would prefer it, but now Ben knew differently. Ben relished in Callum not going slow, he fucked him like he owned him. Ben hands twisting, he let out a cry as Callum pinged his prostate right before his hand went through Ben's hair pulled. Ben loses himself in everything Callum is doing. No one can bring him here like Callum. No one has ever loved him that way Callum loved him, and Ben had never trusted anyone enough like he trusted Callum. His orgasm hit him hard, Callum catching Ben before his head crashes forward. 

Callum doesn't stop moving, Ben wants to cry he felt so open so raw. Callum's mouth goes to his shoulder, sucking more marks, marks he won't be able to fully hide. Ben loses himself again, almost like he was lifted outside his body. When he comes back he's shaking, and Callum is out of breath his cheek against Ben's lower back. He can feel Callum leaking out of him. Gives a hissing groan as Callum moves out of him. Ben cannot move, doesn't want to move. But he knows he needs to, lifting his body up he laughs.

"You laid your shirt down," Ben laughed realizing Callum covered the couch in his shirts.

"We don't have time to clean the couch before Lexi comes over tomorrow," Callum told him, like it should be obvious.

"I love you," Ben laughed wrapping his arms around Callum shoulders bringing him in for a kiss.

"Love you too," Callum laughed into his mouth, hands on Ben's hips.

"So we're good," Ben asked cupping Callum's face, not hiding his fear.

"Ben I trust you completely," Callum swear leaning forward to connect their lips gently, Ben rest his forehead against Callum's chest. 

"I don't deserve you," Ben mumbled against his skin.

"Yes you do," Callum told him kissing the top of his head, hoping if he kept saying it one day Ben would believe it.

XOXO

Ben opened his eyes smiling, Jay had given Callum the day off, so they got to sleep in. Ben wanted to spend the day with him since they picked Lexi up after school and then his party was tomorrow. Ben and Lola both loved that Callum and Lexi had this special bond. It was amazing to watch, Lexi adored Callum. He could fix her hair, sew her outfits, he cooked and baked, he loved books, and putting on parties with her. Lola honestly told him if they break up, she’s still keeping Callum. He rolled his eyes, but he didn’t doubt it. 

Lola hated the other mothers with a passion, they looked down on her, and treated her like trash. Lexi got excluded from several parties because of them. It broke Lola’s heart, and filled Ben with a rage that their child was being judged for their mistakes. Sometimes it filled him with terror to think of Lexi as a teenager, then he realized she was his daughter. He would make sure that she had better knowledge than he did. Callum dealt with those women. A quick smile, a few (not so) funny jokes, and they were eating out of his hands. Callum just had this power over people.

Sitting up he felt every mark Callum left on his body from the night before. He thought telling Callum about Larry’s kiss would mean a sad crying Callum, because he still had such a low image of himself. Sometimes Ben didn’t understand it. He did not anticipate Callum’s jealousy overriding his usual self control and making him go all primal. Slipping out of bed he didn’t miss the bite mark Ben left on Callum during their shower once he slipped his glasses on. Playing with his hearing aid he made his way to the kitchen. 

He could do this he could make breakfast. Yeah no he couldn’t.

“How does a person burn toast,” Ben mumbled looking at the mess he made. Callum wanted to laugh but Ben looked upset, like Callum had never seen him this upset. “My seven year old can make toast.”

“It’s the thought that counts,” Callum assured leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

“That would mean more if you couldn’t cook at gourmet level,” Ben pouted falling into a chair brokenly. Callum was stunned by how hurt Ben sounded, he had never seen him this hurt. “I just wanted to do this one thing for you.” Callum tried to hid his disgusted look as he poked at whatever Ben had been trying to make in his favorite frying pan. “I’m useless.”

“You have other skills,” Callum smiled leaning forward connecting their lips, as Callum cupped Ben's face gently. “No one has ever done anything like this for me.”

“Nearly burned down your kitchen,” Ben grumbled, then hissed a moaned as Callum nipped at his lower lip hard.

“I’m serious Ben,” Callum replied lifting Ben’s face up so they were looking each other in the eyes. “No one had ever gone to this much effort for me.”

Ben laughed as he dropped his head forward. He had wanted so much to give Callum a delicious breakfast. He had watched a hundreds videos for weeks on omelets, he had read dozen articles on beginner mistakes. Had talked to his mother about what made a good one and what made a bad one. Callum had made them on several occasions and Lexi loved them. She loved how there was no one way to make one. Meaning each time she could have a new one. She had sat in the kitchen helping him make a few the last few times. Ben frowned, his seven year old daughter was a better cook then he was. 

He had bought all the things he needed with Lexi before meeting Lola here. She had instructed him on what Callum liked in his omelets, and what he didn't like. She had let him know he would prefer toast with his not that fancy fruit salad he was looking to pick up. Callum liked things simple. Lexi had given him pointers, and he stilled failed. Lola had gone all gushy when Lexi mentioned it before leaving. Instead of a great dish he had an eggy mess in a pan; part of it not cook, part of it raw. How did he burn toast? Ben wanted to cry. 

Callum was amazing. Moved away from Ben cleaning up the kitchen as Ben sulked. Would it have been too hard for the breakfast gods above to give him this one thing, just this one thing. Ben started laughing as Callum made faces then tried to cover up said faces giving Ben a smile. Maybe he should be hurt but as he watched Callum clean the kitchen he wondered how did he become a bad cook. His mum could literally make anything. Ian was annoyingly good at cooking, and let everyone know how good he was. Yet he literally couldn't make toast for his boyfriend on his birthday. It was unfair. 

"Happy Birthday," Carter greeted Callum as he opened the door. Okay now Ben really wanted to cry.

"Hopefully we aren't interrupting," Mick stated patting Callum on the back giving Ben the most apologetic looks on this planet.

"Just me ruining Callum's birthday breakfast," Ben grumbled from his chair pointing to their kitchen.

"I've been there mate," Mick told him gently taking a seat next to him. "When Lee was two I caught Linda's favorite pan on fire." Mick sighed remembering that day, it had been a bad day. "Twice."

"Is Lexi here," Nancy asked looking around happily.

"Nancy is after 10 in the morning on a weekday," Callum laughed coming to stand next to Ben. She have him a confused look. "She's in school." Nancy frowned. "But she'll be here tonight, we're starting The Hobbit Trilogy." Ben forced himself to smile as Callum winked at him.

"This is for her," Nancy smiled pulling out a small football jersey. "She wanted one to match mine for when we watch the games together." Ben nodded as she turned it around to show Lexi's name written on the back. Why did people feel the need to give his daughter shirts?

"Nancy that's brilliant," Callum gushed taking it from her smiling. Showing Ben who gave him a smiling nod. "I'll put it on her bed for her to find tonight."

Callum gave Nancy a hug, Linda gushed wanting to look at it as she hadn't seen the finished product yet. Callum promised them all he'd take a picture and send it to them when she tried it on. At least Mick seem to share the same look as he did. Mick liked sports but clothes were another matter. He nudged Ben passing him a pastry from the box that Linda had been carrying. Callum walked off laughing, going to place the jersey on Lexi's bed for her to see. Ben heard Nancy gush at the colors scheme of her bedroom. Callum explaining that he picked them out with her in mind.

Linda came back giving both Mick and Ben a look as she saw they were eating without plates. She smacked Mick's hand roughly to put a plate under it, but gently gave Ben is plate with a sweet smile and gently rub on the arm. Thanks to Lexi she held him in high marks. Now his special gift to Callum seem to win his extra bonus points with her. Ben could honestly say he didn't mind being in a good favor with Callum's parents. Except that being in good favor meant they called more, came by more, and wanted them to come by more.

Ben just wasn't used to this type of family, and luckily neither was Callum. He grew up with the Carters, but he hadn't known he was a Carter. He had just started calling Linda mum, and that was because Nancy told him he could. Johnny too. He still hadn't referred to Mick as dad yet, but mainly because their relationship was still touchy. He didn't refer to him as Mick either. It was like they were stuck almost, neither one wanting to tip the balance. Mick didn't want to disappoint Callum, and Callum was so scared of losing Mick. Ben knew they needed to talk, but that was hard with this family. 

"We are still on for lunch," Linda asked looking at Ben then to Callum as he walked back in.

"Yes mum," Callum told her smiling when she clapped her hand laughing, then Linda looked at Mick motioning for what he thought was Callum. Ben decided they needed a father/son talk soon.

"Ben," Mick started, then stopped looking at Linda who gave him a sharp look. "If you would like to invite your parents we would be happy to have them as well." Ben could hear the strain in his voice, but he gave Mick points for trying. 

"That's very generous of you both," Ben replied sweetly to Mick, as Callum smiled at Linda. "But I am sure they are too busy today, it being Friday and all." Mick nodded at Ben happily.

"We could at least offer the invitation," Callum replied looking at his boyfriend then to his father. Both who looked stunned beyond words. 

"Yes," Linda shrieked clapping her hand happily, trying to not look overly anxious. "The Carters and Mitchells have had their differences but that's in the past. We're family now."

Mick looked at Linda, then at Ben who mirrored his own expression of "what the hell." Mick had tried over and over again to stop Linda from inviting Phil Mitchell to their home for lunch. She had argued and yelled that their little feud needed to be over. Ben was with his son, they were living together, and Callum was Lexi's stepfather. Lexi was a part of their lives now and forever. So that meant that they needed to accept that Phil Mitchell was a part of their lives now and forever. That meant Mick needed to move on from whatever past they had, and look onward to their future. 

During this all Tamwar remained silent covering his mouth with his hand, Nancy literally smelled her mother's tea cup to ensure she was just drinking tea. She had been acting so strange lately. Nancy thought it might be the wedding. It was less than a month away, and things were getting stressed. Then Elenore had started to stir up trouble again. So it was only natural that she act out a little. At least this time Mick wasn't taking Elenore's side or trying to defend her actions. He was accepting that she wasn't the woman he fell for all those years ago. To the point he helped Stuart get out of Walford secretly. He and Raine were starting over, fresh start. 

Ben nodded laughing, because there was no way Phil Mitchell would come to a lunch hosted by Mick Carter. Kathy had gone on and on about how busy she was, especially with making the food for Callum's party. Ian was being Ian. As a way to make amends for his actions and attitude during the Valentine's Day Tea Party he was making this cake at no cost to anyone but himself. Not only was he making a cake, he was making Callum's favorite cake. Ben was waiting for the drop, but Bobby had revealed he was truly doing this as a way to make amends. Callum said he'd call Kathy if Ben would call Phil, he agreed. 

Ben's smile faded as soon as the words came out of Callum's mouth, then out his Phil's. His parents were coming to Callum's Birthday lunch. Linda clapped excitedly, Callum grinned wide, while he fell back down in his chair next to Mick. Mick looked as ill as Ben felt. Looking up he forced a smile on his face. Mentally tipping his hat to whoever or whatever was having a good laugh at him this Friday the Thirteenth. 

Today was going to be hell.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, next chapter will have the lunch and more Lexi.


	6. Birthday Crisis Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum's Birthday mixed with some family drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop pre-planning things because it never goes well. The Party portion is all one chapter because there was so much happening, and none of it flowed smoothly. This was the hardest chapter to write for me thus far. I just felt like major part were being cut out or excluded, so I split it up and did a rewrite. I promise you it will be worth it--or at least I hope it will be. I am finishing the party chapter this weekend, and submitting it for beta reading. 
> 
> THANKS JACEY!!!

**Love Gently: Birthday Crisis Take Two**

Ben had thanked whatever merciful god or goddess there was when Kathy had called to cancel. He didn't listen really, just that someone was sick and there was no way she could make it. She sounded so sad, he passed his phone over to Callum. Groaned as Callum made dinner plans with her for some time during the week as Linda piped in from the kitchen agreeing on a date. Ben gave him a fake smile as he agreed to check with Lola about Lexi coming. Olli clapped at that.

Both Mick and Ben kept looking at his phone praying for Sharon to call and cancel. Maybe she would go into labor, it was almost time. He would hate for that baby to take away Callum's day but right now he didn't care as long as his father did not show up. Maybe Louise could need him. Keanu had not been making her time easy, always coming around. Callum had to have another talk with him, and this time Callum went straight to Karen. Ben had expected a disaster, but Callum was Callum so it ended well. 

Ben couldn't help the groan that left his body at the sound of Sharon's voice, and then the booming voice that was his father. Nancy looked at Ben, and for a moment he could almost feel her sympathy. Standing up Ben braced himself walking to greet his father and stepmother. Callum was already there leading Sharon to a comfortable seat as Linda got her a drink of her choice. Ben kissed her cheek and shook his father hand. Phil greeted Mick with a look that Ben could not place. It was an amusement type look, almost like when he knew something that no one else did. It made Ben's stomach almost turn sour.

"Callum," Sharon giggled motioned for him to come back then turned to her stepson also motion for him. Ben did not like this, he didn't like it at all. "Ben you too," Sharon grinned as she lifted a small bright gift box. "Phil and I bought you two a little something for your birthdays." Ben looked over at his father not hiding his shocked expression. He wanted to be sick.

"Oh Sharon that's too sweet of you," Linda giggled bringing out a tray of goodies to start everyone off with. Nancy looked at Tamwar who shrugged. "Go on boys open it up."

"Yes Callum open it up," Ben repeated looking at his father who still looked smug. Callum slid the ribbon off, separating the lid from the box. He then pulled out a white crisp envelope that had designs embedded on it. "That looks..."

"Oh," Callum gasped interrupting Ben as he looked inside the envelope. Ben took the envelope then looked at his father. A mixed of horror and shock. "It's a vouchers for a four day stay at a spa resort."

"It is absolutely gorgeous there," Sharon told him happily, patting his hand. She then looked up at Ben who tried to muster a smile but was too in shock. "It doesn't expire for a year, so you can go when it fit in your schedule since I know you have Lexi half the time."

"It's the full package," Phil grinned eyeing Mick. "Includes meals, an open bar, and several other perks Sharon loved about the place."

"That is so sweet of you two," Linda gushed getting a horrified look from Mick.

"Yes," Callum stated looking at Ben, both of them not knowing really what to say. His expression matched Mick's. "Thank You!"

Ben had to fight the urge to get sick everywhere. 

Tamwar offered to help but Linda declined, wanting everyone to just sit down and have a good time. And a good time they did not have. Ben knew Phil was going out of his way to make Mick feel bad for something, something no one knew about it. Ben could not help this feeling that was over taking him, he knew his father's tricks. Something was up, something big but he attempted to pushed it aside. Today was about Callum, he needed to make sure that Callum had a good day. But he couldn't help look at his father and the way he was watching Linda. Ben closed his eyes praying that he was seeing things. There was no way he would ruin his marriage or there was no way Linda would ever stray from Mick. 

Before Ben could do anything Shirley and Tina arrived in a loud way, Ben could not hide his groan. Mick was completely shocked by their arrival but apparently Linda wasn't. Ben watched as Shirley made Callum uncomfortable, it took all of maybe two minutes. One moment they were talking about gifts and then somehow Shirley were making jokes on Ben getting Callum pregnant. There was a round of eye rolls then Tina had to pop up "Who says it would be Callum." Sharon and Linda ended the conversation very quickly, Phil giving them his thanks glaring at Shirley. Callum sat there completely red, shifting in his seat. 

As they all sat down Johnny came falling through the door with a bag of stuff, Ben was assuming was his clothes. Linda shrieked happily, running to him excitedly. She had not been expecting him until later. Callum tried to hid his frown when Mick called Johnny son, when he said welcome home. Callum excused himself, Linda watched worried but Mick told her he was just overwhelmed. Johnny looked around doing a double take when he saw Phil. He happily hugged Ben taking a putting his chair next to Ben's, as Mick told Shirley to move over. Callum returned a moment later. Ben did not miss the how fake his smile was or how red his eyes looked.

"Johnny was just telling us about his trip here," Nancy told Callum gently as he sat down. Ben knew she knew something was wrong. 

"So when is Lee arriving," Ben asked looking at the door, feeling like another crash would help the mood. Lee's presence would help Callum.

"Later today," Mick told him looking at Phil who was still smirking. "He refused to tell us, said he'd take a taxi when he got here."

"So any guesses on Ben's big surprise," Sharon asked Callum, Ben smiled when Callum let out a genuine laugh.

"Big surprise," Johnny questioned looking at one of his best mates, no one told him about a surprise.

"Ben has been planning this special gift for Callum since January," Linda told Johnny, her voice all sweet and gooey.

"Was supposed to be a Valentine's Day present," Nancy added watching Ben squirm a little, fighting his own blush.

"Look at you going all soft and romantic," Johnny joked poking Ben in the side, laughing when Ben pinched him in the leg. Then there was a pounding on the door before Jay came running in then stopped shocked.

"Uh...," Jay stumbled his word then shook his head before looking at Mick. "Lee just attacked some guy in the alley!"

Mick had no idea what was going on, but he knew it was Phil Mitchell’s fault. Maybe not directly but wherever that man goes, trouble follows. He looked at his son then to his former daughter-in-law who looked shell shocked. People were talking a mile a minute asking what was going on, who was the guy. Mick had no answers he just pushed Lee up stairs happy to see Sharon and Linda were saying their goodbyes. He had had enough of Phil Mitchell for one day and was no looking forward to seeing him again tomorrow night.

Ben looked at Lee then to Callum, because he had the same look Callum did all those months ago. His knuckles were busted open bleeding, and the guy on the receiving end did not look good at all. Whitney was shaking worse than Ben had ever seen her. She ran towards the kitchen as Linda was handing Olli off to Nancy with orders to take him away. She didn't want him to see Lee like this. Tamwar took him from Nancy, Olli really liked him. He had this feeling deep inside he didn’t want to be anywhere near this room right now.

“You just ruined Callum’s birthday lunch,” Linda snapped at Lee as Whitney handed him some ice, her hands still shaking.

“Yeah that’s what ruined it,” Johnny laughed rolling his eyes, then hissing when Nancy smack his arm.

“Everyone,” Callum snapped looking at Whitney who looked like she was barely holding on. “Whitney what happened?” when Lee opened his mouth Callum raised his hand sent him a warning glare. “I asked Whitney.”   
“His name is Leo King,” Whitney whispered looking down at her hands. “We went on a couple dates, but I wasn’t ready to…” Whitney stopped Linda closed her eyes, her face softening as she looked down at Lee. “I told him I didn’t want to see him again, but he won’t leave me alone.” With shaky hands Whitney wiped the tears falling. “It all happened so fast.” Whitney voice shook, Linda took the steps forward pulling her into a hug.

“I was in the taxi when I saw it,” Lee sighed now feeling the pang in his ankle from jumping out before it stopped. “They were fighting, he was trying to cover her mouth while pushing her against the building.” Lee stopped then looked back up at Callum and Mick. “I don’t even remember hitting him.”

“The police are here,” Tina told them softly, looking at Whitney. “Someone called about seeing a man grab Whitney, they heard the fighting but…”

“Didn’t realize it was an attempted kidnapping,” Ben laughed rubbing his eyes.

Ben was not pleased; he was not pleased in any form of it. He had had a plan. That plan had involved breakfast in bed, then remaining there until they absolutely had to get out. Like Ben wanted them there until they were rushing around the flat with Callum slightly annoyed but not really. Then he would go off get the food while Callum went to pick Lexi up. Ben would come back to them probably in the beginning of the first film. He knew Lexi’s eyes would be glued to the screen. Eyes wide and face full of wonder as the book Callum just finished her came to life before her.

But none of that happened. Instead he ruined Callum’s favorite frying pan by attempting to make the said breakfast. Then part of the Carters showed up, which wouldn’t have been bad. They came with pastries, but Linda had to invite his parents to lunch. A lunch that Mick had been trying to cancel so Callum could spend the day with Ben, but Linda was on a mission. It had been a disaster. From the creepy joint birthday gift, to Johnny stumbling in, to Shirley and Tina remarks, Callum being all sad, and ended with Lee playing hero. He began to wonder if it was a Carter thing or an Army thing, but all Ben knew was he didn’t like it.

This was not how he planned Callum’s birthday. 

“I’m sorry Cal,” Lee mumbled as Callum helped him put his ankle up.

“Like he wouldn’t have done the same,” Ben stated getting a laugh from Johnny.

“Lee could still get in trouble for this,” Whitney told them brokenly, her hands would not stop shaking.

“Everyone just needs to relax,” Callum sighed looking over at Lee who was coming down from the adrenaline rush. “The police are going to take Lee and Whitney to get checked out at the hospital.” Lee gave a nod he didn’t feel so good. Whitney had bruises on her face from where he smashed her against the wall. “They’re going to look into your complaint from two days ago.”

“Complaint,” Johnny repeated looking at Whitney.

“Since I told him I didn’t want to see him again,” Whitney started but her voice gave out. “He’s been wherever I am, I couldn’t go anywhere without seeing him.”

“And they did nothing,” Ben replied looking at Callum then at Lee who looked angry.

“They said they’d talk with him,” Whitney told them looking at her as tears started. “But there really wasn’t anything they could do, they advised me to stay out of his way.”

“And you wonder why I don’t trust them,” Ben snapped looking at Callum, who wanted to say something but found he couldn’t.

“Mr. Carter, Ms. Dean your escort is ready,” a young policewoman stated kindly.

“Mum will meet you both at the hospital,” Callum told Lee his voice low and stern, a warning to Lee not to do anything foolish.

XOXO

It got around fast. By the time Ben started picking up the food for their night in everyone knew what had happened. Then suddenly everyone had an opinion. Leo wasn’t in that bad of shape, he was worse than Lee but not as bad as everyone though. Ben half expected to see him in a few days trying to get a pity or two. It might happen, Whitney had a few that didn’t like her. He was sure a smooth talker like him could get a few on his side. But they found the cloth he had been trying to use, it clearly had something on it.

Leo King was done in Walford. 

Whitney and Linda were both worried about Lee, but Ben didn’t miss how Phil told her no too. He didn’t miss how she nodded, and he could tell by Mick’s face that neither did he. Something was going on, something wasn’t right. But Ben buried it for now, he had other things to worry about. He had to get all this food back to the flat. He then had to muster a smile and watch a movie that he hoped he didn’t fall asleep to. Then there was something about baking, and he wished he had paid attention. Part of him hoped Callum took pity on him and let me go away after the film.

Walking into the flat Ben stopped. He looked around crinkling his face up as he wondered “what was that music playing.” He walked more into the flat slowly, put the bag of take away down as he looked around. There was now a pile of pillows on the floor, but no movie. He turned around eyes going wide as Lexi jumped out. He wanted to drop his head but honestly he wasn't shocked. Because of course. Callum had made her a costume because why wouldn’t he. He smiled as she giggled, he honestly had no idea what she was supposed to be. But she looked happy, which meant Callum should be happy. Unlike earlier.

“Do you like my outfit,” Lexi asked spinning around. 

“It’s sure in theme,” Ben told her kissing the top of her head.

“Meaning you have no idea what I am,” Lexi stated smugly. Ben was going to laugh but felt himself lose all ability to speak as his eye set on Callum. "Callum!". Lexi giggled clapping. Ben decided Callum looked good like really really good in medieval-type armor. “I was right he has no idea.”

“You’re a troll,” Ben guessed Callum laughed as Lexi gave him a frown crossing her arms with a pout.

“She’s a hobbit,” Callum corrected proudly going to fix a part of her shirt.

“Callum even made me a hobbit hole with the pillows,” Lexi giggled pointing to the pile of pillows Ben saw moments ago.

“Lexi why don’t you go get settled in your hole,” Callum told her with a smirk, then turned to Ben tilting his head. “While Daddy and I set the movie up and make you a plate.”

“Oh,” Ben stated looking at Callum who was smirking. “You two didn’t start the movie yet?”

“Silly Daddy,” Lexi laughed. “We wouldn’t start it without you.” Ben gave her a grin then looked at Callum who was smiling ear to ear. “Guess I’ll get the movie ready.”

Ben watched as Callum swung Lexi around the flat, soon she was in the piles of pillows that made what most people would call a fort. But nope, his daughter called it a hole. She happily got comfortable as he started to prepare the movie, she giggled as she saw the opening scene. Callum was making them all plates of food, as he put away what they didn’t want. The desert was ice cream, unable to decide which to get Ben got like three flavors. But he also got topping so Callum decided maybe they’d make sundaes.

Taking Lexi her plate, he smiled happily as she was vibrating with excitement. She couldn’t stay still, and Ben had to admit he was enjoying it. It reminded him of every play he ever saw as a child. Each time his mum would take him to see a new one, how it filled him with such joy and wonder. As the movie started Ben prepared himself for a lot. What he didn’t prepare himself for was liking the film. He found himself paying attention, laughing, and most of all really enjoying the movie. 

Lexi eyes were wide on the screen, Callum could hear every reaction she made. He looked over to see Ben enthralled with the movie, so much that he didn’t even realize Lexi had moved next to him. Callum thought he would have to nudge Ben a couple times to keep him awake but he guessed not. Callum laughed as they groaned when the credits started rolling. It filled Callum with an emotion he could not name to have shared this experience with them. This right here was worth more than a hundred parties.

“What is this?” Callum asked as Lexi handed him a gift bag as Ben made their sundaes. 

“Your present,” Lexi stated like he should know that, he looked to Ben who shrugged clueless. Callum took it from her opening it very gently. “Mum helped me.” Callum pulled out a frame that was very obviously decorated by Lexi. Inside was a photo of them that Lola had taken at their first official Storytelling Session. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Callum told her softly, Ben watched her smile then leap into Callum’s arms for a big hug.

After ice cream they decided to wait until Sunday to do the baking, but the rest of the night was a blur to Ben. To cleaning Lexi up, to bath time, then a battle of too many stories to finally getting ready for bed himself. Callum had of course got conned into one more story that turned into five chapters of whatever book he was reading her now. Ben lost track a long time ago. When he thought they were still on Oz Series they had begun the Hobbit, and when he thought they were reading The Hobbit he was reading her Norse Folklore. 

Ben just knew that Callum loved reading to her, and Lexi loved being read to. Sharing the stories Callum lost himself in as a child himself seemed therapeutic in a way. Like every time he introduced her to a new world, Ben felt like Lexi’s world grew. From the classic tales of long ago, to the new ones of today, she had no limits to what she could experience or explore. She had begun to read on other parts of the world. Callum had opened this door that he and Lola just didn’t know how to. But Ben won’t lie watching them game together was probably his favorite. They were adorable.

Gamer Callum was ruthless, and unapologetic in everything he did. When he did one of his raids you better get out of his way, and if you blew the mission it would be best to stay away from for a while. He had got Lexi her own little setup, her own games, and she even played a few of his with him. Ben had come back more than once to see them playing together, and it was fun to watch. Callum was very protective of what Lexi played, making sure all her games were age appropriate. Sometimes Ben laughed at how over protective he was of her, it was endearing. 

"She finally asleep," Ben asked as Callum walked into their room.

"Yeah," Callum laughed stretching, today had been a crazy day.

"I say next year we disappear for our birthdays," Ben offered kissing his shoulder as Callum laughed.

"You have no idea how much I loved today," Callum admitted turning around to see Ben's baffled look. "There were parts that weren't so perfect but it's been my best birthday to date."

"I nearly burned down the kitchen," Ben reminded him as Callum laughed leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "We experienced the worst dash most awkward lunch in Walford history." Callum kissed down to his cheeks. "Whitney nearly got kidnapped." Ben signed as Callum's lips settled on his jaw. "Your brother proved your need to be a hero is in your blood." Ben stopped when Callum kissed him hard cupping his cheeks.

"Next year you order breakfast," Callum told him smiling at his dazed look, he loved how lost Ben got after a kiss. "We'll control the guest list, and hopefully no one is almost getting kidnapped again." Ben laughed leaning up to kiss him again. "Besides tonight was amazing, and you loved the movie."

"No," Ben sighed looking up at him. "I love you." Callum gave him a disbelieving look. "Okay so maybe I won't mind see the others." Callum laughed pressing their lips together again. "And you did look good in that armor." Ben winked.

XOXO

Bart watched wide eyed as Elenore tore through the tiny flat they were staying in. He had seen her upset before, and until this moment he thought he had seen her angry but apparently he was wrong. They had been working together on and off for over two years now, and if he was being truthful, he wanted away from her. At first he learned from her, or at least he thought he thought but as the time went on he realized she had no code she lived by. If you were to say this to your average person they would probably laugh and comment, “of course she’s a criminal.” But Bart had done jobs with those who lived by strict codes. He preferred those. 

Leo King was hired for one job, that was to gather as much information he could on Walford and Whitney Dean. It was clear Whitney still meant a lot to Callum, so hurting her was an obvious choice to Elenore. Two months in to this assignment, and he blows everything. Bart knew when you worked for someone like Elenore, someone who viewed the world like she did, the people you hired had little care about your orders. Unless the pay was good, like with The Three. Elenore was paying them way too much in Bart’s opinion, but she wanted to see the Mitchells hurt and her son to fall. 

Looking down at his watch, the very watch his brother left him when he died, he couldn’t understand. Bart tried to disconnect his emotions, tried to see this just as any other job but it was hard. It was hard because Elenore was proving to him, she had no soul. When he asked what Callum did, she would grow angry. He never got a clear answer from her. If she did answer it always changed, he was starting to wonder if maybe this was about her. Walking towards her, he rolled his eyes he would be so glad when this job was done. After this he was done with her.

“Mr. King isn’t talking,” Bart confirmed looking at the police report, watching Elenore look up. “Dr. Kay is handling him right now.” Elenore snapped an angry glare at him. Bart tried not show how annoyed he was, he had worked hard to get this covered up. “Took a lot of work but Dr. Kay agreed to help us. Leo will be moved on Monday and Lee Carter won’t face any charges.”

“This still sets us behind,” Elenore yelled, growling as Bart blinked at her.

“This has actually worked in our favor,” Bart countered tapping away at his tablet. “Mr. and Mrs. Carter were caught arguing over Ms. Dean.” Elenore looked up quickly, her face softening. “It seems there may be a history between Mr. Carter and Ms. Dean.”

“She was married to their son,” Elenore grumbled moving her hair out of her face.

“I have it on good authority that Mr. Carter and Ms. Dean relationship may have been more intimate than that,” Bart told her smiling watching Elenore's head perk up. “It seems that Ms. Dean is quite the sore spot with Mrs. Carter.” Elenore smiled as Bart did a few more taps. “Both Mick Carter and Lee Carter have been quite caring towards her this evening." Elenore couldn't help the gleam that twinkled in her eye. "My source says Mrs. Carter left no more than ten minutes ago looking quite angry.”

“Maybe Leo hasn’t ruined this after all,” Elenore stood up, her anger gone as she walked towards the kitchen. “I may need to rethink my plan for Ms. Dean.” Elenore smirked turning around to see Bart tapping away, tapping her fingers loudly until he looked up. “I thought to use her to help with my son’s punishment, but now I see...” Elenore giggled, Bart felt a little unnerved. “She would be better used for Linda Carter’s undoing.”

Bart would be exceptionally glad when this assignment was over.

XOXO

Johnny walked down the street with Lee, looking around sucking in the March chilly air. He smiled, he was glad to be back, and even happier that soon he’s be living here again. Nancy and Lee were both moving back, and while he enjoys his freedom, he misses Walford. He is going to miss not having to answer to anyone but himself. He knew whoever he dated or would be seen with will get back to his parents. But he was happy to see The Albert. Ben took him there the last time he was visiting, he tried not to think about Callum’s looks back then. They talked it out, Callum knew that Johnny would never go there. Lee did mentioned that Ben’s past got to him every now and then though. 

Johnny looked over at Lee, he hadn't been doing so good. Physically he was fine, but emotionally he wasn’t. Johnny had seen it, so could their dad but he didn’t want to talk about it. Leaving the Army was going to be hard for Lee, but he did look better than last time. He was walking good today too. His face was bruises but he didn’t look too bad. With his new beard Johnny could see him catching an eye or two. Though Johnny knew like Mick, the only eye he wanted to catch was Whitney. Johnny doubted that Lee had moved on before yesterday, but after yesterday and last night he knew. Lee loved Whitney. 

Lee’s head was all over the place, Whitney had caught him mediating this morning. It was something his therapist had started him on, mediating and yoga. At first he hated it, but the more he got into doing them the more he fell in love. The more he set up a routine the more he felt his mind calm down, his moods even out, and he felt whole. He had not yet talked with anyone about his depression, about what he had been through the last few years. 

Walking up the stairs slowly he smiled as Callum opened the door, hair messy, lose clothes, and TV loud. Lee laughed as he heard a small giggle mixed stretching. Callum smiled moving out of the way.

“Johnny,” Lexi shrieked excitedly, Ben walking out pulling on his shirt. Clearly neither of them wanted to be up.

“What about me,” Lee smiled, Johnny giggled slightly as she gave him a blank stare.

“Hello,” Lexi said politely, getting a huff laugh from Ben, then turned to Johnny eyes wide. “Do you want to play against me.” Lexi asked pointing to the racing game she was playing. “Callum is cooking, and Daddy isn’t any good at it.”

“Hey,” Ben shrieked at her face fully insulted. “I happen to excel at that game.”

“She beat you ten in a row,” Callum laughed pulling out the ingredients he needed, then ducking as Ben toss a pen at him.

"Daddy that's not nice," Lexi scolded Ben her face crinkled up hands on her hips.

“Come on Ben,” Johnny laughed motioning at Ben to follow him as Lexi pulled him. “I’ll play against Lexi, then you can play winner.”

“Lexi if you beat them both I’ll talk Callum into putting chocolate chips into your pancakes,” Lee told her watching her face light up. No way was Johnny going to be her favorite, Jay he understood. 

“No,” Callum stated looking at her then at Lee, face stern. “She doesn’t need that much sugar this early.” Lee looked at Ben who gave him a shrug with a smirk. Lexi gave a giggle when Lee sent her a smile and a wink. “No! Absolutely not!”

Callum was stricter than Ben when it came to food. Always making her try new things, always making sure that everyone of her meal were balanced. Lola and him had an hour long conversation on how to get her to drink water, and sadly Callum’s idea worked best. By making Ben drink more water. Ben had grumbled, but as soon as Lexi noticed Ben carrying around a water bottle she wanted one too. When he started to do at least some morning exercises with Callum Lexi wanted to do them too. Ben sometimes hated his boyfriend. Though Lexi did look adorable in the exercise outfits Callum and Lola bought her.

Callum would be firm, he would not let Lee win this. Callum listened to Johnny lose then he listened to Ben lose, before he knew it Lee was giving him a pointed look. He then made the mistake to look over at Lexi. Lexi with her big blue eyes that were her father’s eyes and that pleading sad little angelic face. Ben laughed as Callum crumbled hard and fast. Ben gave the controller back to Johnny, both men set on beating her. How hard could it be to beat a seven year old? He wasn’t trying last time surly they could do it. 

They did not do it.

“I had just finished talking to Whitney,” Callum told him softly eyeing him carefully. Lee gave him his best smile, but it faded he could never lie to Callum. Maybe that’s when it all went bad for him, when he lost Callum. “She’s grateful Mick let her stay over.”

“She barely slept,” Lee sighed looking down at his hand then back up to Callum. “So you going to tell me about you and dad.” Callum frowned looking at Lee. Lee smiled as he watched Callum move around the kitchen. He always loved cooking. "Come on Cal, something clearly is up."

"At times I feel like," Callum started but stopped looking over to Johnny.

"He told mum he's trying not to push too much," Lee told him watching Callum turn around to look at him blankly. "He knows how bad Jonno is, he doesn't want to force himself into your life." 

"Ben thinks we should spend some times together," Callum frowned nervously looking up to Lee. "Alone."

"I agree," Lee smiled softly. "He's your dad too Cal. We're not going to get angry, you have a lifetime of lies and hurt to work through." Callum nodded turning around to finish the pancakes. "Have you thought about maybe seeing someone." Lee asked quietly watching Callum turn around again. "A councilor."

"Not really," Callum admitted with a shrug.

Lee looked up as Johnny and Ben literally let out a pained scream, Lee jumped but Callum just rolled his eyes. Lee was going to guess that this happened a lot. Turning around he found Ben yelling at Johnny as he was clearly losing to Lexi again. Lee looked towards Callum and decided now wasn't the time for this conversation. Today was Callum's party, he should have a good day. More than should actually, if anyone had a right to a perfect day it was Callum. He deserved to have a fun morning with his boyfriend, stepdaughter and now two little brothers. Lee stood up walking to see Lexi almost beating them again, smirked as he took a seat next to her. 

Callum smiled as Lee teamed up with Lexi. Ben looked at Callum sending him a mock glare his face looked angry but his eyes were soft. One because Callum had taught Lexi the tricks of this game. The second was because it was clear that Lee was also on par with Callum on this game and helping Lexi to keep winning. Ben couldn't believe he was being beat by a seven year old--repeatedly. Callum blew him a kiss which caused Ben to smile. Callum just knew he felt warm. Like his insides were just all fluffy. He truly felt like no one could hurt him today, today was his day.

Ben didn't know why, maybe it was because Callum was happy. Or maybe it was because Lexi was laughing and having fun. Her face looked so at peace, she looked so innocent, so pure. Ben never wanted this to end, he never wanted her to not know this feeling she was having right now. But maybe it was because he was happy. Ben was happy. He thought he had been happiness before. Ben thought he had known what it was like to be truly happy. But this moment right now filled him with an emotion that he had never known in his almost twenty-four years of living.

It honestly blew his mind.

XOXO

Lee was nervous, like palms sweaty, knees shaking, body trembling type of nervous. Whitney had agreed to lunch, and Lee honestly didn’t know what to do or what to think. He had so many thoughts as he walked into the small restaurant they agreed to meet at. Whitney wanted to go to somewhere that wasn't on the square. He knew it might be because of yesterday or because people might--okay will talk. Honestly Lee couldn’t think about that right now, maybe he should. But all he could think about was Whitney. She meant everything to him.

Whitney who was sitting at the table in her jeans, now dark hair pinned up. Whitney who looked just as beautiful as she ever did to him. Even with the few bruises that graced her tender complexion. She was dressed casual, but he could tell she was nervous as well. Looking around the place tapping her nails on the table. Whether this was because of last night or because of Lee he didn’t know for sure. All Lee knew was she was the picture of perfection. Walking closer to her their eyes met, and for one brief moment everything stopped in the world stopped. 

Whitney was not going to do this again. So many times she let herself believe in happy ever after, believe that Lee was her future. Each time she ended up with a broken heart, and more damage than she had when she went in. Maybe that was why Callum had hurt so much. He had done everything he could to make her happy, he had loved her, accepted her. He was willing to live an unhappy life so that all her wishes of happily ever after and family could finally come true. But she deserved more than that, and so did he. 

Whitney had been right to call off their wedding. Despite everything she said all those months again Ben Mitchell loved Callum in a way people dreamed about. Being with Callum healed Ben in a way nothing ever did. Ben’s nights out had gone down, his drinking to excess was unheard of these days. Ben was in a suit and tie, working hard, and being a real businessman. Callum’s ability to accept Ben for who he truly is had somehow led Ben to want to change. Maybe it was because it was organic, it wasn't forced. It happened because Ben wanted to be that man, not because Callum wanted him to be that man. 

Sometimes even she got giddy looking at them. It was nearly impossible to be unhappy and hateful when they were around. Somehow they just spread this feeling. They’d just look at other, then suddenly their feelings for one another wrapped around anyone close by. It made her believe that if Ben Mitchell could find someone to love him, to believe in him, then maybe there was hope for her after all. It truly made her believe that love was something real, and not just a fairytale after all. 

“You look stunning,” Lee told her smiling, Whitney smile grew as she blushed. She told herself no, but it was Lee--her Lee.

“I like the beard,” Whitney smiled her hand going to caress his face gently, he looked good, like really good. “You look healthy.” Lee gave her a nod as they sat down.

Soon they were ordering, everything was going perfectly fine. They chatted like two old mates. She didn’t leave anything out, he frowned as he heard about her time with Callum. He had heard Callum’s versions, which honestly was worse. Callum was always harsher than anyone else when it came to his mistakes. She went on about Leo, and the few other dates she had been on. He tried not to be jealous, they were divorced. But despite that Lee still thought of Whitney as his wife. He knew that was unfair, he broke her heart, he had no right. 

They ate happily, Lee paying for both meals. Whitney tried to argue but he refused and the waiter just grinned taking his card. He walked her out, motioning for her to follow. They went for a small walk, the day was bright and sunny. In a few hours Whitney would be in Callum’s flat with Nancy and Lola getting him ready for his party. Ben would be off apparently picking up a gift that was massive and special. So special he didn't let another soul in on it. They walked in silence because Lee didn’t know how to do this. His therapist told him he needed to be more direct with his emotions. He needed to shed this idea as a man he had to keep them buried.

Walking into a park, it was beautiful. It was clear they were preparing for Springtime. The local children were all around playing with their dogs and each other. The normally chilly air had a warmth to it today, it was a perfect day. Both for Callum and now hopefully for him. He motioned for Whitney to sit on the bench as they watched a group of children run around playing football. Lee looked over to see a smile gracing Whitney’s face. She loved children, her one dream was to be a mother. She was the type of person who wanted a house full of children. Lee knew she would be an amazing mum. 

“I’m sorry Whitney,” Lee told her watching her face frown in confusion. “For how I ended things.” Whitney looking down at the table then back up at him. “My intention was never to hurt you, I wanted to protect you.” Lee stopped looking at his hand that once held a wedding ring.

“I read your letter Lee,” Whitney smiled gently. His therapist had him write a letter to every person he hurt. “I’m happy that you’ve finally found peace, and an outlet to manage your mental health.” Whitney squeezed his hand. "No matter what you will always be important to me." 

“I love you Whitney,” Lee told her smiling when her eyes went wide as she took her hand back. “It will always be you for me. No one has even come close.”

“We can’t just jump back into a relationship,” Whitney argued brokenly, Lee knew she was right.

“I know,” Lee told her even though his head was telling him he could, and they should. “We’ve changed.” Whitney nodded, trying to ignore the part of her that was screaming at her to just take him back. Love will find a way, love always finds a way.

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends,” Whitney told him watching him as he nodded sadly. . 

“Do you still love me,” Lee asked weakly, Whitney looked away not wanting to answer. "Whitney?"

“I don’t know how not to,” Whitney confessed brokenly.

Whitney knew she most certainly should not have said that, she should have said no. Or maybe she should have told him she did love him but only as a friend. Told him that the ship of romance for them sailed away a long time ago. But she knew Lee would take one look at her, he would smile, and he would know that she was lying. That she was trying to protect herself from more heartache. So instead she told him the honest truth, she didn’t know how to not love Lee. He was everything that she had ever dream about wanting and more. She wanted to not love him, she wanted to move on for once and all but no matter what it was like they were tethered together.

Lee smiled sadly. Whitney still loved him, and if she still wanted him maybe there was hope for them after all. Looking out to the children, he longed for those days. Well maybe not, his childhood was great but then that meant Callum would be unhappy. Lee felt himself smile genuinely as he thought of his now older brother. Callum had such a love in his life now. Sometimes Lee would found topics that would not remind Callum of Ben because he got this sickening lovey look on his face. The type of look that even on the phone you could hear. It was sickening as it was sweet. 

“You should come with me,” Lee told her turning around to see her laughing. “I’m serious Whit. You need space away from Walford for a few weeks.”

“You have gone truly mental,” Whitney laughed looking back out to the children.

“I love you,” Lee told her again taking her hand into his. “I don’t care if I have to wait a month, a year, or five years, I will win you back Whitney Dean.” Whitney felt herself melt. His voice was so sincere, she had no other choice but to believe him. “I want you to come with me, even if it's just for a week.”

“Why?” Whitney begged needing to know.

“I want us to talk,” Lee explained, Whitney knew her face must look funny. “I almost lost you yesterday. I can’t stop thinking about what would have happened if I was just seconds later.” Lee moved closer to her lacing their fingers. “I want you with me every day, for the rest of our lives.”   
“Lee,” Whitney gasped unable to talk, she felt so full of emotion she could barely form words.

“I have made a lot of mistakes, I have hurt you in ways that are unforgivable,” Lee went on, unable to stop his own tears for falling. “I know we can’t just jump back into a relationship and act like the past few years haven’t happened.” Lee stated smiling when she nodded, but her eyes looked so hopeful so open. “I want you to come to my next therapy session, I want us to...”

Whitney smiled as she pulled Lee towards her, her lips on his. She wanted to laugh as his beard tickled her face, but she didn’t dislike it. Actually, she liked it a lot. Lee felt like his heads was spinning, he knew he was starting to rambling but he didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t want her to walk away, he didn’t want to lose her again. So he found himself starting to just go on and on, until finally Whitney took things into her own hands. She tasted better than he remembered. Everything about her was better than he remembered.

He did want her to come with him, he did want her to go to his session with him. His therapist had been wanting to do a family session for a while but his family didn’t know he was still in therapy. Well Callum did, and Johnny about his group sessions. Only Callum knew the reason he hadn’t moved back wasn’t because of the Army but because he needed to set up a new therapist, a new routine. Lee was terrified. He wanted Whitney there for his last few sessions. He wanted her there because he wanted to take this next part of his journey with her. But he also didn’t want to rely on her as a safety net. She deserved more than that.

As he looked into her eyes, his head was spinning his heart was pounding and he never wanted to let her go again. Whitney felt it. She felt what she had not felt in years. She loved Callum but he never made her heart jump out her chest, he never made her skin burn and lips tingle. Lee had this power to make everything around her just faded away until they were the only two people in the world. Right here on this bench in a park she didn’t know the name of, she felt more than she had felt in a long time. She felt loved.

“I’ll think about it,” Whitney told him softly, smiling growing as his smile grew. “But I will consent to you escorting me to Callum’s party tonight.” Whitney grinned wide as Lee grinned, she couldn’t remember the last time she saw Lee smile so bright.

“It would be an absolute pleasure Ms. Dean,” Lee replied feeling like he just won the ultimate victory...and well maybe he had.

XOXO

Lee literally skipped down the street, Kathy laughed shaking her head as he waved happily in her direction. Lee told himself it was just a almost-date. He was picking her up at Callum’s with Jay and Tamwar when they went to take Callum to the Vic. He needed himself to understand that this could mean little. But in his heart he knew that wasn’t true, he saw the look in her eyes. He knew he was on the right road to winning her heart back, but he needed to be cautious. He did not want to go to fast or take too big of a risk. The last thing he wanted was to lose before he even began to win. 

Baby Steps! 

Lee felt himself settle down as he made his way to Callum’s flat. Johnny had said he wanted to talk with them before the ladies arrived to do their thing to Callum as they also get ready for tonight. Callum was worried. Sure he let Lola help pick out his outfit but now she was talking hair. Ben had made her promise not to do anything too drastic. She and Whitney promised they were not changing a thing about him. Though Callum didn't believe them, kept telling them no. He'd wear the outfit but that was it. 

Lee’s mind kept going back to Whitney. He knew with hard words they could make it work. He was hoping she would say yes to coming with him, he knew that a week away from here would help them. His mum had made her feelings on them possibly reuniting quite clear. She would not have it. Mick had told him that if they go down this road they would need to take it slow, a lot has changed. That was why Lee knew a week or so of getting to know each other without outside influences would help.

“Good afternoon brothers,” Lee announced walking past Callum who laughed, looking at Johnny who looked taken back by how happy he was. 

“Have we started celebrating a little early,” Johnny asked looking up at Callum who laughed.

“I happen to just be in a good mood,” Lee told him shooting him a dark glare, looking at Callum who have him a pointed stare. “Whitney and I talked about possibly reuniting in the future.” Johnny eyes went wide looking at Callum, who didn't look so surprised.

“Possibly,” Johnny repeated.

“We have a lot of history to work through,” Lee sighed sitting down watching Johnny watch Callum. “Why do you keep looking at Callum. You think I made a decision like this without talking with him first.” Johnny rolled his eyes as Callum laughed coming to sit between his little brothers. “I told Whitney we’d take it slow, there’s no need to rush into anything.” Lee felt positive about this. "We both know there's a risk, we're going to take it slow. Just a day at a time."

“Taking it slow,” Callum sighed as he thought back to that first should be dinner that Ben was late for. "Ben and I said that." Callum looked over to Lee. Recalling the dinner ended up with Ben eating reheated homemade pizza while watching Callum gaming until he passed out. “When we first started out.” 

“How long did that last,” Johnny asked smirking, he knew Ben too well to know it couldn't have been long. “Three days…a week.”

“Uh...Well,” Callum shrugged blushing bright red that Johnny started laughing. “Maybe twelve hours.” Lee looked at him shocked, as Johnny joined him in laughing.

Sure Lee recalled walking in with Whitney, he recalled Ben walking out in only a towel, and how shocked everyone was. He remembered Whitney being the one that told Callum about Ben and Johnny. How angry he was with her, how angry she was with him. Lee remembered the look on Callum's face, and how broken he looked. But most of all he remembered what it was like to have Callum back in his life. To hug him, to rough play around with him in this very flat. To see him for the first time in over ten years. To have known in that moment the thing he wanted all his life might be true. 

Having Callum back has been a godsend. He forgot what it was like to have someone who trusted him so completely. To be able to talk openly with someone who did not judge but gave advice freely. Callum never expected Lee to take his advice but he still gave it so Lee knew he had someone. Now to sit next to him, knowing he was his brother. Knowing that he was so close to maybe having Whitney back in his life. Lee felt a hope that he had not felt, well honestly he couldn't remember a time he ever felt this hopeful.

Looking at Johnny, Lee felt like his bubble was about to burst. 

"Okay Johnny what is going on," Callum asked trying to shift the conversation. "The girls are going to be over in like two hours, and I would like to relax before then."

"Speaking of the girls," Lee smirked pointing to the bag he brought in. "I brought you all some champagne." Johnny gave a confused look looking at Callum. "Whitney mentioned it would be fun to get ready with mimosa so..."

"That explains why Lola called to ask if we had juice," Callum laughed shaking his head, yeah tonight was going to be insane. He turned back to Johnny. "Now back to you, what is going on."

"You know," Johnny laughed shaking his head. " I can't remember." Callum watched Johnny closely, he knew he was lying.

Callum had known Johnny all his life. He knew Johnny was gay before Johnny did, it wasn't a shock when he found out. So he knew the moment he let out that fake laugh that he was not telling the truth. His face gave off this fake spaced look. Johnny had perfected the look that most didn't know it was fake, not Lee not their parents. Given his childish looks, his cheerful carefree attitude, and his love for pranks he had perfected the way to shrug off tense situations. The moment Lee looked away Johnny's face dropped, then went back up when his eyes met Callum's. Something was wrong. 

Soon Callum was hugging Lee as he made his way out of the flat. Callum telling Lee Ben needed to talk to Johnny as Lee asked if Johnny was heading back to The Vic yet. Johnny knew that was a lie, he didn't miss the look that Callum sent to him. Callum walked Lee out, and Johnny thought about what he was going to say. Callum main goal right now was to get Lee out, because Johnny was hiding something. He came here telling him it was urgent. Somehow during their minor conversations about Whitney and tonight he had changed his mind.

Johnny didn't know how he was going to get out of this. He didn't want to ruin Callum's night, he was stupid to do this tonight. Most people knew that Elenore left around Callum's birthday. What Johnny and a few knew was that it was just two weeks before Callum's tenth birthday. He had heard how Callum waited all day by the window for her. Before that his birthday was spent with his parents screaming. After she left Callum always hid from Jonno, usually for days at a time. Jonno got bad around Callum's birthday, always blaming Callum for Elenore leaving. It was never his fault, it was always Callum's.

"Don't even try with me," Callum snapped coming towards his younger brother eyes sharp. "What is going on?" Johnny opened his mouth then shut it, he hated how Callum could read him. "Do you think we won't believe you?

"It might be nothing," Johnny admitted looking over towards the couch then back to Callum unsure. "I want to tell you, I swear I do but not today Cal." Callum opened his mouth to have Johnny stand up waving his hand. "I swear it's nothing that won't be here tomorrow."

"Lexi is due back at around noon tomorrow," Callum told him sternly looking Johnny in the eye. "I want you here at eleven." Johnny realized in this moment just how much like Mick Callum was. "if you aren't I will find you, do you understand."

"Eleven," Johnny repeated softly giving him a genuine smile. "Callum I...I..." Johnny started but stopped, then let out a deep sigh.

"Whatever it is," Callum told him grabbing onto his shoulders. "We'll deal with it together."

Johnny gave him a nod, closing his eyes as Callum pulled him in for a tight hug. Johnny hoped that was true, because this was going to rip apart everything.

TBC


	7. Birthday...Party...Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum's birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, I hope everyone likes it. 
> 
> I don't know why it took so long to write, hopefully it was worth the wait. It is just pure fluffy smut with a little extra surprise.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta Reader Jacey, I love you!
> 
> Thank You to everyone who is leaving Kudos and Comment, that is what broke through my writers block.

**Love Gently: Birthday...Party...Surprise**

Ben moaned as teeth sank into his hip as callus hands pushed his thighs apart. His hands going through Callum's sweat soaked hair. The moment Louise shut the door Callum was on him before Ben could even process what was happening. It was like Callum couldn't get enough of him. He pulled Ben to the bedroom stripping them both down to nothing, and processed to take them higher than they'd been in days. They had taken a nap afterwards, Ben woke up to complete silence and darkness. His hearing aid on the side counter with his glasses. When he tried to move to get them Callum had pinned his hands down as he sucked and nipped down Ben's needy body. 

Ben could not see anything, the curtains closed, all the lights off mixed with his bad eyes. He could not hear anything, Callum was being so quiet, all he could do was feel. Feel as Callum lips that were warm and wet moved down to his stomach then his hip. His hip that now had more than one mark sucked into it. Callum's hands rough and steady moving Ben's thighs wider as his mouth moved lower tighter. Ben moaned arching into Callum's mouth as he took him into his mouth. All Ben could feel was the wet warm suction wrapped all around him, he couldn't see or hear Callum. He could only feel him, smell him, crave him. 

Then just as it started Callum released him, moving his way back up the body, his hands keeping Ben's thighs apart. Callum's name leaving his lips as teeth bite into hard flesh. He could feel the vibrations of Callum's low heady laugh but the sound was faded. He wanted to see Callum's face wanted to hear his voice, but god if he didn't love this too. Didn't love how scared he was, yet his body also knew it could trust Callum. Callum would never hurt him, it just gave him whatever he wanted. What Callum wanted was Ben to just feel. Soon his hands were pinned above his head as Callum devoured his mouth, both moaning as Callum's grinded against Ben's hard cock. 

Ben wanted to open his eyes, he wanted to see those grey eyes looking into his but he couldn't. Ben felt like he was floating. All he could do was feel Callum's body against his. All hard and sweat slick moving against his in a rhythm they had perfected at this point. All Ben could do was smell him. He smelled like the earth right after a storm. The way the earth smelled renewed and fresh, that little sweet tang of salt that just hits you. Make your whole body tingle because everything is just so clean, so pure, so good. That smell enveloped Ben everywhere no water where he moved to.

"Callum" Ben cried out canting his hips up as he sank down on Ben's cock. Ben wanted to feel Callum's body. Wanted to touch, to feel that hard body under his fingers tips but Callum still held him down with his determined hands. Callum was moving slowly lacing their fingers as he kept them above Ben's head. Callum's mouth moving to his jaw making it impossible for Ben to move his head. All he could do was just lie there and feel and smell. Feel just how perfect Callum feels wrapped around his cock. All slick, wet, and warm, moving up and down as teeth sank into bruised tender flesh. The same tender flesh Callum had been biting at last night when he took Ben rough and filthy in this bed with his hand over Ben's mouth. 

Ben could almost taste the start of his orgasm on his tongue. The start of the warm tingle low in his belly. He felt Callum move harder, faster, rocking in just the right angle. Ben came with a sob, squeezing their hands together, his hips snapping up. Ben doesn't know what happened next, he lost the feeling in his body and all sense of time. Without the ability to hear or see he could only feel and smell. All he felt was Callum, all he smelt was Callum. He only knew Callum. For however long t took before he returned to his body, he was on the perfect level where only they existed. When he opened his eyes he could now make out blurry images. Suddenly glasses were being slipped onto his face. There he was, his Callum, his smiling very smug looking Callum Highway.

"That was intense," Ben admitted pulling Callum to him, loving how Callum just always moved to him without questioned.

"It wasn't too much was it," Callum asked watching Ben put his hearing aid in, hissing as sound came back to him.

"No," Ben hummed pulled Callum face to his for a kiss, moaning as Callum cupped his face. "It may a bit before I want to try that again though." Ben's whole body was still tingling, still shaking.

"We need to shower," Callum smiled pulling Ben to him again for another kiss, god he loved how Ben always chased him for more after a kiss.

"I don't think I can move just yet," Ben sighed looking over at Callum who started to smirk. "Get the shower ready birthday boy."

Callum moved out of the bed, Ben almost frowned at the amount of scratches on his back. Almost. If Callum wasn't so good at sex then he wouldn't have those deep scratches on his back. Plus Ben like them there. Like when he wore his tanks people saw them. The guys he sometimes plays sports with would know that he was taken. People assumed Callum was the only one who got jealous. That someone like Ben Mitchell wouldn't feel that emotion but he did. There had been others, Donald for one. Who to this moment Ben still doesn't believe he was just after Lola. They'd look at Callum, and they want him. Sometimes Ben could not believe Callum loved him. That he is who Callum wants, not someone like Donald. 

Slipping out of the bed Ben looked around the room. It was getting easier to live here, to be here without the past making it into the present. Callum had mentioned wanting to move a few times, and keeping an eye for a place on the Square. Callum and Lola actually had Ben and Jay scared one night when they as a prank showed them a house not far from here. It was Lola who broke when Jay was actually starting to think it might be a good idea. Walking towards the bathroom Ben stretched, then stopped when he found Callum stepping into the shower. Callum laughing as Ben stepped in minutes later kissing his back were the marks were very present. 

Ben moaned as his back hit the cold tile of their shower, Callum devouring his mouth while lifting Ben up off the ground. He had no idea what had gotten into Callum the last couple days but he wouldn't argue with it. Last night Callum ha covered Ben's mouth as he fucked him slow, rough, and filthy in their bed. He normally had a rule about no sex when Lexi was over, but apparently Ben liking the Hobbit was all it took to smash that rule. Afterwards he had pulled Ben into the shower for round two. Ben was really going to have to give more of Callum's movies a try if that was his response every time. But then again maybe not. Even Ben's body had its limits. 

Callum's mouth went to Ben's neck as his large callused hand gripped both their cocks. Ben legs locked around Callum's waist. Ben loved when Callum used his strength, whether it was holding him down in bed or holding him up against a wall like right now. Ben's could feel his muscles flexing under his finger tips as hot water slid between their bodies. Nails catching Callum's shoulders as Ben felt himself getting roughly jerked off as teeth sank into the same spot from not that long ago. His body was going to hate him. Callum could play Ben's body better than any lover he had had in the past, something that Callum was using to his advantage. 

His body craved Callum. Ben let out a small cry when he came again. God he loved this man.

"The girls are going to be here in like ten minutes," Ben laughed as Callum kissed him again grinning against his mouth. "Unless you changed your mind about..." Ben was dressed, and Callum kept trying to undress him.

"No way," Callum smirked wrapping his arms around Ben, Ben gulped. Callum's eyes were dark grey, though his favorite color it was also a dangerous color.

"Then you need to let me go," Ben whispered leaning forward to kiss his chest. "And start getting dressed mister."

"Yes sir," Callum stated all stern and solider like, and damn if that didn't make him want to say the hell with it and give in.

Ben couldn't believed he had agreed to do this, okay maybe he could believe it. He was more shocked that Callum actually wanted to do this. Callum had brought up their Valentine's Day game a few nights ago. That was what got Ben talking about wanting to have sex without his hearing aid in the dark. Ben had agreed to wear a small vibrator tonight. Ben agreed mostly because he knew after Callum saw his gift he would most likely forget about it. So here he was wearing the vibrator that Callum would have complete control over. He was now a little worried.

As Callum started to get dressed Ben premade a few mimosa. Like Lee he wanted everyone to have a good time tonight. He placed out the food he picked up out, smiling. He couldn't cook to save his life but he knew the best places to get food in the area. It was nothing too filling. Just small finger foods that they could easily eat while they get dress, and gossip. It was very clear that they had adopted Callum to their side. Callum didn't seem to mind. As much as he love Lee and like Jay it was quite clear he preferred to hang out with Lola and Whitney on nights out. Mick had said that just proves they'll always be a good balance.

Ben was pushing his father's weird behavior out of the way, and the nagging feeling Linda was up to something. As much as he wanted to demand Linda tell him what is going on. Ben agreed with Johnny, today was about Callum. Callum deserved a night to remember with people he loved. And the amount of work and money he was putting into his present Callum was going to have a night to remember. If Callum wanted it Ben would get it. Mick had tailored the music to Callum's taste for the night. Everyone was coming. Tonight would be perfect, because if it wasn't they'd have to deal with him then Mick. 

XOXO 

Callum felt good, like soaring above cloud nine nothing can hurt me kind of good as they all stepped outside of his flat. Looking behind him Callum could see Jay and Lola stumbling out Lola giggling at something he said. By the blush on her cheeks he didn’t want to know what it was. Jay kept the door open for Lee and Whitney who walked out, her arm linked with his. Callum was happy for them. He almost laughed at Nancy sour look as she followed them outside. 

The air was crisp, he could not explain the feelings that were washing over him. Laughing himself as Lola attached herself to his arm dragging him along. Callum wondered if it was this right here. Looking around he saw the smiles as everyone waved or gave a nod. Lee chattering on and on about something that he could not make out, but Whitney and Jay seem to be involved in the conversation. The doors opened to the Vic, Callum felt his face heat up as everyone yelled “Happy Birthday” the moment he stepped inside. Kathy getting to him first to hug him.

Linda ran up to them next hugging him tightly, he looked perfect. The black pants, the green button up with the black vest, and bomber jacket. Nancy rolled her eyes as Linda was dragging them all off to take pictures. Mick tried to act annoyed but he seemed to be enjoying this as much as Linda. Whitney stood back smiling brightly at Lee. Maybe Callum was right, maybe she needed to stop be scared. She had been scared her entire life. She loved Callum, but maybe he had a point. Maybe the reason she had _loved_ him as much as she thought she did was because she had been in control. She decided everything. Looking down then back up, even their wedding date, their colors, she had begun to control to dictate his life. To the clothes he wore, to his profession, even to his friends. 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love you in red,” Lee smiled at her sweetly, Whitney couldn’t help how her whole face just lit up.

“I’ll go with you,” Whitney told him wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Are you for real,” Lee gasped wide eyed, once again sending him into shock. He had started to write down a pro/con list to give to her tomorrow.

“I talked with Callum,” Whitney sighed looking over at her ex who was being forced to dance with Lola. Then back to Lee. “I still want to go slow very slow. Like you said we have a lot to learn about each other again, we're not the same people.” Lee nodded not caring that Linda and Shirley were watching them. “But I love you, and I think we deserve a real chance.”

“We’ll do it right this time,” Lee swore to her leaning forward to connect their lips, both moaning as Whitney deepened the kiss.

Callum looked over smiling widely at Lee and Whitney who were so absorbed in each other. He laughed as Lola made an awe sound Jay wrapping his arms around her. Nancy rolled her eyes, but she would never say anything ill against Whitney. She had been through a lot lately, and honestly her entire life. Nancy also knew that Whitney was it for Lee. He left here stayed away because he thought he was doing right by her in his own messed up way. When he found out about Callum, he was happy for them. He knew that Callum would give her the life she deserved, he only wanted her to be happy to be loved. He wanted her to have the life she always dreamed of. As much as Nancy wanted to argue Nancy knew Whitney would give her life, her very soul so that Lee would know true peace. 

She smiled as Callum kissed the top of her head, looking up at him laughing. Callum was happy, and if this made him happy then she could try to accept it at the very least. Walking over to Whitney she hugged her, it was time for forgiveness, time for a new era. She knew her mother would not be so kind. She had heard about her father and Whitney. They as a family had had a few rough years, but now maybe they could get back on track. Everyone moving back, finding Callum, it was time to build a new beginning. Callum was a bright shiny star in their lives. Nancy thought of Lexi, and how that little girl brought something special to everyone she met. Nancy was an Aunt. Now here they all were in this place together, stronger, better than ever. Her wedding only weeks away. Nancy felt like maybe things were going in the right direction.

They could do anything, as a family. 

XOXO

Ben laughed, this was actually going as planned and he could not believe it. He felt a fear that he could not name. He had never done this before he had never put so much on the line for one person. He wanted to get Callum something special for Valentine’s Day. Something that no one else would ever get him in case he wised up and left. That obviously was not going to happen, Ben had accepted that. Callum for whatever reason loved him, and wanted him, Ben Mitchell. But the present fell flat anyways. 

Then like some kind of miracle from the heavens the said present became an option for today, his birthday. Ben knew how much he hated his birthday. Only he and one other person knew that Elenore left so close to his birthday, knew how long he waited by the window for her to return. It broke his heart to imagine a small Callum with so much hope watching out the window only to have the hours fade, and his heart break just a little more and more. That feeling was associated with this day no thanks to Jonno and Stuart. 

Stuart was trying, he wrote Callum a letter, but Ben could not forgive him. Ben knew it wasn’t his place, if Callum wanted Stuart in his life Ben would accept that. He was the son of Phil Mitchell. If Callum could accept that Ben could accept Callum's family. Who was he to not at least try to tolerate Stuart. Stuart had attempted an apology in a small poorly written letter, but he was just thinking that was Stuart from what he saw of Callum’s letter. Ben knew better than anyone how hard it was to undo years of abuse. If it ever came of it, he’d try for Callum and Lexi. He wanted Lexi to know how to forgive, he wanted her to be so much more than he ever could be. God he was grateful for Callum.

Walking down the stairs Ben smiled so happily as he walked out to nod to Linda who clapped. The place looked great. Everyone was dancing around, Callum was being tossed between Lola and Nancy it looked like. Whitney was dancing in the arms of Lee, both looking like they were walking on air. His father was with Sharon while she talked to Linda who was laughing about something. Johnny and Mick were with Jay and Tam. The four of them looking to be in a serious conversation, but with them they could be talking about the weather. He gave a few hellos as he walked towards them, Jay smiling as Ben slid into the stool then a frown as he jumped up gasping. Looking over at Callum who was smirking. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“You okay son,” Mick asked softly looking over the bar.

“Fine,” Ben mumbled pulling out his wallet laughing. “Just sat on this wrong.” Mick nodded then put his attention back on Johnny.

“You probably should have worn a collared shirt mate,” Jay smirked pointing to his neck.

“Jealous,” Ben winked as Linda came behind the bar motioning for Mick to move on. “Mrs. Carter.” Ben greeted sweetly as she pushed a pint towards him.

“It’s ready when you are,” Linda laughed, Ben saw the curious faces of everyone here. God why did he agree to this part.

Callum grinned the moment his eyes saw Ben walk into The Vic. There wasn’t a man alive in Callum’s opinion that could make a simple t-shirt and jeans look as sexy and delicious as Ben Mitchell. He loved the way Ben moved. He always walked into a place like he owned it. Almost like every person there should count themselves lucky to just be in his presence. Callum watched Ben move across the floor, that cocky grin plastered on his face. Callum observed him saying his hellos as he made his way towards Jay who was standing with Callum's family. Callum excuse him by lying about needing a drink. Going back to the table to grab his pint as his eyes devoured in the sight that was his, Ben. Giving a laugh into the glass as he pressed the button watching Ben give a small yelp as he shoot up just as he was sitting down. 

This was going to be fun.

Callum held his smirk from across the bar as Ben’s eyes met his amused. This was going to be the best night, at least for Callum anyways. Callum watched as Ben brushed it off waving his wallet around. Mick just gave him a nod then went back to his conversation with Johnny and Tam. Johnny was trying to help his soon to be brother-in-law with his nerves. He was freaking out about the idea of his mother being back in Walford, and the fact his father would be with her. Christian seemed excited to return, but Tam brushed that off more as to the idea of being able to annoy his mother. Christian would never admit it, but he missed her. 

Callum was about to make his way to Ben when he saw Ben stand up while Linda started clapping excitedly, Mick giving her the same look he probably had. Ben took a big gulp from his pint, then started to follow Linda. Callum took in Ben’s features. His movements were slower, more hesitant, and if Callum was being honest Ben looked paler than he had a few moments ago. He looked around giving Callum a smile as he made his way over to the microphone as Linda seemed to disappear. Callum had seen Ben look different in many ways, but he had never seen him look so apprehensive. He looked at the microphone like it was going to come alive, Callum could almost hear Ben's heart racing. 

What was happen?

“Hello everyone,” Ben said his voice echoing in the building. Soon all eyes were on him. “If I could have the birthday boy come stand right in front please.” Everyone turned to him, Callum felt the heat in his face but Lola drug him to where Ben was pointing.

“Ben what are you doing,” Callum demanded looking around at everyone looking at him, then to Linda then back to Ben.

“Shush,” Linda told him then looked to Ben. “Go on love.” Callum looked behind him to Mick who just shrugged, Nancy, Lee, and Johnny now standing behind just as curious.

“I am not very good at this but here it goes,” Ben laughed looking down then back up at Callum who looked at him mesmerized. “I am not an easy person to love, or to even like if we’re being honest. I never thought I would meet someone who would truly accept me.” Callum watched as Ben made sure not to look at him anymore. Knowing if he did he would crumble, Callum was Ben's weakness. “Then I walked into this bar almost a year ago and met this bloke who just...” Ben stopped as the memory came to him, everyone watched as he smiled brightly. “Well he just shined, like the purest star. You could tell he was a good one. Though I haven’t made it easy by any means, he still loves me.” Callum smiled, as he heard several awes around him. “Callum Highway, I don’t deserve you by any means, but I am thankful every day you obviously have very low standards.” Everyone started laughing as Lola rolled her eyes.

“You just had to ruin it,” Lola laughed as Jay wrapped his arms around her. Callum started to move towards Ben only to have Ben raise his hand to stop him.

“Don’t go anywhere I haven’t even got to your present yet,” Ben smirked watching Callum look at Linda who was just beaming. “I tried getting this to happen around Christmas for New Year’s but it just couldn’t on that short notice.” Ben felt his heart race as he gave Linda the nod watching her run off. “So we planned for Valentine’s Day but unfortunately that fell through due to a last time assignment.” Ben laughed as Callum face crinkled up in confusion, he was going to freak out. “When I tried again I realized with a few travel adjustments this could happen. I called and made all the arrangements to get them here and back to where they need to be by morning.” Mick watched as Kathy gave him a look, he could only shrug like everyone else. Callum looked over at Jay and Lola, then Johnny who looked more confused than he did. “I wanted to get you something special. Even though you can only have this for the next few hours I just wanted you to know, I love you.”

“Can you just give him the present,” Nancy yelled, everyone laughing while Ben just frowned rolling his eyes.

“Close your eyes and turn around,” Ben told him, putting the mic back and rushing towards him.

Callum looked at him with a blank stare, Ben laughed as he motioned for him to do as he asked. Linda was now standing next to Mick smiling; she had this lovey gooey dazed look on her face. Mick for the first time realized that Tina had been taping the entire thing. Linda had confessed that she bugged Ben until he finally caved. She refused to tell him stating this was Ben’s present, and she knew he only caved because he needed help. He was at a loss on how to sneak the said present in, and how he should present it. So Linda though a pushy annoying in-law was a blessing he may not agree he needed. Or maybe now he would. 

Callum looked a little annoyed, or maybe he was overwhelmed. Callum hated being the center of attention, this party was bad enough and now Ben was standing up and making such a public display. Callum knew that if Ben was doing this it was for a reason. Callum knew Ben wanted him to love his birthday again. He wanted him to look at this day, not as a tragedy or reminder that he just wasn’t good enough. But as a celebration of his life, of how far he has come, and a celebration of the future. Ben wanted him to love himself, despite all his scars and all the baggage that comes with being raised by Jonno Highway. Ben just wanted Callum.

Callum rolled his eyes but closed them an annoyed but amused smile face his face as Ben helped turn him around gently. Callum laughed as Ben man handled him into just the right position, everyone giving a small giggling as Ben stepped on his tip toes to give him a quick kiss. “Do Not Move!” Callum let out an annoyed huff, he could hear Lola and Whitney giving a laugh. Then he heard shuffle of feet, heard Ben’s soft voice telling someone to come on. He heard a few people ask who Ben was talking to. He heard Whitney mumbled “are you serious,” in her cold tone. He knew the moment that Ben was next to him. Even if by now he didn’t know what Ben’s presence felt like, he knew his smell. 

“Sooo,” The voice sang. “You going to open your eyes or is this like a sleeping beauty type thing,” the voice joked, then started laughing as Callum gasped eyes shooting open.

“SAMMY,” Callum shrieked happily, both men laughed as they hugged tightly.

To say that Chris and Sam didn’t get along would be like saying Cats and Dogs have a complicated relationship. It wasn’t that they hated one another, it wasn’t that there was one specific thing that set them off. Sam could never remember a time when Chris wasn’t on his case. Chris Kennedy was a good man, and he was a loyal friend. Even though they never saw eye to eye on anything if Sam ever needed him he would have been there without hesitation. Chris was the type of guy you wanted to meet. He had a pure heart, solid morals, and a good soul. Anyone with eyes knew Chris loved Callum, maybe that was what was wrong. Because Chris had one flaw. 

Chris was always jealous. 

Jealous that Callum trusted Sam first. Chris had tried and tried for weeks to get Callum to open up to him, to just relax and enjoy himself. After one mission with Sam, Callum was lighter, he was laughing, and he didn’t even care about the joked anymore. Chris was jealous that Sam could make him blush, it wasn’t like Sam had been trying to. Okay Sam could admit a few of the times he had been trying to. Callum was just too fun to wind up, and he always turned the prettiest shade of pink. Chris was jealous because he never could understand their relationship. Sam didn’t want Callum in any way but friendship. Sam knew at the time Callum just wasn’t ready, and even if he had been. Callum and Sam weren't like that. The more they learned about each other, the stronger their bond grew.

Wrapping his arms around Callum he felt himself breath for the first time in over a year. Callum was alive. Callum was alive, he was out, and he had a family. Sam knew about the Carters. He had seen a few pictures, he had heard the stories, he knew about them. Hearing Callum brokenly on the phone at 2am talking about Mick broke his heart, having Callum call him 10am on a random day admitting he just cheated on his perfect girlfriend with a bloke had him curious. That guy must be something special, and apparently he was. Moving away from Callum, everything neither of them could say was written on their faces.

Sam and Callum knew each other better than anyone, they didn't need words. 

“You got yourself a good one,” Sam whispered watching Callum blush as he gave him a nod.

“He’s alright,” Callum shrugged laughing as Ben smacked his arm with a glare.

“A bit more than alright,” Sam grinned looking at Ben like he was something divine. “You have no idea what he did to make this happen.” Callum turned to look at Ben who looked a little uncomfortable at all the good praises. “Seriously mate, I am in your debt for this.”

“Enough of this,” Ben yelled clapping his hands looking at Mick. "Birthday shots for your son and his best mate." Mick laughed making his way towards the bar.

"I'm his best mate," Lee argued giving Sam a look when he gave a hard loud laughed.

"Sorry mate you're the baby brother," Sam told Lee patting him on the back before pulling Callum away. "I only got four hours, let's make them good ones."

"I like him," Johnny announced titling his head to watch him walk away.

"Of course you do he's a straight Ben Mitchell," Whitney grumbled, she had met him once and that was enough for an entire life time. 

"Bisexual," Johnny corrected turning to look at them, seeing their confused face. "Callum never told you, he's bisexual."

"Listen I know I am a sight," Sam smiled pointing to himself smugly then turned to Lee. "But big brother wants you to join us." He turned when he hears Whitney. "Why Ms. Dean how are you."

"You disgust me." Whitney snapped pulling Lee with her to where Callum was. Johnny laughed but looked at Sam confused.

"Buy me a drink and I might tell you why she hates me," Sam winked. 

That was the moment Johnny knew, he was most certainly a lot like Ben. 

XOXO

Ben made his way to the bathroom as quickly as possible without bringing attention to himself. He had been in the middle of seeing his dad and Sharon out when Callum had hit the remote again. His plan that Sam would distract him enough had failed, he had not distracted him, not at all. If anything Sam had made it worse. Going to the sink Ben worked on his breathing once he realized that he was alone. Was this how it happened, was this how he got bested. Was he about to get bested by one Callum Highway. 

Looking into the mirror Ben wanted to laugh, he looked wrecked. His eyes were dilated, his face was flushed, and his breathing just would not get under control. Turning on the cold water he splashed his face hoping it would help cool his body down. Leaning forward he gripped the sink as he felt his body start to calm, he could do this. He had done this type of thing before, he could do this. Who was Ben kidding, Callum seem to know how to break him in ways that none of his former lovers had ever started to figure out. Callum could read him like a book.

He hated that about Callum--okay that was lie--maybe.

"If this is too much we can stop," Callum told him, Ben jumped with a yelp. "Sorry thought you heard me come in." Ben gave a startled laugh then relaxed as Callum wrapped his arms around him. "I'm serious."

"No I'm fine," Ben lied closing his eyes as Callum lips went to his neck. 

"No you aren't," Callum whispered hands going under his shirt.

"You parents are right out there," Ben reminded him weakly as he watched Callum in the mirror.

"Guess we'll have to be quick," Callum smirked pulling him into the stall. 

The thing that might shock or scandalize most people around here especially Whitney was how much public sex excited Callum. Especially sucking Ben off or fingering him open. This wouldn't be their first time, hell it wouldn't be their tenth time in this position or stall. Callum loved being on his knees in front of Ben, it excited him more than anything. Somehow Callum had perfected the art, blew everyone in Ben's past out of the water. It didn't help that he had the most angelic face, innocent eyes, and made the most incredible sounds as Ben slide down his throat. Callum loved sucking Ben off, it was his favorite sexual activity. If he ever wanted to punish Callum denying him this would be it. Who was Ben kidding he'd never do that. He loved it as much as Callum loved it. Maybe that's why they loved it.

Dropping to his knees Ben head fell back. Ben should probably stop him but maybe this would make him lay off the vibrator some. Ben was enjoying it, it was new and exciting level for him and Callum. He just knew the teasing wouldn't lead anywhere because Callum was already five shots and three drinks in. Ben was staying mostly sober, as was Jay and Johnny agreed to no drinking tonight. Tonight was about Callum, but right now Callum was making this about Ben. Looking down Ben gasped as he swallowed him down like he was nothing as Callum's grey eyes met his blues ones. Callum was going to be the death of him.

Ben slapped his hand over his mouth as the vibrator came to life as Callum move his mouth. Ben closed his eyes as Callum used his strength to keep him in place. Ben could faintly hear the music outside these wall but mostly he could feel the base drum through his blood. Ben kept his eyes closed because if he opened them he would scream already knowing the sight the was below him. Callum move up and down his cock, lapping at the head, flat tongue massaging that spot on the crown then swallowing him down again. Callum would repeat this over and over again his mouth got wetter, warmer, tighter each time. that was until Ben snapped and took over fucking his throat until he came down it with a cry of Callum's name. But this time he couldn't, this time his prostate was being hit over and over again intensifying the warm wet suction of Callum's mouth and tongue.

Ben came, and he prayed to anyone that was listening that he didn't make a loud sound. Opening his eyes he groaned, Callum was licking his lips and fingers looking up at him as innocently as he could. It wasn't fair that after something like that he could still look so pure and untainted. People would be scarred if they knew what this man could do with his tongue and fingers. Then again that was what Ben loved about him most. Only he knew that side of Callum, to the rest of the world Ben was the kinky sex obsessed one. Ben hissed as Callum removed the vibrator slowly moving to stand up, Ben leaned his head back again. 

"Do you need...," Ben started then stopped breathlessly, his head spinning, his body tingled and burned.

"Ben you look like you are about to pass out," Callum smirked leaning forward to kiss his lips gently, humming as Ben pulled him closer. "Did I sex out Ben Mitchell." Callum joked, Ben sighed.

"Maybe," Ben pouted unable to believe it, but he was pretty sure if he had sex again anytime tonight he would die. "I love you." Callum laughed gently cupping his face turning Ben to look at him.

"Thank You," Callum smiled kissing his forehead.

"For what," Ben asked confused, looking down to Callum's dirty knees. "You did all the work."

"I should get back before someone came for one of us," Callum signed pressing a kiss to Ben's heated skin, smiling as Ben hissed a moan.

"Yeah," Ben agreed eyes closed again, god he loved this man.

Callum gave him one more kiss before slipping out of the stall. He took a few minutes to make himself look normal then walked out of the restroom towards his table. It looked as though no one really missed him, or maybe they didn't want to risk looking for him. He quickly put the remote and vibrator in the pocket of his jacket. He had worn this jacket because the pocket zipped. Lola and Whitney both had tried to get him to wear another one that matched better, but he figured this would happen. He knew that either he or Ben would snap, and in this case they both had. He felt a little pride in knowing he Callum Highway, had sex out Ben Mitchell. 

Looking up he walked towards the bar smiled as Linda pushed another pint towards him patting him on the cheek after giving him a kiss to his head. Turning around he found Lola and Nancy dancing with Sam. Lee he knew didn't care for Sam, and he got it. Samuel Lewis was like Ben in that not everyone liked him, and most people hated him. But he had Callum's back when it counted. There were part of his life that he was forbidden to talk about. Their missions were on the top of that list. The things he had done, the things he had seen, the people he had watched die, only Sam could understand that. Sure Lee had been in the Army but they lived two separate paths. 

"Where's that boy of yours," Sam asked walking up to him, Callum looked away with a shrug. "I know that look. I had that look two nights ago." Sam laughed knowingly. "Callum Highway."

"We should do shots," Callum told him trying to keep his face even, but failed. Sam laughed with him hugging him tightly.

"I'm happy for you," Sam told him gently smiling as Callum blushed more. "Not just that, though I am happy you are finally getting that." Sam smirked laughing as Callum looked away turning a bright pink. "You look so pretty when you blush."

"I have a boyfriend now," Callum reminded him, Sam nodded as their eyes went to Ben who was accepting a pint from Mick.

"That's why I am so happy and so proud of you," Sam told him cupping his face with his hands. "I'm serious babe, this is what I have always said you could have." 

"Promise me," Callum begged, knowing his mission wasn't ending it was just starting. "I want your word Lewis."

"Who else is going to save you cute little arse if it isn't me," Sam stated voice low full emotion. Neither spoke, nether had to, silence said it all.

"I am lonely out there," Lola told them in a mockingly hurt voice that had Callum smiling.

"We'll we can't have that," Sam stated giving Linda a wink as three shots appeared. Sam picked them up, handed one to Callum and one to Lola. "To Callum Highway."

"To Callum," Lola giggled as everyone else said it after her. "Now we dance." Callum laughed as Sam and Lola drug him back out to the floor.

XOXO

Ben walked out, he wanted to curse Callum Highway. He had no idea what had gotten into him lately, maybe nothing. His eyes went to Whitney who looked stunning tonight. Callum had said more than once she had complete control in their relationship. He had no experience, so he let her lead them. There was also the whole him being gay. Callum had said he liked their time together, but Ben had to wonder. Callum had never been with anyone else, he had never known what it was like to feel true lust. Anyone he desired he probably pushed so for down it made him sick, told himself a million lies to cover it all up. Callum had hated himself for wanting what he wanted.

As the months went on, he did notice Callum wanting more, asking for more. Ben smiled as he watched Sam smirking at him as Callum took a drink his eyes going to Ben knowingly. Maybe nothing was getting into Callum. Maybe for the first time in Callum’s life he was happy. He had a family that loved him, that wanted him, that would do anything for him. Between Lee and Nancy Ben didn’t know who could be more annoying, but they did it out of love. Johnny trusted Callum, went to him when he knew no one else would believe him. Mick was trying. He loved Callum, Callum was his son. Ben just knew it must be hard for him to get over the guilt. It was never about not accepting Callum, it has always been about his failing Callum.

“You did good,” Mick laughed handing Ben a pint, Ben accepting it giving him a nod.

“I don’t know about that,” Lee grumbled joining them, giving harsh glares towards Sam who was pulling Callum to dance with him and Lola. “He’s rude, obnoxious, self-absorbed…”

“He’s Ben,” Tina chirped from behind them happily. Ben gave her a pointed glare.

“So, our Callum has a type,” Shirley winked at Ben who rolled his eyes.

“Don’t listen to them son,” Mick told him patting Ben on the pack. “You’ve given him more than I think any words can ever say.” Ben looked down uncomfortable then back up as he heard Callum laughter. Johnny had joined them along with Whitney. Ben laughed as Nancy pulled his mum out there as well. “I’m not just talking about tonight either. You may not see it, but as much as you think he’s given to you, you have given to him.”

Ben handed his pint over to Mick as he made eye contact with Callum the moment a new song came on. He walked slowly to him, he heard the awes and to coos from all around as Callum wrapped himself around Ben. Ben closed his eyes, he needed for everyone to stop looking at him. He almost wanted to make a scene, hit someone or break something so people would be like. “Oh there’s the Ben Mitchell we know.” But Ben knew the moment he did that or any stunt like that Callum’s night would be over. 

Callum looked breathtaking. His at one point perfectly styled hair was all over the place. Some from their previous activity but mostly from the dancing and hugs he was getting. His face was flushed, his eyes were wide, and stormy grey. His vest was now off and only god knows where, he had undone the top two buttons of his green button up, and the sleeves were rolled up. While he looked extraordinary all put together earlier today, this Callum stole Ben’s breath. 

Callum laughed as Ben buried his face in his chest, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. Callum smelled like every good dream Ben had ever had all his life. Ben didn’t know he could feel what he felt for anyone the feelings that are inside of him. Ben loved Paul he knew that apart of Paul would always hold a piece of his heart. Callum never got angry, bitter, or jealous of Paul or his memory. He respected it, allowed Ben the time he needed to let him go, to finish his mourning. Ben knew that what he felt for Callum was different. Callum consumed him in ways that Ben could not put into words. He accepted Ben as he was, never demanded he change or be someone else. He loved Ben for all his faults. At times Ben thought it was those faults that made Callum love him more.

Sam leaned back on the bar smiling as Callum and Ben wrapped themselves around each other. Watching Callum being so open was something he never thought he would see. Through all their adventures, all their close calls, all the times they nearly died together this was what shocked him. His Callum wrapping his arms around a man that he is openly and publicly loving in ways that would make most blush. Ben was everything that Chris could never be. Ben pushed Callum, challenged Callum, he didn’t let Callum hide or sugarcoat the truth. For all the way they were opposites, for all the way they didn’t fit, it was like all those imperfections made them perfect for one another. For that Sam would fight anyone who dared try to lay a hand on Ben Mitchell.

Ben Mitchell just gained a new ally, whether he wanted one or not.

“You two are adorable,” Sam cooed as they came up to him holding hands.

“it’s almost time to get you back,” Ben sighed looking at his watch sadly, wishing Sam and Callum could have longer together.

“Don’t be sad babycakes,” Sam told Callum smushing his face between his hands, everyone watching Callum giggle. “I just finished my last mission.” Callum nodded knowing how much of a lie that was, but it was a needed one for everyone here. Sam looked over to Ben with a soft genuine smile. “Since your boy here doesn’t seem to mind me I’ll travel through again.” Callum laughed pulling Sam into a tight hug.

“Johnny,” Ben yelled, then smiled as he patted Johnny on the shoulder looking at Sam who was letting Callum go from their hug. “Johnny here will be your designated driver.”

“Have your bags already packed and ready whenever you are,” Johnny announced watching Sam nod.

“So you did know,” Callum stated looking at Ben then back at his brother.

“Not exactly,” Johnny chuckled looking at Ben who was smirking proudly. “Ben stated the gift would need to be returned, so would I mind assisting him in that.” Callum and Sam started laughing while Ben looked smug. “I didn’t realize the present was going to be a person.”

It appeared nobody did, Ben had done good.

XOXO

Ben had many visions on what this night would end like, and none of them looked like this. Callum and Lola in the middle of their living room in a fit of giggles over what Jay and Ben still did not know. Callum’s birthday had been a success. Ben wondered a few times if he would be able to pull it off by himself, and for the most part he did. Linda came in at the end, and Johnny of course agreed to assist a few days ago. But he did it. He Ben Mitchell had on his own given Callum the one thing he wanted most. Samuel Lewis.

Ben understood. Jay and Johnny were both his best mates, but Jay was his brother. That meant that Jay held a different place than Johnny did. It wasn’t bad it was just different. It didn’t mean that he loved Jay more, well maybe that wasn’t true. His love for Jay was different, it was bound by family, by his past. So he knew where Callum stood with Lee and Sam. Lee was his brother, Lee was there during the bad times in his life. Samuel Lewis had been the first person to believe in him outside the Carters. He had accepted Callum, and from what Ben knew had pushed Callum outside his comfort zone. People, even Callum give that praise to Chris. Ben could see the truth, he knew who really did it. Lee had been right, Sam was like Ben in many ways, in the ways that counted.

Ben smiled as Jay forced Callum and Lola to drink water and told them for the tenth time that the food was reheating in the oven. Jay ever the planner had apparently put a pizza in the fridge for this reason. Ben laughed he was happy that Callum had such a wonderful night. Ben liked Sam. They had been talking for weeks, and Ben was kind of scared he’d feel jealous once they met. But he didn’t. The moment he saw them together it was like Ben knew Sam was no threat. Sam looked to Callum like Ben looked at Johnny, they were playful with each other. It was clear Sam was a tactile person, but he warned Ben of that right away. Sam was open and honest about himself, he made sure Ben knew what exactly what he was getting. 

Plus, Lee hated his guts…Ben liked Sam.

“Pizza,” Lola giggled for the twentieth time.

“That’s a funny word,” Callum giggled as Ben placed his plate in front of him. “Pizza.” Jay laughed as Lola was once again in a fit of giggles on the floor.

“How many shots did they do tonight,” Jay asked Ben wide eyed, he hadn't seen her this drunk in ages.

“I was too busy trying to keep Mick from my dad,” Ben admitted watching Callum take a bite then pout at how hot it was while Lola kept missing her straw. “Lee from hitting Sam, and Shirley from giving Whitney a piece of her mind." Jay wanted to make a comment maybe two, but he knew Ben well enough to know that would send him off. He was overwhelmed, and out of his element. Jay was proud of him. 

“Did you ever think we’d be here,” Jay asked softly biting back a laugh as Lola gave up and tossed the straw across the room. “Committed relationships, double dates, Lexi.”

“There were times when Lexi was the only thing that got me through the day,” Ben admitted recalling those darker time. “When I thought I was done with it all, then like some sort of miracle that would be the moment when she would call me." Jay nodded, he knew Ben had some rough months. He just hated he hadn't been there. "Crying because Lola can’t tell our story right or because she missed me.” Jay smiled looking at Ben, he knew Ben thought Lexi was the only good thing he ever created. “I don’t know what I did to deserve her or Callum.”

Jay wanted to say so much to Ben, wished that he could see how much he did deserve Lexi. Lexi was this shining light in Ben’s life. No matter what, Lexi was at the center of Ben’s world, he loved that little girl with everything he had. He loved her in a way that neither of his parents had loved him as a child or even teen. Neither of them had put him first, had sacrificed, and done without. Ben knew his mother had meant well, she wanted to do right by him. She loved him with everything she had, but life was messy. Especially for those who are involved with the Mitchells.

Jay wanted Ben to know that the way he sees himself, the way he views himself wasn’t who he was. It wasn’t about what Ben deserved, not really. Ben for a long time thought he lost Paul because of the life he lived. Thought being in Lexi’s life would be a one-way ticket to nothing for her. He would ruin her life, just as Phil had ruined his. It filled him with such relief to see Ben had outgrown that, had conquered that fear. No one could even come close to how much Jay loved to see Lexi and Ben together. No one could truly understand the amount of pure joy it brought to Jay to see them so happy. To see Lexi love Ben like on she could. To see Ben be the father, the parents he never had. Ben gave him hope. 

It was never about what Ben deserved. Ben had made mistakes, he had fallen, and he had blood on his hands. He knew that if Ben could undo the past he would undo so many parts of it. No one besides a select few knew the weight Ben carried every day for the things he had done. He knew that was why he helped Bobby when he could. Ben understood Bobby in ways that no one else could. Jay wondered if maybe now that Ben had accepted who he was. Had begun to move past being the son of Phil Mitchell, had started to grow into his own person outside that image. Jay wondered if maybe that was why Ben was doing so well. He was no longer living for Phil or the Mitchell legacy, he was living for himself--and his family. 

“I want to ask Lola to marry me,” Jay whispered laughing as Ben started chocking on his water.

“You can’t just say something like that in a _pass the salt_ tone,” Ben barked them frozen when he looked over to see Lola and Callum still eating and watching whatever show Jay put on. Then Ben’s eyed widen in horror as he realized what Jay had put on. “Did you put on…Disney?” Jay shrugged at him.

“When Lola is like this these shows put her in a calm state,” Jay explained motioning to how she was just watching The Suite Life of Zach of Cody in a zoned out dazed.

“It does the exact opposite for Callum,” Ben groaned in a whiny voice while turning to at Jay to smack him. “I had him and Lexi watch the Hannah Montana movie with me once. I spent the remainder of my night listening to them complain about how stupid everyone is for not recognizing Miley as Hannah." Okay Jay could get that, because wig or no wig she looked pretty much the same. “AND then had to explain to them over and over again why she couldn’t just tell people.” Jay couldn’t help it he started laughing until Ben turned from him. “I don’t give my blessing.”

“I’m sorry,” Jay told him straightening his body out trying to get his face to look more serious. “I didn't mean to laugh, it's not funny." Ben looked at him then laughed as well. "I need your help Ben."

"We'll talk at work on Monday," Ben told him watching Jay smile like Ben had just offered him the entire world. "But now I think you need to take her home."

Jay looked over Lola was passed out on top of Callum who looked to be all bunched up, and also falling asleep. Jay laughed but nodded walking over to her. Callum was mostly asleep he smiled up at Jay giving him a wave as Jay woke her up. By the time Ben was back upstairs after helping Jay Callum was fast asleep on the floor. Ben shut off the Disney channel hoping that Callum was still drunk enough that it didn't hit him what he was watching. Ben was in no mood to play fifty questions on why a tween series was illogical and didn't make sense to a now twenty-nine year old adult. 

Ben woke Callum, then moved him to their room, helping him undress not bothering with his pajamas. Ben slipped him into the bed covering him up placing a gently kiss on his cheek. Louise had already promised to keep Lexi until Ben comes to get her. Lexi was apparently getting along with Peggy now, and Sharon wanted to take her out for a girls brunch. Turning around Ben sighed contently, he really did enjoy tonight. Ben loved seeing Callum just letting loose and having fun. He loved that their worlds combined so easily, and for one night their fathers mostly got along. At least Linda, Sharon, and Kathy got along for the most part most days. Lexi was lucky.

Stripping out of his own clothes, he sat on the bed. He turned his head to the side to see Callum. Callum who was passed out cold, Ben was sure nothing could wake him. He took out his hearing aid looking at the small device. This was a weird feeling, being able to take this out with someone in his bed and not being scared. Even after all these months he waited to feel like he shouldn't trust this feeling. He had switched to glasses once they got home, his eyes dry and itchy due to how long he had been wearing the contacts. Slipping off the glasses he felt himself just relax. Laying down he could feel Callum next to him. He knew it was Callum, he always knew when Callum was near. Ben felt himself slipping off to sleep. 

Ben felt proud of himself, he felt proud of Callum. Tonight was everything he wanted for him, he just hoped tomorrow didn't ruin it all.

TBC


	8. Plan Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny talks to Callum, and Elenore's plan is revealed...only Bart isn't on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those chapter that weren't planned. I took the end of what was supposed to be the last chapter, and the beginning of what should have been the next chapter. Because the emotion and flow was way off. Jacey agreed that it needed to be it's own chapter. 
> 
> Thank You Jacey, I would be lost without you. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, they keep me going!

**Love Gently: Plan Interrupted**

Johnny shuffled as he walked towards Callum’s flat. He had already been dreading this, but now it felt like it was even worse. Why couldn’t life be easy, just for once why couldn’t just for once things go as planned. Sucking in a deep breath he was sure he wouldn’t know what to do in that case. Looking as he crossed the road he wondered if maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. Maybe what he thought was happening wasn’t happening at all. Johnny almost rolled his eyes at himself, because he knew that wasn’t it. 

Stopping in front of Callum’s flat he felt his stomach drop. Ben had told him to wait until later in the day to come over, he figured Callum would sleep in. Johnny smiled as he thought of Callum last night. He had never seen him so alive. Dancing, laughing, joking around, even as children Callum was always reserved, stiff. He was always on guard to watch how he acted, what he said and to who he said it to. Always on alert to who was watching. To see him just let go was something that he didn’t know if Ben quite knew what he had done. 

Ben waited for Johnny, Callum was on the couch drinking some Gatorade and eating toast. Ben was proud he had made the toast just the way Callum liked it. He didn’t try anything else, Callum seemed fine but Ben didn’t want to push it. So, he placed him on the couch with Gatorade and a bottle of water with instructions to just relax. Hangovers weren’t usually something most people cater too, but Ben did feel a little responsible. So far Callum had been fine, a little fatigue and a minor headache when he woke up. But some painkillers and shower made those go away. At this moment he was on the couch watching some cartoons with Lexi. 

Lexi had arrived just moments ago, Linda dropping her off. They had gone out to brunch with Sharon, and Linda offered to take her back to Callum’s. Linda had offered to bring Ben something, but Ben declined Callum seemed to be fine. Lexi cuddled up next to him as one of their cartoons played on the television. He had planned to pick Lexi up after he dropped in to see his mother. Callum motioned for him to go. Ben laughed they both looked like they were ready for a nap. As Ben started to walk out Johnny arrived, Ben smiling as Johnny snickered.

“Johnny,” Lexi shrieked happily running towards him, Johnny laughed picking her up in a dramatic twirl.

“You look hungry,” Johnny commented putting her down giving her a once over.

“She already ate,” Callum told him watching his brother smirk.

“That was hours ago,” Lexi countered looking at Johnny who was holding a bag. Callum groaned as Johnny handed her the bag with a wink. “Thank You!” Lexi grinned walking over to the table.

“Sharon already filled her up on whip cream, syrup, and powder sugar,” Callum grumbled looking at Ben who had not said one word, just stood there trying not to laugh. “She needs more than sweets.”

“Tell that to your mother,” Ben laughed rolling his eyes as Callum sent him a glare.

“It’s fruit salad with yogurt,” Johnny stated from the table helping her open the yogurt. “Lexi mentioned how they never have the berry ones.” Johnny smiled as he gave her nose a boop making her giggled.

Ben rolled his eyes. It was bad enough when it was just his family. His dad and Sharon felt the need to spoil her rotten, especially his father. It was like every time they brought her over he had a new stuffed animal or piece of jewelry for her. Sharon was always finding _cute_ clothes that she just could not say no to. Lola didn’t mind as long as it wasn’t too expensive, luckily Sharon never went crazy. No that was left to his own mother. Kathy had missed her other grandchildren lives, so it was like she was making up for it on Lexi. It was bad when they first got her, but it was starting to calm down.

Then came the Carters. Now Lexi had a new set of grandparents, uncles and aunts. Even Shirley was beginning to give her special little treats or hidden goodies when she thought no one was looking. Every time Linda dropped by the flat she had a package for Lexi. Lee would send her books in the mail; Johnny was always bringing her food or plushies. Nancy had bought her that jersey and other things had started to pop up. Lexi didn’t act spoiled, nor did she expect to be given gits, maybe that’s why they did it. It was just crazy to Ben. How one little girl could have so many people wrapped around her little finger. 

The worst part was, Ben knew he was the worst of them all. All she had to do was look at him with her sad eyes and he crumbled. He knew Callum was no better, if Ben was being honest at some things he was worse. She’d climb into his lap lay her head down and he was gone. Ben knew he was lucky, for his daughter to have such a family unit to back her up. Ben was grateful that at the end of the day they could all put her needs above their own. Ben and Lola had no fear that if Lexi needed them they would ban together, differences or no. 

XOXO

Johnny happily helped Lexi with her snack, Callum watched with a smile on his face. Callum sits back as Johnny agreed to play one game against her if she agreed to go clean her room. One game ended up being three, and then two different books from Callum. Callum would give Lexi one thing, she was a Mitchell through and through. She has an act for learning how to bend people to her will. Callum watched as she beat Johnny, then watched as Johnny won a game finally. So obviously they had to play a third game, Callum watched amused as Lexi beat him again. 

Callum hides his smirk, when Johnny whispers “she let me win, didn’t she,” as she skips off to her room after the third game.

Callum swoops her up walking her to her room in a fit of giggles as he tickles her. Her room wasn’t that messy, but she was seven. It was Johnny’s turn to watch Callum with her. Ben had been right, Callum was a natural when it came to being a dad. It was very clear to see how much Lexi adored and respected Callum. Johnny knew it amazed people given Ben and Callum’s parental history just how good of dads they were. Johnny had no doubt what length Callum would go to in order to protect that little girl.

Looking around Lexi’s room it was clear that Callum let her help decorate, and Ben probably had nothing to do with it. From the wide range of pastel colors splashed everywhere, to the snow globes on the floating shelves. The new assembled bookcase he knew their father put together. Ben had argued, but Lexi’s library was always growing thanks to Lee. From classics to the newer stories to graphic novels, it seemed every week Lexi acquired new books. She had art from fantasy to Disney Princesses to comic books characters along with family photos. 

This room was her special space. The room was as unique and energetic as Lexi was. 

“Maybe we should hold off,” Johnny whispered looking over towards Lexi’s room, he could hear her singing to her music. 

“Nice try,” Callum told him pushing a cup of tea towards him. 

“You know don’t you,” Johnny whispered eyes wide. 

“About you and Sam,” Callum smirked watching Johnny turned bright red looking away. “He called this morning.” Johnny made a hurt whimper sound.

“And he just told you,” Johnny exclaimed wide eyed then looked towards Lexi’s room as Callum laughed.

“I knew before he called me,” Callum laughed taking a drink from his mug. “I heard you talk about your hook up a few nights ago with Ben. The tattoo you described, yeah only those in Sam’s family have it.” Johnny opened his mouth then shut it quickly. “Plus last night Sam gave you that look he gives when he bumps into an ex. Then this morning he refused to answer any questions about how the drive was…”

“I get it,” Johnny hissed embarrassed trying to will his body to calm down. “Also not an ex, we’ve hooked up twice.”

“Sammy’s longest relationship is three weeks,” Callum laughed going to the kitchen to grab water, tea was not settling well on his stomach right now. “I am probably the closest thing to a long-term relationship he’s had.” Johnny gave him a weird look that had Callum rolling his eyes. “We were never more than friends.” Johnny nodded he was glad Callum had someone who always had his back. “Now, what’s got you all paranoid little brother.”

“I think mum might be having an affair,” Johnny told him slowly watching Callum attempt to not react. “With Phil Mitchell.” Johnny watched Callum walk slowly towards him.

“I’m going to need you to walk me through this,” Callum stated taking a seat. “At the beginning, and slowly.”

Johnny wanted to laugh how did he start this. Johnny took a deep breath; his heart was racing so fast he didn’t know what to think or to say. One thing was for certain next time he saw Sam they were having a deep discussion about what he can tell Callum. When he met Sam a few days ago, Johnny had been on his way here. Sam had been at the pub he walked into, their eyes met right away. They had started a conversation, conversation lead to a few pints, and the pint lead to Johnny being taken back to Sam’s room. Johnny left before Sam woke up and noticed the tattoo on his shoulder. It was like nothing Johnny had seen, he liked it. If he was being honest he more than liked it. 

Then seeing Sam here again, knowing who he was to Callum made him feel a little uneasy. Johnny wasn’t convinced there hadn’t been something between them, at least one sided. Sam was very dedicated to Callum, and from what he could see in Callum’s eyes it was mutual. Sam had mentioned they were brother in ways Johnny could never be his brother. He was connected to Callum in a way no lover like Ben or Johnny could be connected to them. Johnny and pretty much everyone else were surprised by how not jealous Ben was. Sam laughed almost bitterly when Johnny brought it up. Stating in a firm tone that Ben had nothing to worry about and he knew that. Sam's relationship with Callum has not ever been like that.

Johnny exhaled his breath trying to think of when his paranoia began. 

“I called for mum before about a week ago dad said she was seeing Sharon, so I rang her cell,” Johnny started his heart starting to calm down, Callum face was blank. “She said she was with a vendor, but I heard Phil’s voice going on about needing something now.” Callum nodded. “Then there was your birthday dinner a few days ago.”

“That dinner had us all…” Callum sighed trying to think of the correct worked. “Worried.”

“You missed the looks they kept giving each other,” Johnny spat as he recalled more. “When Phil left he put his hand in her back pocket,” Johnny explained watching Callum start to pale, taking a drink of his water. “Lee caught them talking, she claimed it was about some dinner for Ben.” Callum recalled, Lee verified the story. “Then I saw them in the alley, I tried to get closer to see what was happening, but they parted before I could get close enough.” Callum looked over to Lexi room, he could hear her movements. “Then last night when I came home it was late, like pass 2am kind of late. I saw her sneaking back inside with Phil heading down the street.”

“I don’t think she’s having an affair,” Callum told him rubbing his face, Johnny had never seen Callum look so stoic. He wondered if this was the Callum they didn’t know, the soldier. “But I do think she’s up to something. She’s been off for a bit now, and Phil is always around.” Johnny looked up at him curious but confused. “I have a feeling it’s about Elenore. I am pretty sure Linda went to Phil in hopes he could help with her.” 

“Dad will freak if he finds out she went to Phil Mitchell for help,” Johnny groaned, Callum could only imagine how Mick would take this news.

“Don’t lose your head on scenarios that might not happen." Callum told him taking in a deep breath. "We need to stay focused on what we do know.” Johnny watched Callum’s back straighten his voice going low For a moment he wasn’t looking at his goofy big brother. “They don’t realize they’ve been caught, so that give us a slight advantage.”

“An advantage to what,” Johnny demanded confused by what is going on. Callum looked over towards Lexi’s room it was suddenly quiet. 

Callum stood up walking towards the room smiling she had fallen asleep in the last few minutes. Callum tucked her in kissing the top of her head before replacing the book with Miles. He lowered her music but kept it on in hopes it would drown out any sounds Johnny would make. He knew this was new territory for him, he wasn’t used to dealing with people like Elenore Highway. Shutting the door quietly he saw Johnny sitting at the table head down, he looked so out of place. 

Elenore Highway thought she was smart, thought she had it all taken care of what she forgot was Callum was her son. Callum had been raised by a man who hated him. Callum knew Jonno probably at least assumed he wasn’t his son. Callum had been raised to be tough, to take a beating and a verbal lashing. Callum was also military trained in way that most could not comprehend, or would want to. The missions he and Sam did weren’t the type of missions you normally came back from. They were the unseen soldiers, the missions that never existed. Callum had been good at it, and maybe that’s why he left. He didn’t want to be good at that life. 

Callum didn't want to be numb.

Callum knew his mother was up to something. For a moment she had got into his head again. For a moment he had almost got played but Linda had reminded him. He was Callum Highway. Callum wanted to forget about the Army, he wanted to forget about the missions, the lives saved and lost. When he sleeps he still sees them, still sees the blood, hears the screams. The mother who he couldn't save, the nights of nameless faces, and unknown destinations. Callum wanted that life to be in his past, he wanted to look forward to his future. His future with Ben, his dream of finally being true to himself. Why did she always have to ruin him?

Walking over to Johnny Callum took a small drink of his water, trying to let his thoughts settle. Looking up as Ben walked back in the flat, his smile fading. Ben stopped knowing right away that something was off, something wasn’t right. Ben had been wanting to talk about this but Callum didn’t want him involved. Callum didn’t realize that Linda was apart of this. Callum knew they didn’t even know what they were apart of. At least not yet.

Ben sat down looking at Johnny.

“Elenore has figured out that I am on to her," Callum started looking at Ben who looked worried. "She’s having us followed,” Callum admitted taking a seat watching Ben’s face go from worried to angry. “Whoever she hired is good, but I’m better.” Ben sucked in a deep breath as he clenched his fist looking at Johnny who looked scared. “From what Johnny has said Linda is working with your dad Ben.”

“I’m sorry what now,” Ben snapped looking over to Johnny who gave a nod.

“No one knows we know this much,” Callum told them softly, face harsh as he tried to think. “Elenore thinks her plan is probably on target, Linda and Phil think they’ve got everyone fooled.”

“But we don’t know what is happening,” Johnny argued rubbing his temples, he was getting a headache.

“Elenore wants to destroy your mom, and I am sure she's planning something for me,” Callum explained thinking about everything he knows about her. “She’ll want something grand; this is special. She’s obviously been planning this while." Ben watched Callum as his face stayed blank. "This isn’t her normal job, she's pulling out all the stop.”

“Nancy’s wedding,” Ben guessed watching Johnny’s eyes go wide when Callum nodded.

“I think her framing you was a way to get your father involved,” Callum told them tapping his fingers. He had been trying to figure that out, and now it was all coming together. “She hates the Mitchells, always has.”

“Why,” Johnny asked looking at Ben who gave him a confused shrug. Until Callum he had never heard the name Highway before.

“An old feud from before I was born maybe even Stuart. I don’t know the details,” Callum stated trying to recall all the times Elenore would bring them up. "I just know she loathes The Mitchells with a fiery passion."

Callum recalled as a small boy, Elenore would go on and on about someone named Mitchell. The way she talked about this person made Callum frown, then Jonno would go off too. Though it was easy to see now that was more for Elenore benefit. Whoever this person was Callum was glad he wasn’t them. Then as he grew he realized it wasn’t a person, but many people, a family. Callum was confused on how his mother could hate an entire family with such violent rage. Stuart would snap and tell him to hush when he asked what they did. Elenore would just scream and rant blaming Stuart, apparently a Mitchell at some point took something special from her. Callum now wondered if it was directly from her or was this an old family feud.

Callum had no real experience with any Mitchells until he came back to Walford. There in the back of his mind his mother's words were present, and he wondered if maybe Elenore had been on to something. Ben was everything they had said a Mitchell was. At least on the surface, the more he chipped away at Ben the more he saw who he really was. He forgot how much his mother hated them, how disgusted Jonno was just by the sight of them. That was until Elenore returned though. 

Now it was here again.

Callum closed his eyes trying to recall any one conversation about the Mitchell family he may have overheard but nothing was coming to his mind right away. He didn’t know the story behind why his mother hated the Mitchell family, he only knew what he heard. Part of him as a child always wondered if it had been about Jonno. But after his mother left he never really mentioned the Mitchell family again. When he came here he gave a few comments but nothing like when his mother had been around. Mick didn’t know either, Stuart had always said it was about business. Stuart only knew that something bad happened a long time ago, and Elenore blamed them. He had no details, no solid facts, just rumors. Callum was frustrated. What was his mother up to, and what did Linda think she was doing?

“You two kind of have a star crossed forbidden love going on,” Johnny joked watching Ben’s face go from confused to knowing. Callum watched his eyes go wide, like something just clicked inside his head. 

“Which would explain why my dad has been all for it,” Ben grumbled like it all made sense now. “All the pictures, the public acceptance, the dinners, the hugs." Ben knew there was a reason outside him accepting Ben was gay. No this was about revenge. " It was about some old blood feud.”

“You sound relieved,” Johnny huffed looking at his best mate’s face, Ben shrugged because this made sense to him.

“Elenore wants to destroy Linda,” Callum started again trying to think out loud. “She wants her own revenge on the Mitchells and feel betrayed that I am with one.”

“But we have no idea what she’s planning,” Ben reminded him repeating Jonny's words, leaning back watching Callum face squish up in concentration. Ben was kind of liking this side of Callum.

“I know my mother,” Callum assured them both, face going cold and distant. “It’s going to happen at Nancy’s wedding. It’ll be big." Callum leaned back looking over to Lexi's door. "She’ll make sure that she comes out of it as the victim. She lives for that.” Callum looked over at Johnny who looked terrified. “Nancy will be fine, she's always loved Nancy.”

“Can’t say the same for mum,” Johnny replied watching Callum nod in return.

“Trust me,” Callum assured Johnny leaning over to pat his hand. “Whatever Elenore has planned is about humiliating Linda. She has to be seen as the victim. She needs people to feel sorry for her, to pity her.” Callum stood up thinking about every con she had ever pulled. _"Poor Elenore, just can't seem to catch a break."_ Johnny dropped his head, Callum was right, he'd heard those words before as well.

“What about you,” Ben asked, voice a mix of anger and fear.

“That will most likely come with whatever she has planned for your family,” Callum told him looking from Lexi’s door back to Ben. “She knows if anything destroys you it will destroy me.”

Ben hated Elenore Highway.

XOXO

Elenore knew what most thought of her. Their options of her were low to begin with, coming from the neighborhood she came from. She knew the moment she left Callum she was seen to them as lower than trash. She wasn't fit to be in the same room with them. Jonno Highway was cruel. Elenore knew the abuse Callum must have endured was beyond what anyone could fathom. There was no doubt in her mind ever that Jonno believed Callum was his son. It was like he knew the moment Callum was placed into his arms. Elenore knew Callum paid for her mistakes. She knew when she left Jonno blamed Callum. 

She just couldn’t be bothered to care then--or now really.

Looking at herself in the mirror she contemplated maybe some of the people were right about her. But she had raised Stuart, she had endured more pain than her thankless younger son could ever imagine. Why should she have to endure more agony more humiliation. She shouldn’t. She had done her time, she had paid her dues. When she walked away she never felt one ounce of guilt. She knew it was her destiny to be more than that ogre wife's. More than making meals, cleaning house, talking gossip on the corner. She was meant for more. No one not even her own flesh and blood would keep her from what was hers.

Elenore knew what it must sound like to some people. She knew to many it would appear as if she was abandoning her child. What people didn't understand was that in reality, she had done it for him. Callum would not be where he was if not for her. She gave him life, forced him to be strong, forced him to fight back. Everything Callum had in his life was because of her. If she had stayed he’d be like Stuart or maybe even Jonno. Her walking away had been her greatest gift to him. She knew that it would have all worked out. Callum would have seen she was doing right by him, she was being a good mother. Callum would have accepted all of this, if not for one person.

Linda Carter. 

She thought she was better than everyone else in all of London. Walking around that pub like she was queen, instead of the life stealing harlot she really was. Elenore had disliked her the moment she set eyes on her. Elenore had seen women like her all her life, she knew what Linda was. Linda was a dead end. Elenore kept Callum a secret so Mick could be free. Mick could see the world, make his own path, be his own man. Mick had a whole life to live, a whole world to experience. Then that woman trapped him in a marriage, and sunk her nails into forever by getting pregnant. Linda forced him into a life he was too good for. All Elenore had done for him was for nothing. Each time she almost got him free she would swoop in like the banshee she was. 

Elenore couldn’t really blame Callum. She knew how the power of a woman worked she had used it herself. Linda had him wrapped around her little finger. With those pathetic little acting of _love_ , her sweet little words of _encouragement_ , and all those sickening hugs she gave him for _support_. Elenore had used her own power on him. To make him better, stronger, he was alive because she had taught him the harshest lessons. Trust no one. She was proud he was standing his ground, proud that he finally wasn’t backing down. She knew when push came to shove he would stand tall, he would survive. Callum was her son. 

But he did need to be punished for falling into the Mitchell trap. It was easy, she knew. They were good, but the only way you learn not to play with fire was to get burned.

“It was, as you said,” Bart sighed, he was tired, he just needed this job to be done. He needed his debt to be paid. “Mrs. Carter ran to Mr. Mitchell. We have the footage of them, it won't be hard to manipulate.”

“And my son,” Elenore asked turning to look at him.

“Still clueless,” Bart told her curious as she smiled, he hated when she smiled like that. “Everything is going as planned.”

“I need you to cancel the plans on Ms. Dean,” Elenore smirked walking towards the table that laid a hundred photos. She smiled as she picked one up of Lexi. “Transfer them to Lexi Pearce.”

“The little girl,” Bart gasped weakly eyes going wide, he felt his stomach turn sour.

“Don’t get soft on me now baby,” Elenore cooed touching his face, then rolled her eyes as Bart was frozen in place. “I wouldn’t harm a child, I just need…”

“I’ve read your sons file,” Bart exclaimed hands beginning to shake, this was getting too messy, too much. "I know..."

“She’ll be gone less than a day,” Elenore replied carelessly walking towards the kitchen to grab a glass and her bottle of whiskey. Bart could not believe what he was hearing. “Just long enough to cause a slight panic and a little chaos.”

Bart felt like he was going to be sick, he looked at the photo of the little girl on the table. Lexi was seven years old, an innocent in all of this. When he was given this job he had been assured it was just a basic revenge case with a large payout. Over the last four months it had grown into something more, something that made his stomach turn. Getting back at the woman who Elenore thought wronged her was one thing. Bart had faked affair photos before, he had faked a lot of photos before. Technology was his specialty. Women who wanted out of marriages but couldn’t due to reasons, well a nice public affair helped that. They got to leave and they got most of the money with the public pity. Covers up, he wasn’t always proud, but it was what he did. 

The job was out of control. A fake affair between Linda Carter and Phil Mitchell was perfect Elenore had stated to him. Mick would leave Linda, take their son from her, Linda would be banished from the Square. Phil would lose his wife, his new baby, then he would lash out. Elenore would be there to witness his downfall. At the time Elenore didn't realize her son was with a Mitchell. The quick job became more calculating, she wanted it to hurt for a long time. She wanted to make sure that it ran so deep that Phil would call on his son for help or Ben would offer his help.

Ben would never side with anyone but his father. Elenore had stated more than once Ben had bigger daddy issues then Callum. Then Callum would be broken, because Ben would do anything that Phil would ask. It would cause a breakup, a messy public emotionally destructive breakup. Callum would be all alone. Callum wouldn’t have his friends because they’d side with Ben. The Carters would be divided, and he wouldn’t pick a side because Callum can't pick sides. Then Elenore would swoop in and give him the devasting news she had known for over a year. She would happily watch him crumbled and fall to pieces, heading towards a breakdown. 

But this, this was not on the plans. His family had a strict code about children. He knew he had no choice; he was a dead man if Elenore told his boss he refused. Nodding his head, Bart walked away quickly not missing her laugh. Locking himself in the bathroom he looked himself in the mirror then ran to the toilet as he threw up. The job got harder once he read Callum’s file. He reminded him of his brother, his brother who died. Bart knew he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t allow a small child to be used as a pawn for a crazy woman’s revenge for nothing. 

And this was for nothing. 

The more she ranted on and one the more Bart and everyone else realized it was all in her head. Linda Carter was not perfect by any means, but honestly who was Bart to judge anyone. He came from a crime family, he framed people. His job was to created false covers and documents to the highest bidder. If his brother hadn’t messed up he wouldn’t be here, but he did. Besides losing his life, he built up a massive debt. Bart was paying off the last of that debt, his life hung in the balance of this going off. If it went off right his debt was finally paid, and so was the one owed to Elenore. Everyone walked away happy, two debts were paid, and Elenore finally had her revenge on Linda and the Mitchells. 

Only now a child was involved, and Lexi would get hurt. As he moved back to the sink he turned on the water letting the sound ease his anxiety. Rinsing his mouth then plashing his face Bart held back the tears. He thought of his own family, he thought of his baby sister. They would all be free after this, and he knew that was what should matter. But as he lifted his face to look in the mirror, as he looked back into his own eyes all he saw were the blue eyes of a seven year old girl. An innocent little girl who would be kidnapped, held captive, and Bart knew the men she hired would not care if they hurt her. Bart knew that was not something he could live with. Hurting a defenseless child was not something anyone in his family could live with

The only issue was, how did he stop this and keep his life in the process?

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have asked for more of Bart, they wanted to know more about him. So decided instead of keeping his actions in the background I would bring him out more. He has a complicated history.


	9. The Past in the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Ben both deal with their past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter, but finally decided to post it as is. I wanted to add more but I couldn't without giving everything away. Still got a few more twist and turns along the way.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos! 
> 
> Jacey, I know you said I don't have to do this every chapter but damn girl you rock!

**Love Gently: The Past in the Present**

Mick knew something was not right, he knew that something was off. He had gone through all the ideas in his head as to what it could possibly be. Lee had taken Whitney with him for over a week, she had returned like he hadn't seen her in years. Truly happy. For a moment Mick contemplated if he was jealous. He cared very deeply about Whitney, she was someone special to him. The moment she came back, all smiles and glowing he knew that wasn’t it. Whitney was blissful, her aura just glowing as if she was walking on a cloud. They had done a session with his therapist while she was there. 

Mick was happy for them. 

Ben’s birthday dinner happened; a small dinner compared to Callum’s. Kathy had organized it at her home despite Linda trying to get them to come over. Callum finally got her to back down when he remaindered her Kathy was Ben’s mother. Mick could tell right away Ben didn’t like the attention. If Mick didn’t know it before that night, he knew it after--Lexi loved her dad. She had created an entire dance skit; Ben had laughed when she came out all dressed up. Cleary Callum had known. It filled Mick with emotions he could not name to know his children were living their best life. 

Now Mick knew what he had been feeling lately. Phil Mitchell. Callum had walked in face like he had never seen it before, Johnny looking like someone died. As he spoke slowly Mick’s mind was going a hundred miles a minute. Linda had turned to Phil Mitchell not him. Watching Linda walk in, watching her clean the tables, and smile at him like nothing was wrong. Like she had not trusted a man who in his book was only slightly above Jonno Highway. Mick remained silent, told his sons to do the same. Callum was right, for this to work they needed to think they were being careful. 

Falling back in his chair, Mick felt his stomach sour. Elenore always told him that she would do anything for him, that she believed he deserved more than what he had. The day Callum was born he was there; he was the second to hold him. Jonno never visited the hospital. He remembered the moment his eyes met Callum’s, how he wished for just that moment he had been his. When Stuart asked his name Elenore shrugged, Mick recalled laughing when Stuart tossed out a few names. Mick now recalled Elenore strange look when he said Callum. Claimed she did it because Mick saved their lives but now, he knew differently. 

“Do we know why she’s doing this,” Mick mumbled looking up to Callum, who looked paler, sadder than usual.

“She’s always had it in her head that Linda stole your life,” Callum explained taking a seat in front of Mick. “Always thought she made the right choices for us.” Mick looked at Callum confused. “She thought by lying about my paternity, you could have left, you could have done anything…”

“But I married Linda.” Mick finished unable to believe that he had been so wrong. “All the times I thought Jonno forced her away, I thought the abuse just broke her.” Callum looked down then back up, knowing that of everyone this was hurting Mick the most. “She just didn’t care.” Callum frowned, Mick sounded broken.

“She lives in her own world,” Callum tried, knowing it sounded like an excuse, knowing maybe he wanted to believe she loved him. “It’s like in her mind she’s doing what is best for me. Whatever success I have, whatever happiness I find, it’s because of her.” Mick nodded slowly; this whole situation was crazy. “I called in a few mates from the Army, we’ll get this taken care of.”  
  


XOXO

The thing about people is no one is black or white at least not all the time. Callum knew this from experience he knew this because when people looked at him they saw white. They saw the goofy guy that believed in people and goodness. Callum did the right thing no matter the cost. He was truth and honesty wrapped in a tall package. When people looked at Callum they saw what they wanted to be. Callum liked that about himself, he liked that people could count on him for doing the right thing. 

Sadly that wasn’t all that Callum was.

Callum was also a solider. He was trained to take orders, to obey, to never question, Callum was trained to be silent, to be unseen by the average person, he was trained to be invisible. One of the reasons he did so well on his missions was because he was so goofy and friendly looking. No one would assume he could do the things he had done. Looking down at his hands, then back up to the mirror he wished he didn’t have to call on those skills again. He walked away from this life because of how good he was at it. He was one of the best, and he wished he wasn't. 

The last few weeks had been hard on Ben and Johnny. Ben had admitted more than once this side of Callum was a turn on, but Callum knew he was also slightly scared of this side. He was scared because this was unknown. Someone was out there watching them. Ben wanted to call someone, wanted to find out who it was, he wasn’t used to this type of plan. Ben was like a storm; wild, impulsive, reckless. The idea of waiting never appealed to him, though Callum wasn’t waiting really. Sucking in a deep breath he heard Ben calling for him. 

“Hey baby,” Sam greeted taking a cup of tea from Ben who rolled his eyes. Sam looked at Ben, then cooed “Don’t worry I find you just as cute.”

“Is he always like this,” Ben asked coming to stand next Callum, he looked exhausted.

“Only during missions,” Callum laughed giving Sam a wink, Ben gave a laugh. “What do we know Sammy?”

“Quite a bit actually,” Sam sighed putting the tea down, turning to look at Callum. “Remember the Del Le Rosa Family from Cuba, or specifically Thomas Del La Rosa.” Callum gave him a nod recalling one of the few simple missions they went on together. “Seems your mummy dearest saved Thomas’s life before he took over the family business. As a way to pay that debt he sent her some assistance.”

“Must not like them much,” Callum commented Ben frowned, something in his gut did not like where this was going. “Thomas doesn’t like to share.” Ben gave a slow nod.

“The guy sent is paying off a family debt,” Sam went on watching Callum face go cold as Sam handed him a folder. “Bartholomew Gregory Gomez.” Callum opened the file he was around Callum’s age, smart. He had three different degrees and spoke eleven languages. “About six years ago his older brother Abraham took over the family business, five years ago he made a mistake the cost him his life and his family a lot of money.” Ben frowned he had seen this man around for months. “Bartholomew agreed to work the debt off to spare sister’s life. His sister is currently living with Thomas, more and likely she has no idea what is actually happening.”

“The question is what is Bartholomew doing with my mother” Callum asked looking over all the information they had on him. “She’s firmly against technology, she could barely use a flip phone.”

“We have it on good authority she helped Thomas out well enough to be considered a friend,” Sam motioned for the second file. Callum opened the file to see a few blurry photos of his mother with men connected with Thomas Del la Rosa. “Thomas gave her Bartholomew to pay the life debt to her, and with the promise that his family debt with be cleared,“ Callum nodded, that would make sense. “I have been in contact with Bartholomew thanks to our old friends.”

“He’s still alive,” Callum laughed dropping the folder looking over to Ben who had been quiet, and looked pale.

Ben always knew there was more to Callum Highway than what people saw. He was able to hide away so easily from most people. Ben knew he put on an act; Ben could see the real Callum before anyone else. Callum had this way of just adapting to any situation. Ben knew from experience he was good under pressure. He had kept his cool with the Hunter situation, starred down his father, got in a few fights, and saved Bobby’s life from the train. So Ben always knew that there was more than anyone could see.

Watching him and Sam was fun. They had this dynamic that Ben loved. He knew that Callum and Sam’s relationship despite what people may see from their actions was platonic. Sure, they appeared to be tactile with one another. They also had no problems flirting openly or causing the other to blush. Yet Ben could not explain it, he should be jealous, but he trusted Sam. Everything inside of him told him that Sam would never cross that line or would want to. There was no doubt in Ben’s mind about Callum. It felt weird to have that much trust in someone. It was unlike him.

To see Callum like this, looking at files of known criminals, power criminals from organized crime families. To see him so at ease like he was talking about a football match. In reality he was talking about men that could easily kill them all. Callum had connections around the globe it seemed, he had clearly done things that Ben had no idea about. Ben wished he could have met Callum back then, maybe even while he was on a mission. Ben's heart began to race at the idea of maybe making that one of their games some time soon. Looking back over at Callum Ben smiled as he watched them go over people and current situations. As well as their old friends who were helping. 

“But he wouldn’t tell you what her _big_ plan is,” Callum asked closing his eyes trying to get into his mother’s head.

“He’s scared Callie,” Sam sighed looking at the photo of Bartholomew’s sister. She was beautiful, fifteen years old with no care in the world. Thomas was raising her like she was his own. “He’s forced Bartholomew to live with him, for the past five years he’s lived with him knowing one wrong move and his sister pays the price.”

“Was Callum right about Nancy’s wedding,” Ben asked looking at the photos, then stopping dead in his tracks. Both Sam and Callum watched his eyes go wide.

“Ben what is it,” Sam asked seeing his face then going to the picture. “Do you know this guy.”

“We had a few run ins,” Ben whispered closing his eyes, feeling his stomach turn sour and heavy. “His name is David, he um….he…”

“He’s what,” Callum asked worried looking at the photo.

“He’s bad news,” Ben answered looking up to Callum and Sam who now looked confused. “He has two brother, Matthew and Shaun.” Sam nodded pulling out one more photo of the brothers. They couldn't find anything on these three. “They’ll do anything for the right price.”

XOXO

Christian Clarke hadn’t been back to Walford in a long time, almost going on ten years now. He wished he could say that it was different, but it wasn’t. Well maybe there had been a few changes Christian thought to himself as he came to The Prince Albert. Syed was next to him, his own fears playing inside his head. Their daughters looking around curious, and he felt some glee in sharing this part of their history with them. Walking across the street they found themselves in front of the Café. 

Christian stopped when he saw him. Ben looked so different, is that what eight years did to someone. Syed was at the table getting Yasmin and Roxy all settled, and Christian wanted to sit down but he was curious. He hadn’t heard much of Ben Mitchell in years. When he spoke to Roxy, she would mention him every now and then, but he knew nothing solid. He recalled how heartbroken he was when he found out he was playing the straight man game. He stood up trying to figure out if he still was. 

Christian had never denied who he was. He was gay, and he let the world know how he was proud of that. He made mistakes, he had his heart broken too many times. Hell his time with Syed tested his will to live on more than one occasions. Watching what Syed had gone through with his family tore Christian apart. Christian never though he would be that man. That he would be happily married with two children, but he was. Their second was barely two years old. They had fostered her for almost ten months when it became official, they could apply for adoption. He was happy, and he knew Ben probably wasn’t.

“Christian,” Ben laughed standing up happily giving the larger man a hug.

“Ben Mitchell,” Christian smirked releasing the younger man. This was not the same man he knew all those years ago. “You’ve grown up.” Christian laughed as he watched him blush.

“How are you,” Ben asked eyes going to Syed and two little girls.

“We’re here for a wedding,” Christian smiled looking Ben up and down, he did look good. Clearly life was being good to him.

“Tamwar’s,” Ben sighed Christian nodded, then turned when someone finally asked for his order.

Ben felt like he was being taken back in time. Looking Christian up and down everything he knew about the people in his past made sense. In some ways they were like Christian. Each of them were all out and proud, they loved life and people. They didn’t allow anyone or anything to make them feel shame for being who they were. That was what drew him to Paul. He was unapologetic who he was, he didn’t care if people hated him he was just who he was. Christian was like that, it was what drew Ben in to Christian. He wanted to laugh because Callum was the opposite. He was better now, but Ben didn't know if he would ever be on the same level of Paul or Christian. 

Honestly Ben was okay with that.

Syed looked the same. Ben's eyes drifted over to him as he wiped something from the younger one’s face off, recalling Lexi when she was that age. Even back then she was fiercely independent, she didn’t need help from anyone. Ben wanted to laugh, not much had changed. Syed was perfect. With his dark hair that was the same length as the last time Ben saw him. He knew sometimes he cut it shorter, but he looked breathtaking when it was longer. Ben recalled watching him, then watching him with Christian. If Ben weren’t who he was he would probably blush with the daydreams he had as a teenager.

Christian invited him over, Ben happily met Yasmin and smiled softly at the child who was named for his cousin. He knew how close Roxy and Christian were, they were so similar. As his eyes met the little girl for a moment, he thought he could almost see his Roxy again. Ben gave a silent prayer that this Roxy had everything that his own cousin never had. He wondered if maybe that was why Christian wanted her. Christian mentioned briefly Syed wasn’t sure about fostering at first. He knew if he could feel it, then so could Christian. Her presences felt just like Roxy's.

“Dad,” Lexi snapped coming up to Ben with a sour face. “Did you forget something?”

“If you couldn't tell, this is my daughter Lexi,” Ben introduced laughing, then made a face as he saw Callum. “But most important this is the love of my life, my handsome yet forgiving boyfriend, Callum Highway.” Christian and Syed laughed as Callum rolled his eyes.

“No need to forgive since I knew you’d forget and planed ahead,” Callum told him smirking at how offended Ben looked, Christian looked down at Lexi who was snickering.

“Tam,” Christian greeted as he walked in with Nancy, everyone smiled as Syed and Tam hugged both laughing.

“You forget,” Tam smiled coming over to say hello to his nieces as he eyed Ben. Then smiled at Lexi who gave him a high five. “Lexi have you met my brother Syed." Lexi gave a small shrug that had Tamwar laughing. "This is his husband Christian and my nieces Yasmin and Roxy.”

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Lexi smiled at them sweetly, Christian could tell from that moment she was charmer.

“I like your jacket,” Yasmin told her pointing to her jean jacket.

“Thank You,” Lexi beamed looking up to Callum. “My uncle Johnny bought it but Callum sewed the patches on.” Yasmin smiled as she touched one of them smiling in awe. “I like your necklace.” Lexi gasp.

Christian motioned for Lexi to take the chair meant for him to sit next to Yasmin. He watched as they chatted along smiling, both going on and on about something or another. Christian was always amazed at children. If left alone children never notice anything like skin color or religion, they just connect. Two little girls bonding over patches on a jean jacket and a heart shaped locket necklace that Christian picked for her birthday a couple years ago. Ben smiled as Lexi extended her hand and they gushed over each other’s nails. 

Ben loved his daughter, loved how she just could make anyone her friend. Looking up he rolled his eyes at how Tamwar was explaining their day planned out. Kathy brought over the food smiling when she saw Lexi giving her a kiss on the top of her head. Ben laughed as she frowned Callum had spent over an hour on her hair getting it just the way she had seen it in some show. Looking down at the girls Ben was glad they’d get along today, Callum had been worried. Tamwar had promised him it would not be like her last play date that Ben still hated to bring up.

“There will be snacks there,” Nancy reminded Callum and Tamwar who both just gave her a disgusted look.

“Lexi is very particular about what she eats,” Callum told her lifting the two bags towards Tamwar. “Blue bag are drinks I did find the juice that Yasmin likes. Red bag are snacks, I have them bagged and labeled.” Tam nodded taking them from him happily as Callum looked at Christian. “All of them are organic, unprocessed, and have no dyes or artificial flavoring. Tamwar told me she has a red dye allergy." Then lifted up a third bag to hand to Nancy who looked sour. “This is the first aid kit, has literally everything you need from allergy medications to blankets to a change of clothing.”

“Good to see we’re not the only parents who over prepare,” Syed smiled looking down at Yasmin as Christian also lifted a bag up.

“He’s not even her parent,” Nancy sighed rolling her eyes Ben did not miss Callum hurt expression. “Alright ladies you ready.” Ben was feeling good about this but now he was unsure. He trusted Tamwar there was no doubt in his mind that he was trustworthy. But being in charge of a nine-year-old, seven-year-old and two old had his mind swimming in all directions. None good. 

Ben noticed how quiet Callum got, and he knew that meant Nancy’s comment was eating at him. Thanks to Lola they had recently talked about children and Callum had promised that if Ben didn’t want anymore children that was fine. This wouldn’t be a dealbreaker for him. Ben wondered then like he wondered now if maybe Callum had just been saying that. Or maybe he thought that was the truth. Ben knew Callum wanted children, Whitney had told him that. He knew how much he loved Lexi and how good he was with Olli. Callum was a natural at being a parent. Ben honestly didn’t know what he would do without him most of the time. 

Walking into their flat Callum started to clean up this morning mess. From Lexi’s books and scattered toys that they didn’t have time to clean up this morning because Ben forgot to set the alarm. To the dishes in the sink from last night because Callum assumed he’d have time this morning. He picked up the dirty clothes in the bathroom, their room, and Lexi’s floor to toss in. Ben knew now more than anything that Callum was upset. Callum had ways he dealt with his emotions, and cleaning was one of them. When Ben got upset or overly emotional, he just went to bed. It was like being upset was a illness and his body just wanted to sleep it away.

Ben watched for a bit as Callum cleaned organized and scrubbed away at "dirt" Ben knew wasn’t there. From taking the plates and bowls down to cleaning all the silverware by hand. Watched as he went to the pantry making list of what they needed. To the blackboard calendar they use from when Lexi was here over Valentine's Day week. Ben watched as he put all their appointments to events like Nancy’s wedding in a few days, to her rehearsal dinner tomorrow nights. Nancy had done a good job at picking a date during school break. 

They have Lexi all this week as well. Lola and Jay had found a flat and were spending this week getting everything moved in and organized. Lola had almost kissed Callum when he said Lexi could just stay with them. This allowing them the time they need to focus on the flat without interference. Ben knew it was partly because he loved Lexi and partly because he knew that Jay and Lola deserved to have the first few days to themselves. Ben stood up after he finished cleaning out the fridge and freezer, he had been cleaning for almost two hours non-stop. There wasn’t an appliance, cupboard, or surface he hadn’t cleaned in the kitchen or bathroom. When he pulled the clothes out to fold Ben slowly walked towards him.

“Everything okay babe,” Ben asked gently watching him fold Lexi’s clothing perfectly, matching each outfit as he hung them straightening out each wrinkle. Callum looked up at him confused. “You seem upset.” Ben watched him roll his eyes then go back to doing what he was doing. Walking the clothes to Lexi’s closet hanging them up, then back to the table. “You’ve been cleaning for over two hours you only do this when our mothers come over or you are upset.” 

“I’m fine,” Callum told him picking up Ben’s nicely folded shirts taking them to their room with the basket. Ben followed him leaning against the door. “Ben nothing is wrong, I just…”

“Wanted to spend the last calm moments before your sister’s wedding that we assume your mother will destroy,” Ben snipped watching Callum glare at him. “Deep cleaning our already clean flat instead of talking to me.” Ben watched Callum fall on the bed, the basket falling at his feet. “This is about what Nancy said isn’t it.”

“No,” Callum sighed rubbing his eyes, looking up at Ben who didn’t look convinced. “Ben, I told you last week having kids…”

“I know what you said,” Ben replied walking towards him slowly, recalling Lee’s warning from all those months ago. “Callum if you want children...”

“Ben you’ve met my parents,” Callum told him pushing himself up past Ben back to the main room. Ben followed watching Callum as he went to the kitchen to take items down for something. Ben waited until he looked up. “I’d be a horrible parent.”

Callum had always wanted children, and since being with Ben he had really thought of his future. He had visions of Lexi being the older sibling, he knew Lola and Jay would probably have at least one maybe two. The idea of him and Ben having children always warmed his heart. Callum would be lying if he said he didn’t imagine it a lot. Lexi playing with children, being annoyed by her younger siblings. He wanted that, he wanted to be a father. It didn’t help that Lexi had showed him how much he would love being a dad. 

But then Elenore happened. Once again she had to show up and prove to him once again, he never got what he wanted. Now all he thought was, what if his baggage ruined an innocent child’s life. Every time Lexi came over he wondered what if someone from his past found him. Sam had assured him that wouldn’t happen, after all they were under assumed names. But all it took was someone as god as Sam and he were to ask the right questions to the right person at the right time. If that ever happened, if Lexi ever got hurt because of him he wouldn’t know what he would do to himself. 

If there was one thing that Callum had learned in his life, is everyone had a price. For Bartholomew Gomez that price was a little closer to home, the safety of his baby sister. Sam had discovered that Thomas was raising her like she was his very own. She had the entire world at her fingertips, she was in all sense of the word treated like a princess. Sam and Callum knew the chances of him harming her were probably slim, but they knew Bartholomew didn’t or maybe didn’t want to take that chance. Callum couldn’t blame him, he wouldn’t play chicken if Nancy or Lexi’s life were on the line.

Callum just had to accept he’d never truly be a parent.

“Lola and I would disagree,” Ben argued smiling watching him stop. “You are wonderful with Lexi.” Callum shrugged, Ben could see he was fighting back the tears. “Mick is…”

“Mick didn’t raise me,” Callum snapped closing his eyes, Ben realized he was starting to have a panic attack. “You’ve got a glimpse of my past Ben, if…”

“You’re scared Elenore is going to come after Lexi,” Ben frowned watching him turn around, Callum’s face broke.

“She’s being followed by Shaun,” Callum told him hands gripping the counter, as Ben looked up at him. “I got a text while you were talking to Tam’s brother.” Ben walked over to the chair, his felt his heart start to beat faster. “Sam is following Nancy and Tam.” Callum watched Ben trying to ease his breathing, this was all his fault. Everyone so worried about Ben no one thought Callum could ever be the problem. “I’m sorry.” Ben looked up to watch Callum turn around. “I think after this I should probably leave.”

“What,” Ben gasped standing up, he touched Callum’s arm to have him pull away like Ben burnt him. “STOP!”

“Lexi is being targeting because of me,” Callum snapped, Ben closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against Callum’s back. “I’m a danger to her Ben. I was a fool.”

Callum stopped when he felt Ben wrap his arms around his waist, Callum dropped his head. When they woke up this morning, Callum had not been prepared for this. He had jumped out of bed annoyed that Ben had not set the alarm like he promised he did. Callum had to hurry, he jumped in the shower as Ben started to wake Lexi up. By the time Callum came out dressed Lexi was at least sitting up in the bed. Ben watched annoyed as Callum had her out of the bed and in the kitchen within minutes. 

Kathy had laughed at Ben this morning telling him he was the fun parents, Lola and Callum meant business. Ben rolled his eyes at her, but he began to wonder. Ben watched confused he assumed Callum would want her in the shower. Lexi stated in a firm voice that reminded him of Callum, that Callum’s pancakes were the best pancakes. Ben had just assumed they’d eat there but Lexi had looked insulted for Callum who was just laughing. She was in and out of the shower while Callum got her clothes ready then the items he needed for her hair.

Ben’s job was to pack the drinks and snacks the night before, which he failed out. Callum had just rolled his eyes as he and Lexi packed them plus his first aid kits. Callum had no idea that after he watched Lexi walk off happily talking to Yasmin he would get the worse news. The idea that someone was out there right now watching Lexi, watching his sister, made Callum’s blood turn cold. He wanted to march outside and grab Lexi but Sam had been right, they would know then. The only thing Callum could do was play dumb, and let Sam do what Sam was good at. 

Ben held him tighter when Callum tried to move, he wasn’t losing Callum. Not to his mother, not to his past, and he wasn’t going to just let him walk away. When Ben had images of their relationship failing it was because of him. Someone from his past, either a former associate or lover. Ben had seen himself destroying Callum, it was why he left when he did. He didn’t ever want to be the reason that Callum was hurt or betrayed. Ben never wanted to be the one who destroyed him. Now he was seeing like everyone else he never allowed himself to see past Callum’s shield. He was so invested in protecting him he never thought that maybe Callum didn’t need protecting, he needed healing.

Pulling Callum along, Ben didn’t allow Callum to make Ben stop. Ben shoved him on the couch then walked off to their bedroom. There was a reason Ben had been so for Nancy and Tamwar taking Lexi with Yasmin and Roxy, even though now he was a little weary. He pulled out the package slowly walked towards the living room where Callum sat, still looking broken. Ben had liked the idea of having several hours of Callum to himself. Lola and Jay had offered when they found out why, but Callum would refuse. Sometimes his boyfriend was to oblivious for his own good.

“What is this,” Callum whispered face crinkled up, eyes and nose red from crying. Ben thought he looked adorable. “Ben.” Ben just smiled wiggling it in front of him. Callum took the package as Ben sat down in front of him. Callum neatly opened the package up, then stopped looking up at Ben. It was a candid photo of them, shaking hands when they met, “Ben what is this?”

“We met one year ago today,” Ben told him smiling watching Callum’s face relax. “Some amateur photographer took several photos of The Vic and apparently sent Mick copies.” Ben explained as Callum lifted the framed photo up. “It was my backup for if Sam fell through again.” Callum laughed because that sounded like Ben. 

"So clueless," Callum mumbled, Ben didn't know exactly what he was talking about but his tone was full of affection.

“David called me,” Ben sighed watching Callum turn to look at him. “Elenore must have known we knew each other because he’s handling everything outside Walford, with orders not to be seen by anyone.” Callum face dropped, Callum looked at Ben blankly. "Shaun is following Lexi because they cancelled their agreement...."

“How does he have your phone number,” Callum exclaimed watching Ben open his mouth then closed as he looked away nervously. “Are you serious right now!” Ben looked down at the photo realizing he probably could have picked a better moment to tell Callum this information. "I am like seconds away from making you write me a god damn list." Ben watched as Callum tossed the photo behind him shooting up angrily.

“I didn't think you'd be this angry," Ben admitted rubbing his face.

"That's because you don't think," Callum snapped turning to look at his boyfriend astounded. "David and his brothers have killed hundreds across the globe, they have kidnapped innocent people leaving no trace to be found. They'll do anything if the price is right." Ben stood up. "The Three are wanted in some of the most gruesome and violent cases..."

"So you don't want to know what he told me," Ben asked then jumped as Callum let out a screaming growl before walking off to their bed room. "Callum." Ben jumped again as the door was slammed shut, the pictires on the wall rattling.

Looking down at the photo Ben sighed, that could have gone a lot better.

Ben walked towards the bedroom dropping his head, for as long as they had been dating he had not seen Callum that angry. Even after he came back from his time with Pam, when Callum thought he had run off to Johnny. The anger was coming off of his body in waves, Ben had never seen him like this. Ben looked at the door, Sam had been right. He should have told Callum about David before now. He should have told him when he saw the photo. Ben really didn't think. 

David was one of those things he didn't like to think about. Their short time together was violent. The sex was brutal, Ben had thought that was what he needed. He needed someone that could use him, could beat him down, he thought that was what he deserved. David did it because Ben begged him too. Ben had only seen David's brother's, only heard the whispers of what they could do. Ben hadn't realized until now just how close he got to major trouble. David had met Lexi once, she of course charmed him. He left a week later, and Ben hadn't seen him for almost two and half years.

Opening the door, Ben felt sick. He hated being the reason why Callum cried or felt broken. There was Callum neatly putting away their clothes, his hands being forced not to shake. Callum was upset, and he was hurting deeply. Ben had made the joke about a list several times. It was their thing as Jay called it, but he wondered if maybe at some point he should. He couldn't recall a lot of their names but he didn't want his past self to ruin what his present self had. 

Ben also knew Nancy was to blame to. Callum wanted children.

"I was going to tell you," Ben swore gently walking into the room, Callum had not turned around. "I didn't want to complicate anything." Ben stopped not sure he wanted to bring Sam into this. But if he was going down well he didn't want to go alone. "I told Sam..."

"I figured," Callum snapped slamming the closet door shut, turning to look at Ben. "He mentioned you gave him some more information. I mean unless there's more I don't know."  
"Callum," Ben whispered falling on their bed, Ben realized quick Callum was holding onto his anger. If he stayed angry then he wouldn't break. "I was going to tell you later today, I just wanted a few hours."

"A few hours for what," Callum demanded, his mind going into several directions all of them ending with Ben in the hospital or dead.

"We haven't had one moment alone together in weeks," Ben reminded him, watching as Callum face started to relax slightly. "Your siblings practically live here now, Whitney and Lola are here every other day for girl talk, Sam and your old army buddies keep popping in almost every night until we got Lexi..." Ben stopped taking in a deep breath as he stood up. "I just wanted a few hours of just you and me, no wedding or conspiracies or Disney karaoke." Ben was standing in front of Callum who now looked relaxed, calm, and all soft features. "I'm a horrible person aren't I."

"No," Callum whispered pulling Ben to him, both smiling as they wrapped themselves around each other. "I ruined another one of your plans didn't I." Ben hugged out a laugh.

"Lexi will be back soon," Ben mumbled into Callum's chest, then looked up. He did have a plan but it wasn't important. "Lay down with me for a bit."

Callum nodded, he didn't usually do naps but he felt horribly guilty. Ben had clearly hid the present away so Callum would not find it, so he must have had a plan for them this afternoon. Callum knew Ben was right. He was missing Ben too. It had been weeks since they had more than a few minutes in the shower. Before Lexi came to stay with him it was like Nancy and everyone involved in the wedding was here all the time. Mainly because Callum could negotiate each side. Johnny was here mainly hiding from Linda, if she was here Johnny was not.

Sam and the guys weren't trying to impose, Callum knew that. They all had to stay connected, they needed to make sure everyone was on the same page. Nancy's wedding was when the big event would happen. Elenore was planning something. Then Lexi arrived, and well life got complicated. Whitney coming over because of Linda and Shirley to helping Lola and Jay, and then dealing with Lexi being well Lexi. She was proving everyday she was more Mitchell than Pearce. Callum loved her for it.

Stripping off his clothes he climbed into bed, unable to feel any release of the guilt. Every time Ben tried to plan something it went up in flames--because of Callum. The only plan that didn't was Valentine's Day but then Lola helped with the one. Callum tried to smile as Ben took out his contacts and hearing aid after shutting most of the lights off. Callum inhaled deeply, smiling willing himself to relax. He hated that sometimes his jealousy did peek out. The moment it hit him that he had slept with David all Callum saw was red. 

Callum eyes shot open, the fact that he had called Ben just now fully hitting him.

"What did you find out," Callum asked now interested looking down at Ben who grinned knowingly.

"Shaun got in a fight with Elenore, apparently they don't do jobs that involve children," Ben started sighing as Callum rolled them over so he was on top. "Lexi wasn't the original target, Whitney was." Callum eyes went wide, Ben put his hand on Callum's face to stop him from talking. "She's fine. Sam has one of the guys watching her." Ben didn't need his sight to see Callum was crinkling his face in disbelief. "In all your case files is there one where they're connected with children." Callum stopped trying to think of what he knew. Callum jumped out of bed, Ben closed his eyes hissing, there goes their nap. When Callum came back Ben had his glasses. "So?"

"No," Callum groaned looking over each case they were confirmed or suspected. Actually this was interesting. 

"I'm not saying I trust them, because I don't," Ben swore as Callum went through the file more seriously. "You should know I...we were together for about six weeks. Nothing serious of course. It was...I..." Ben didn't know how to tell him this. "It was around Paul's anniversary, I get in this mindset. It started out normal but quickly turned rough." Callum looked at him carefully. "He only did what I asked him to, if I said stop he stopped but..."

"I understand," Callum told him gently placing the file folder down. "He clearly knows Lexi."

"I knew the moment he saw I had a kid he'd run," Ben admitted with a bitter laugh.

"It seems they're very selective, usually call all the shots," Callum stated going to straddle Ben's hips who looked liked he needed the physically contact. "There's actually no record of them ever harming a woman." Ben tilted his head to the side, that did sound like David. "All their marks have been men, the woman they have kidnapped stated they were never harmed. Usually placed in a room until they were released."

"David's father had three wives, two of them died because of his abuse, and the last one is his widow," Ben explained recalling the chills he got when David told him that. "David said she was in the hospital when it happened." Ben face was pale, Callum frowned. "He never went into details, and I never asked."

"Do you still have his number," Callum asked gently.

Ben did not like the look on Callum's face. 

XOXO

Elenore laughed, she knew The Three would come around. Turning her chair she smirked at Bart who looked pale, she really hoped he grew up. If he didn't there was no way he would make it in this business. Walking off to her room, she decided it was time to pick out her dress. The wedding was only a few days away and she needed to play the part. Walking out she waved goodbye to Bart who looked a mix of angry and horrified. Elenore had hoped by now she could get him to see this had to be like this. It was the only way.

Walking out in the streets, she was as happy as she ever could be. Bart was finishing up the pictures she would show Mick the morning of the wedding. Pretending like she didn't know what the day was. She had practice and practiced, she knew what he would say. She knew what Callum would say. She was ready to cry and give the needed speech as they kicked her out. Ready for Mick to push it aside until he drank a little too much and exploded on Phil Mitchell. Because that was what Mick would do. He would wait, not wanting to ruin Nancy's perfect day. Then like a ticking bomb he'd explode.

Elenore did feel bad about ruining Nancy's wedding, she really did. Nancy had always been the one she liked of the Carter children. She was strong, willful, beautiful, and unlike Mick she had lived the life she wanted not what Linda wanted. Elenore had put a special amount away for her as a silent apology. It would be just enough to get them back out and traveling again. She knew Linda was keeping her home, stopping yet another person from living their true dream. Elenore was so happy, soon all she had worked for would be accomplished. It felt good. 

Sam watched her leave, he couldn't believe she was staying in a place so disgusting. Then again he also knew it was a part of her plan, he didn't know how yet but he knew her. The only issue was that Bart had confirmed no security. She had no one watching the place, no cameras on the place, as he had proven over the weeks anyone could come and go. The only person watching the place was his and Callum's team. Knocking on the door, Sam smirked as Bart let him in. It was really too bad, Bart wasn't interested in men. He knew he could probably convince Johnny in a heartbeat to join them.

"Now you are sure this won't come back on me," Bart mumbled voice breaking as images of his sister entered his mind. "Thomas..."

"You have nothing to worry about," Sam told him gently, but understanding his fear. "You are doing as Thomas ordered, following her command." Bart nodded leaning back in his chair. "As far as he knows The Three are back on the job thanks to your negotiation, the pictures are flawless, and the room for Lexi is secured." Bart gave him a smile but he knew from watching his brother one mistake and they were done. "When this goes sour for her it will be bad luck" Bart laughed hoping he was telling the truth. "I'm serious just keep following her orders, and I'll take care of the rest."

"The little girl will be safe," Bart asked pleadingly.

"They've packed that room with so many video games she'll never want to leave," Sam joked watching Bart relax, Sam gripped his shoulder. "In a few days this will be over, you'll be back in Cuba."

"And Elenore," Bart asked weary, he really didn't want to see her again.

"Not for you to worry about," Sam promised, Bart knew that tone. He had heard that tone, it was a warning. "We go silent from this point on." Bart nodded, just happy to see the end of the tunnel.

Walking down the road, Sam got the photos of Elenore going shopping completely oblivious that she was on borrowed time. Sam may not be able to hurt her, but at least he knew now she'd never hurt Callum again. It was always his worse fear, he'd let her back in. He had forgiven her so many times, or tried to, and it always ended with him on the bad side. Now he knew without a doubt that would not happen again. Elenore would be done, there would be no going back after this. 

Walking across the street he smiled as he waved to Kathy who happily waved back. Ben had rolled his eyes at the way she had blushed when they met, even Linda and Tina were putty in his hands. Sam liked Ben, he was everything that Callum needed in his life. They balanced each other out so perfectly. Watching Callum with Lexi was enough to make Sam actually consider the idea of having children. He had no idea what Ben meant by Callum was a natural at being a parent until she came to stay with them. It filled Sam with such joy.

Looking down at his phone everything was set. He didn't exactly like Callum's idea of working with The Three but they jumped at it. The chance to make the money she had agreed to pay them for basically doing nothing. Why wouldn't they want to do it? Their job here was simple, watch never interact and then take Lexi when she told them to. So far everything was going smoothly, and both Sam and Callum wanted to keep it that way. One wrong move, and it would get back to Thomas. Then everyone was screwed.

Sam smirked as he saw Johnny sitting at a table all alone at The Vic, his stopping in for a pint had just got better.

TBC


	10. Darkness over Walford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Lexi being taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took this long, first we had a power outage and I lost my original work. Then I didn't like the flow of the new one, plus my keyboard broke. That's excluding the real life stuff. So decided for this story I am skipping the whole Keanu is Kayden's father thing or at least everyone finding out. 
> 
> Jacey this is the chapter you requested at the start of this, and I am so happy it's everything you wanted. Though way darker than I ever wanted to go. 
> 
> Thank You for the kudos and the comments! Just one more chapter to go!

**TRIGGER WARNING:** This is the darkest chapter. Though not graphic, this chapter does (heavily) reference human trafficking. This will be for this chapter only, and will not be a theme of any future chapters or installments. When I started this my story my beta requested this chapter, and I wrote this story around this one

**Love Gently: Darkness over Walford**

Callum looked in the mirror, he didn't know how he was supposed to feel right now. He gripped the sink forcing his breathing to calm down, the last hours had been the worst of his life in a very long time. Callum life had been filled with horrible moments. He had been abandoned by his mother, raised by an alcoholic abusive father, not to mentioned Stuart. Stuart who resented him for reasons Callum still didn't understand. He had made friends all over the world just to watch them die violently. He had to sit on the floor of a pub as a man he cared for bleed out in his arms, feeling the life just slip from him.

Callum knew how bad life could get, but this--this was a new level. 

The wedding had been perfect. Zainab had taken a liking to Callum right away, Christian had rolled his eyes at how she gushed around him. They spent an entire afternoon talking of Pakistan, Callum even dug up some old photos. The children of course loved them. Tamwar was relived, and Syed admitted later it took some of the heat off. With his parents remarried, and seeming to be happy it was nice to see things going easy. Christian and Zainab had this way of rubbing each other wrong, Callum was good at directing her attention elsewhere.

The reception was lovely, Callum and Ben waited but nothing came. Callum now looked down at his hands, his bloody bashed up hands. Sam confirmed that Bart was on a plane, the rest was up to Elenore. Ben had been a nervous wreck this morning, nothing felt right. Sam was moving around their flat on the phone. Callum had left to get Lexi. That was when Sam got the call, Elenore decided she didn't like Bart's idea, it was too nice. She would of course pay them as promised but their services no longer needed. 

Ben had called Callum too late.

"Lexi is fine," Sam told him from the door way softly. "She was asleep the whole time, she didn't see anything." Callum nodded, Sam walked closer to him. "Callum! You did what any father would do."

"Sammy this is all my fault," Callum mumbled looking back up, feel every ghost of his past in this tiny room. "I put her in danger."

"No!" Ben snapped. "Elenore put her in danger," Ben told him walking into the bathroom. "You found her and brought her home to us."

"Ben I almost killed those men," Callum whispered holding up his hands. "I just...I almost didn't stop." Ben closed his eyes, he wanted to touch him but figured it best to not. "How could you ever want her around me."

"They took your stepdaughter Callum," Sam hissed moving Callum's body to look at him instead of the mirror. He needed Callum to face realty not whatever was in his head. "We've faced hundreds of men like those scum, you know what they would have done to them."

"How could my mother do this," Callum whispered as he fell on the toilet, looking up at Ben. "Everyone so worried about you, they never even thought I could be the real danger?"

Sam was about to open his mouth but Ben raised his hand to stop him. Sam nodded leaving the room, as much as he wanted to Sam knew this was a moment for Ben and Callum. This was something they needed to work through together. Callum had reverted back to his army days, back to someone he didn't want to be anymore. Callum had gone cold, yelled orders like no one here in Walford had seen before. This Callum wasn't the one they were used to seeing. Before Ben knew what was happening really, Sam and Callum were gone. Both of them knew they were working on borrowed time, these men weren't as stupid as they seemed. 

Jay was holding Lola who wasn't able to stop crying, Ben never felt more weak and useless. But he listened to Callum, he stayed there. They had all agreed to this. That letting The Three have Lexi for a few hours was their best shot. Then Elenore would be gone, they would never have to deal with her again. Callum and Mick would be free. None of them knew that Elenore was so stuck on her _revenge_ against Linda Carter and her own son that she would go this far. That she would fire The Three after weeks of preparing, that she would hire the lowest of the low to just grab Lexi. Men that would assault Kathy and just laugh.

None of this made sense. 

Several hours later Callum carried Lexi into the Mitchell home, handed her off to Ben who took her. Lola was too overwhelmed, she just dropped to her knees for a moment. Soon Ben and Lola were clinging to their daughter. Lexi was too groggy to know anything other than she was safe in her father's arms. No one missed the nod from Phil to Callum. Callum was a mess, a bloody mess. He had blood on his clothes, his hands were busted and shaky. It didn't a genius to know what happened. Billy motioned for Callum to get up stairs, Kathy following him to get him some clean clothes out of Ben's room. 

Sam promised that Lexi never got a good look at Callum or himself. George who was someone Ben had only met twice in quick meetings had covered her and the others up in a blanket then got them out quickly. None of them missed the word _others._ Clearly there was more to this, than even they knew at the time. Ben felt a rage inside of him, he wanted to find Elenore and rip her to pieces. He had wanted to hurt before but now. if she had thought she had a war with the Mitchells before, she was in a for a rude awakening. 

No one touches his daughter.

Ben pushed Callum into the shower, the water was hot. Ben knew he needed the pain to feel something, he was losing himself to the numbness. Ben broke inside, he knew that Callum wanted to leave that world behind. He wanted to move here to build a new life for himself. He wanted everything he never had in the past, he wanted to put the violence behind him. But then his mother had to pop into his life and bring it all back. Ben wasn't letting Elenore Highway ruin his dreams. Callum would have the life he deserved, even if Ben had to destroy her to get it for him. 

Callum dried himself off, put on the clothes that were shockingly his. Ben smiled, Callum rolled his eyes he knew he hadn't lost these sweats or shirt like Ben had once remarked. Ben wrapped his hand gently, they were busted up but nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days to a week. They could easily say that Callum lost his temper against a wall or something. Walking downstairs Lexi was passed out on the couch. Ben knew the drugs in her system would take a bit to get out. 

Callum stopped the moment he saw Lola.

"Thank You," Lola whimpered falling into Callum's arms. "You saved her." Callum hugged her tight, for a moment he was scared she would hate him. That everything he had built would be gone.

"Lexi doesn't know what happened," Jay gently told him, Callum's eyes going to her sleeping form. "She only recalls being grabbing, seeing Kathy being pushed and then nothing."

"They drugged her enough to keep her asleep for a day at least," Sam told them softly watching Callum shift Lola to the couch who was still clinging to him. "From what we can tell, they promised to go with Elenore's plan." Callum looked up he didn't like that voice. "They would keep Lexi for a few days then release her so Elenore would find her lost in some park on the far end of London."

"I'm going to kill her," Lola swore trying to wipe the tear away as Callum just closed his eyes.

"I'll take care of her," Sam swore his voice low and quiet, very different from the Sam Lola had met previously. "You take care of Lexi." Lola looked up to Sam, then back to Callum who nodded at her. Ben was right. Sam was easy to trust, so she nodded as well.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital," Louise asked horrified looking down to her sleeping baby girl in her own arms. "Make sure they didn't do anything to her."

"We've taking care of all that," George stated coming back into the room placing a folder down in front of Ben. "I just need your signature Mr. Mitchell."

Ben picked the folder up looking over to Lola who looked more on the side of angry than of breaking apart now. Opening the folder it was a medical exam, the time would be accurate from when Sam had called them and told them they found her. It had a blood test, x-rays, and clearly stated the parents had okayed it all. Ben looked up to Sam who nodded, making sure Ben knew he and Callum had been there. Turning the page Ben frowned deepened, his eyes shot up to Sam who now was watching Callum. 

Callum looked like he wanted to get sick everywhere. Lola was holding his hand, Kathy was sitting in a chair on the side eyes on Lexi who was still fast asleep. Ben wondered if maybe he should move her, he didn't want her to wake up though. Sharon was passed out, the baby was due any day now. They had decided on the name Kayden. Dennis was also asleep finally, Phil sending him to bed once he saw his niece safe and sound. Dennis had been excited all day until this came out. About the time Kayden would be here his last name would officially be Mitchell. Ben had been happy too, Phil had also made sure that Ben knew that he had changed his will--again.

Everything seemed so bright, a new era for the Mitchells.

"The men are in police custody," Sam told them attempting a soft smile when they all looked at him. "I called in a few favors, George here is with a special government agency." Ben gave a light humorless laugh, no wonder he only saw George every now and then, he was law enforcement. "Thanks to a good friend we have video footage and enough physical evidence that will backup our story." Callum nodded looking down at his now bandaged hands. Damn did they sting. "Statements have been made, including Keanu Taylor hearing Kathy screaming at Phil to just let the police do their job." Everyone nodded, because they all knew Phil Mitchell wouldn't just let the police do it. "Phil was held for a couple hours then let go once they got word."

"And you are just going to go along with this," Ben asked looking up at George.

"The men Mrs. Highway hired aren't just common thugs for hire, they specialize in children," George advised watching Lola cover her mouth, as Louise held Peggy closer. "Three other little girls were found at the site. After we took them in we found they're also wanted for nine other kidnappings," George explained to them his eyes going over to Lexi. She looked so peaceful. "They never had any intention of doing what they promised to Mrs. Highway." Ben looked over to Sam who looked down. "They were as desperate as she was, they needed a fourth. "

"Oh my god," Lola gasped starting to shake again as Callum pulled her in for another tight hug.

"We had Lexi checked out with the other girls, other than being drugged none of them were harmed," Sam promised Lola, going to his knees in front of her. "The stuff they gave her will be out of her system in the next 36-48 hours." Lola nodded unable to speak, scared if she tried she'd just get sick everywhere.

"These men are professionals, and knew Mrs. Highway was an easy target," George went on as Ben pulled out their photos. "The man who hired them is due tomorrow night, we need you all to keep a low profile."

"What about the other girls," Lola asked looking over at Lexi, she could only imagine what their families must be going through.

"They're safe," Sam promised her gently, his classic smile returning. "They're all cousins, two are from Norway, and the third is American. They were in London for a family reunion."

"Arrangements are being made to reunite them with their family," George stated taking a seat finally seeing how nervous he was making Louise and Kathy. "These guy here are minors, I need the man who hired them. Once we have him, we'll make a public announcement."

Ben closed his eyes, as the story they would need to tell was told to him. Callum ran outside and lost it on the man who was assaulting Kathy. He was taken in for questioning and released around the same time as Phil with no charges at this time. Sam was keeping Ben locked up at the Mitchell residence, until Callum was released. Due to Callum's description of the vehicle as well as them identifying the man Callum beat they knew who they were after. 

Callum was released and so was Phil. A couple hours later Lexi was found and returned to her family. The men are now in custody, thanks to George's team that were in town looking for them. Ben wanted to argue wanted to yell, but Callum's face made him stop. Callum wouldn't want Lexi or anyone else to know the truth. He wouldn't want Lexi to know that he went into a dark place that caused him to beat several men almost lifeless. Though Ben knows they deserved it, and so would the world. Callum would never want Lexi to know the man who dances with her to Frozen, who spends hours sewing her goofy costumes could do such a violent act.

The world will see Callum as a man who stopped his mother-in-law from being beaten by the sick pervert who was a part of the group that kidnapped her granddaughter. They would know he got vital information that helped them save no just Lexi but three other little girls. And if George's plan went smoothly most likely someone involved in Human Trafficking would be arrested. Lexi would see Callum like she always did, as someone who would protect her when Ben could not. 

That was what Callum needed, that was what Lexi needed.

"I'm not bent and neither is my team," George stated looking at Ben harshly, his green eyes soft but face stone cold. "Halfway here saved my life...twice." Sam smiled knowingly, he always forgot about that second time. "I can't fault him for wanting to protect his family. But this is a onetime thing, and only because I want their boss." Ben nodded signing the medical papers and handing George back the folder. 

"Thank You," Jay told him softly, putting his arm on Ben's shoulder. He needed Ben to be less Ben and just remain quiet. "You'll have our full cooperation."

"Anything you need," Phil grumbled, he didn't like this but family came first. 

"Keep a low profile for a few days," George advised looking to everyone. "Callie." Callum looked up his eyes blank, George knew he had shut down. They had all seen it before, it was how he coped. "Sam notified your family, they know the story. They'll also need to keep low for a bit."

"Should we maybe head out of town for awhile," Louise asked shifting as Peggy started to stir awake.

"Wait until after tomorrow night," George admitted standing up. "This will be all over every news outlet after that, then it might be a good idea for Lexi, keep her out of the public eye." Lola nodded looking up to Jay who nodded. "This will be ugly for everyone but especially her given her age." Louise looked to Phil terrified, he smiled at her softly giving her a nod. "Answer no questions no matter who is asking them." Everyone gave a quick nod. "Trust me the less you say to anyone the better. There are lives outside this room that are also at stake, one wrong move and this blow up."

XOXO

Ben opened his eyes almost expecting Callum to be out of bed--again. Ben had nightmares all night of waking up to Callum packing his bags or cleaning the bathroom floor with a toothbrush. Every time he woke up Callum was fast asleep next to him. Ben rolled over, this was the worst Easter in the history of even the Mitchells. It had been almost a week, and Callum still wasn't talking to anyone about anything. Lexi was doing fine, it probably helped that she had no memory of what happened. Right now she was enjoying a lovely holiday away, as things quieted down here in Walford. 

Sitting up Ben smiled, Callum's face ended up a little bruised but those cleared up within a few days. His hands were still in bad shape, but Ben knew from experience those would be fine in another week or so. The cuts had been deeper than they thought. Ben grinned as he moved Callum's hair out of his face. Ben never in his life thought he would love someone as much had he loved this man. He thought once he lost Paul that was it, that was his one and only chance at being truly loved. While Paul did love him, he also knew Paul didn't understand parts of him. 

It wasn't Paul's fault, nor did it mean Paul didn't love him, he just couldn't grasp the Mitchell side. 

Paul knew Ben could be a good man, he had told him so many times. But Ben also knew Paul didn't understand or want to understand the darker side of Ben Mitchell. That side that made him Phil Mitchell's son. When Ben would lose himself in his anger, Paul would try to pull him back, reign him in. He didn't like to see Ben like that, he wanted Ben to "rise above" that side of himself. Callum was different. Callum never wanted or expected Ben to be someone he was not. He understood that Ben was a Mitchell, he understood that Ben wasn't always going to be a good person. But Callum loved him anyways. Plus Ben kind of picked up on Callum getting off on that side of him every now and then. 

Even though Callum didn't want Ben to change, Ben wanted to change. Ben wanted to be more than he was, Callum made him better.

"What's wrong," Callum asked sleepily as he walked into the main area to see Ben pouting at the table. "Did you burn your breakfast again?"

"How is cooking this hard," Ben grumbled as Callum laughed lightly as he turned to see the mess Ben made. "Did Ian get all of the culinary ability and I just got the good looks."

"Babe," Callum laughed then stopped at the chunky mess he started to tossed out. "If you want pancakes we can..."

"Those were eggs," Ben cried face crinkling up, Callum frowned then looked over at the other pans. "I'm going back to bed."

"Ben," Callum called after him trying to hold back a laugh, but failed.

Callum moved the other pan around trying to figure out what Ben was making, his only guess could be oatmeal--maybe. Callum did a quick clean up shaking his head, Ben tried so hard to cook for him. Callum knew how much he hated that he couldn't cook. Callum knew he had even got to Kathy for advice. Kathy was a wonderful cook, and Ian took after her. It was something they had in common, something that Ian got from her. Ian would boost about it over and over. Callum knew Ian loved Ben, after all Ben was his baby brother, but Ian was Ian.

Most of the time Callum wanted to punch Ian. 

Walking into their bedroom Callum sighed rolling his eyes. It had been a hard week. He tried to leave right away which got him smacked by Lola. That of course won a laugh from Sam. No one blamed him, and now after a week of thinking and processing he was starting to see maybe they had a point. Callum had proven he would take care of Lexi. He would go to any length to protect her like she was his own. Lola never had to worry about Lexi not being taken care of. She was one of the luckiest little girls to have so many people protecting her, loving her son. Not everyone is so lucky. 

Ben was in the shower. Callum grabbed a towel, headed into the bathroom, Ben didn't say anything. Callum went to brush his teeth acting like nothing was happening out of the ordinary. Rinsing his mouth out he smiled as Ben peeked his head out, face still crinkled up in a frown. Callum rolled his eyes again as he stripped slowly, then climbed into the shower. Ben quickly turned away from him, okay he knew something was up because Ben never gave up a chance to make him blush by looking him up and down.

Ben wondered for a moment if he was being too much of a brat. Then shrugged it off, he was Ben Mitchell after all. It was just as he cooked the breakfast that like all his meals ended up being a disaster it all came crashing down on him. He looked over at the photo of them, Callum was just going to leave him. He was just going to pack his bags, leave their flat, and never to come back again. As he sat there looking at his meal he felt empty and alone. Ben wouldn't survive Callum leaving.

Then Callum came out like he always did, and Ben tried to play along. He looked so cute too. Callum's hair was a fluffy mess, face flushed, rubbing his eyes so innocently, His shirt wrinkled, sweats laying low on his hips, both smelling of sleep and them. He looked like he always did, he looked like Ben always saw him--his Callum. The tear started as he walked past him, he couldn't do this. Ben didn't know how to handle these emotions. He looked at the bed, Callum would just wrap himself around him trying to make it better. So he rushed to the shower, only peeking out to see if Callum had left after brushing his teeth. Suddenly he was there, and Ben felt so much the only thing he could do was turn away.

"Baby," Callum sighed leaning forward to kiss his shoulder. Callum hummed against Ben's skin as Ben started to relaxed but still remained stiff. "What's wrong?" Callum felt Ben sigh then melt into him as Callum kissed along his neck, his hands going to Ben's hips. "Ben talk to me." Callum was starting to get worried.

"Would you really just leave me," Ben whispered closing his eyes as he felt Callum wrap his arms around Ben pulling Ben's back tightly against Callum's chest.

"No," Callum admitted frowning, because a part of him feels like he should. Ben turned around, he could see most of Callum's features even without his contacts but the steam around them was making it harder. "I know that what is happening isn't my fault, but.."

"You love Lexi," Ben finished cupping Callum's face, feeling as well as seeing how broken Callum was. "And she got hurt because of your mother." Callum closed his eyes, Ben didn't think it was possible to love him anymore than he did--until now. "I love you." Callum opened his eyes smiling weakly. "And I know that if anything were to ever happen to me or Lola, you would protect her." Ben pulled Callum down to kiss him laughing lightly as Ben missed. "There is no one else on this entire planet I would ever trust her with." Callum felt like for the first time in weeks, this weight on his back had been lifted. "She loves you too you know."

"Maybe sometimes," Callum laughed looking away going to pick up his body wash.

"I'm serious Callum," Ben told him sternly forcing him to look back. Ben let out a deep breath. "I get a little jealous sometimes."

"Ben, she might love me," Callum started lifting Ben's chin so their eyes met. "But you are her biggest hero and prince charming all wrapped up into one."

"Even when I forget to pack her snacks," Ben pouted Callum smiled leaned forward to place a kiss on top of his head.

"Even when you burn the toast," Callum remarked then shrieked when Ben pinched him. Both of them laughing. 

Callum leaned forward connecting their mouths, Ben moaned into the kiss. It had been weeks since Callum had kissed him like this, days since Callum had really kissed him at all. Kiss him like he wanted to devour him, like he wanted to meld their two bodies into one being. Pressing Ben up against the wall Callum missed this, missed the taste, the smell, the feel of Ben's body rubbing against him. Kissed how Ben would chase him for more after he broke the kiss off. Moving his lips from his jaw giving a nip then down to his neck. Ben gasped as Callum bite harsh into his shoulder, all the marks that used to be there faded into nothing. 

Callum didn't like that.

Dropping to his knees Ben felt dizzy, sex with Callum always wreck him. But sex with Callum without his contacts or hearing aid took it to a whole new level. Ben could feel every stroke of his hands, every movement of his lips, his teeth, and tongue. The steam and warmth of the water around them heating his skin, making him more sensitive than normal. Ben was already sensitive, at least with Callum. Closing his eyes he could feel the marks being sucked into his skin. His body obeying Callum order before they connected with Ben's brain.

Ben's head fell back hard as Callum took his cock into his hand, Ben's own hands going to Callum's shoulder, his breathing already uneven. Sucking on the head first, allowing his tongue to lick open the slit. Just tasting, just playing a game Callum knew he'd win. Ben's cockhead was more sensitive then Callum's, according to Ben more than most. Callum had once got him off just massaging it through Ben's pants and not touching anything else. Something Ben still blushes about that, since at the time they were in a booth at some club. 

Callum loved that memory, since it was something no one else had ever done to him. 

Callum stood up, moving Ben's body in the position he wanted it. Dropped to his knees again, Ben smelled of soap, he smelled so clean--Callum needed that to change. Ben groaned out as Callum's mouth went to work on the tight ring, Callum moaning as Ben's taste filled his mouth. Callum grinned as he slipped one finger in, then two when one slide in without any resistance. "Callum please." Ben begged but Callum barely moved. "More," he liked it rough. It was no shock given who he was as a person. Callum until recently hadn't been that comfortable with doing this dry like Ben had been begged for. This was something new, and Ben let Callum have control. 

Neither wanting the other to do anything they weren't enjoying or truly consenting to. 

Ben cried out as Callum bite into his butt cheek as he slipped a third finger in, this one was wetter than the other two. Slick but not enough to take away the sting that Ben craved, just enough so the pleasure was still there. Callum moved slowly at first, taking in the sounds that Ben had no control over. Callum's hand going to Ben's cock, starting to jerk it with his thrust until suddenly he stopped. Removing his hand Ben let out a whimper but didn't move, smiled as he felt those lips kiss up his back. Those teeth nip harshly at his neck. 

Ben wanted to come more now than ever before, but more than that he wanted Callum. He wanted to look into those blue eyes that he knew looked like a stormy night and lose himself in them. He wanted to be consumed by the person who owned him heart and soul. He wanted those large hands on his hips so hard he had hand prints for days. He wanted to ruin their sheets that Callum had spent three days to pick out. He wanted to come so hard that Callum turned red when Ben jokingly asked if he thought anyone heard them. 

Ben turned around connecting their mouths harshly, biting into Callum's mouth tasting himself there, god he loved this man. "Take me to bed," Ben mumbled against his mouth, Callum smiled giving him a nod turning off the water. Slipping out of the shower Callum patted them mostly dry them pushed him towards their bedroom. Ben smiled as Callum lifted him up, carrying him most the way then tossed him on the bed. Going straight for the lube Ben opened himself up, there was no need to be bashful or shy. Ben hummed as Callum slipped two lubed finger inside of him, biting at his thighs before they were gone. 

Ben cried out in bliss as Callum slide inside, the sting of pleasure pain crawling up his back like tiny little needles. Callum was slow and gentle at first, allowing Ben's body to adjust to him after weeks. Callum began to move, his hands on Ben's thighs. Ben screamed "god yes" when Callum moved Ben's body like he wanted it, opening him up just a little bit more than normal. Ben twisted their sheets as Callum went deeper, hitting that spot inside of him just right. Ben felt like his body was live wire.

Going faster, going harder, Ben wanted to open his eyes but it wouldn't matter he wouldn't be able to see. Arching into Callum's hard erratic thrust, Ben felt it start in his spine. He was hard, he was so hard it almost hurt and he wanted to touch himself but Callum held him so hard. God there would be marks. Just as he was about to grasp his cock Callum hit him hard at just the right angle that had him seeing star. His whole body just screamed out craving what Callum was giving him. 

Callum fell down next to him, both of their bodies out of control. Ben could make out that Callum had not finished yet, that just would not do. Rolling over on top of him Ben groaned when he leaned down aiming for his cock but got his hip instead. Callum didn't noticed he just moaned as Ben gave a small nip. Ben's mouth going lower and lower until he found what he actually wanted. Doing this in a dark room when he was mostly blind was an experience he never knew existed. It was like he was tasting Callum on a whole new level. He had always smelt like that scent after a good rainstorm but now it was intensified. There was something musky salty that he had never picked up. 

Callum's cock slipped into Ben's mouth, he was hard and fully erect, Ben knew this would take much to get him off. Ben was almost sad about that, because Callum tasted like everything that Ben had ever wanted. Like Ben knew Callum's taste, loved it even, but now something was different. Callum's hand in Ben's air, not pulling or guiding it was just there connecting them even more. Ben had been right, Callum only had to thrust a few times in Ben's warm wet welcoming mouth before he was coming down Ben's throat.

Crawling up Callum's body, grateful he didn't step on or knee anything vital. Ben was worn out and truly wrecked in the best of ways. Falling onto his boyfriend's welcoming body, Ben let out a laugh when Callum mumbled they needed to get back in the shower. 

XOXO

Callum walked out of his bedroom, he felt better than he had in a long while. Ben had recently dressed quick before leaving with a promise of something delicious to make up for ruining their kitchen and using the last of the eggs. Callum had not heard from his mother, but Bart had been in contact with him. She was still close, she still had one thing planned that she never shared with Bart. It was supposed to be her big reveal. Callum was just glad that Bart help had gone unnoticed. 

Callum knew Bart wasn't free truly, he'd never be free--not really. His sister view that family as her own family, due to years of being treated as such she was their little princess. Her loyalty would be to them viewing them as their saviors instead of their captures. Bart would do as asked of him until he could leave to work on his own. But at least now he could make those plans instead of fearing for the death of his sister and himself. The Three were long gone, they helped get Lexi's location then were out of town. 

That was enough good deed for them. Callum almost didn't want to answer the door, but sucked in a deep breath. 

"Sammy," Callum smiled moving out of the way, then frowned. "Johnny?" Johnny gave him a bashful grin as he followed Sam inside. "Are you dating my baby brother now?" Sam gave him a sly smile with a wink. "Maybe jay was right, you and Ben are practically the same person." Johnny opened his mouth to argue. "One word, and you are going down those stairs." Johnny shut his mouth giving a nod. 

"Oh that's right," Sam stated turning to Johnny like he had forgotten, which Callum knew he had not. "You and Ben used to have a thing." Johnny's frown deepened. "A thing that you used to torture Callum about."

"No," Johnny snapped looking at Sam offended. "I was only kidding, I never meant anything behind it." Johnny looked at Callum whose face was now sour. "You know that right, I wouldn't have ever...it wasn't like that between us. Ben and I are only mates."

"I know that," Callum sighed patting Johnny on the back, not wanting to revisit this, giving a pointed look at Sam. "He's just trying to wind you up."

If there was one thing Callum knew about Sam, was that he loved to wind people up. Then again so did Ben. It kind of made Callum feel weird knowing that people thought of Sam and Ben as almost the same people. He had never once been attracted to Sam. The idea of them together never once hit him. Sam and him just clicked, in ways that he knew Chris hated. Sam and Chris got along sure, but there was always something about Sam that rubbed Chris the wrong way. 

Callum would roll his eyes at Sam's antics, at the way he would go out of his way to annoy someone. If he knew something would get under your skin you would bet he would use it to his advantage. Maybe that was why he and Sam got along so well. Once Callum figured that out, he used it again Sam to shut him up once. Callum was never bothered by his pranks or the nicknames he would just roll his eyes and let Sam be himself. He knew it hurt Lee how much Callum needed Sam, but their friendship was just different. 

Sam and Callum had seen each other at their lowest and worst state, he never wanted Lee or Johnny or anyone else for that matter to see him like that.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Callum smiled already knowing.

"I was just worried," Sam admitted following Callum into the kitchen as Johnny went to take a seat on the couch.

"Lexi still out of town," Johnny asked looking around, it was too clean for there to be a seven year old here.

"They won't be back for a couple more weeks," Callum told him putting on the kettle. "She doesn't remember anything but Louise and Dennis were deeply shaken." Callum turned to look at Johnny, the fear in Louise eyes still made his heart ache. "Plus this gives Sharon and Phil a little alone bonding time with baby Kayden before everyone comes home."

"Mum mentioned Sharon was coming home today," Johnny sighed, still thinking how it was a little unfair a man like Phil Mitchell seemed to have a charmed life. "She went over to see if they needed anything." Johnny looked over to Callum.

Callum knew that wasn't the only reason she went over, things had been tense with her and Mick. Mick was angry, his wife had gone to Phil Mitchell over him for help. While Linda had this idea that Mick would get over it in a few weeks Callum knew different, as did Ben. Mick and Phil hate for each other was clear, to the point you could almost feel it. The fact their sons were in love and starting a life together did nothing to sway either of them. Though Mick tried. Ben knew the moment Mick maybe started to get over it his father would be there with the salt for the healing wound.

Sharon having the baby was such joyous news. Ben was actually excited, they had gone over took photos that Callum sent to Louise and Lola to share with everyone. Ben had made sure the house was clean and ready for when they come home today. Kathy had cooked enough meals that just needed to be taken out of the freezer and tossed in the oven for a whole week. Once everyone was back in Walford they'd have a proper celebration, welcoming young Kayden Mitchell to the world and their family.

Callum had one on his phone that he would forever cherish. Sharon had asked Ben if he wanted to be the first after her and Phil to hold him. Callum snapped it while Kathy snapped another one with her camera. Say what you want about Ben Mitchell, but when it came to babies he was a softie. Sharon knew that Ben would protect Kayden, he had always tried to do his best with Louise and Dennis. 

Phil smiled proudly, it was a nice moment after so much darkness. 

"Everything okay big brother," Johnny asked worried by Callum's far off expression.

"I just wish my mother would make her last play," Callum explained rubbing his face harshly, the anger clear in his tone. "I was almost scared she'd try something with Kayden."

"I don't think she'd risk it," Sam told him, he knew she was desperate but she also knew she was walking a thin line. Everything around her crumbing. "Part of me wonders if this is not part of the last phase of her _great_ plan."

"Driving us mad," Johnny grumbled looking over to Sam, who just gave him a small nod.

"Whatever it is," Callum hissed as the kettle went off. "I just wish she'd do it."

None of them knew how much longer they could deal with the waiting, because Callum knew maybe Sam was right. She was just waiting to pounce.

TBC


	11. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on, but Callum and Mick have stuff to deal with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said one more chapter but I am me lol. In truth when this story started I knew the last chapter would happen, but it got more intense than expected. As I wrote this one I realize it didn't feel like an ending, so much was left open. So I am taking the last section of what was the ending to this chapter and writing one more. 
> 
> Thank you to every single person who comments and/or leaves kudos, I am truly blown away.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta Jacey, could not do this without you!

**Love Gently: Game Over**

Ben woke up to an empty bed. Groaning deeply because he could feel that he had been alone in bed for a bit. Shifting to his side he could hear the television, which meant that Callum was playing one of his games. Slipping out of the bed Ben rubbed his eyes, it was too early for him to be awake. Ben knew that he would not fall back asleep until Callum was with him. Putting on his glasses, he slipped in his hearing aid because talking to Callum without it would be useless. Ben had tried but when he played his games it was like three conversations were going on at once. Without the hearing aid Ben only picked up bits of what was being said, which led to him losing his temper and Callum going all sad and sulking for hours.

Ben hissed as the apartment came to life in his ear, it was too early for this much noise and life. Walking out of the room Ben rolled his eyes, how he fell in love with someone like Callum was beyond him. Ben knew he couldn’t do any better than Callum Highway. Callum argued but Ben knew the truth. Even with the glimpse of the darkness that was inside of him, he knew Callum was the purest and kindest man that ever lived. Somehow seeing that side of him made it all more real for him. The small things about Callum that Ben could never grasp finally fell into place.

Callum was the way he was not because he was naïve but because he knew how dark the world could be. He had touched and taste that darkness for himself. All the time he made Lexi those goofy outfits, then one for himself to match. The Disney karaoke and movie marathons Ben knew Callum didn’t always like but did it anyways just to see Lexi smile. All the cookies and brownies he perfected, the extra chapters he always got roped into reading, and that silly ridiculous monthly book club. Every time he held a door open for someone or offered to help without being asked. It all made sense now.

Callum wasn’t gullible, he just never wanted Lexi to know that darkness. He wanted her world to be filled with light and laughter. He wanted her to see the world as this great adventure, a place to conquer instead of a horrifying disaster on fire. Callum wasn’t filling her head with useless characters or ideals that just didn’t matter anymore. He was showing her that while change does happen, while people live and die, it’s the stories of their deeds, their lives, their hopes and dreams that live on forever. He wanted her to live for a world better than his own, he wanted her to pave her own path built on her own dream and desires. 

Callum wanted her dreams to be endless.

“Everything okay babe,” Callum asked pulling his headset down looking up worried.

“It’s five in the morning,” Ben groaned, saying it out loud almost hurt. “On a Sunday.”

“I told you last night I was playing this morning,” Callum laughed, then stopped when Ben glared at him harshly.

“By morning I thought you meant like 10am,” Ben grumbled rubbing his eyes, who played this early.

“No," Callum replied. "We started at 2am,” Callum explained in a way that seemed like it was normal. “Nova and Lux live in Austin, and Gadget lives in Auckland.” Callum laughed softly at Ben’s confused face. Ben having no idea what that information was supposed to mean. “2am here is 8pm in Texas and 1pm in New Zealand.” Ben was beginning to hate gaming.

“I am going to assume it’s not over yet,” Ben stated watching Callum as he slipped his headset back on. Callum looked up at him, Ben closed his eyes nodding. “Enjoy your game.” Callum smiled up at him as Ben kissed the top of his head. 

Ben couldn’t help but laugh as Callum yelled at the one called Gadget. Callum had once explained that they had known each other for years, and that these were just names they used while playing. Nova and Lux were a couple, and Gadget was someone Callum had trained with at some point. He worked for some Tech company that was stationed in New Zealand, Ben hated to admit he didn’t pay much attention. They all call him Halfway because until recently he hadn’t told people how much that name bothered him. 

He didn’t mind in the games though. Maybe that was because they view him like people now view him. Despite having met in real life Gadget didn’t know much about him in real life, they played together. They knew the basics but besides the fact Callum was the best team leader Gadget didn’t care. Callum really didn’t care what company he worked for. Or what Nova and Lux’s real names were. This was his escape. This was how he taught himself to cope with the harness of reality. 

Right now, Callum had a lot to deal with. His mother who had set out to destroy whatever happiness he had was dying. Sam had verified her story. Callum was battling himself between not caring and feeling overwhelmed about it all. Ben and Lola were on the boat of it being the most painful death the universe could give someone. He was pretty sure Mick was on board with that too, but Callum. Callum was Callum. Ben knew that Callum wanted real justice. He wanted her to pay for her deeds, for all the harm she caused. Now she wouldn’t, in less than a few weeks to maybe a couple months she would be gone from this world. Never having to pay once for her misdeeds.

Ben wasn’t religious but he knew there was an afterlife. He didn’t know how though. He got a nauseous dizzy feeling when he tried to think of it too hard, but somehow he knew. Sometimes he used to see Paul if he closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Ben knew Paul was safe and loved. Ben knew Paul was in a good place, most likely better than here ever was. Ben wanted Callum to have closure, he wanted Lola to not have to worry every time she closed her eyes. Right now that wasn’t happening. Elenore Highway was going to get away with everything she did. To some she was still the victim.

That hurt worse. 

Ben groaned he knew sleep was useless, not without Callum. Lexi was due back any day now, he and Callum were taking her for a week. Lola wanted to argue, but she needed a break. Jay had returned awhile ago because he had to work. Louise has decided to move there, as much as Phil tried to argue Ben wondered if maybe it was best. Keanu was not taking their break up well, and Louise needed to focus on herself and Peggy. Louise had made it very clear she would not keep Peggy away from Keanu. 

Louise was coming back with Lola in a few days, to pack up and say her goodbyes. Callum and Sharon were planning a party to end all parties. Ben knew it was to push away all the bad, to focus on the good. Dennis’ name change being official, the birth of Kayden, and now saying goodbye to Louise. She swore it wasn’t forever, she just needed space after everything. Ben knew she hadn’t been well since Hunter. That darkness had touched her, now with what happened to Lexi and what was happening to Callum. She just needed a place to heal. Mel’s offer was just too good to pass up. 

She just wanted a fresh start.

“Pull an all-nighter,” Jay laughed as Ben stumbled into the café order his food. Ben shot him a glare as he fell in the seat in front of him. Looking at his watch, it was barely seven. “Everything okay brother?”

“Callum is doing one of his gaming mission things,” Ben grumbled rubbing his eyes before dramatically placing his head on the table, looking up at Jay who looked confused. Most likely as confused as Ben did a few hours ago. “Two of the players are in American and one in New Zealand." Ben started lifting his head. "While they started at somewhat normal hours where they are it was 2am here.” Jay’s face was still crinkled in confusion, he knew Ben couldn’t have been awaken by the noise. Ben’s voice went super low, “I can’t sleep without Callum in the bed.” Jay smiled as Ben face turned bright red.

“I understand,” Jay told him softly, he hadn’t seen Lola in weeks.

“Good morning Lads,” Sam announced walking over to them, Ben smiled knowing as he got a look of him. Sam looked like the poster child of “walk of shame” but without the shame part. “Is this private.”

“Not at all," Jay told him. "I was actually about to head off to the car lot,” Jay told him standing up drinking the last of his coffee.

Ben was tired, he knew he most likely looked how he felt too. His sleep had not been good lately. Lexi being away on holiday seemed like a good idea at the time, but Ben missed her terribly. Sure they would chat on the phone and do video calls but nothing compared to seeing her in person. Ben knew she needed to get away for a while, he had hope they would expose Elenore before now. They all knew that she would not go after Lexi again, it made no sense now. It was just killing them all, not being able to figure out her final plan. She had all but vanished, Ben wondered of maybe someone got to her. 

Ben had not been present when Elenore told Callum about her illness. She had told him when Shirley had quite physically made it clear what would happen to her if she came around her grandson again. Ben could just imagine the look on Callum’s face. Sam had stated Tina took Callum inside. Sam had verified her story, but none of it changed anything. She had been diagnosed with myelofibrosis just over two years ago. From her last visit almost six months ago they gave her a year at most then. 

No one had seen her since that day weeks ago. Ben had even asked Shirley, who was very loud to state if she did something they would have known it. Sam gave his word he wouldn't go after Elenore, Callum just wanted to move on. Sam was a man of his word, but as Ben was finding out Callum had more people in his corner than even Callum knew of. It wouldn't take much for Sam to heavily hint at something to just the right person.

Ben had been hoping for sleep, he had this little vision of waking up late today next to Callum. He had visions of being all soft and warm, underneath the blankets and Callum's hard body. The smell of rain mixed with Ben's own musk. No sunlight coming into the cool room because Ben had made sure to cover the windows last night. What he got was tossing and turning before being awoken at a time he used to be falling into bed. He got Callum playing his silly stupid game, which Callum was right he did talk with Ben about it. He just assumed it wouldn’t start for another couple hours. Like ten or maybe later, not two in the morning.

“Going to take it Jay doesn’t like me either,” Sam sighed taking a seat in front of Ben. Ben looked up to see Sam with an almost hurt expression. Sam sighed, “Lee made his feelings for me quite clear last night.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Ben smirked leaning back in his chair tiredness almost forgotten. “You and Johnny are going on your first official date tonight.” Sam nodded face squished up. “Jay likes you fine. Lee is just being a protective brother. Ask Callum about our first date sometime.”

“He told me,” Sam stated looking over to Ben who titled his head. “You guys ate pizza, you fell asleep watching him play videos games and you slept over.” Ben rolled his eyes as Sam did air quotes “Platonically.”

“Did he tell you about Jay going over earlier in the day to his flat demanding that he cancel on me,” Ben asked watching Sam ‘s face change to almost confusion. “Or how about the fact after I fell asleep Jay drove over being pushy about picking me up until Lola told him to shut up.”

“He did mention Lola dropped some stuff off for you, but he claimed you weren’t feeling well,” Sam recalled because Sam had been too proud that Callum was out to care about specifics. “Then Lee came by the next day with Whitney.” Ben smiled shaking his head laughing.

“You know it’s only been like eight months, but it feels like a lifetime ago,” Ben admitted looking down at the ring he wore, knowing the name that lied underneath. “He gave me too many chances.” Ben looked up to Sam eyes meeting his own, it was almost like Sam was feeling every word

Sam had heard about Paul Coker, it was hard to say Ben’s name without Paul coming up. That had been a defining moment in Ben’s life. Meeting Paul had changed everything. Ben wondered sometimes where he would be if he had not met Paul. He knew he would not be the man he was today. He knew he would probably be on his second maybe third divorce, probably a few more kids, but mostly he would be miserable. Sam knew very little about Paul, but he knew the pain that type of loss created.

Sam had loved once, he loved with everything he had in him but then they were taken. In one brief moment the person Sam would have given his very soul for had been ripped from this world. Sometimes he wondered why? Why did the world give him the taste of something so pure, so sweet only to take it back just as quick as they gave it to him. Sam tried not to think about it. Some say that time heal all wounds, but Sam knew that as a lie. Time didn’t heal wounds, he didn’t know what did, but it wasn’t time. 

Sam wondered if maybe people did, because Callum had healed him. 

“I lost someone,” Sam whispered, Ben nodded knowingly as their food arrived. Sam looked down at his plate then back up at Ben. “I joined the Army because I wanted to die too.” Ben knew that feeling all too well. He would have done anything to join Paul. “Almost happened one time too.”

“What changed your mind,” Ben asked knowing the answer before Sam ever spoke the word.

“Nothing,” Sam smiled, his eyes going all shiny and bright. “Callum saved my life.” Sam laughed as the memory came back to him. Sam's green eye looking down then back up. “I got up off the infirmary cot just to have him punched me right back in." Ben let out a laugh, knowing how Callum's temper worked. . "Callum yelled for over an hour about what an idiot I was.” Sam leaned back dazed, recalling how everything changed in that moment. “When Chris came in later to tell me off too, Callum defended me. First time anyone saw sweet Halfway lose his temper, but Chris wouldn’t stop.” Ben grinned. “I knew in that moment Callum would have my back and I’d have his.”

“I’m glad he has you Sam,” Ben admitted softly, Ben meant it. Everyone needed someone they could rely on, he had Jay. 

“Same here,” Sam smiled back picking up his fork then looking back at Ben. “I know you don’t believe this Ben, but as much good as Callum has been for you is just as much good as you have been for him.”

Ben didn’t, but maybe one day he would.

XOXO

Ben was worried as he walked up towards the flat. Callum’s mood have been so up and down that he didn’t really know what to expect. Would he be cooking in preparation for Lexi coming home, last night he spent five hours on a sauce he just tossed out in tears. Or would he be on his hands and knees again scrubbing the already super clean floor until his fingers almost bleed. Maybe he would be playing yet another game with people Ben had never heard him speak of, too consumed by it that he doesn’t realize Ben is home yet. Then there was the worst scenario. Curled up on the couch just starring off in space. 

That one scared Ben the most because he was silent, breathing so even it was like he wasn't breathing. Ben had come home to that twice now, Callum didn’t talk or make any noise. He was always confused that Ben was even home yet until he realized he had been sitting in the dark for hours. He didn’t give a reason just got up and ordered a pizza or Chinese. Ben sucked in a deep breath as he headed to his flat. Walking up the stairs physically made his heart ache because he wanted this to be over. He wanted Callum to not be in pain or fear or emotional distress. 

Elenore was still out there. Somewhere. And she was winning.

“Callum,” Ben yelled walking inside the flat, it was quiet but not like Callum sitting in a dark corner quiet. “Babe you home?”

Nothing.

Callum wasn’t home.

Ben got worried, looking through each room in an almost panic until he saw the note. Ben closed his eye putting his hand on the counter as he felt whatever weight had been on his chest lift off. He was out with Sharon. Ben grabbed the note again to make sure he read it correctly. Callum was having dinner with Sharon. Blinking a few times Ben tried to think of how this would happen. Phil and Sharon were enjoying alone time with the baby. He knew this because Jay and himself had been working weekends and way too late of nights to help out so Phil could be home. 

“Hey Ben,” Callum greeted as Ben sat down at their table.

“You are out with Sharon,” Ben questioned, his voice dripping in confusion.

“Just finalizing the plans for Mitchell Day,” Callum laughed, Ben crinkling his face as Sharon giggled hit his ear. “Just so you know Jay is going to drop by.” Ben frowned, what crazy universe had he just walked into. “He was going on about takeout then mentioned you two haven’t had a night out together in a while." Ben closed his eyes smiling. "I honestly think he’s just lonely with Lola still being away,” Ben shook his head because of course Callum would think about others over himself even now. “Lola and Lexi don’t return for a few days so I told him if you were up to it he could have you tonight.”

“Do I even want to know what Mitchell Day is,” Ben asked groaning as Callum giggled. “I’ll take that as a no.” Ben could almost see Callum’s smirk. “You know if I go out with Jay he’s probably going to end up on our couch or me at his.”

“I assumed that is why there's a pizza in the fridge,” Callum admitted laughing, Ben laughed too. “Just don’t get arrested.” Ben rolled his eyes as he heard Sharon start laughing again.

XOXO

Sharon laughed, she and Callum had dubbed their little party Mitchell Day because well it was going to last almost an entire day. She wanted to do right by her children, Sharon knew that she and Dennis had struggled but her love for him was unconditional. It filled her with so much joy to see how much Phil loved Dennis. It was shocking to her sometimes how much of a Mitchell he was. It also warmed her heart because she knew worse come to worse, he would always be taken care of. Always.

Watching Ben hold Kayden, watching the way he looked at the small baby with so much love already made her feel a love for Ben too. She had seen Ben grow, from a frightened boy to the man he was today. Callum had been a blessing she never knew was needed. From the moment he and Ben started she and Kathy both knew he would be good for Ben. What she didn’t expect was for Ben to be good for Callum. They just worked well together. Almost like two broken pieces that somehow fit together to make something beautiful you never expected.

Sharon smiled watching Callum, he had come over to check on her and see what else she needed help with party wise. What happened with Lexi had scared her to her core, Lexi was her granddaughter too. She had made the point to make it extremely clear she wasn’t pregnant anymore. Callum had walked in during one of her low moments. She was just tired. Phil was trying, he truly was but everything just seemed to get to her today. Callum had showed up just as she dropped another bottle shattering it. As it shattered she cried then Kayden started crying, and she just didn't know what was happening. 

Like an angel Callum went to work, had her sit down on the couch while he figured everything out. she hadn’t realized she fallen asleep until she was opening her eyes and looking at the clock. Callum was in the kitchen with Kayden, who was in his little bouncer, just talking to him. He had cleaned the kitchen and finished the laundry. Callum refused to allow her to feel guilty. Sometimes she wondered how someone who had lived the life Callum lived, got such a pure honest heart. Kathy swore it was because of that life, maybe she was right.

“You are going to be a good father one day Callum Highway,” Sharon grinned watching as Callum placed a sleeping Kayden down.

“Ben doesn’t want any more kids,” Callum told him softly, doing his best to keep his face from showing the hurt. 

“I’m sorry,” Sharon told him gently, not really knowing what to say.

“It’s fine,” Callum said brushing off the deep frown on his face, Sharon watched the mask come on. “Lexi is an amazing little girl, I’m proud that I get to be a part of her life.” Sharon smiled watching him walk towards the kitchen where they had been planning. “So I’ll call around, get times set in place then come back over tomorrow.”

“It’s nice having someone to help me plan this stuff,” Sharon laughed sitting down in the chair. “Thank you for coming over today too.”

“We’re family,” Callum told her smiling brightly. “You aren’t in this alone Sharon, if you need anything even if it’s just an hour or two to yourself.” Sharon looked over at him smiling softly. “Just give us a call, you aren't going to do anyone any good if you work yourself to exhaustion.”

“It’ll be easier once Dennis is back,” Sharon sighed looking over to where his jacket was on the hanger. “Phil and I have really loved these last few weeks with Kayden, but we miss our other boy too.”

“If it helps, he misses you guys too,” Callum replied watching her grin.

“It does actually,” Sharon laughed wiping a few tears away. “He’s not a baby anymore, sometimes I wonder if he still needs me.”

“He’ll always need you Sharon,” Callum assured her gently taking her hand. “I won’t lie to you, it’ll change as years go on, as he get older. But you are his mum, Dennis knows your love for him is unbreakable and never ending.” Sharon nodded tearfully.

If one thing could be said about Callum Highway, it was he always knew what to say.

XOXO

Callum opened his eyes, though he knew there was slight chance of it, he had hoped Ben would come home last night. But that dream faded the moment he started to get text that made no sense from him. Then the pictures started to come in, and he knew he'd be sleeping at Jay's. He had been scared to open them at first but he did not understand many of them. Ben had sent him pictures of pints, to a bowl of fruit, and even a chair. There was never any text with them, and when he asked he got jumbled letters that he assumed were meant to be words. 

So Callum knew Ben would be with Jay. He had hoped Jay was in better condition, then Lola called him. She was laughing so hard she could barely speak so Louise tried, but also failed. It seemed that Jay messages to Lola were on par with Ben's. Callum and Lola were happy, Ben and Jay hadn't been out together in ages. Not on a proper guys night out. Though Lola did make Callum promise once she returns they were doing a girls night out. Callum laughed, then Lexi took the phone. He spent longer than he maybe should have reading her a book, but he missed her and she sounded so happy. 

Slipping out of bed, Callum stretched opening the curtains. It was slightly later than normal for him, but it was Saturday. Lexi would be home in two days, and next Saturday they'd have Mitchell Day. He didn't actually like the name but it made Sharon smile. Phil had admitted that Sharon had been struggling the last week with Dennis gone. Callum had told him he would pop in on her, and ended up staying until Phil came home. Even he called it Mitchell Day when he saw how her face lit up. Phil was a lot of things, most of them horrible and the rest left over vile but he did love his wife. 

Callum stopped, he blinked once then twice before walking more into the room. Ben was passed out on the couch almost falling off, Sam was on the floor with Jay next to him. There were glasses of water on the table, and it looked like Ben at least ate the pizza Callum had left for them in the fridge. Callum snapped a photo of them laughing as Lola messaged him back seconds later. Johnny too. Sam and Johnny had gone out on another date last night. Apparently Sam's way of making them _real date_ were to drop Johnny off with no more than a kiss on the cheek. 

Johnny was pleased, but also frustrated.

"Good morning," Callum greeted cheerfully after he noticed they all started to stir. "I have coffee on, and breakfast should be done soon." Callum smirking as they groaned at his loud cheerful voice.

"Go away," Jay grumbled rubbing his eyes, it was way too bright in this flat for how he felt.

"There's bacon," Callum promised grinning as Sam and Ben shoot sat up then hissed. "Good night out I see." Callum grinned taking down three plates. Ben looked up confused, Callum smiled gently handing him his hearing aid and glasses. "At least you remembered to remove them."

"Jay made him when he refused to walk from the couch to your bed." Sam explained standing up then groaning, god was he still drunk.

"Too bad he couldn't have reminded you to text Johnny back," Callum shit back looking at Sam who stopped. "He spent the night wondering if he did something wrong."

"He ran into us at The Vic after dropping Johnny off," Ben explained coming to stand next to Sam who had gone pale.

"I'll call him right now," Sam mumbled feeling worse, he really had wanted these date to mean something. He wanted Johnny to know he was in this for real. "Once I remember where my phone is?"

"Don't bother," Callum replied sweetly placing their plates down grinning, Ben stopped face going blank. 

"You didn't," Ben hissed eyes going wide, Sam looked at Ben confused then back to Callum.

"He did," Jay groaned falling into his seat seeing Lola's text. "You are an evil man Callum Highway." Sam laughed rolling his eyes as he took a seat.

Ben felt like he wanted to get sick everywhere but also like he wanted to eat all the food in front of him. He smiled up at Callum who piled the food on their plates, then gave them all glasses of water. Ben's blush was bright as the chorus of awe went around the table as Callum kissed the top of his head. As they were eating he gave them all bottles of Gatorade with a smile along with some painkillers. Callum knew Ben would be out of it for most of the day or at least until after getting a little more sleep. 

Callum wanted Ben to have a good time last night. Whitney had made a few comments, but Callum trusted Ben. There was no way he would cheat or betray him in any fashion, especially not with Jay with him. Ben had chances to stray, but he never took them. He knew last night was Ben just having a good night with his brother. Callum was happy that Sam was included. He knew Sam was thinking of staying in Walford more long term. He didn't really have a place to call home, so why not make this his home.

Callum also knew that Johnny was upset, and Callum understood better than anyone here. Sam and Ben were a lot alike, and at times it left Callum feeling pleased and uneasy. Callum knew when Ben and he first started Ben was always trying to prove Callum was different. That Callum wasn't like everyone other man who Ben had taken to bed. Sometimes it still affected Callum, Ben would try to protect him like Ben didn't think Callum hadn't figured him out yet. Sam was trying that with Johnny right now. Sam was trying to make these dates so perfect that he was missing out on enjoying them himself. Callum loved Sam for that, but he also wanted to smack him for it.

"Johnny," Sam smiled as Callum let him in.

"Tina brought me your phone after you left it in the stalls," Johnny explained softly, his voice clear to what he thought happened.

"Sorry Johnny," Ben told him from the table. "That was our fault." Johnny looked to Ben confused, because there was no way Ben would do that to Callum. "I hid it from him and told him he had to stay until he found it."

"Ben," Callum yelled watching Ben face turn bright red in shame.

"Then when he almost found where Ben put it I left it in the last stall," Jay admitted weakly, Sam laughed shaking his head. "I meant to tell you after the shots, but..."

"Both you get your stuff and I'll drive you home," Johnny sighed, Sam nodded feeling like maybe he just ruined something good before it even started.

Callum knew Johnny well enough to know he wasn't hurt not really, well not with Sam. Maybe that wasn't a total lie. Sam had made a big deal out of them being good last night. The dinner was perfect, a restaurant that Callum had told him about. Sam had even borrowed a shirt from Callum, well actually it was Ben's but Callum hated it. They had met there, they had dinner and went for a walk. Sam had the whole night planned out, and it was romantic and perfect. A date anyone would kill for. 

Johnny had been perfectly fine with just a kiss on the cheek, until no text came. Until Lee had said he saw him leave with Ben Mitchell, following some guy to The Albert. Johnny had waited and waited for something, even called once but nothing. That was until Tina had said that she thought this phone was Sam's because she saw it on him earlier. Johnny knew that stall. He didn't say anything because Callum was his brother after all but they'd used that more than once. By Ben's quick reactions and Callum look they both had too. Not that Johnny wanted to know that either.

The picture made him feel better, but not by much. He came over to look into Sam's eyes, to see if once again he was just someone right now guy. Johnny was tired. He was tired of placing his trust into men who said they wanted more but truthfully didn't. They just didn't want to hurt him, so they tried, but they both ended up hurt and wrecked. But now he was ushering Jay and Sam out the door, in Johnny's opinion they both were still quite drunk. 

Johnny really hoped, he wasn't about to get his heartbroken again.

"You go shower," Callum told Ben softly picking up the plates on the table. "Then take a nap for a few hours." Ben nodded because that all sounded perfect.

"Join me," Ben asked gently, he kind of felt like he messed up. If he blew this for Sam and Johnny....

"I wish I could babe," Callum admitted turning around. Ben looked bad, like if human could be green he would be. "I promised Sharon I'd come over for lunch today." Ben pouted as he gave a nod, picking up his Gatorade to drink more. "Shower, I already closed the blinds so you can literally fall into the bed straight away.

"I love you," Ben told him, Callum smiled kissing his forehead. Ben grabbed Callum's hand. "I didn't ruin Sam's chance with Johnny did I." Callum opened his mouth to answer. "Because Sam is really into him, like Jay forced us to follow some bloke to The Albert because we wouldn't stop talking about you guys." 

"Really," Callum grinned face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"According to everyone I never not talk about you," Ben grinned back closing his eyes as Callum kissed his forehead again. "Sam's scared, like I was...when I met you."

"I figured," Callum sighed tilting Ben's head back so he could look into his eyes. "You didn't ruin anything." Callum leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss to Ben's lips. "I promise."

XOXO

To state that the Carter house was tense would be an understatement. Nancy and Tamwar were off on their Honeymoon. Linda had tried to stop them saying they'd been around the world but Mick told her to shush. Tamwar had rented a quiet little cottage in Scotland for them. Just nine days of quiet and peace, and after the last few weeks they all needed it. Zainab and Masood were still in town. Something told everyone they might stay in Walford. It was weird how some roads always lead you back to where you started. But it gave everyone in the Carter family hope.

Callum needed a pint after his _lunch_ with Sharon. He had found her in tears again, she had been washing Dennis' bedding when they fell apart. Phil was attempting to paint Dennis' room as a surprise at the time. When Callum arrived Phil had been trying to comfort her, but this was not exactly his strong suit. So Callum sent him away as he kept making ti worse, Phil happily took his leave. Callum had called Billy who came over with Honey. Billy smiled at Callum and did as Callum asked. Callum called Lee over, they painted Dennis' room while Honey took Sharon shopping for new bedding and to clear her head. She hadn't left the house in days. 

Callum watched over Kayden, put together the new bed that Dennis got. It was a present from Billy, not knowing there would be a party. Callum and Billy promised to be back tomorrow to help move everything in. Callum also confirmed the church for Kayden christening, and The Vic for Louise's goodbye party. Callum told her even after she said no, Kathy demanded she cook Dennis's lunch. That was a day for family, Sharon should not be in the kitchen all day. Sharon nodded. 

Phil thanked him as he left, Billy just grinned when Callum only response was "we're family."

"How are things," Callum asked looking up to Linda and Mick, or he should say Linda watching Mick sadly.

"She went to Phil Mitchell for help," Whitney told him looking over to Mick. "That's honestly a worse betrayal to him than her being with some random."

"They'll be fine," Lee promised Callum patting him on the arm. "It's just going to take them a little bit of time." Lee watched Mick move past Linda as if she wasn't there. "Maybe more than a little, but they'll work through it. They always do."

"It's a betrayal like any other mate," Sam told them taking a drink of his pint. "She trusted another man over her own husband." Lee frowned looking at Whitney who took his hand. "All because there was no sex between her and Phil Mitchell doesn't mean it didn't create a wound."

"They'll work through it," Whitney repeated Lee squeezing their hand smiling softly.

"Just be prepared for some major turbulence in that little cloud of yours," Sam advised leaning back not missing Whitney's glare. "Sorry sweetheart, but this isn't something you can hug through." Whitney went to open her mouth, eyes dark with anger.

"He's right," Johnny told her sadly turning his back to them to look at Linda. "Like you said Whit, our mother went to Phil Mitchell for help." Sam gave her a wink before standing up to get another pint. Johnny turned back around.

Lee watched Sam stand up, Whitney knew if it wasn't for her holding his hand he would have struck Lee had accepted Ben alright, but everyone knew that Lee was possessive. He and Ben had got into it more than once because Lee thought he knew Callum best. Didn't matter that they had spent the last decade apart, that they both had lived different lives. That his sometimes stupid remarks caused Callum pain, Lee thought he knew Callum. Then the moment Callum officially became his big brother it almost got worse. It was like somehow in Lee's mind that explained why Lee always felt a pull to Callum. 

So it wasn't a big surprise Lee hated Sam. 

Sam with his light brown hair, his perfectly sun kissed skin and emerald green eyes. Sam who Callum just trusted without fail, never questioned or argued with no matter how outrageous the request was. Sam who Whitney had never liked despite never meeting him. She had only heard the stories, but she didn't like him long before they met at Callum's party. Sam who apparently picked his little brother up at some pub barely knowing his name. That even after finding out he was Callum's baby brother took him home again--and again. Sam was trouble, and Lee didn't want Sam's kind of trouble around their family. He didn't want Johnny to end up broken because Callum couldn't see past his army days.

Johnny smiled watching Sam walk toward the bar. Sam had wanted to talk when they got to his room, but Johnny had put him to bed. Well after he forced Sam to shower and drink more water he forced him to bed. Johnny had grinned when Sam asked him to join him for his nap. Sam was sorry, Johnny could see it in his eyes. It wasn't his fault, there was nothing for Sam to be sorry for. In a way Johnny was relieved. Sam was building relationships outside of whatever they were doing and outside of Callum. Sure Linda didn't like him, and Lee made his feeling clear but Mick was willing to give him a chance. Ben and Jay liked him.

Sam needed time, and Johnny was in rush. 

"So he's just forgiven for ditching you," Lee grumbled eyes not leaving Sam.

"I already told you," Johnny snapped not wanting to go over this yet again. "Ben and Jay hid his phone," Lee rolled his eyes while Whitney let out a sigh, Johnny saw Callum back go straight. 

"It's none of his business," Callum snapped raising his hand to Whitney sharply. "You and I have been down this road before Whitney." Johnny watched Whitney closed her mouth shooting Callum a heated glare. "Sam and Johnny's relationship is between them. They decide what they are and what they aren't, not either of you." Looking at Johnny. "And not me or anyone else."

"He'll break his heart," Lee hissed eyes going to Sam who was now standing next to Ben who had just walked in. "Men like Sam don't change." Lee moved back to look at Johnny. "He'll be done with you and onto his new conquest by next month."

"That's what everyone told me about Ben," Callum smiled then looked over to Ben who winked at him causing Callum to grin. Callum looked back at Lee. "Would have missed out on the best thing to ever happen to me if I listened." Johnny gently smiled looking at how Ben was looking at Callum.

"I trust Sam," Johnny told Lee standing up, looking over to Callum again who face told him he understood. "He hadn't given me a reason not to."

"Then you are a fool," Whitney told him.

"Seems to be a family trait," Johnny grinned walking away patting Callum on the back.

Lee wanted to yell, wanted to make Johnny see that he was being a fool. He looked over to Callum who in one look said a thousand words. Lee felt the fight leave him. Lee looked over to his mother who was trying to once again talk to Mick only to have him ignore her. He watched her look down in almost tears then move on to another customer. Shirley was upstairs with their baby brother who just didn't understand why things felt different. Lee looked over to Whitney who looked at him sweetly. She understood, she got him like no one else did. It was like Callum was in his head right now, telling him the same went for Sam with Johnny. Lee looked back to Callum giving him a nod.

Callum smiled. They didn't need this right now. Mick and Linda had spent the last weeks not talking, and Linda had been hinting at maybe taking a holiday to collect herself. Mick was worried about The Vic. He had been hoping that Lee would want to come in and work with him. Mick had bought it in hope to pass it down, but Lee wasn't interested. Neither were Nancy or Johnny. So Mick was working sun up to sun down trying to make everything okay for his family. Also trying to deal with Elenore, and Callum. He and Callum were still in a weird spot. It was like every time Mick tried something happened to make Callum hide from him. 

Mick watched Johnny and Sam talk. Mick knew that Lee thought he was being supportive of this because Linda wasn't but in truth he liked Sam. No one liked Ben a year ago, but given a chance Ben had showed them all. Mick also wanted Johnny to know that he could come to him no matter what. Mick could not explain it, he knew Sam meant right by him. He had laughed when Johnny explained what had happened, almost fell out of his chair when he saw the photo. He wanted his children to be happy, and they seemed to be getting there.

Mick looked at Ben who gave him a nod towards Callum.

"Hey Son," Mick greeted smiling as Callum walked up. "Everything going okay?" Mick asked looking over to Lee who was talking to Whitney.

"As to be expected," Callum smiled pushing his pint glass towards him, Mick looked up to see Ben motion for him again. "Something wrong Mick?"

"Wrong" Mick repeated dazed until the word clock. "no, nothing is wrong, no," Mick mumbled looking over to Johnny who was now standing next to Ben. "We haven't actually talked in awhile, with everything that has happened." Callum nodded giving him a gentle smile.

"I'm fine," Callum stated smiling.

"Callum I'm your dad," Mick told him face going stern. "I know that's a lie." Callum stopped face dropped, in the almost five months they had known that this was the first time Mick had said that without being prompted. Sometimes Callum wondered if there was a reason. "I'm still messing this up aren't I."

"What," Callum mumbled watching Mick frown. "No Mick..."

"Johnny," Mick said pleased as Johnny just appeared. "Watch the bar while I talk to your brother for a minute." Mick looked at Ben who apparently had been right, Mick wanted to hate him for it.

Callum didn't know what was happening. He came in here because he wanted a couple pints after the day he had, and it seemed his rough day wasn't going to end on a better note. He along with several other were going back tomorrow to finish the job up for Sharon. Then Lexi would be back the after that, and then work and her school. Book club for May. Callum looked over to Ben who looked away, he had this sinking feeling that his boyfriend had done something. The next thing he knew Mick was pulling him along. Callum just wasn't in the mood for this.

Ben was worried. Callum was tossing himself into anything so he didn't have to deal with Elenore or Mick or how he felt. Mick who still has not really dealt with Callum being his son. Sure they talk, sure they have family dinners, and Mick calls him son but he also calls Ben son. He calls Tamwar son. Lee had talked about how Mick assumed he or Johnny would want to take over the business, now it's probably up to Ollie. The moment Lee had said that the other night Johnny had called Ben. Callum brushed it off like he brushes everything off, but Ben knew it struck a chord. 

Callum wasn't alright, Callum was drowning and Ben didn't know what to do. 

"Mick," Callum started.

"First of all you are going to shut up and sit down," Mick told him pointing to a chair, Mick watched Callum do as he was told. "Second I am your dad, I know I haven't been doing a good job at showing that." Shirley peeked out, she had been very vocal about how Mick needed to step up. "With Nancy's wedding, then your mother..." Mick stopped closed his eyes. "Those are just excuses, I should have made sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," Callum told him weakly looking away.

"No you aren't," Mick told him again. Callum looked up at him. "I'm partially to blame." Mick moved to sit in the chair next to Callum. "Even as a child you've always been so strong, never complained or cried. Always so worried about everyone else." Mick watched Callum's face drop, the mask coming off. "I forget how good you are at masking, and I shouldn't because you get it from me."

"Mick you have a family," Callum mumbled looking away.

"You are my son Callum," Mick snapped watching Callum look up shaken. "You are my family, we are your family." Callum face crumbled. "The fact you don't know that means I have failed you once again."

Mick pulled Callum close not letting him struggle his way out of it. Mick looked up to see Shirley giving him a knowing look, she had been telling him for awhile he needed to talk with Callum. With Lee and Johnny moving back, he needed to make sure Callum knew. Mick had rolled his eyes, Linda had told her to hush. Callum knew they loved him, Callum knew he was just as important to them as Johnny or Lee or Nancy. They held a dinner for him, Mick and the Carter accepted Lexi with open arms. So of course Callum had to know.

Mick never dreamed that Callum would still see himself on the outside. That Callum still believe he would never hold the same place as Lee or Johnny or Nancy. That being Olli's father would be more important to Mick then being his own. Until Ben told him how bad Callum was taking this, until he heard the way Callum said his name. The way he broke when Mick called himself his dad. When Ben told him how hurt he was when Lee told him that Mick had wanted them to help with The Vic. Johnny had confirmed it, upset that Mick never asked him. Mick had planned to ask Callum. He just wanted Callum to not being deal with Elenore, wanted to work things out with Linda first. The way Shirley asked, why did that matter with Callum if it didn't with Lee or Johnny.

Mick was failing at being Callum's dad.

Mick had not planned on his conversation going from bad to worse to Callum having a freak out. Johnny had come up to see what had been taking so long, then Sam appeared. He seemed to know exactly what to do to get Callum to calm down. Lee and Ben came up next, Ben eyes going wide but he stopped when Sam put his hand up. Sam had seen this Callum before, none of them had. Sam knew the moment they tried Callum would just lash out, and none of them would survive that. 

Callum had been operating on just dealing with the day. He got up, he made breakfast, he went to work. On days he didn't do that he cleaned or threw himself into projects that didn't involve thinking. Like planning a party, helping Sharon by taking the lead. When things started to get too much too rough he shut down, those were the times Ben would find him. They had lasted just long enough that he could keep going keep pretending. Until Mick threw the wrench in. 

"You should have called me up," Linda snapped looking at Johnny then to Lee.

"This was between Callum and myself," Mick yelled back at her rubbing her eyes, looking up as Sam walked in. "How is he?"

"I got him into his bed," Sam told them all softly, looking over to Johnny. "I'm going to go over with Ben tomorrow and help Sharon."

"I've never seen him like that," Lee sighed looking over to Mick who nodded.

"I have," Sam told him coming to stand by Johnny, Lee shot him a look. "He's does this, shuts himself down. Throws himself into mission after mission, in this case all night games and planning a party." Mick closed his eyes, how did he not see this. "Then something tips the balance, and it all boils over and he crashes." Sam knew this side of Callum to well. "He crashes hard."

"But he'll be okay," Johnny asked worried terrified.

"Just needs a good night sleep," Sam assured him softly then looked at Mick. "This isn't on you Mr. Carter, it's how he handles things he can't control."

"He's my son Sam," Mick said looking over to Shirley, then to Johnny and Lee. "I've been so worried about trying not to push him, giving him his space to come to me that I forgot Callum isn't one of these two." Shirley huffed stood up. "He doesn't go to people for help."

"Just go see him tomorrow," Sam gently told Mick who nodded, Sam looked over to Linda. "And Mick." Mick looked up. "Don't hold back, he can take it."

XOXO

Callum felt drained, but still smiled as Ben kissed him on the head before he left. Ben had listened to him, held him as he cried in the middle of the night. Ben never asked him to talk when he didn't want to, but listened when he did. Callum finally slept for more than just a few hours. Woke up to Ben watching him sleep, to Ben taking care of him for a change. Ben felt like a jerk for not forcing Callum to talk, but both Callum and Sam told him it wouldn't have helped. 

Callum felt bad for shutting down, but it's how he's always operated. 

Sam came over, Callum smiled when he handed him the take away box. Ben wasn't jealous or angry, Sam had seen this before. Inside was just junk food, food normally Callum would complain about but he ate it. Later Sam would explain why, and Ben would never ask Callum about. Despite feeling drained Callum did feel better. He just wished Mick had not seen him lose it like he did. He knew Mick loved him, it was silly of him to keep seeing himself on the outside. 

Callum felt like no matter how hard they try they can't get passed this. Maybe Ben was right, they hadn't known that long, and everyone just jumped straight into Callum being a Carter. It was unrealistic. Callum and Mick both needed time to adjust to this. Callum grew up feeling like he was never enough, no one would ever truly want him, he was just a waste of space. Sometimes those thoughts crept in, then Ben would look at him or Lexi would have a nightmare, Lola or Johnny would call him needing advice and he felt wanted and loved. 

Mick should not feel bad because he needs time to deal with this. Elenore lied to him, she betrayed him. She had took the trust Mick had for her since he was a young man and twisted it into something vile or disgusting. Callum was sure looking at him just reminded Mick of her. Callum could not blame him for being angry, for not wanting him around. Elenore was his mother, she had given birth to him but Mick. Mick had loved her, had seen her as someone beautiful and pure. That type of betrayal needs more than just a few weeks to months to get over.

"Hey," Callum greeted opening the door seeing Mick, grateful he was alone.

"Just wanted to check up on you," Mick smiled walking in past him. "Ben and Sam just picked Johnny up for some project."

"Dennis' bedroom," Callum laughed going back to the couch. "I started it yesterday, but Sam and Ben thinks I should rest since Lexi comes back tomorrow." Mick nodded looking around. "I'm sorry Mick."

"Callum you have nothing to be sorry for," Mick told him, trying his best to keep his voice even. "I didn't want to push or make you feel uncomfortable, but instead I made you feel like you didn't matter."

"You've only known I was your son for five months," Callum told him rubbing his face. "It's silly for anyone to think..."

"Stop," Mick yelled at him, Callum frozen again. "You are my son, I wanted you to come to me when you were ready to talk but that didn't happen. So we're going to talk now." Callum nodded then Mick nodded. Both of them just starred at each other. "I don't know what I am doing." Callum laughed.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to accept me," Callum whispered looking away, Mick face broke. "Not after what my mother did."

"You aren't your mother," Mick told him gently moving to sit down on the couch next to him. "Callum I love you, I have always loved you. I just feel like I have let you down." Callum opened his mouth to have Mick raise his hand. "I just need you to come to me, you are my son." Callum nodded. "And I'll keep saying it until it finally clicks that you are just as important to me as your brothers and sister."

"Okay," Callum nodded smiling sadly.

Mick looked at Callum he looked so tired. Ben had mentioned that Lexi was coming home tomorrow, and how much they were looking forward to her being home. Lexi had been doing her school work while away, the school understanding her situation. Mick knew the moment Lexi was back Callum would be in full gear. He was already planning the monthly book club, and had started to plan for the summer months as well. He knew Callum and Sharon had been putting a lot of work into this party. But he just looked tired.

Callum was always worried about everyone else. Nancy would be back soon, then she and Tamwar would be moving into their own flat. Jay had helped them find a small little flat in the area. It wasn't much, but they would be in Walford. They were both looking into jobs and starting their life together. Nancy had even told them they had started to think about children. Not right away, but in the new few years it was a plan to discuss. For a brief moment before everything went crazy Mick had thought things were looking up for his family.

Then Elenore's plan had been put into action. Lexi was taken, then Callum and Sam did whatever they did. He still didn't have all the details and he didn't want them. That George guy was scary to look at, so they did as he asked. So far everything was looking up again. Elenore was nowhere to be found, and she was apparently on borrowed time but things had looked up. Then he caused Callum to have a breakdown, and now he's sitting in his flat trying to make Callum see he's loved.

If Mick ever came face to face with Jonno again, he was punching the man.

"I'm serious Callum," Mick told him watching Callum's face soften. There he was, there was his Callum. "I know you like working with Jay, but how would you feel about working with me instead."

"What," Callum mumbled eyes wide.

"If you don't want to," Mick said looking away, Mick could kick himself now wasn't the time.

"No," Callum said loudly, Mick looked up confused. "I just...I..." Mick smiled at him as Callum smiled. "I'd like that."

"Good," Mick laughed patting his leg.

"Good," Callum smiled.

"CALLUM," Ben yelled rushing into the flat, Callum jumped up. "Good Mick you are here too." Ben was out of breath.

"What's going on," Callum asked worried rushing towards him.

"It's your mother," Ben gasped, Callum looking over to the door as Sam walked in.

"Elenore just collapsed in the middle of the street," Sam told them, watching as both Callum and Mick went pale. "She's being rushed to the hospital."

TBC


	12. Goodbye Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum deals with Elenore one last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story doesn't want to end, but the last and final chapter will be uploaded tomorrow night. My beta is giving it back to me tomorrow afternoon. I had this originally planned as like nine chapter at most, and now it's ended up being thirteen. 
> 
> Jacey Thank You my love, it's been a hell of a ride lol. 
> 
> For those who have left Kudos and Comments THANK YOU!!!

**Love Gently: Goodbye Highway**

Callum recalled the day he left the Highway home forever. Stuart was angry, his words that day were harsh and cruel. Callum had barely been eighteen. He had never done much of anything but here he was going off to join the Army. Jonno hadn’t said two words to him in weeks. That had been a gift. Packing his bags even today Callum recalled how caged he felt. Like something inside of him knew that any moment something could snap and go miserably wrong. Looking around the house Callum could not shake that feeling. 

Walking out those doors that day Callum took in every sound, every smell, every little detail around him. Walking towards Mick and Linda whose smiles, even back then he knew were fake. Linda had hugged him; Mick had tried to form words. Lee had been angry, but not like Stuart kind of angry. His anger was at the unknown, at the danger that was to come, that they all knew would come. Callum never felt at peace. There was always something in the back of his mind telling him to just wait. Sometimes he wondered if that was why he was so good at what he did in the Army. 

Looking up to the machines Callum played with the idea that somehow, he always knew they’d be here. Callum sitting on the side of a bed as he waited for Elenore to pass into the land of the non-living. Callum wondered where someone like her went. He had been told many times only a few were not worth saving. Could his mother earn her place in the light or would she forever be damned. Callum wanted to believe that she could change. That somewhere deep inside she had loved him, had wanted him. That she could repent. 

But experience told him no.

XOXO

Ben looked at his watch wondering how much longer Callum would be, he knew he was on his way home. Lexi had been asking and asking for him. It filled his heart with joy to know how much she loved Callum. Lola wanted to see him too. Ben wanted to laugh at how much he was a part of their lives now. From Lexi calling for stories when Ben couldn't manage it due to work or Lola calling for advice. Advice on how to handle Jay or something to do with Lexi. Ben watched them have a two hour long conversation on switching detergent due to an article someone passed along to Lola. Ben hated them, but also found it adorable.

Lola wanted to feel bad for Elenore. Lola wanted to have Callum's goodness inside of her, and feel anything for that woman that wasn't pure hatred. But every time she thought of her, she thought of Callum putting Lexi into Ben's arms. She thought of how wreck Callum looked, she thought of Callum wanting to leave them. Lola didn't have the goodness that Callum had, she couldn't forgive like Callum could. What she could do was be a good mate. She might feel better knowing Elenore would be gone, but she could be there for Callum during this time

“CALLUM,” Lexi yelled running towards him, face full of glee. Callum laughed as she jumped into his arms, it always surprised him the faith she held for him.

“Lexi,” Lola snapped trying to grab her but failing. “Give him a chance to walk in the door,” she scolded face squished up while Ben just laughed. “Ben.”

“I think he needs this Lo,” Ben whispered to her gently. 

Lexi and Dennis would not say they didn’t enjoy the last few weeks. Mel had spoiled them rotten, along with baby Peggy. Lola knew it had a lot to do with Hunter, looking at Lexi Mel felt so much guilt. Her son had almost taken her father away from her. There wasn’t a person on the Square who would ever say Ben was a bad dad. He had proven time and time again there was nothing he would not do for his child. Ben’s love for Lexi was the truest and purest form of love that could exist. The weeks there were magical. 

Then as the days turned into weeks Lexi started to miss everything. Having Jay there had helped, he would call Ben and Callum whenever she had asked no matter the time. Jay left so the number of her calls got lessened, then the length of them started getting shorter and shorter. She missed Callum reading her five chapters of a book when he said they’d read no more than two. She missed her dad ordering her the sticky bun for breakfast when Lola or Callum told him she was to have oatmeal this time. She missed her bed. Not that the one she was on there was bad actually it was literally perfect, but she missed her bed at Callum’s. The way it always felt warm and smelled just right. 

Ben had got the call an hour ago, Elenore was dead. Callum had stayed behind to do whatever he needed to do, the funeral still mostly unknown. Jay was going to help handle that part. While Ben knew that no one would understand Callum’s grief, there would be grief. Elenore Highway was his mother. It didn’t matter that she had used him, that she had abandoned him, left him with an abusive alcoholic instead of his real father. That at every chance she got she seemed to do nothing but cause him pain and anguish. 

If it was Ben he would have left her, but Callum isn’t Ben. Callum was Callum, and that meant he would still mourn for her. 

XOXO

Callum smiled as he watched Lexi sleep in her bed, the soft sounds of the snow globe playing around them in her small room. Ben had rolled his eyes, squished his face while making grunting sounds the moment Callum winded it up. It was new. Something that Callum had picked up in some shop on a run with Sam. It was from the seventies or maybe early eighties, faded pink and gold with a dozen fairy inside surrounded by glittery white snow. Lexi’s eyes had lit up like it did on Christmas all those months ago. Callum knew that it was spoiling her, the books, her favorite meal, and now this globe. 

But the look on her face made it worth it, and even Ben melted as she looked up at him. The globe was playing the waltz, Ben grinned. It took her back to the tea party, Ben watched as Sam was forced into listening about it. Not that Sam seemed to mind. No one around Lexi minded, his daughter was a charmer. Johnny laughed as she got more excited, Callum having to tell her to calm down as he brought out the photos for her to show them. For the first time despite everyone else's words, it truly hit Callum just how special that night was for her. 

Ben let Callum have this moment, though he knew his face masks the fear and sadness of today. Ben would never understand what Lexi saw in snow globes, but she loved them. As much as he found them annoying the look on her face was enough for him. Callum made her favorite dinner then they played a few games. Ben watching as Sam found out that Lexi seemed to have a natural ability at video games, as she beat him twice. Her goal was to beat Callum, but she had yet to make it that far. 

“Bedtime,” Ben told Callum who looked up at him then to the kitchen. “No.” Ben snapped with no real heat. “You haven’t slept in almost thirty-six hours, it’s time for bed.”

Ben knew Callum well enough to know that he would not sleep. He would tell Ben that he would join him after he finished the dishes, but he wouldn’t. As he finished the dishes, he would start on the counters, then he would look at the floor. From there it would just keep moving from one to another. Ben would wake up around one in the morning to find him either on his hand and knee scrubbing something or playing one of his games. If he played one of his games Lexi would probably wake up,. Then she would convince him to let her watch for a while or he'd start a new book or movie with her. 

Ben was not having it. 

Callum felt himself being pulled into his bedroom. He wanted to fight he wanted to argue, but honestly, he was so tired. Looking at their bed, it looked nice. Callum wanted to grumble at Ben for not making the bed, but Callum had given up on that. Living with Ben had shown Callum there were bigger issues than making the bed. Ben was messy, like properly toss anything anywhere never pick it up messy. He was loud, his eating habits were atrocious, and he always felt the need to hide everything. 

But Callum knew the same could be said about him. Callum knew he wasn’t always the easiest person to live with or be with. He knew the level he cared for people drove Ben up the wall most of the time. Then there was his family. Ben had mentioned more than once how much they annoyed him. From the way Nancy just popped in, to the way Lee would just push his way into whatever they were doing. Linda was probably the pushiest mother-in-law. Ben could see where Lee got his traits from. Then there was Whitney, his former fiancé who was now his sort of sister-in-law.

Callum knew Ben struggled.

“Do you ever think of what would have happened if you didn’t come over that day,” Callum asked softly watching Ben stop unbuttoning his shirt.

“A few times,” Ben admitted going back to unbuttoning Callum’s shirt slipping it off tossing it in the hamper. Turning back to smile at Callum gently. “But only because I know you could do better.”

“So could you,” Callum mumbled, closing his eyes as Ben leaned his forehead against his chest. “I’m serious Ben. I’m not as good as you think I am.”

“No,” Ben said lifting his head. “You’re better.” Callum rolled his eyes he was too tired for this. “All I need to do is look in my little girls’ eyes to know how good you are.” Callum smiled weakly. “You make her feel safe and loved. Like every thought she has is important.” Callum closed his eyes, his head falling forward to Ben’s shoulder. God, he loved how Ben smelt.

“I don’t want her to know the world I know,” Callum whispered brokenly.

Ben wrapped his arms around Callum tightly. Callum rarely talked about his childhood, and when he did it was in small bits of pieces. Ben had put together most of it from what Callum had said, from what the Carter’s let slip, from Sam’s few remarks, and just what he had seen from Jonno and Stuart. Neither of them came from a stable home. Jonno wasn’t Phil though. Ben knew now that Phil did love him, a year ago he wouldn’t have said that. But even at Phil’s worst Ben knew Phil in his own warped messed up way did love him. 

Ben waited until Callum loosened his grip before he started to pull away. Ben quickly finished undressing Callum, then got him into the bed. Sam had warned him that he may try to shut it all down, may try to push Ben away. It was how Callum learned to survive. If you could not feel anything, then nothing could hurt you. Ben shut that flat down right now. Ben stripped his own clothes off quickly before climbing into bed. Callum curled his body into Ben’s perfectly, both letting out a content sigh. 

Ben smiled as he felt Callum’s body start to relax against his. Callum’s breathing soon evening out as the exhaustion finally took in. Weeks of wondering when she would make her next move, even now the fear had to be there. Weeks of fear over Lexi being safe. Then the party planning, the babysitting, the need to just keep moving on despite not wanting to. Ben knew Callum had weeks of guilt and anger laying on his shoulders. He knew tomorrow when they woke up, it would be another battle. But for right now, Callum was sleeping. He’d deal with the next step tomorrow. 

XOXO

Callum looked up at the sky, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Elenore was once again a surprise, she had planned her own funeral. All Callum had to do was hand it over to Jay including a check for the money she had prepared beforehand. He should not be surprised, a sick part of him wondered if somehow this was it. This was her last move. This was how she got even, because Callum was as always, the good son. Stuart arrived the night before with Raine, she looked better than the last time he saw her. They both looked good if he was being truthful. Maybe life was starting to look up for everyone. 

Nancy and Tamwar were back. Despite Callum telling them they didn’t need to; all the Carters were in attendance for the funeral. Nancy had to pull Mick aside when Phil and the Mitchells walked in. Sharon going straight for a hug. No one there said anything, as none of them had a nice thing to say. This was about Callum. He needed to do this, he needed to let her go once and for all. As the funeral ended, everyone parted quickly. Callum walking out into the sun. Sam had stayed close to him, giving Ben the duty of keeping The Carters and Mitchell at bay. 

Callum wanted the anger to fade but right now it’s all he could feel. Elenore had won in the end. She never once had to pay for one thing that she had done, and she got a lovely funeral to boot. Not even he said anything, Callum had been scared if he tried, he would have embarrassed himself. He didn’t want Lexi to see him like that. She had sat next to him, like somehow, she knew her presence was giving him comfort and strength. 

Now outside looking at the sky the was bright blue Callum felt sick. 

“Callum,” Ben whispered gently coming to stand next to him. “Everyone is heading to The Vic.” Callum nodded turning to look at him. Callum loved him in a suit. “None of that.” Ben winked.

“Sharon and Phil asked me to be Kayden’s godfather,” Callum sighed looking over to Linda holding the small baby in her arms as Sharon dig for something in her purse.

“You are something else Callum Highway,” Ben laughed cupping Callum’s face with his hands. “It’s not just anyone who finds themselves accepted into the Mitchells.” Ben face was bright, Callum could only return the grin. God how he loved this man.

“I love you,” Callum told him, his voice raw and open. Ben wanted to crack a joke, ease the tensions but he couldn’t. Not today, not after everything.

“I love you too,” Ben smiled softly pulling Callum to him.

As they walked inside The Vic nothing seemed different, Callum finally let out a breath. Callum had half expected people to want to hug him or buy him a drink to show their sympathies for his loss. Callum wanted none of that. Callum could not put into words what he was feeling, part of him wondered if there would ever be a day he would. Walking into The Vic to seeing everyday people doing their normal mundane everyday things filled Callum with relief. It was over.

Elenore was a horrible person. Callum was almost certain that she was also not in the healthiest frame of mind. Maybe Mick was right, maybe a lifetime of abuse and alcohol had warped her mental state. She had survived by playing the victim, and somewhere along the way that had become her identity. Callum knew he would never understand her, nor would he want to. Looking around the Vic, Callum tried to smile. There will never be justice for all that she had done but maybe in the end he did win. 

Callum had survived her.

Callum was alive, he was happy, and now he had a real family. After today she would not hold any power over him. He had laid her to rest, he had followed her instructions and now he was finally free from her grasp. Stuart and Raine had left, he didn’t know if they left Walford or just the funeral. Jonno never came, Callum can’t say he was disappointed or shocked by that. If he had come it would have been a spectacle he knew that much. There would have been a fight maybe two, Callum knows the police would have been called. There was no doubt in his mind that there would have been blood. Callum’s stomach turns sour at the idea of Lexi see him like that. 

Callum wanted more for her.

“You okay babe,” Sam asked softly taking a seat next to him.

“I keep waiting for one last surprise,” Callum admitted turning to look at him, Sam nodded knowingly. “I honestly expect her to pop out at some point.” Sam laughed squeezing Callum’s leg, in truth so did he.

“From what I can tell she thought she had longer,” Sam sighed looking over at everyone at the bar chatting softly, then back to Callum. “She didn’t deserve today.” Callum nodded, boy did he know that. Rubbing his eyes Callum felt tired. “You want me to get Ben.”

“I promised Lexi…” Callum started then stopped when Sam raised his hands.

“Johnny and I are taking Lexi out for dinner,” Sam told him laughing when Callum shot him a weird look. “We figured you two could probably use a couple hours without everyone around.”

“You better not bring her back all jacked up on sugar,” Callum warned him, Sam gives him his classic grin. “Sammy.” Callum groaned deeply.

“That’s what Uncles are for,” Sam winked at him before motioning for Ben, who gave him a nod.

“I’m glad you’re here Sammy,” Callum told him softly.

Sam watched Callum take Ben’s hand like it was second nature. Not missing the looks on everyone’s face as they walked through the Vic towards their flat. It was surprising how much Callum had changed since coming out all those months ago. Since his wedding was called. He knew how much that hurt but he did owe Whitney for that. Looking over at Whitney Sam shook his head. They had met once before, neither of them taking a liking to each other. Sam wished he could say that was changing but he was pretty sure they still couldn’t stand each other. Sam didn’t know if that would ever change. 

Walking towards Johnny, Sam felt a peace he had not known in a long time. Johnny just smiling at him like he always did. Johnny was like the sun. Whenever he smiled Sam just felt himself warming up and feeling oz fuzzy inside. Johnny hadn’t asked for terms yet, seemed to be fine with whatever Sam was willing to give him. Johnny hadn’t begged for attention or asked a million questions on this or that. Johnny was taking him as he was, every day was a new day. Sam liked and hated it if he were being honest. 

Sam liked Johnny, maybe a little too much. 

Sam looked down at himself, he needed to change. He had worn his military dress uniform, one because he liked it and two because Johnny really liked it. Promising to pick Johnny up in an hour he watched Lee and Whitney frown. What they didn’t know was Olli was coming with. Linda tried to find reasons to say no but Johnny won in the end. Johnny had also got Lee and Whitney to cover The Vic and Nancy and Tamwar to leave for several hours. Nothing was changing with his parents. Mick did everything he could to avoid Linda, and Linda just tossed herself into her children’s lives. 

Johnny had had enough. Tonight, none of the children would be around to act as buffers. Mick and Linda were going to have dinner together in their home alone. They were going to talk, and decisions were being made. Whether they be good or bad that was up to Mick and Linda. At least they would be made. At this point no one knew who was being hurt more by their lack of communication, them or their family. 

XOXO

Callum was fast asleep. 

Ben had brought him home, then did as Sam had ordered. Forced him into the shower while reheating the dish that Kathy had dropped off this morning. Callum had laughed when Kathy joked that not even Ben could burn this. Ben had not been amused but seeing Callum laugh was enough. He hadn’t laughed in days. Callum walked out soon in a pair of joggers and a worn t-shirt as Ben was pulling the dish from the oven. It looked like your typical casserole. It was basically noodles, chicken, some creamy sauce, and cheeses. 

After they ate Ben put on some random movie after forcing Callum to lay down. Callum’s head went to Ben’s lap, Ben enjoyed just playing with his hair as they watched whatever was on. Callum was asleep before the show ended. Ben had remained there longer than he needed, but he wanted to ensure that Callum stayed asleep. He had never seen anyone so biologically against naps than Callum. It was like something inside of him was engineered to not take them. Most of the time he would just lie there pretending to sleep until he could get up.

Callum woke up several hours later, long enough to eat more of the casserole then collapse in their bed. Ben had laughed, but he also understood. Callum was operating on weeks maybe even months of stress. Elenore was gone, she could not hurt him anymore. Jonno had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with Callum, and Stuart wasn’t much better. Callum was finally able to move past all the pain and hurt of his childhood. Ben watched him sleep a little longer than what was probably normal but something inside of him felt different.

Ben could not name the feeling or sensation, but it was almost like a new beginning for Callum was here. Callum had been tied down by the weight of Jonno and Elenore Highway his whole life. Ben knew that feeling well. From the moment he was born Ben Mitchell was marked. Ben was trying his hardest to ensure that Lexi stood a fighting chance. The weight of the Highways abuse and resentment was gone from Callum’s shoulders. Jonno was not his father, and Elenore was dead. After tonight Callum would never be weighed down by them again. 

He would be free. 

XOXO

Callum laughed, that was all he could do right now. Lexi was an absolute mess. She had come home in clothes that were stained in what he could only hope was ketchup. Ice cream on her face and in her hair, hands and knees covered in dirt. By looking at her you would know she had a wonderful time at whatever outside thing that Johnny and Sam had taken her to. The issue at hand was that when Sam gave her to Ben, he put her straight in her bed. There was no shower, no brushing her teeth or hair or putting on a clean nightgown.

Nope, he just put her to bed.

Callum ran a warm bath hoping he’ll be able to comb out the sticky mess of whatever was in her hair. He laughed as he had to drain the bath water and run a new one because she was caked in dirty. Callum was going to have words with Ben. After Lexi finished her bath, Callum shook his head as he saw her shirt. Luckily, he had envisioned something like this happening, so he and Lola sent her in an outfit they didn’t mind getting tossed. Lexi skipped out smiling. Callum smiled along with her as he braided her hair, then went to her room to strip her bed. Her sheets and blankets were getting washed. 

Lexi went back to her room to clean up as Callum started on breakfast. He had promised her yesterday they would start a new book series today. He had been struggling for days on which ones to introduce her to next. They had just finished the Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. She loved that world they were both sad to move on. Jay had mentioned the Narnia books, he had enjoyed them as a child. Then there was Percy Jackson, he knew his books were newer so she may enjoy that aspect. Callum quite enjoyed his books and could see Lexi just devouring them. As he was looking them up it hit him like lightening, Harry Potter. They’d had discussed them previously, and he knew Ben liked Harry Potter—at least the movies.

“Good Morning,” Ben greeted smiling to see Callum cooking and hearing Lexi in her room. Callum looked up at him, “I tried!” Ben swore. “She kicked me in the face.” Ben pointed to his lip that was indeed still cut.

“Next time wake me up,” Callum told him shaking his head. “Took me over an hour to comb the knots out of her hair.” Turning waving his wooden spoon at Ben. “And that shirt is destroyed, I might have been able to save it.”

“I promise next time I’ll wake you up,” Ben smiled, placing his hands on Callum’s hips leaning to kiss his arm gently. Ben smiled Callum seemed more himself today. “What’s on the calendar for today?”

“Grocery shopping and laundry,” Callum stated grinning as Ben laughed. “Lexi and I are starting the Harry Potter books today too.”

“That means I’m going to come home next week to her in a robe doesn’t it,” Ben guessed dropping his head against Callum’s back.

“If it helps,” Callum started moving out of Ben’s grasp to grab plates. “I am sure she’ll be a Slytherin like her dad,” Callum smirked placing a kiss on Ben’s forehead.

“It does actually,” Ben admitted with a laugh.

Callum laughed before sending him off to grab her. Ben watched happily as Callum placed a plate in front of her. Lexi loved pancakes, but she especially loved Callum’s pancakes above everyone else’s. Ben smiled as Callum placed a cup of juice and a bowl of sliced banana and strawberries next to Lexi. Lexi started in on the pancakes before either of them sat down. Callum laughing as Ben told her to eat slower or she’ll make herself sick. They watched her slow down, take a few bites of pancake then a drink of juice and bite of her fruit. 

Callum felt happy. The moment he woke up he felt different, renewed. Watching Ben sleep for a few moments, then finding Lexi in her room, Callum felt at home. That itchy weight that was always surrounded him had faded away into nothing. In the quiet of this moment with Ben eating food that wasn’t found in a foil wrapper or take-away box, and Lexi humming as she enjoyed her breakfast Callum felt good. It was almost like there had been this chain around his neck. 

Looking over to Lexi Callum wanted to laugh as he watched her lick her finger smiling up at him gleefully. Ben rolled his eyes as Callum gave her another pancake, sometimes he didn’t know how she ate so much. She smiled at him as she ate the last of her fruit and started in on the pancake. Callum stood up picking up his and Ben’s plate as Lexi finished up her breakfast. When Callum came back moments later, he took her plate after handing her a wet washcloth to clean her hands and face with. 

Ben had stopped and watched Callum move around the flat with ease. First grabbing their plates taking them to the kitchen to rinse off then put in the dishwasher. Callum wiped down the counters as he cleaned up the area, wetting down a clean washcloth. Ben smiled as Callum handed it to Lexi who was once again licking her fingers and lips. Callum took her dishes following the same pattern as Lexi washed her hands and face, Ben laughing as he went over to help her.

“Good morning,” Sam announced walking into the flat smiling at Ben, then looking down to Lexi. “How are we feeling this morning Princess?”

“Callum made pancakes,” Lexi told him happily smiling brightly.

“You know I taught him how to cook,” Sam told her looking up at Callum who shook his head. “Don’t even pretend like I didn’t.” Sam looked at Lexi who giggled.

“I knew how to cook,” Callum argued walking into the room.

“You used cookbooks,” Sam replied nose pinched against his face in utter disgust.

“The horror,” Callum mocked making Lexi laugh even harder as Ben walked past laughing too. Ben loved how carefree Callum was around Sam. Callum grabbed Lexi jacket. “I would be more appalled about the fact your grandmother still thinks you perfected her alfredo sauce, when it was me.” Sam sent him a heated glare.

“No wild adventures today boys,” Ben told them bending down to kiss Lexi’s head, Sam just winked at him opening the door.

Walking out into the fresh May weather, both Callum and Sam sighed contently. There was just the slight chill in the chair, the sun was coming out and the sky blue. The square was starting to come alive, the shops all opening, people starting to swarm the street. Monday Lexi would be back in school, Callum would be starting his job at The Vic. Pam had been amazing when Callum had called her to explain he would be leaving as Jay’s assistant. Callum could understand why so many people loved her so much. 

Callum needed items for his dishes tomorrow. Kathy was making Dennis’ lunch sure, but Callum would attend without bringing something. He had spent a week researching until he found what he thought Dennis would like best. Then he of course was bringing something to Louise’s farewell party. Ben of course had no idea what they should bring but Callum had hoped something would inspire him. Lucky for them Lexi had. Everything was set. He knew Sharon’s nerves were high, but Callum had made sure to take care of everything. 

“Johnny said Sharon asked you to be Kayden’s godfather,” Sam said sitting down on the bench as Lexi ran off to the playground.

“Yeah,” Callum smiled gently still feeling overwhelmed. “Sharon and Phil asked me yesterday.” 

“Johnny also said Sharon told Linda that Ben didn’t want any more children,” Sam stated softly turning to look at Callum. Callum shrugged. “Callie.” 

“I’m fine,” Callum sighed turning his gaze to Lexi.

“No, you’re not,” Sam snapped, Callum turned to look at him. “Did you tell him you want kids.” Callum opened his mouth then shut it. “Or when he asked did you tell him it wasn’t a big deal then change the subject.” Callum shot his gaze back to Lexi who started waving at him laughing with some children she was playing with. “Callum!”

“At the time it wasn’t,” Callum argued leaning forward looking at his hand then at Sam. “It still might not be.” Callum groaned rubbing his face. “I don’t know Sammy.” Sam leaned back waiting for Callum to continue. “I look at my past and feel like not having children would be the best option. Then I look at Ben and Lexi and can’t help but wonder.”

“You need to talk to Ben,” Sam told him gently, then looking over to Lexi. “No one says you have to have the answer today or next month, it’s a big decision.” Callum smiled leaning back as he watched Lexi fall. Watched her hissed smacking her hand on the ground before standing back up to try again. “Maybe Ben doesn’t know either, but you need to be honest.”

“For someone who claims to be allergic to long term,” Callum smirked watching Sam roll his eyes. “You give decent advice.”

XOXO

Ben was pleasantly surprised by how normal the day had felt. Yesterday they had buried Callum’s mother, but nothing would have told you that. From the moment he walked out to Callum making breakfast, to Sam popping in like it’s normal. He sold two cars before lunch, then was shocked by Jay inviting him out for lunch. Lola was apparently having lunch with Callum and Lexi, which also probably meant Sam. Jay had gone on about Lee ranting of the evils of Samuel Lewis all last night. To Ben’s surprise no one seemed to agree with him, especially not Mick.

After lunch Ben had sold three more cars, the last one being someone he had been dealing with for days now. They had come in this morning but left then came back, the other five cars they looked at today didn’t compare. The young woman was between Ben and Callum’s age, this was the first car she was buying on her own. Her mother apparently already had the perfect car for her, but the girl didn’t like it. Ben had seen her eyeing this one for weeks now as she walked to work. He knew she had even talked with Jay about it besides her conversations with him. She laughed when Ben explained it was like a wedding dress sometimes. Her mother was unamused, but it got a cackle out of her dad when he arrived. Her mother warmed up when she saw Lexi’s picture. 

Walking down the street Ben gave a nod to Jay who was running down the street, probably on his way to meet up with Lola. Lola had stopped by after her lunch to confirm that Sam had been there. He had apparently cooked to prove to Lexi that he in fact could cook on par with Callum. Lola had confirmed that as she left Lexi was falling asleep on the couch. By now she was probably up, Callum was probably making dinner or reading her the first Harry Potter book. He had read them himself, so this time he would be able to keep up with them. That excited him. 

“Daddy,” Lexi greeted from the couch not looking up from whatever Sam was doing.

“Am I being replaced,” Ben asked only half joking which make Callum laughed as he leaned forward to kiss Ben gently.

“Don’t be silly babe,” Callum told him smiling as he moved from pot to pot.

“I take it we’re having company,” Ben asked looking at the amount of food that was being cooked.

“It’s Friday,” Callum stated confused as he opened the oven up. “Family Night.”

“I figured with tomorrow we would skip this week,” Ben sighed leaning against the counter. Callum looked at him weirdly. “We’re seeing them all tomorrow.”

“It’s just Jay and Lola,” Callum told him closing the oven door looking at Lexi giggling at Sam. “Johnny and Sammy.” Callum turned to look at Ben sweetly. “Maybe Nancy and Tamwar.” Ben huffed closing his eyes, then looked at Callum. “It’ll be fun I promise.” Ben rolled his eyes.

“Famous last words,” Ben grumbled.

Three hours later Callum had been right, and Ben hated him for it. Jay and Lola had arrived moments later, Lola carrying what looked to be desert. They had agreed they should have weekly family dinners. Jay’s idea was Sunday. Callum and Lola had said no right away, Lexi would get to wired and wound up. It had been Ben’s idea to do Fridays. So far it had been nice the few that they had had. Sharon had started to plan a monthly Mitchell dinner. Jay had glared at Lola and Callum when she named Sunday, and no one argued with her. 

Johnny arrived soon after them. Ben watched as Lexi conned him into a game, Sam already putty in her tiny hands. Soon Lola was in the kitchen with Callum doing something that involved chopping. They could hear both Callum and Lola giggling about something. Ben had been delighted when Lexi climbed into his lap. He knew that Callum probably thought he was joking but he wasn’t---mostly. He knew that no one could replace him with Lexi, he was her dad. When he looked into her eyes Ben felt a love that could not be put into words.

But sometimes he felt forgotten. 

The dinner had been delicious, Lexi happily eating everything. The conversation had been nice too. Ben truly loved that Johnny was back, and he liked that Sam was here. Sam and Ben got along just fine, there was no jealousy or hatred. Ben knew he could trust Sam he didn’t know why but he just did. Sam never tried to make him feel inadequate. Sam had known Callum longer he knew a part of Callum that Ben did not, but it didn’t seem to matter. He respected and valued Ben place in Callum’s life, and that meant something to Ben. 

As the dinner was finished, Lexi went to her room obviously over the adult for the day. Everyone chipped in to clean then sat down and talked until desert time. As everyone finished, Lexi was showing signs of how tired she was. Callum sent her off to change into her pajamas and brush her teeth. Ben rolling his eyes while Sam laughed as Callum stated “nighttime routine” loudly as she skipped away hiding her amusement. Lola walked with her as Jay started to get their things ready. As everyone said goodbye Lexi waved softly leaning into Callum’s leg yawning. 

“Did she even make it to the end of the chapter,” Ben asked looking up as Callum walked back into the room.

“I read her a story out of The Tales of Beedle the Bard,” Callum admitted collapsing next to Ben on the couch. “Still Wizarding World so it counts.” Ben smiled leaning against Callum. “Tonight wasn’t so bad.”

“Sam and Johnny,” Ben said looking at Callum who nodded. “They seem to be getting serious.” Callum shrugged. “Come on Cal, give me something.” Callum groaned making Ben laugh.

“As much as you think you know about Sam…,” Callum started then stopped watching Ben carefully. “There’s more, a lot more.” Ben nodded he figured. “I don’t know what Sam has told you?”

“He said he lost someone,” Ben sighed recalling that day. “That you punch him for almost getting himself killed after a mission.” Callum smiled recalling that, they’d barely known each other. “He said that’s what started your friendship.”

“We were quite a pair,” Callum laughed leaning back rubbing his eyes turned his head to look at Ben. “I think if people leave them alone and let them be decide what they are, they’ll be fine.” Ben smiled; Johnny had said the same thing to him. “Look at us, people left us alone after a while. I think we’re doing pretty decent.”

“If this is your family leaving us alone…” Ben stated then giggled as Callum pinched his side.

“I am being serious,” Callum told him laughing.

Ben opened his mouth to say something but Callum beat him to it, pulling him forward for a deep kiss. Ben closed his eyes sighing into Callum's mouth as Callum pulled him closer. Callum tasted like the sweet dessert that Lola had brought mixed with the bitter tea he had been drinking. Ben knew he probably tasted like the coffee that Callum had made for him and Sam. Ben loved the way Callum tasted, just as much as he loved the way Callum smelled. It was everything good thing in this world wrapped up in one tall fit package. 

Sometimes Ben missed the days when they would have weeks alone, just the two of them. Before Lee moved back, before Sam was here in Walford, before Lexi was here every other week. When he would just have hours to days to just enjoy Callum's body and taste to himself. Ben felt bad when he thought those thoughts though because he loved his daughter. He loved that Lola trusted Callum that she never worried when she was here. That if Lexi needed to stay during the week for whatever reason she could, but damn he missed having Callum to himself. 

By the way Callum was pulling him along to their bedroom Ben was wondering if Callum missed having him to himself too. Falling on the bed Ben pulled Callum on top of him their mouths coming together as clothes were tossed away. Ben closing his eyes as Callum's slick rough callused hand wrapped around both their cocks. "You have to be quiet," Callum whispered against Ben's ear before giving it a sharp bite, Ben nodded. It was all he could do. Callum teeth sinking into his chin as his hand started to move ever so slowly. Callum pulling Ben back into a kiss as he jerked him off slow and easy. Ben whimper into his mouth as Callum's thumb found that spot right under his crown. Callum smiled into his kiss biting at the small cut on his lip swallowing the deep moans that Ben let out. 

He really could play Ben's body like a perfectly tuned instrument.

"Callum" Ben gasp as Callum sank down on Ben's cock slowly, Callum moaning into Ben's skin at the perfectly heavenly burn that enveloped him. Callum moved down then up then down very slowly, allowing his body to adjust to the size of Ben. Callum felt the tingle go up his spine opening his eyes to see Ben watching him blissfully. Ben loved watching Callum ride his cock, or just get himself off. Ben snapped his hip upwards smiling as Callum let out a sharp loud moan as Ben hit him at just the right angle. Callum quickly covered his mouth with his hand looking towards the door. Ben laughed flipping them over watching Callum's face turned bright red, his eyes still on the door. "Behave!" Callum mumbled, then moaned as Ben pushed himself deeper inside of Callum's waiting body. 

Moving slowly Ben smiled as Callum closed his eyes, he opened his mouth to say words but nothing but breathy gasps came out. Ben sometimes wished he had topped Callum before he did but at the same time he was glad he didn't. He loved that he waited, that Callum knew just how much this meant to him. That each time Ben slides his cock into Callum he's sharing a part of himself that he didn't share with just anyone. Ben loved that no one else had seen Callum look like this. This was his Callum, and only his Callum.

Ben quickened his thrust, as he wrapped his hand around Callum's cock. Watching Callum just explode was a magnificent sight to behold. The way his hands twisted the sheets, eyes closed, mouth opened moaning Ben's name. The way he arched up against Ben's body trying to get Ben deeper inside of him. Then Callum was coming all over Ben's hand and his chest, his cries just a little loud that later he would be upset about. Ben fucking him through his orgasm, and finally allowing his own body to succumb to. Falling on top of Callum Ben knew he needed to get them something to clean off with, but that could wait. Ben smiling as Callum rolled them over connecting their mouths hungrily. 

Ben really did love the way this man tasted.

TBC


	13. Mitchell Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing more for this series but am taking a small break before I start on the next installment. I had no stories planned after this one, it was only supposes to be a small trilogy but the response has been amazing. 
> 
> The Eastender fandom is one of the best fandoms I have ever encountered. It's crazy this all started out because I got asked to write a story where Mick was Callum's dad lol.
> 
> THANK YOU! To each and every single person who left comments, kudos, or sent me messages about this story or series. 
> 
> Jacey thank you thank you, you are my rock girl, wouldn't be here without you.

**Love Gently: Mitchell Day**

Callum moaned as he shifted back and forth, he could feel Ben next to him. The bed was perfect. Opening his eyes Callum could see that he didn’t have to be up for another hour. He knew that Lexi would still be fast asleep, and they were meeting Jay and Lola at the Café. Closing his eyes Callum wished he could just force himself back to sleep but knew that wouldn’t happen. Lifting himself up he smiled as he watched Ben. He looked so calm when he was asleep. The year of pain, abuse, and heartache seemed to melt away. 

Slipping out of the bed he laughed under his breath as he heard Ben grumble into the pillow. He could not make out what the words were, if he were being honest the words probably weren’t even English. Standing up tall Callum stretched, grabbing the clothes he laid out the night before. Walking softly out of the room to take his shower. He peeked in to make sure Lexi was still fast asleep and didn’t wake up early like she had a habit of doing. Callum grinned, she was curled up on her bed clinging to her plush Miles. Her blanket half kicked off. Callum debated fixing it but knew if he did she’s wake up, so he walked off to take his shower. 

Today was Mitchell Day, and he needed the calm before the storm. 

Callum exhaled as the hot water surrounded him, he took in these few moments of silence before the day began. He and Sharon had carefully planned the day, but he knew with the Mitchells anything was possible. Callum took a quick efficient shower, not wanting to take anymore hot water than needed. He knew Lexi would do that for them. Stepping out he dried off as quick as he showered, putting on his nice pants and shirt. Ben was vocally irritated that Callum had picked two different outfits for him today. What Ben didn’t know was there was three, each celebration deserved its own outfit in his opinion. 

He carefully styled his hair, walking out to find his watch and start the process of waking Lexi up. Callum smiled as he heard her, peeking in she grumbled as she started to stir awake. He went over to her closet to pick out her first outfit for today. He had planned to do this last night, but the family dinner took more out of him then expected. Then Ben took up the rest of his night, not that he was complaining. Maybe Ben had been right, maybe they should have skipped the dinner this week. But at the same time everyone had a good time. Turning around he smiled softly as Lexi started to sit up. 

“Shower time,” Callum instructed her smiling as she pouted at him. “The faster we do this, the faster you get your sticky bun.”

“Though you said I had to have oatmeal,” Lexi questioned wearily stepping out of her bed putting Miles on her pillow.

“I changed my mind,” Callum told her with a smirk motioning for her to get moving. He laughed as she giggled running past Ben who was smiling knowingly.

“I knew you’d cave,” Ben smirked crossing his arms leaning against the wall.

“It’s a special day,” Callum fake argued walking past him trying to keep a stern face.

Everything happened in a blur for Ben, sometimes he didn’t know how Lola and Callum stayed so calm. One moment Lexi was in the shower then Ben was watching Callum run around the flat. Lexi was out, Callum was arguing with her on why she had to wear a dress. Ben wanted to laugh but he figured that would not help. Suddenly he was being pushed towards the shower as threats were being thrown his way and his traitor of a child giggled. Callum hated being late, it was a pet peeve of his that Ben knew too much about. Ben on the other hand prefer to arrive late to events, didn’t matter if it was his event or not he was always late. 

Ben walked out his face matching that of his daughter’s, neither of them happy to have to dress up this early on a Saturday no less. Lexi’s hair was being pinned up; Ben smiled as Callum was promising her that everyone would see the flower she picked out. Hopping down when he was done Ben smiled at her, knowing better than to try to give her a kiss. She or Callum would either yell and/or he would get the taste of hair product on his lips. Soon coats were being pushed at them as Callum pointed to the perfectly wrapped present on the table that Ben apparently had to carry. 

Ben had thought when Callum said they were meeting Jay and Lola at the Café they were eating right away, apparently they were not. Lexi seemed to know this, Ben did not. Jay carried a gift in similar size as Lola walked next to him as dressed up as Callum made him and Lexi dress up. Later Ben would find out that Callum let Lexi have a small bowl of cereal to tide her over until after the ceremony, he was not pleased. At the church Ben internally groaned as he realized they were the first ones there. Which made sense later when Jay reminded him that Callum had helped planned the event and was Kayden’s godfather. 

But right now, Ben wanted to die,

Soon the church was filling up, Ben wondered when The Mitchells had become so well liked in Walford. His mother sat next to him, with Lexi on his other side still pouting that Callum had to seat somewhere different. Phil had of course been okay with Lexi sitting with them, but Ben and Lola both said no. This moment was about Kayden. Presents were put in the corner and would be taken to the Mitchell house for later. Dennis had already promised everyone he would tape the unboxing. Ben smiled because he could tell by his tone that was not his idea, but overly joyed he didn’t have to sit through it himself.

The ceremony was as simple as it was beautiful. Louise held Peggy in her arms recalling when she had done this for Peggy not so long ago. She had opted for a small crowd but manly because she was scared who Karen would have invited. She and Keanu could not agree on a godparent, so they never picked one. Not that it mattered if something happened to her, she knew Ben or Phil would take care of her little girl. Say what you want about being a Mitchell, but they were loyal. 

“That was a lovely ceremony,” Lola smiled taking a seat at the café looking over to Kathy who nodded, then to Ben and Jay. “Almost expected these two to fall asleep though.”

“Ha ha ha,” Ben grumbled happily accepting the coffee. Ben looked down to Lexi who was looking around as Kathy moved towards the front of the cafe. “Callum will be in soon sweetheart.”

“Why did he have to stay,” Lexi asked face crinkled in displeasure.

“Callum is Kayden’s godfather,” Jay explained gently accepting his own coffee, just as happily. Lexi looked from Jay to Ben and Lola.

“What is Callum to me,” Lexi asked, then watched Lola and Ben look at each other. Ben opened his mouth then shut it.

“He’s your stepfather,” Lola gently explained looking up as Kathy brought Lexi her sticky bun.

“Is that better than godfather,” Lexi asked confused, Ben laughed as Lola exhaled deeply.

“No,” Lola told her watching Lexi’s face fall.

“What your mum means,” Ben started watching Lola open her mouth, Ben raised his hands. “Neither one is more important nor better than the other, they’re just different princess.” Ben watched Lexi face soften as she listened carefully. “All because Callum is Kayden’s godfather doesn’t mean he’ll love you any less.”

Ben watched Lexi give a nod, he looked over to Lola who just smiled apparently liking his answer. Though he knew later he’d get an earful for shushing her. They knew that Lexi was struggling a little bit, she had been the only child for so long. Then Peggy came into the world, and suddenly she was not the baby anymore. They had made a few assumptions that of course backfired thanks to an old flame of Ben’s. Ben and Lola had been told that what Lexi was feeling was perfectly natural. There was going to be some jealousy when a new baby enters the family, they just weren’t properly prepared for this.

Callum had been open with her yesterday and this morning about being Kayden’s godfather. Had answered her questions on what it meant, and she seemed to understand. Though Ben knew that seeing it in practice was different than just being told the words. Though until today Lexi had never known what Callum was to her except her dad’s boyfriends. Lexi knew she trusted Callum, knew Callum loved her, he was important to her. From the books they read, to their video games, and helping with her homework, and teaching her how to cook and sew. Callum was apart of her life, and Ben knew the idea of losing him scared her. 

“You going to eat that,” Callum asked coming to the table seeing Lexi just starring at her sticky bun. Lexi looked up at him then shrugged. “What’s wrong?”

“She’s just jealous,” Lola explained taking a drink of her tea, Lexi shot her a dirty glare that got a smile from Ben. She was his daughter. 

“I am not,” Lexi grumbled arms going across her chest, face squishing up in defiance.

“She gets this from you,” Lola sighed looking at Ben who shrugged, because he couldn’t really argue.

“How about we box the food up,” Callum stated looking at Ben and Lexi, because he knew they were both just cranky. “Then we all go home and take a nap before Dennis’ lunch.” Ben nodded because that sounded like the best plan.

“Probably a good idea,” Lola agreed looking down at her daughter then to Ben who looked equally as grumpy. 

Kathy came over smiling as she boxed the food up, Jay agreed as well, a nap would probably be a good idea for all. They still had a couple hours before they were due at the Mitchell home for lunch. Kathy had started to prepare the lunch and would be arriving there soon to cook. They had all agreed a later lunch would be best. Sharon had wanted to decorate but Dennis had put his foot down when he found out. He didn’t really want all this fuss in the first place, but he realized he wasn’t getting out of the lunch. Plus, he really liked his new bed and the colors that Callum had picked out for his room. 

Walking to their flat Ben knew it was silly, they had only been up a few hours, but he was already exhausted. From the stress of getting ready, the walking around then dealing with not only the other Mitchells but the Carters who were now apart of the Mitchell family it seemed. Sam who had sat with Johnny, who had been relatively quiet but still there. Something had happened last night after they left. Lee and Whitney who Ben could tell were still fighting with Johnny about Sam. Then Lexi being well Lexi, and Lola trying not to give in too much. 

Ben needed a long nap. 

As they walked in Callum went straight to work like he always did. He walked Lexi to the bathroom to take her hair out and comb it out before making her shower quick. Ben rolled his eyes, but she didn’t argue with him when he reminded her, she got to wear her new outfit to lunch. The shower was super quick, Callum just reminding him it was mainly to wash out the amount of product he had in her hair for the bun and flowers to stay in place. Ben still did not understand why Lola and Callum went through that much work for just a couple hours of her looking a certain way. 

Callum fed Lexi a small snack of fruit and yogurt, then sent her off to bed. Ben watched him read her another story out of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, then turned on one of her snow globes. Ben walked off to their room as Callum turned off her light. Ben stripped down not expecting Callum to join him. Callum never took naps. Ben could count on one hand in nine months how many naps Callum has taken. Most of them were recently too. Though he did seem to enjoy just laying in bed with Ben, that was usually when they didn’t have Lexi. Ben shook his head as he could hear Lexi, figured Callum was being roped into another story. Looking at the bed Ben really didn’t want to take a nap without Callum. 

“Did you want me to check for monsters too,” Callum joked walking into the room, rolling his eyes as Callum started to strip out of his suit.

“Lexi asleep,” Ben asked turning around to look at him.

“She heard someone asks Lola how much longer I would be around at the ceremony,” Callum told him watching Ben’s face shift. “I thought people were over that, betting on how long before one of us bolted.” Ben huffed a laugh, walking towards him slowly. “Do they not realize how much that affected Lexi she’s only going to be eight.”

“That does explain why she got all possessive over you,” Ben admitted recalling how she had been fine then suddenly she was hyperaware of everything Callum was doing. “Lola and I figured it was about the attention being on Kayden.” Callum nodded that did make sense. “Then she got weird about the difference between Stepfather and Godfather.”

“She asked about that too,” Callum said tossing his shirt in the hamper, Ben could see he was angry.

“Babe,” Ben whispered putting his hands on his shoulders, noticing not for the first time the scar on his left shoulder was almost a design shape. “People are always going to assume the worst, we’re Mitchells.” Callum turned around his face annoyed but softening. “I’ll talk to Lola though; we should talk to Lexi. Let her know people…”

“Are idiots,” Callum cut him off with a grumble, Ben laughed leaning his forehead against his chest. “I’m sorry.” Callum mumbled pushing his finger through Ben’s hair. “I’m being horrible.” Ben shook his head no.

“Sometimes I forget we haven’t been together even a year yet,” Ben admitted, it felt like Callum had always been there.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Callum promised him softly watching Ben smile. “And if you run, I know people.”

Ben didn’t know why, but he found that statement sexier than he probably should have.

XOXO

Ben had to admit waking up from the nap was a better experience then waking up this morning. Callum was still asleep under him, and he knew he should be disgusted as he drooled all over Callum’s back, but he wasn’t. Callum might be but he probably knew he wouldn’t be. Ben lifted himself up a moment later, he loved waking up with Callum still in their bed. It always felt warm and comfy, a little cocoon that smelted just like them. Rolling over Ben tried to concentrate on the smells around him. Nothing smelled as good as Callum. 

Reaching forward he grabbed his hearing aid, then waited, smiling when he heard nothing. Though it didn’t surprise him too much, Lexi had no problems waking them up if she woke up before them. Pulling on his glasses Ben looked around the room feeling better than before his nap. Ben looked down at Callum who was still fast asleep. Sometimes Ben was taken back by the number of small scars that scattered Callum’s body. Ben never thought about them before, but now that he had a glimpse of Callum’s past life he really didn’t want to. 

He had been curious of that long weekend in Dublin that Callum told him about during their Valentine’s weekend away. He had wanted to know more about it, how would his Callum get into such trouble. But now he didn’t. Ben had a past himself, sometimes he wondered if Callum knew what he had done. He leaned his head back as memories of Heather came to him. He felt Callum start to stir next to him, watched as he turned over the sheet falling away. Ben saw more scars, different sizes, shapes and even thicknesses. Though one he knew about. He had heard stories from when Callum showed back up here devastated and wounded from saving a life but also losing a life.

“This is a change,” Callum mumbled sleepily, Ben smiling softly.

“It really is,” Ben agreed moving Callum’s hair out of the way laughing as Callum cuddled into his lap. “Doesn’t sound like Lexi is awake yet.” Ben laughed as Callum mumbled something into his thigh. This was a rare moment for Ben, Callum was rarely this unguarded even around him. “We could skip lunch.”

“Ben,” Callum groaned turning his head to peer up at his boyfriend, Ben chuckled as Callum grinned. “Though I am glad Kathy talked us into letting her have Lexi until lunch tomorrow.” Callum pushed himself off Ben going to sit up, looking at the clock. 

“By us I think you mean you,” Ben reminded him trying not to laugh at Callum’s hair, he looked so innocent and young sometimes. “You’re a good parent Callum.” Callum blushed shaking his head. “Being a stepparent is just as important as being a biological one.”

“Lexi makes it easy,” Callum told him slipping out of the bed, Ben could tell he was nervous.

“I know what it’s like,” Ben told him softly, looking down at his hands then back up to Callum. “To have a stepparent who…” Ben stopped again looking away, then looked back at Callum. He didn’t want to think about Stella, he never wanted to think about her. “I don’t want you to feel like you can’t say you are her stepdad. She adores you.”

Callum hadn’t thought about it really, he didn’t realize that he had been acting like that. He knew that he had his place, he was not Lexi’s parent. That was Ben and Lola, he was Ben’s boyfriend and Lola’s friend. In his head he called Lexi his stepdaughter, he had even said it at her school. That was mainly because the teachers had asked who he was, and then started introducing him as such. Lexi asking him the difference today had him confused, then understanding when she asked abut godfathers. He was sure to an almost eight-year-old it could be confusing. 

Ben and Lola were wonderful coparents. There was literally nothing in this world they would not do for their child, Callum had seen it. Even when Lola and Ben were at odds with each other, and Callum had seen that too they were parents first. Callum had seen parents rip each other apart, he had seen both mothers and father fight for their child in the Army. To see two adults, who were younger than most of them were by many years coparents gave Callum hope long before he was with ben. Callum was proud that they let him be apart of it.

But it left Callum to wonder…

“You said once you didn’t think you wanted anymore,” Callum said watching Ben look up at him confused. Callum didn’t know what he expected Ben to say, he just knew he needed to know whatever it was. “Children?”

“Oh yeah,” Ben nodded. “You said you were fine either way,” Ben slipped out of bed then turned to look at Callum confused, “Did that change?” Callum forced a smile, he wanted to tell him he never meant to say that, he wanted to tell Ben he might want them but… “Callum.”

“I don’t know where I was going with that,” Callum told him shaking it off with a laugh looking down at the clock. “We should probably get Lexi up, it’s almost two and lunch is at three.” Ben frowned because he knew Callum was deflecting. “I told Mick we would be there by six to help set up for Louise’s party.”

Ben opened his mouth to stop him, but Callum was out the door, leaving Ben more dazed and confused then he’d been in a long while. Looking at the bed then the door Ben mimicked Callum shaking off whatever just happened. Straightening out the sheets and blankets he grinned as Lexi’s giggle filled the flat. The bed was made, which Ben still didn’t quite understand the need to do every time, but Callum liked it. Moving over he tried to think of what he wanted to wear to see Callum already laid out his clothes. He wanted to wear something else, but even he wasn’t that petty. Okay maybe he was petty, but he didn’t want to see the hurt in Callum’s eyes.

Callum entered the room moments later, gave Ben a smile as he dressed, Ben was grateful it wasn’t another suit. Callum dressed quickly and efficiently, sometimes Ben liked to watch him. Everything he did had purpose; it was fluid and flawless motions. Sometimes it still blew Ben’s mind that when no one was looking Callum was graceful, steady, and solid on his feet. The moment he knew Ben’s, or anyone else’s eyes were on him he couldn’t stand without crashing into something.

Soon everyone was dressed, as Ben scurried around to find the card he bought, Callum was fixing Lexi’s hair. Lexi was chattering on and on about something that made no sense to Ben, but Callum was following along like he knew exactly what her words meant. Ben could assume it had something to do with one of the comics she had been reading or Callum was just that good at pretending. With an eye roll Callum held up his card that of course was in the spot that Ben swore he looked twenty minutes ago. Lexi giggled covering her mouth with her hand as Ben grabbed it from Callum fingers, stuffing it in the bag of whatever goodies Callum had packed for her.

One good thing about being a couple, Ben didn’t have to endure people criticism about his gift buying anymore because he had Callum. Callum who would bake a four layer cake on top of whatever over the top present he had decided to buy for the occasion. Callum who would spends over an hour wrapping the present until it looked too prefect that you almost didn’t want to open it. It was honestly one of the best positives of being in a relationship. Callum did all that, then Ben would buy a silly card the day before like he always did. He’d slap their names on it with a stupid generic message earning himself credit like he put any real effort in it at all. Ben should feel bad, but he didn’t.

XOXO

Dennis had not wanted this lunch, he felt it was silly, but he didn’t mind the presents that everyone seemed to be giving him. From the new bed, to the minor renovations of his room while he was on holiday. It was nice, Phil told him that Callum had picked the colors. Dennis was grateful after Ben had told him what colors his mum had picked out. Dennis liked the new shelves that had been put up as well. The one before were good but older, and one of them had a tendency of collapsing. 

As everyone piled into the Mitchell house Dennis felt his nerves ease up. After finding out what happened to Lexi, he felt bad for all the pranks he pulled on her. Especially the ones that involved monster or such taking her from her bed. He had stayed up several nights keeping watch over her because he knew she was scared. She seemed back to normal a little quieter than usual but mostly like she was the Lexi from before those men grabbed her. He did notice how she never strayed far from Callum. Dennis knew everyone said she didn’t remember Callum saving her, but he wondered if maybe she did on some level but just couldn’t see the images in her head properly.

“Do you think Lexi is coming down with something,” Lola asked softy watching Lexi climb into Callum’s lap.

“She not sick,” Ben told her, watching Lola turn to him. “She overheard someone asking you about how much longer Callum would be with me at Kayden’s baptism.” Lola groaned turning to look at Lexi frowning.

“Should we talk to her,” Lola whispered watching Lexi shake her head as someone offered her something.

“I think we have to,” Ben admitted looking to Lola then to Lexi back to Lola. “Not right now.” Lola nodded frown still deep. “How about Friday, give us some time to think about what we’ll say.” Ben didn’t know what to say to her besides people were nosy idiots.

“That’s actually a good idea,” Lola agreed smiling turning to look at Ben. 

“Who asked,” Ben questioned curious because Callum never told him, maybe because Lexi never told him. Lola looked at him confused. “Who asked how much longer Callum would be sticking around.” Ben watched Lola get this weird look on her face turning away. “Lola!” Lola turned back to him face squished.

Lola wishes she could say she didn’t hear gossip about Callum or Ben, and especially about them together. From the moment Callum and Ben’s name began to circle in Walford it had never died. First it was how Ben would drop him once the chase was over. Then it was how Callum was just a replacement then how Callum was too naïve for a Mitchell. Even the people who saw them together and gushed about how in love they were also betted against them. When Ben moved in officially Lola knew of three different bets going on at once, one of them still going right now.

Ben was hot headed, and the son of Phil Mitchell. To say he had a reputation would be an understatement, but Lola had heard all the rumors. She had seen Ben stumble in after an all-nighter, she had seen him ditch one date for someone hotter without so much as an excuse. Just leaving them there to find out on their own. To image him settling down with someone like Callum made people talk. They wanted to know when Ben would get bored with Callum Highway. With his goofy grin, and his desire to want to help everyone. Ben was harsh, he was like a deadly storm that destroyed everything in its wake. Callum wasn’t like that at all. He was the gentle breeze or the warm ray of sunlight. 

Then there were the men that wanted to know what about Callum kept Ben around, because there had to be something right? Men like Ben Mitchell didn’t just settle down for just anyone. The men who knew Ben or had been with Ben knew this well. So the rumors began to fly about their relationship, assumptions were made, and tales were told. Lola had heard it all, Lola had watched people gossip and make untruths seem so real. It was hard sometimes, like she didn’t know if Ben knew how hard it was for Callum. 

Being with Ben could be torture to one’s heart. 

“They didn’t quite ask it like that,” Lola told him slowly lowering her voice turning to Callum then back to Ben. “He…”

“He,” Ben repeated getting the feeling in his stomach he was not going to like this answer.

“Ben, people are always going to talk,” Lola laughed trying to brush it off watching Ben’s face go stone cold. “Fine.” Lola grumbled exhaling deeply. “It was the newer bartender at the Albert.” Ben let out a bitter laugh because he had told Jay more than once that man had been eyeing Callum for himself. Not going to happen. “I put him in his place right away, not that I needed to because Callum loves you.”  
“What’s going on,” Callum asked curious as he picked up the last bit.

“Seems mum and I will be having a little talk,” Ben snapped at him, Lola groaned, she knew he would do this. “Chester was the someone, and he didn’t want to know when you would ran off.” Callum closed his eyes knowing what was happening now. “He wanted to know when you’d finally wise up and leave me.”

“That’s not what he said,” Lola argued turning to Callum who gave her a look. “Okay maybe it’s what he meant.” Ben hissed, both looking at Callum when he laughed.

“I don’t even like Chester on a good day,” Callum told Ben, cupping his face in his hands. “I’ve told you before there’s no one else for me.” Lola grinned as Callum pulled Ben to him for a quick but sound kiss. 

“CALLUM!,” Lexi yelled, Callum sighed as Lola rolled her eyes as they heard her arguing with someone. “CALLUM!” Callum laughed turning around to walk back into the other room to Lexi. 

Ben watched Callum go back to where he was sitting, swooping Lexi up into his arms smiling as she giggled. He watched her settle in his lap as Dennis tried to explain whatever he told Lexi that she had apparently thought was wrong. Jay was now back next to Lola smiling, obviously noticing something was off. Ben knew that maybe yes he was being ridiculous. Callum would never stray and not for someone like Chester. He was as boring as they come, and Ben knew that didn’t appeal to Callum. It just made him upset that someone would ask the mother of his child at his baby brother’s christening, to which the said man was godfather something like that. Even he had a little more class than that—sometimes. 

Ben watched as his family ate, they talked, and just had a good time. Sharon and Kathy were chatting about something as Kathy held little Peggy in her arms. Sharon had sent Louise off to take a nap after she ate a plate of food and made a few rounds. Keanu had come by but after a talk with Callum he left. Sharon had taken a nap while Louise stayed up with Kayden and Peggy, so now it was her turn. Louise at first argued but Kathy took Peggy from her shooing her off to bed. Can’t have you falling asleep at your own goodbye party was the reasoning Kathy gave. Sharon admitted she may take another nap after everyone leaves. 

As everyone started to leave, Callum started to help Kathy and Sharon with the cleanup. Ben put Kayden upstairs in his crib, then worked on Peggy after Lexi told her a story. Ben was happy that the jealousy had gone away, and that there wasn’t any with Kayden it seemed. The only issue he had now was the people in Walford. Picking Lexi up putting her on his lap he smiled as she cuddled close. Watching everyone else around him he looked up at Callum who was chatting with Lola about something or another. Jay was next to him talking to Phil, Ben didn’t know what they were talking about to be honest. It was just nice to have an event that didn’t end up in flames or fists.

But it was still early in the day, and they still had one more party to go.

XOXO

Ben's head fell back on the bed gasping for air as Callum kissed him hard and needy, his body was so hot. Ben's lunged longed for air, but his body needed Callum's touch. He needed Callum on him, in him, around him always. There was never not a time he didn't want Callum. Callum's mouth attached itself to his neck nipping and sucking marks into his shoulder. Moaning at the sweaty tang that was Ben Mitchell. He was going to have to wear one of his collar shirts or be forced to look like a hormonal teenager--again. God he had never looked like this as a teen, but then he hadn't had Callum back then. 

"We need to hurry," Ben gasped out as Callum slide a second finger inside of him, he had almost forgotten that Callum had been fingering him open. Callum laughed against his skin sinking his teeth into tender flesh hard, there would be a mark for days, three at least. "Do you really want me to stop baby" Callum mumbled low against his ear curving his fingers to graze into just the right spot. Ben's hand went to the headboard, he knew better than to touch himself when Callum was like his. He didn't know if he could survive not behaving tonight.

Callum wanted to soil him, wanted to dominate him, Callum wanted Ben to feel him all night long. Wanted Ben and everyone else to know he belonged to someone else. Ben Mitchell was taken. No one, not one of the one night stand, not the too many to count of men who brought him off in all the random stalls across the globe would ever come close to Callum Highway. Ben chocked back a sob as Callum slide a third finger inside of him, moving them apart slowly as he increased the speed curving them just so. "Please" Ben begged, he needed something he needed anything "God Callum Please." 

Callum leaned down kissing his stomach as his other hand wrapped around Ben's aching hard pink-purple cock. Ben closed his eyes thanking whatever god would listen for the day Callum entered his life. "There" Ben muttered more to himself, "Yes". Callum wasn't gentle, smiled as Ben came all over himself seconds later. Much like Callum did last night. Only unlike last night Callum wasn't going to clean Ben up and let him sleep after a short make out session. Ben was a sticky creamy mess, come all over his stomach, all over Callum's hand, he was dripping with it. Callum took the messy hand, jerk his own hard cock once, then twice, then a third time. Ben loved when he did this, begged for it quite a bit.

Ben eyes opened as he felt Callum push inside of him in a harsh thrust, his knees being pushed to his chest opening him up to Callum. "YES" Ben screamed as Callum fucked him at a speed Ben could not get Callum to do enough. Callum was always scared he would hurt him, that he would break Ben. No matter how much Ben proved he would not break. Callum held onto Ben's thigh hard, there would be hand prints, there was no way that there would not be. Ben's hand now twisting the sheets as Callum used Ben's body, as he pushed and pushed until Ben didn't know if it was pleasure or pain. Ben didn't know if he would be able to come again so soon, Callum had made him come twice already.

Ben screamed as Callum shifted and began to pang that little nub over and over again. Ben could barely hear the rip of fabric as he came again for the third time. Callum falling on top of him not even a minute later, laughing into Ben's sweaty chest. Ben pushed his fingers through Callum's normally fluffy hair, pulling him up for another kiss laughing into each other's mouth. There had been a time that he had honestly accepted that being with Callum meant less sex then he had been having. Or the sex would be calmer, gentler maybe more on the sweet and vanilla side then he liked. Callum had proven him wrong pretty much from the start. The man sucked him off in a child's park in a strangers car. Callum was the first lover he had ever had that had actually out sexed him. Not only that but the sex was everything that Ben could ever want, maybe more.

Ben still craved Callum.

"We still have an hour," Callum muttered looking at the clock then back down at Ben, he looked absolutely wrecked.

"I'm going to need to shower," Ben told him, he could feel his own come and sweat plus Callum's drying on his heated skin. Callum looked at him smugly. "We are going to need to talk about your marking kink." Callum blushed leaning down to kiss where he bite him on the shoulder. "Not now though, not enough time." Ben pushed him laughing, knowing if he didn't they would not leave tonight.

Callum moved out of the bed, Ben was right. Callum knew right now he was high off the sex, but once he came down he would be angry with himself if they were late. He grabbed a towel, then headed to the shower, smiling as Ben joined him a few minutes later. He loved feeling Ben's hands on his body, loved feeling Ben on him in general. Turning around he washed Ben's hair, he wanted to frown when he saw all the marks he left. But Ben had sort of touched it, Callum did have a thing about marking him.

Callum didn't want to mark Ben, it wasn't like he set out to do it. Ben marked Callum too, but his were lighter and could be concealed easily the ones on Ben could not. They could he guess, Ben had a few shirts that would hide them decently and Ben didn't own anything he didn't look good in. Nothing specific happened either, Callum just loved the way the marks looked against Ben's creamy ivory skin. Normally he left them in areas that were easily hidden; thighs, stomach, hips, his butt cheek a few times. Tonight the need to claim Ben seem to control him, and they both knew Ben loved it. 

Smiling into each other's mouths, neither one of them wanted anything to change.

XOXO

“BEN!,” Callum yelled grabbing Louise’s gift and tray of brownies off the counter. “Come on we’re going to be late.”

“And whose fault is that,” Ben smiled pulling on his leather jacket coming out of their bedroom.

“I didn’t see you complaining,” Callum laughed turning red, Ben loved that Callum still turned red.

Heading out the door, Jay and Lola met up with them on the way. Jay once again like Ben holding the present, though luckily this time it was a giftbag. Callum’s hand automatically going for Ben’s as they walked down the street. Part of Ben wanted to hit The Albert knowing Chester was working tonight but even he knew how childish that sounded. Ben couldn’t blame Chester for noticing Callum, couldn’t blame him even that his interest in Callum was still there. The moment Ben saw Callum he knew he’d never be the same, he was gone after one handshake. Callum being with Whitney hadn’t stopped his interest, thought for Ben he guessed it was different. 

Ben knew that going there was just his primal instincts kicking in, wanting Chester and anyone else to see Callum was his. Wanting them to see the marks Callum left on his skin though Ben usually liked those hidden. He wanted anyone who would notice to notice, to know they belonged to each other. Ben in his mind knew that wasn’t necessary, Callum was his and everyone knew this. Callum had proved that to him in ways that Ben could not put into words. Ben was going to try to push Chester out of his mind, because he wasn’t the first. There had been other guys that had chased Callum, there had been ones who chased him, Ben knew it would happen again. It just got under Ben’s skin.

Walking inside The Vic Ben allowed himself to be pulled along. Louise wasn’t here yet; he didn’t see Sharon or his dad either. Sam and Johnny were at a table talking, Ben gave them a nod as they walked towards them. Johnny smiled, making it obvious their conversation was not a serious one. Ben took a seat next to Johnny as Lola sat across from them, Jay at the bar with Callum getting their drinks. Ben looked around as people started filling the place, Mick and Linda rushing around with smiles as orders came in. From here it looked like Johnny’s idea the other night had been a step in the right direction. Ben could tell they weren’t a hundred percent back to normal but there was an obvious change in the astrosphere. 

“Is Lee coming out tonight,” Jay asked looking over to Johnny as Callum placed a pint in front of Ben.

“He’ll be sitting elsewhere if he does,” Johnny hissed taking a gulp of his pint, Callum noticing Sam’s sudden sour look.

“Is he still being difficult,” Lola asked accepting her drink from Jay watching Johnny carefully.

“He followed me,” Sam snipped still a mixed of angry Lee did it and shock that he had tried. “Horribly I might add.” Sam looked over at Callum who groaned also showing his pure annoyance. “After I dropped Johnny off last night.”

“I’m sorry Sammy,” Callum told him shaking his head in disbelief, looking over to Johnny. “I’ll talk to him.”

“I shouldn’t have to have you fight my battles,” Johnny grumbled looking over to Linda who was watching them carefully. “It’s my ninth birthday all over again.”

“He’s not fighting your battles,” Sam assured him rubbing his thigh gently. “He’s ensuring I don’t fight my battles.” Ben laughed kind of wanting to see that.

“Excuse me,” Callum stated standing up eyes going to Lee as he walked in with Whitney laughing.

Ben wanted to stop him. He knew he should probably stop Callum, but Ben also knew there was no way he could. Callum had talked to Lee and Whitney several times about Sam, and each time it was like he was talking to himself. Sam was not just some random guy that Johnny was seeing but he was also one of the most important people in Callum’s life. Before Ben ever tried to contact Sam, he understood right away that Sam meant a lot to Callum. Once Callum did talk to him, once Ben heard the emotion laced in Sam’s tone about what Ben wanted to do. Once Ben witness their reunion on Callum’s birthday, he knew without a shadow of a doubt. 

There was no line that Sam and Callum would not cross for each other. 

Their relationship went beyond what Ben or Lee could think or put into words from their experiences. The more he got to know Sam, the more he got to know about their past, the more Ben knew he’d never quite understand it. There was nothing to compare it to. People can not understand his relationship with Jay, to some it seems strange. Jay was his best mate in all the world, his brother bound by a bond thicker than blood. No matter what Ben did, no matter how far he went, Jay would have his back. The same went Jay’s way too. Jay was his brother, there was nothing Ben would not do for him. 

Sam was a puzzle though. Ben knew he was older than Callum, didn’t quite know the exact age but he knew he was older. He also knew that Chris and Sam did not get along, Ben had a feeling that Chris would not have liked him either. Ben knew they were close, sometimes he wondered if there had ever been a blur of a line there. Sam and Callum swore their relationship was never like that, but Ben did wonder sometimes. If maybe Sam at one point did have feeling for Callum. He knew Sam was loyal, that Sam knew Callum better than Callum knew himself. But that seemed to go both ways, Sam couldn’t hide from Callum. At their very core when instincts ruled their actions they knew they could trust each other. 

“This ends now,” Callum told Lee raising his hand when Whitney opened her mouth. “Not one word.” Callum turned his full attention on Lee who once again looked taken back. “I had your word Lee, you promised you would back off and let them be.”

“I am,” Lee snapped.

“You call following him last night backing off,” Callum yelled, then laughing at Lee’s shocked expression.

“Lee,” Whitney sighed shaking her head.

“I saw him with another man a few nights ago,” Lee hissed angrily, looking over at Sam his words venom. “He brought him here of all places.”

“That’s was probably George,” Callum told Lee watching his face crinkle in confusion. “George works for the task force that is handling the men who took Lexi and those girls.” Lee opened his mouth then shut it. “He also served with both me and Sam in the Army.” Lee looked to Mick who was watching them, obviously trying to decide if he should intervene. “George took Sam out for dinner to offer him a position on his team.”

Callum was angry. 

Lee had given his word that he would back off Sam, that he would let Sam and Johnny decide where this went. Callum didn’t understand what Lee’s issue was with Sam to be honest. Sure, Sam came off as a little arrogant and obnoxious when they met but that was just Sam. Callum had watched Sam attempt many times to apologize, try to start over with Lee. Each time he was met with harshness and cruel words that held more heat than Callum could understand. Sam understood that Lee was Callum’s little brother, that he was Johnny’s big brother, so they would be stuck with each other. Lee just didn’t seem to understand that.

Callum understood that Sam and Johnny were seeing each other, but neither right now wanted to put a label on it. Though Callum kind of wishes they’d sit down and have a real honest conversation, but this wasn’t his relationship. He didn’t get to decide to rule, that was up to Sam and Johnny. Johnny knew that Sam was still seeing other people, and he stated he didn’t mind multiple times. Callum didn’t sense that Johnny was just saying that, not as long as Sam was honest about it. Sam and Johnny had just started seeing one another, it was too early to put a name to it yet. Sam had been nothing but honest with Johnny. 

But the bottle line was the relationship and the rules of the relationship were up to Sam and Johnny, not anyone else.

“Callum,” Whitney started softly shifting so Callum was looking at her not Lee. It was clear Callum was angry. “I understand Sam means the world to you. You love him, you think you owe him for some reason.” Lee looked to Callum to Sam who was watching them now, as was Johnny. “But he’s not a good person, Johnny deserves better than what Sam is offering him.”

“That’s not for you to decide,” Callum told her, looking to Lee who was shooting looks at Sam. “Johnny can make his own decisions, and right now he’s seeing Sam.” Callum forced Lee to turn his attention back on him and not Sam. “If Sam does hurt Johnny in any way then I’ll handle Sam.” Lee did not miss the low tone in Callum’s voice, making Lee understand this conversation was done.

“Fine,” Lee agreed, watching Callum nod at him.

“Good,” Callum stated letting Lee’s shirt go that Lee didn’t know he had. “Come on let’s have a good night.” Lee frowned as Callum flipped a switch, suddenly was his normal goofy self.

Lee would never like Sam, he would never trust Sam, it did not matter what anyone else thought or felt. Whitney didn’t like Sam either, he reminded her of all the thing she loathed about Ben Mitchell. She had not gone into detail, but he knew something happened there. For Lee he could not put it into words what about Samuel Lewis rubbed him the wrong way, but something did. As he watched Callum go from solider back to his normal self, Lee couldn’t help but wonder. 

When would enough be enough? 

Whitney expected to look over to see Sam looking all smug, but that wasn’t how he looked at all. Right now, Sam was standing up, Johnny was nowhere to be seen but Ben was laughing softly. Whitney put her attention back to Lee who was hugging Callum. She knew that Lee was having a hard time with all of this. To him Callum was his best mate, his brother, and Lee Carter always had a hard time sharing. Johnny was his baby brother. He was supposed to protect him but now Callum wasn’t letting him. Add the way Linda had been acting, and her “betrayal” to Mick and it’s been a hard several weeks for him. Whitney didn’t know how to help Lee. She didn’t know what she needed to do to make this right.

All she knew was that she hatred Samuel Lewis. 

Callum walked towards Ben smiling as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tightly connecting their lips. Louise was now here making her rounds as she said her goodbyes to everyone. She promised she would be back soon for a visit, but Ben was guessing Christmas at the earliest. Sharon was already making plans for them to go and see her if she couldn’t come down by then. Callum didn’t want to think of the holidays, he just wanted to live in this moment right now. 

Ben walked off giving him a wink as he went to get another pint, getting stopped by Billy on the way. Looking over to Johnny who right now was in the middle of a deep conversation with Lee. Callum would tell that Johnny was annoyed, he had that looked on his face. Linda was watching them, Callum noticed Mick shooting a few glances their way as well. It was clear that whatever Lee was saying was not going to ease Johnny temper of what Lee had been doing. Lee obviously knew that as well, but Callum would give him points for putting the attempt out there tonight.

“Thanks Callie,” Sam sighed patting Callum on the back, eyes going to Johnny who was walking away from a relived looking Lee. “Though personally speaking I would have preferred a more direct approach.” Callum smiled looking at Sam, who offered him his pint back. “I think Johnny approved.”

“Promise me you won’t break him,” Callum whispered watching Johnny look over to them smiling as Ben pulled him to the bar.

“Not on purpose,” Sam swore, to many that wouldn’t sound like much of a promise but to Callum it meant everything.

“Scared,” Callum asked taking a drink not bothering to look at Sam.

“Terrified,” Sam admitted taking a drink of his own pint. “I’m going to have to tell him…”

“Yeah,” Callum sigh nodding looking at Ben who was hugging Louise. “But not until you are ready.” Sam looked down then back up to Callum who was now looking at him, Callum put his drink down. “Johnny trust you.”

“He’s young,” Sam laughed bitterly, smiling as Callum hugged him tight closing his eyes as Callum kissed the side of his head.

“Don’t be stupid,” Callum told him sternly cupping his face. Sam’s cockiness melted away Callum could always break him. “I love you.”

“Promise,” Sam whispered.

“Promise,” Callum repeated gently smiling, moving to pick his drink back up looking back to everyone else. “Now get out there.”

Ben watched them closely, but he never asked he didn’t need to. He had seen the look on Sam’s face a hundred times in his own when looking into the mirror. He didn’t need to know Sam’s exact story to know that he was working through the pain of deep loss. The type of loss that leaves you wounded so deep you don’t think you’ll ever heal. Ben knew that Sam joined the Army to die. He had been willing to do whatever suicide mission they gave him in hopes that it would finally give him the peace he craved. Only Sam didn’t anticipate that the universe would send him Callum Highway. Sam wondered more than once if Callum was truly a blessing or apart of the curse to keep the punishment going. Callum never asked Sam to change, or be someone he wasn’t, Callum accept Sam for all he was. All Sam was, was broken.

Ben watched Sam slide across the floor smoothly, pulling Johnny onto the dance floor with a flirty laugh. Both Sam and Callum could flip their moods like a switch. Ben hoped that Johnny was being as honest as Johnny told him he was. Walking towards Callum Ben hoped Johnny found what he wanted to find with Sam. Ben groaned as Callum was being pulled in a different direction by Sharon. His father was talking to a group at a table smiling as he pointed around, Louise was dancing with a group of her friends, and now Callum was nowhere to be seen. Ben walked back over to the table where Jay and Lola were sitting. 

Everyone was here now it seemed, or at least the people Ben knew about. Jay bought the next round as Ben looked around to see Callum in a deep conversation with Sharon and Linda. Both woman waving their hands around excitedly until his father came over patting Callum on the back. From here even Ben could see it was a rescue mission. Callum slipped away from them as Phil and Billy laughed knowingly. Ben mentioned he was surprised that Keanu had not made an appearance, until Lola started laughing. Looking at her, Jay informed him that Callum made it quite clear what would happen if he came around. 

“Everyone is quite chatty tonight,” Callum laughed finally taking a seat next to Ben.

“You threatened Keanu,” Ben asked looking at him with a smirk.

“What,” Callum laughed confused looking over to Lola who shrugged guiltily, then to Ben. “I did not threaten him.” Callum looked back over to Lola who huffed a laugh. “I didn’t!” Callum insisted looking over to Ben who was still smirking in that way Callum loved so much. “I just pointed out what may happen if he were to ruin Louise’s party by making a scene.”

“I love you,” Ben laughed leaning forward to kiss him quickly, smiling as Callum kissed him back humming into his mouth.

“And everyone says the art of romance is dead,” Jay joked moving his head out of the way when Ben tossed something at him.

“Leave them alone Jay,” Lola giggled watching them happily. 

“Come on,” Ben sighed standing up offering his hand to Callum, who smiled gently.

Across the bar Sam watched happily as Ben wiggled his fingers at Callum who laughed standing up himself accepting it. Sam watched Ben pull Callum out into the middle of the dance floor, watched as they just seemed to fit together. The way Callum looked into Ben’s eyes Sam could tell that everyone else was just fading away. The way Ben smiled, the way his cheeks were turning red at whatever Callum just said into his ear. Made Sam wonder what he said because Ben did not seem like someone who blushed easy. Sam knew that if Chris could see Callum now he’d be proud of how far he’d come. Though he’d be horrified if he met Ben, they were very similar. 

Sam pulled Johnny out to the dance floor, watched his stormy blue eye sparkle. He had Callum’s eyes, which he was assuming were maybe the Carter eyes. Sam wanted to talk to Johnny, wanted to put everything out there on a table but when he tried something inside of him broke. Not because he thought it would go bad or that he would hurt Johnny, it was the opposite actually. Johnny had so much of Callum in him. Sam wondered if he’d been raised with Mick would Callum be more like Johnny. Would he be quicker with his tongue or to pull a prank? Or would he have been more Lee? Sam turned sour at that thought because he wouldn’t be here then. 

Johnny knew exactly who Sam Lewis was, and he was willing to wait as long as he needed to. The moment Johnny’s blue eyes met Sam’s in that pub, the moment he got the first taste of him Johnny knew. He could not explain it, he could not put it into words, but Johnny knew Samuel Lewis was his. He knew that Sam was broken, he was scarred, but that didn’t mean he was damage beyond repair. Until the day Sam told him no, until the day that Sam lied or left him for someone else Johnny wouldn’t give him up. Lee can keep calling him a child, native, and even weak but Johnny knew Sam was meant for him. 

“Stay at mine tonight,” Sam asked softly, Johnny hadn’t stayed over, not the whole night. Johnny smiles at him, giving Sam the answer he desperately wants. “Ben wanted to try this new brunch place tomorrow.”

“Ben hates brunch,” Johnny stated looking over at Ben who was too wrapped up in Callum.

“Callum doesn’t though,” Sam reminded him, feeling Johnny huff out a laugh. “Lola says they have like fifteen different types of mimosas, and nine versions of the Bloody Mary.”

“You had me at brunch,” Johnny admitted smiling widely, Sam returned the smile.

“Just brunch,” Sam asked curious laughing as Johnny turned pink hiding his face in Sam’s shoulder.

Callum closed his eyes as he danced with Ben, feeling the heat of his body against his own. Opening them at the sound of Sam laughing freely. Callum laughed as Sam and Johnny were dancing like idiots and joking around. Callum honestly didn’t know what would become of them, but he knew it wouldn’t be boring. Lee and Whitney were sitting at a table for two holding hands, smiling as they talked quietly to each other. Mick delivering their drinks with a smile, Linda was pouring a glass of wine for Sharon. Jay talking to Phil as Lola and Louise chatted on about something while pointing to their phones. If Callum had to guess it was probably some celebrity gossip. 

Life was far from perfect. Yet somehow Callum felt happier than he had ever been in his life. Life was messy, Callum knew that before he ever left for the Army. Life was complicated, just when you had a plan just when things began to flow it could blow up in flames. One simple decision could change the course of your life forever. Callum wondered sometimes if he had never gone to the park that night, if he had just gone home where would he be. If he had never told Chris about getting married, would he still be alive?

So many what if’s…

Feeling Ben’s soft lips on his neck Callum hummed contently tiling Ben’s head back connecting their lips softly. He could hear Lola and Louise’s giggles, Sam making some noise that to some may sound mocking, but Callum knew better. Callum shut off every part of him that wanted to stay alert, Callum knew with Sam here he was safe. Opening his mouth up to Ben’s, Callum let out a small moan as the taste of Ben mixed with the bitter of his pints washed over him. The music pounding around them, people shuffling and whispering as Callum and Ben stayed locked in their own world together.

Resting his forehead against Ben’s he tried to will the blush he knew colored his cheeks away. Callum didn’t want to open his eyes he didn’t want to be judged for this moment. Though he knew no one here would say anything harsh or cruel, they would look knowingly. They would look at Ben like they knew who he was or like they knew what he was about. Opening his eyes, Callum’s stormy blue eyes met Ben’s crystal blues one. In that very moment every horrible thought that Ben was just thinking just faded away into nothing. 

Callum owned him, and he could honestly care less. 

“What are the chances of you letting us leave here early,” Ben asked smiling slowly as Callum grinned shaking his head laughing. “What if Louise leave early?”  
“If Louise leaves then yes we can too,” Callum agreed watching Ben grin. “On her own Ben, you do one thing and you’ll be spending your night on Jay’s couch.” Ben laughed, sometimes it freaked him out just how well Callum knew him. 

“I was thinking,” Ben started looking around at everyone, they had stopped dancing. Callum was now pulling him along to the bar. “Maybe sometime soon we could go away for the weekend,” Callum smiled softly as he nodded to Mick for another pint. “…or longer?”

“That would be nice,” Callum admitted laughing as Ben gave a look of surprise as he leaned against the bar. “I know how pushy my family can be, and now with Sammy….”

“I don’t exactly come alone,” Ben reminded him looking over to Lola who was heading their way it seemed. 

“How about this week we sit down and plan something,” Callum offered pulling Ben closer by his jacket kissing his lips. “Just you and me. No phones or computers…” Ben closed his eyes smiling the words sounding like perfections. “I would even be okay with only telling Sam where we are going.” Ben nodded happily he’d love not telling anyone, but emergencies did happen. He knew Sam wouldn’t just call them.

“Some time we should go back to Colorado,” Ben said turning as Mick placed to pints in front of them frowning as he was called away right away. “Revisit the place we almost met.”

“I keep forgetting to tell Sammy about that,” Callum laughed lifting his pint.

Lola smiled as she came up to them, grinning wider as Callum ordered her another drink. Soon the three of them were settled into a nice conversation that they carried back to their table. Louise came over to them for a bit just needing a moment to decompress herself. She had not expected the party to be so full and lively. Then just as quickly she was being pulled off by someone. Callum was happy she was having a good time. He wanted her to leave Walford with good memories not just the painful ones. He knew like anyone how easy it was to get caught up in the pain. That recalling the good times after horrific events were at times more painful then remembering the bad ones. 

As the night moved on Ben was surprised more by the fact that Mitchell Day was a success. He knew that Jay and Phil like him had been waiting for the shoe to drop. They had all be cowering, looking around the corner for that moment that would ruin everything. That scene that would have the entire square shaking their heads whispering about the Mitchell family and their dysfunctions, but it never happened. Sharon and Phil called it a night around the time everyone expected. It had been a long day for her. Louise was the next to go to everyone’s surprise, but Peggy wasn’t sleeping well these days it seemed. After that it seemed to break up everyone parting and going their own way.

Mick told Callum to go shortly after Louise left. Walking outside Callum inhaled deeply as the cool night air hit him, he did love when there was a chill in the air. Ben took his hand as Jay and Lola joined them outside. All four of them waving bye to Sam and Johnny who were sneaking off before Lee could say anything. Johnny had snuck upstairs grabbed an overnight bag then slipped out before look knew what was happening. Mick had rolled his eyes laughing but said nothing when Linda asked what was so funny. He wasn’t in the mood, he liked Sam. Until Sam did something to prove to him he was untrustworthy Mick was going to stick to his instincts.

Soon they were at their flat walking up the stair, the moment they walked inside the day seemed to hit Callum. The moment he fell on their bed face first in the pillows Ben laughed behind him, Callum knew nothing could touch today. Not for him, not for Sharon, not for anyone; today had been as close to perfection as it could get for The Mitchells. Turning around Callum laughed too, he didn’t want to move. Today may have had its ups and downs, but it was a good day. 

Standing up Callum stripped his clothes, brushed his teeth then he climbed into the bed. He smiled as Ben’s scent and his scent hit his nose. Ben followed suit, stripping his clothes brushing his teeth and removing his contacts. Ben smiled as Callum grinned when he saw him in glasses. If he had met Callum a few years ago he probably wouldn’t have ever started wearing contacts. Ben loved how Callum looked at him, made him feel as confident and whole as he projected himself to be. 

As Ben moved the blankets and slide into the bed he placed his glasses on the counter, sighing as Callum turned off the lights a few moments later. Ben wanted to laugh as he peered over at the clock. He could remember a time not too long ago where right now he would be just starting his night out. Going from one hookup to the next if he got bored with them or if they just weren’t what he wanted. Ben settled on top of Callum feeling his heat envelope him in the type of warmth that kept Ben sane. Making him feel safe. Smiling as he felt Callum’s lips kissing the top of his head, he felt Callum’s body relax under his. Nothing in this world would make Ben trade the life he had right now for his old one. 

Life wasn’t perfect for either Callum or Ben, but for the first time they couldn’t wait to wake up in the morning. That meant something. 

The End.


End file.
